La leyenda de Adenror
by Mishiro Pie
Summary: Cuando de cascos de un ambicioso unicornio, un antiguo poder vuelva a ser una amenaza para el reino de Equestria, la princesa Celestia tendrá que enfrentar un viejo problema que convertirá en oportunidad. Oportunidad que llevará a su alumna, Twilight Sparkle, a encontrar su destino. (Fic transcurrido a lo largo de la tercera temporada de MLP:FiM).
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Un conjuro a medianoche**

Un pesado cúmulo de nubes negras se alzaba sobre toda Canterlot como una gruesa y oscura bóveda, opacando totalmente la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La lluvia caía pesada y fría sobre los elegantes edificios y sus cuidados jardines, sobre las amplias plazas y los verdes parques, conformando pequeños charcos y nimias corrientes de agua que fluían sobre el empedrado de las inclinadas calles con pretensión de ser grandes riadas. La ciudad parecía desierta y ni un alma se aventuraba a salir fuera de los acogedores muros de su casa a exponerse al frío y a las sombras de aquella oscura noche de tormenta, sólo iluminada muy puntualmente por algún rápido y estruendoso relámpago, que parecía cortar y hendir el aire con su brillo como si fuera un preciso cuchillo.

Las noches como aquella eran inusuales en la casi permanentemente idílica capital de Equestria, tanto como para que a un pony le sobrasen cascos a la hora de contar las que sucedían a lo largo de todo un año. Sin embargo, aún esas contadas y necesarias ocasiones despertaban el malestar, las quejas y los lamentos de los numerosos habitantes de la ciudad, acostumbrados a poder disfrutar de un continúo buen tiempo, tanto en verano como en invierno. No había sido diferente en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, entre los que contemplaban a través de las ventanas como una negra y voraz oscuridad parecía anegarlo todo, se encontraba un unicornio que contemplaba con apenas contenida satisfacción el discurrir del clima.

Éste tenía ante sí, a través de la bóveda de límpido cristal que coronaba la amplia sala en que se encontraba, el espectáculo del alborotado cielo nocturno. Notaba como se acercaba la oportunidad que llevaba ya varios meses esperando, un momento propicio que probablemente no se repetiría en al menos un año. A pesar de la determinación que le movía a continuar con su plan, como en las anteriores ocasiones, una duda constreñía su mente. No tenía la plena garantía de que fuera a obtener un resultado satisfactorio y siempre estaba el miedo de que el uso de aquel especial conjuro pudiera ser percibido por otros unicornios o, peor, por cierta alicornio coronada.

El pony recorrió una vez más la estancia circular con la mirada. Normalmente aquello era el gran salón de astronomía, como testimoniaba la temática de los cientos de volúmenes que se apilaban en las librerías que ceñían la pared, el óculo de la bóveda en esos momentos cerrado que daba salida al gran telescopio y el mismo diseño y dibujo del enlosado, en el que coloridos puntos sobre el negro suelo figuraban ser estrellas y constelaciones. En ese momento, no obstante, el mismo telescopio y todos los demás instrumentos normalmente presentes habían sido retirados. Habrían sido una molestia en el ritual y, aunque con una excusa peregrina, él había logrado usar su influencia para despejar la habitación para poder usarla. Eso no había supuesto un problema. No había nadie en todo aquel centro que se hubiese negado a una petición de Brown Knowling, el más prestigioso estudioso de la magia arcana aydara y uno de los más importantes miembros del concejo rector del Celestium, quizá el centro de saber más prestigioso del reino.

A pesar del frío el unicornio sintió unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y se pasó el casco derecho para quitárselas. Ante sí, sobre un improvisado atril, estaba colocado y desplegado el viejo pergamino, mostrando claramente escrito en viejas y algo descoloridas runas, el antiguo ritual de convocatoria. Él mismo, intentando reproducir la antigua ceremonia de Hiponia con minuciosidad, cubría su pelaje marrón con una réplica de las capas blancas de los magos aydaras. Tapaba también su cutie mark, un libro desplegado sobre el que se colocaban en un arco tres pequeñas estrellas negras.

Los ojos grisáceos de Brown, conforme se fue acercando la medianoche, se fueron centrando en los objetos colocados sobre una sencilla mesa, al otro lado del atril. El de mayor tamaño reposaba extendiéndose sobra la mesa como la masa aplastada de un pan sin cocer. Era una tabla de negra piedra con unas extrañas grafías en color dorado que, allí donde no habían sufrido daño, parecían representar una especie de mapa. Horas de estudio habían permitido a Knowling identificar con cierta seguridad las montañas y ríos señalados con los existentes en su época y los nombres de ciudades y villas con las viejas ruinas conocidas por los arqueólogos. Pero el uso real para el que aquel viejo mapa de Hiponia fue creado no tenía relación alguna con el aprendizaje de la geografía.

A su alrededor, las piezas clave en aquel proceso. Eran cuatro formas piramidales, de tres caras, labradas en una dura piedra negra desconocida. El unicornio había tardado varios años, revisando fuentes y referencias, rebuscando en ruinas y excavaciones, para haber podido hallarlas. Todavía estaba en ello, pues aún le quedaban pendientes de encontrar otros dos fragmentos que, con los que poseía, debían conformar la llamada gran piedra de Adenror, que según las pocas referencias legendarias que habían sobrevivido, otorgaba a quien la empleara un gran poder, el mismo que habían empleado los antiguos reyes de Hiponia, un poder que fue lo suficiente incluso para gobernar, aún por dos breves siglos, al margen mismo de las princesas de Equestria.

Knowling suspiró y se concentró en su objetivo. Los antiguos ritos de la coronación empezaban, por lo que había descubierto, precisamente con la búsqueda de los seis fragmentos del Adenror, que según la tradición habían sido siempre dispersados tras cada nueva coronación y que habían permanecido perdidos tras la caída del último líder aydara. El hechizo que estaba a punto de invocar, que ya le había ayudado a encontrar el cuarto fragmento, debía darle, si tenía suerte, la indicación del quinto, pero las condiciones necesarias para su ejecución hacían difícil su empleo.

Las agujas de un reloj que reposaba en uno de los estantes no tardaron en señalar la medianoche. Era el momento de empezar y Brown inició la reunión de magia en su cuerno. Con un sencillo gesto activó el mecanismo que abría la bóveda de cristal y, en menos de un segundo, el casi total silencio de la estancia fue apagado por el estruendoso sonido del viento que entró como una tromba en la sala mientras aquella desaparecía. Sonidos de diversos golpes y estropicios restallaron por doquier mientras el viento arrancaba libros y otros objetos de sus librerías y los arrojaba y empujaba por la estancia. El suelo pronto estuvo totalmente encharcado y, aún estando el acceso cerrado, se filtraba hacia las escaleras y a los pisos inferiores. La estancia entera no tardó en ser un completo caos.

Brown, ignorando que ya estaba totalmente empapado y con su crin negra cayéndole pesadamente sobre la cabeza, comenzó lentamente a pronunciar las palabras del conjuro, dirigiendo su magia hacia los fragmentos, en su deseo de activarlos. Al principio no pudo estar seguro de si iba a lograrlo o volvería a fracasar, pero cuando una intensa luz le cegó de pronto mientras un trueno parecía retumbar dentro de la sala, supo que esa vez podía lograrlo. Los cuatro fragmentos negros empezaron a lanzar destellos y a elevarse levemente sobre el rústico mapa, puesto en seguida en conexión por una reluciente correcta que surgió entre ellos. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y análisis, Knowling todavía no entendía muy bien qué tipo de magia contenían aquellos extraños artefactos, pero se alegró al ver que, por lo menos, parecía que aún estaba plenamente vigente.

Los fragmentos del Adenror, poco a poco, comenzaron a moverse, girando en el sentido de las agujas del reloj en torno al viejo mapa. La atmósfera del salón estaba anegada de una extraña energía, potenciada y encendida por la tormenta, que seguía azotando con sus turbulencias a los indefensos objetos, sobre todo los libros de las estanterías, que eran arrastrados y empujados de un lado a otro por el fuerte aire. Knowling seguía pronunciando las palabras del ritual, apenas audible bajo el rugido del viento y el ruido encendido de los relámpagos y de la lluvia.

El unicornio sentía como su energía mágica era drenada rápidamente. No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, por lo que, aún con toda la incomodidad, no se sentía nervioso y sabía bien hasta cuándo podía aguantar y cuándo empezaba a ser peligroso. Ante él, que sólo podía seguir canalizando su poder hacia los fragmentos mientras recitaba el conjuro, las piezas del Adenror habían generado ya una poderosa esfera de energía en cuyo interior aumentaron la velocidad de su movimiento. En teoría, debían ser capaces de canalizar tal poder para entrar en contacto con al menos uno de los dos fragmentos faltantes, encontrándolo allá donde estuviere por muy lejos que fuere y señalándolo la posición del mismo en el viejo mapa. Knowling esperaba que estuviera en una parte no dañada de aquel.

Un relámpago pareció encender de nuevo el cielo y el clamor del trueno, por un segundo, llenó el salón y momentáneamente Brown se quedó casi totalmente sordo. Con un gran esfuerzo, sin embargo, logró pronunciar las últimas palabras y, con gozo no contenido, observó como la esfera conformada en torno a las piezas del Adenror se fue volcando sobre sí misma, reduciéndose, hasta canalizarse en un haz de luz que se proyectó sobre la superficie plana que reflejaba la silueta del viejo reino de Hiponia.

Knowling se apoyó sobre el atril, casi derribándolo, para ver lo mejor posible cuál era el lugar señalado. Su mirada ansiosa vio caer el haz de luz sobre la que fuera la capital de los aydara para luego dirigirse hacia lo que era el norte. Se movía lentamente y llegó hasta los límites del mapa, sorprendiendo a Brown, pues había ido más allá de las fronteras de Hiponia hasta un pequeño valle que quedaba no lejos de la misma Canterlot. Allí se detuvo el pequeño haz de luz durante unos segundos antes de desvanecerse.

Los fragmentos del Adenror se volvieron a posar suavemente sobre la mesa mientras el unicornio respiraba pausadamente. Aquel hechizo era rápido de ejecutar, pero intenso. Llevarlo a cabo siempre le dejaba bastante exhausto, tanto como para no importarle que a su alrededor el viento y la lluvia continuaran causando estragos. Estuvo unos minutos totalmente quieto, intentando no hacer ningún esfuerzo, antes de reaccionar. Repitiendo el gesto anterior, hizo subir nuevamente la bóveda y en cuestión de segundos un aparentemente atronador silencio se adueñó de la sala. El suelo de la misma estaba totalmente anegado, con el agua suficiente para tener medio sumergidas los primeros estantes de las librerías, y una multitud de tomos flotaban o estaban hundidos a lo largo de la estancia.

Knowling ignoró el agua, que le cubría por encima de los tobillos, y se acercó al mapa. Tenía la mirada fija en el punto exacto en que, si el conjuro había funcionado, debía poder encontrar el quinto fragmento del Adenror y acercarse a su más codiciada meta. Equestria había cambiado mucho desde que un mago aydara trazará el mapa, pero él lo había usado lo suficiente como para poder manejarlo e identificar casi todos los lugares que aparecían en él. El pequeño valle que centraba su mirada estaba realmente cerca de Canterlot y eso no dejaba de sorprender al unicornio. Nunca se había encontrado un yacimiento aydara por esa zona y, por un momento, incluso pensó que de alguna manera el conjuro había salido mal. Conociendo poco la geografía actual, no pudo evitar preguntarse que habría en aquel lugar en ese momento… El mapa aydara no señalaba nada. Lo más cercano que aparecía era un bosque llamado… Everfree.

• • •

Pero Brown Knowling no era el único que aquella noche no había ido a la cita diaria con el sueño. Desde sus estancias privadas en el castillo real, una alta y blanca alicornio de colorida crin reposaba meditando, firme como una estatua, atenta a cualquier señal de la vieja hechicería aydara que pudiera percibir. Percibía bien que aquél al que llevaba un tiempo vigilando podía volver a intentar realizar aquel viejo rito y se preguntaba cuánto habría descubierto aquel profesor sobre los antiguos reyes y hasta dónde sería prudente dejarle avanzar.

La princesa recordó una vez más lo que sabía de él, que era relativamente poco. No era más que un académico más, afamado y prestigioso en un campo relativamente poco cultivado, incluso entre las erudiciones más dejadas de lado que algunos practicaban con fruición entre los pasillos y estancias del Celestium, un centro del saber no conocido precisamente por su interés por el saber práctico. En uno de los pocos encuentros que tuvo con el unicornio sólo le había parecido otro profesor más deseoso de prestigio y renombre, no desprovisto de algunas cualidades, y un hábil prácticamente de magias arcaicas… Pero nada que le pareciera llamativo o sobresaliente. Pero había terminado por descubrir que el profesor Knowling parecía ocultar ambiciones mucho más allá de prosperar como académico.

Estaba dándole vueltas a esa idea cuando, poco después de pasada la medianoche, sintió brevemente como si una corriente traspasara toda la estancia. No pudo evitar sentirse estremecida por un momento, no por miedo o inquietud, sino más bien casi por nostalgia. Hacía más de quinientos años, hasta que Knowling empezó a reproducir el viejo rito, que no había percibido la corriente de magia provocada por el antiguo rito de la convocatoria. Aún estaba sorprendida de que realmente aquél hubiera sido capaz de realizarlo con éxito, ¡dos veces ya en ese momento! Los avances y los planes del viejo profesor, entendía Celestia, acabarían ocasionando un problema que habría que solucionar. Existía el riesgo de que desatara una grave crisis en Equestria…

"Aunque también", pensó la alicornio, "podía ocasionarse una buena oportunidad, una ocasión para pulir aún más los talentos y dones de mi mejor aprendiz… Si es que mi memoria no me falla acerca del lugar donde quedó oculto el quinto fragmento del Adenror… Mañana temprano tendré que escribirle una larga carta a mi estimada Twilight Sparkle", se dijo, sonriendo como si la mera idea la alegrara.

• • •


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Dos unicornios sin descanso**

Las humildes llamas de la pequeña hoguera se estremecieron y vacilaron levemente cuando otra corriente se abrió paso en la estrecha gruta, amenazando con apagarla. La joven unicornio que se recostaba a su lado, cobijada y casi oculta entre un par de viejas y roídas mantas, apenas se inmutó ni pareció interesada en hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por mantener el fuego. A pesar de que aquella era una cálida noche de mediados de mayo, incluso entre aquellas colinas, la pony parecía temblorosa, como si se estuviera congelando, inmersa en el más frío de los inviernos.

Sus agrietados labios se abrieron para soltar algo parecido a un gruñido mientras, una vez más, intentaba acomodarse sobre el duro suelo, que en vano intentaba mantener "limpió" de pequeñas piedras, ramas u hojas. Cerrando los ojos intentó dormir y por un momento se limitó a sentir el ritmo lento y pesado de su propia respiración. Pero, a pesar de lo exhausta que se encontraba, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se habían cumplido ya dos semanas desde que empezara a unirse el insomnio a la ya larga lista de problemas que tenía en su vida y cada vez le era más difícil gozar siquiera de tres o cuatro horas seguidas de descanso. El creciente malestar físico que sentía sólo aumentaba la frustración, la impotencia y la ira que la embargaban cuando su mente, aún debilitada, le volvía a hacer patente lo miserable de su condición actual.

Consciente de que no iba lograr dormirse y harta de sentir todo tipo de pinchazos y molestos roces en su dolorido costado, decidió levantarse y salir a "tomar el fresco". Aunque no sin un poco de dificultad, logró ponerse en pie, haciendo que las dañadas telas que la cubrían cayesen entremezcladas al suelo, mostrando un pelaje tan sucio que apenas se podía percibir, en algunos lugares, el gris azulado original. Su crin y su cola no estaban en mejores condiciones. Ella dirigió una cansada mirada hacia su costado derecho y, con un movimiento algo torpe de su pata, se desprendió de varios pequeños guijarros y hojas que se habían quedado adheridos al estar recostada sobre ellos.

Sus pasos, un tanto vacilantes, la llevaron fuera de la gruta, recordándole nuevamente a su en parte adormilada cabeza dónde estaba. Desde el pequeño risco que sobresalía a pocos metros de la entrada de la caverna en que se había refugiado, se tenía una perfecta vista de los alrededores. Las colinas y sus sinuosos juegos de cuevas y salientes, las caprichosas formas de las rocas, el pequeño y cristalino lago en el fondo de la hondonada, todo el lugar estaba iluminado por la blanquecina y bella luz de la luna, que parecía convertir aquel desolado lugar en un auténtico paraje encantado. No era el mejor lugar para instalarse y vivir, pero no habitaban en él peligrosas criaturas y permitía a la joven unicornio tener acceso constante a una fuente de agua y una nada desdeñable variedad de frutos y setas variadas entre los cercanos bosquecillos. Cuando contempló, no sin maravillarse, la belleza de aquel lugar por primera vez, nunca se imaginó que acabaría teniendo que recurrir a él como refugio o, mejor dicho, como lugar de exilio.

Pero hacía ya muchos días que no se fijaba en los encantos del lugar que, de alguna manera, ella sentía ahora más bien como una prisión que como un improvisado cobijo. Su mirada iba más allá de las colinas, descendiendo por un abandonado sendero hacia el valle que, a poco más de medio día, quizá un día de camino, se desplegaba con todo su verdor. Había pocas luces que lo iluminaran pero, con la claridad de aquella noche, la unicornio podía, aún la distancia, llegar reconocer el perfil de algunos de los edificios más sobresaliente de aquel condenado lugar en que había comenzado su descenso a los infiernos, ese rústico y odioso pueblo en que la vida que había llevado y que tanto amaba llegó a un brusco, humillante y doloroso final… Ponyville, la odiosa Ponyville. Todo por culpa de aquella endemoniada unicornio lavanda, de esa entrometida petulante y de su estúpida magia. La odiaba más de lo que nunca había creído jamás que pudiera detestar a nadie. Sólo con recordarla sentía como le hervía la sangre y como le embargaba una molesta, incluso casi dolorosa sensación de que algo la quemaba por dentro.

-Algún día…-musitó, susurrando para sí con una voz cansada, seca, que arrastraba más que pronunciaba las palabras-...la gran y poderosa Trixie renacerá de sus cenizas y –una breve tos le interrumpió unos segundos-…y,…, y todos los que se han burlado o menospreciado a esta gran hechicera, ¡conocerán su terrible venganza!

No había nadie cerca que pudiera contestar a tal pretenciosa proclama, poner en duda tal posibilidad ante el desgastado aspecto de la joven o siquiera escucharla. Sólo las mudas rocas eran, y no por primera vez, indiferentes testigos de las palabras vanas y retorcidos deseos de la unicornio que, en tanto su cada vez más debilitado estado lo permitía, concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en mantener vivo en su mente y en su memoria el terrible daño que le habían infligido y la viva necesidad que la impulsaba y la mantenía con viva de llegar algún día a vengarse de sus enemigos. La esperanza, aunque lejana, minúscula, de verse algún día resarcida, era lo único que permitía que, a pesar de todo, siguiera pudiendo mantenerse en pie, firme, sobre sus cuatro cascos y con la cabeza sana y en su sitio.

Una leve brisa nocturna pasó sobre ella, casi acariciando su lomo, haciendo que volviera a agitarse, temblando, por la fuerte sensación de frío que la embargo. Ella misma no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan helada con el buen clima que se llevaba ya disfrutando desde hacía un mes en aquellos parajes. Era cierto que, en la lejanía, sobre la gran ciudad capital de Canterlot, se percibía la sombra de una fuerte tormenta, pero ésta estaba ceñida en torno a aquella y no llegaba mucho más lejos. Al dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, Trixie podía contemplar despejado y luminoso, un hermoso cielo nocturno presidido por el orbe de la princesa Luna y plagado de brillantes estrellas. Ni un solo indicio de mal tiempo.

Estaba pensando en ello, más para distraer su mente en espera de que el sueño la llevará que por auténtico interés cuando una extraña sensación la sobresaltó. La atmósfera tranquila que hacía apenas unos segundos llenaba el lugar de pronto pareció enrarecer y una poderosa corriente mágica cruzó el lugar. A los ojos de cualquier pony no unicornio no hubo nada anormal en aquellos segundos pero la joven pudo sentir claramente como un misterioso rastro de hechicería, fruto de algún conjuro, llegó procedente de algún lugar desconocido para impactar contra la colina, filtrándose a continuación entre algunas grietas o por alguna de las múltiples cavernas que penetraban en el interior de la tierra.

Inquietud, miedo y fascinación, alternándose en su predominio, embargaron a la unicornio. Aquel extraño e inesperado fenómeno, que nunca se habría imaginado, en principio la asustó y estuvo a punto de salir trotando de allí, consumiendo todas las energías que le quedaran en una desesperada huída aún a costa de dejar sus pocos efectos personales abandonados en su gruta, pero algo la retuvo. Nunca, en su corta pero experimentada viva, había sentido una energía mágica como aquella y, si bien era bastante joven, sus viajes por toda Equestria la habían puesto en contacto con todo tipo de brujerías y prácticas extrañas… Pero nada se asemejaba a lo que acababa de percibir. Curiosidad, una gran y sedienta curiosidad que no había sentido desde hacía años, desde sus tiempos de potrilla, la empujaba a querer buscar respuestas sobre la naturaleza de aquel extraño poder.

Estuvo quieta, temblando ligeramente, dirigiéndose su mirada alternativamente al cielo, hacia el camino descendiente que llevaba hacia Ponyville y hacia la rocosa pared en una de cuyas aberturas había desaparecido el rastro de aquel conjuro, si es que, como sospechaba, lo que acababa de sentir era un conjuro. Finalmente, cuando algo en su mente le sugirió que aquello podría ser una señal del inicio de su retorno a la grandeza, se decidió.

Encontrándose repentinamente estimulada, tanto como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía, se dirigió, concentrando energía en su cuerno para poder usar un pequeño hechizo que le permitiera rastrear la presencia de magia, hacia una de las amplias aberturas, circular y negra como una oscura boca que abriera la montaña, por la que presentía que aquella misteriosa energía había entrado.

Al cruzar el umbral y al verse repentinamente rodeada de tinieblas, una última duda estuvo cerca de desquebrajar su intempestiva y imprevista determinación, pero la pequeña chispa que la había hecho soñar con que era se estaba poniendo en camino a la recuperación de su vieja vida había crecido rápida como el fuego en un pajar y con tal ambición estaba decidida a superar cualquier temor que pudiera embargarla. Admitía para sí que el valor nunca había sido una de sus virtudes pero, en ese momento, era mucho lo que podía estar en juego sobre el tapete.

Con un poco de esfuerzo activo un hechizo de iluminación y siguió adentrándose en la gruta. Al principio la encontró parecida a aquella cercana en la que llevaba tiempo refugiándose por las noches, un pequeño y estrecho corredor excavado en la roca viva por la erosión del agua. Sólo se escuchaba el restallido de sus cascos contra una superficie cada vez más llena de gravilla. Pero conforme fue avanzando sintió más que vio como los muros se iban distanciando, quedando sepultados entre las sombras a sus flancos, mientras una gran caverna se abría ante ella. El techo, que casi había podido rozar en algún momento con su cuerno, también se elevó sobre ella y por un momento volvió a estremecerse, sintiéndose rodeada y sola, sumergida en una tenebrosa oscuridad. Pero no pensó en retroceder y el rastro de aquella energía se percibía a cada paso con más intensidad, por lo que siguió avanzando entre aquellas tinieblas.

Y, de repente, una superficie apareció ante su camino, haciendo que casi chocara contra ella. Al principio le pareció una pared de piedra pero, al ir acostumbrándose sus ojos a la luz y al mirarla con atención, se dio cuenta de los salientes de aquel muro tenían extrañas formas que podía reconocer… Era un relieve, un relieve esculpido en piedra. Se alejó unos pocos pasos, lentamente para no tropezar y se esforzó por aumentar la potencia de la luz que usaba para iluminarse. A pesar de que no tenía demasiadas fuerzas logró, por unos segundos, conseguir que su cuerno brillara lo suficiente para contemplar lo que tenía ante sí con total claridad.

Una puerta. Una gran puerta decorada con múltiples y variados relieves, así como por unos extraños gráficos que tenían el aspecto de viejas runas. Trixie nunca había encontrado nada así y no imaginaba que era lo que tenía ante ella. Pero sí sabía una cosa. Tras aquellas puertas debía ocultarse algo, algo grandioso y poderoso, justo lo que necesitaba la gran Trixie para poner a todos sus enemigos donde merecían, pidiendo perdón y clemencia ante sus cascos. Al imaginarse a aquella odiosa unicornio lavanda humillada ante ella no pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

Impulsada, animada por aquella fantasía, se acercó sin dudar a la puerta y, tras posar suavemente su casco derecho sobre aquella, presionó con el afán de abrirla… Pero no paso nada. El portón de piedra, pesado, pareció ajeno al para él insignificante gesto de Trixie, casi como riéndose de ella. Ésta, impaciente, colocó sus dos cascos sobre la superficie de la entrada y empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Y siguió sin producirse ningún cambio. Una fugaz pero enorme ira la inundó y, determinada a que nada se interpusiera en su camino hacia la venganza, colocó su cuerno allí donde parecía estar la separación entre las dos hojas, decidida a usar toda la magia que le quedara con tal de obligar a la puerta a abrirse.

Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera siquiera empezado a pensar qué hechizo debía usar, la puerta, antes indiferente a sus vanos intentos, pareció reaccionar. Una punzante y dolorosa corriente surgió de la misma y cargó contra una sorprendida unicornio. Trixie no pudo contener un agudo grito de dolor cuando una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, de cuerno a rabo, lanzándola con fuerza hacia atrás, provocando que rodara con fuerza y violencia contra el rocoso suelo. No había sido un ataque mortal, pero el ya maltrecho cuerpo de la joven no pudo dejar de resentirse y ésta, por unos segundos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir como un gran dolor llenaba su cuerpo y como el sabor algo metálico de la sangre llenaba su boca.

Un fuerte sonido y lo que parecía un estremecimiento de la caverna hizo finalmente que Trixie reaccionara, logrando ponerse en pie sobre sus cuatro maltrechas patas, algunas de las cuales delataban en su pelaje unas cuantas heridas y roces sangrantes. Sintiéndose agotada no había podido mantener el hechizo de iluminación y se encontraba en ese mismo momento rodeada de una negra oscuridad. Hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia de nadie más en la cueva pero, en ese momento, tuvo la intuición de que algo terrible se le acercaba y, quebrado en mil pedazos su espíritu por aquel golpe, no tuvo nada que impidiera que un infinito miedo entrará y doblegara hasta el fondo su corazón como nunca lo había hecho.

No sé molesto en intentar restablecer la luz y, de hecho, el gran dolor que sentía en su cuerno le disuadía de la idea de intentar realizar ni la más sencilla magia. Se limitó a correr. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de a dónde iba ni si estaba siguiendo la ruta correcta hacia la salida, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensar. Avanzaba a ciegas, tropezando, chocando contra las rocosas paredes llenas de agudos salientes, y a cada paso cada una de sus cuatro patas parecía querer gritar de dolor, romperse como si de cristal se tratara… Pero aquella presencia, persiguiéndola, le nublaba el juicio y la dejaba con la única opción de huir, ir a cualquier otro sitio, al que fuera…

De alguna manera, tras unos minutos de la peor angustia, logró salir fuera y se volvió a encontrar sobre los riscos que presidían las viejas colinas en que llevaba casi un mes refugiada. Pero, en ese momento, haber logrado salir de la caverna no era bastante para la unicornio y, sin detenerse siquiera a tomar un poco de aire para recuperarse, siguió trotando. Seguía sin pensar en tomar una dirección y es que, aunque hubiera podido detenerse a meditarlo, difícilmente habría recordado algún lugar que pudiera considerar seguro. Lo único que tenía en su asustada cabeza era la necesidad de alejarse de allí lo más rápido y lo más lejos posible.

A pesar de sentirse más deshecha a cada segundo no se detuvo. Sólo el mero hecho de respirar empezó a ser una tortura mientras el sudor frío que sentía alrededor de todo su cuerpo acentuaba el helor que le rodeaba. La adrenalina le dio energía para aguantar tal precipitada carrera lo bastante tiempo como para dejar atrás aquellas colinas. Al disminuir la sensación de peligro, el gran cansancio que sufría su maltratado cuerpo empezó a hacer sentir. Su paso se fue haciendo más lento, dejo de escuchar el sonido de sus pasos, el mundo parecía oscurecerse a su alrededor…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en lo que parecía un pequeño bosque. Se vio rodeada de árboles por todas partes… Pero, no era lo que parecía. Se dio cuenta de que el lugar parecía cuidado, trabajado, no era una zona silvestre y alguien se había molestado en arrancar las malas hierbas… En la distancia, le pareció distinguir algo entre los troncos y frondosas copas de los árboles… Un edificio pintado de un llamativo color rojo… Trixie decidió intentar llegar hasta allí…

• • •

Un delicioso y fresco aroma a frutas diversas llenaba la pequeña cocina mientras el pequeño dragoncito, encaramado sobre un taburete, pelaba con habilidad unas naranjas para añadirlas a la ensalada que estaba preparando. Trabajaba con una sonrisa, disfrutando de que, al menos por unas horas, el lugar estuviera tranquilo y en silencio, sin los ruidos nerviosos y un tanto molestos de su "hermana" al pasear nerviosa mientras leía algún libro, revolviendo los que estaban en la estantería en busca de algún volumen esquivo o mientras le repetía, incansable y una y otra vez, todo lo que tenían que hacer aquel día, aquella semana o, incluso, aquel mes.

Y, mientras añadía los trozos de naranja al resto de la fruta y usaba dos cucharas para entremezclar todas las piezas, entre sí y con la lechuga, se permitió divagar en una de sus fantasías que giraban en torno a cierta unicornio de un suave pelaje gris blanquecino. "Algún día", le decía a una imagen de aquella en su mente, "cuando estemos juntos, te prepararé un desayuno digno de una princesa como tú todos los días… Y cuando bajes de tu dormitorio, ya arreglada, tan preciosa como siempre, y lo veas, me dedicarás una de tus divinas sonrisas y entonces me abrazaras y me mirarás con esos ojos brillantes como diamantes… Y nuestros labios…"

-¡Spike!-la voz de Twilight le arrancó en un segundo del mundo de sus ensoñaciones-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó, con un tono entre cansado y divertido.

-¿Cómo qué que hago?... El desayuno, claramente-le respondió él, extrañado.

-Llevas un buen rato mezclando la ensalada-le señaló la unicornio-Así que me parece que en realidad tu cabecita estaba muy lejos de aquí.

-Eh… Es… Esto… Es para que sepa mejor-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a su asistente.

-Sí, seguro que sí-comentó burlona Twilight, intuyendo claramente por dónde rondaban los pensamientos de su "hermanito", pero decidió no seguir haciendo sangre de la herida-¿Has preparado el café?-no pudo contener un bostezo-Necesito una taza con gran urgencia… O dos o tres.

-La cafetera está llena, puedes servirte todo lo que quieras, pero no queda leche condensada-le respondió, contemplándola un poco preocupado a Twilight, que volvió a bostezar mientras se llenaba una taza hasta arriba y le añadía tres cucharadas de azúcar. Parecía muy cansada, tenía ojeras y aspecto de haber dormido poco o mal-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Spike-fue la seca contestación de ella mientras, sin más dilación, vertía la mitad del café directo a su estomago.

-Tienes mal aspecto-le comentó el dragón-Supongo que has vuelto a acostarte tarde… Otra vez-suspiró-No deberías levantarte tan temprano hoy… Y aún quedan un par de horas antes de que haya que abrir la biblioteca, además de que casi nunca viene nadie… ¿Por qué no te vas un rato a la cama?

-Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Spike, aunque es cierto que está noche he dormido,…, un poco mal-se decidió por decir.

-¿Ah, sí?-se sorprendió su interlocutor de que, tan sinceramente, su hermana le hubiera confesado sin más que había tenido un problema, en lugar de pasarse antes una hora negando la evidencia que ofrecía su aspecto-… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

-No… Ha sido algo… Extraño-dijo sin añadir más explicaciones, algo que Spike no iba a dejar pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé qué me ha pasado, pero, poco antes de acostarme, experimenté una rara sensación… No sabría explicarte bien qué era… He percibido lo que parecía una presencia… Mágica. De un poderoso conjuro… Ha sido cosa de unos segundos, uno o dos a lo mucho, pero por alguna razón, no pude dejar de darle vueltas a qué habría sido aquello… Si fuera producto de alguna hechicería se trataría de algo muy diferente a todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora en todos mis años de estudio… Estoy tentada incluso de informar de ello hasta a la Princesa Celestia.

-Vaya…-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió musitar como respuesta al asistente número uno de la unicornio-…En cualquier caso-quiso volver al tema anterior-Te ves muy cansada. Deberías dormir un poco más antes de ponerte a hacer cualquier cosa.

-Ya te he dicho…-le iba a replicar nuevamente ella, pero se detuvo al ver a su asistente temblar ligeramente y sujetarse el estomago como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. No le fue difícil adivinar lo que iba a pasar, aunque no se lo esperaba.

De la boca del dragón brotó un breve y pequeño fuego esmeralda del que surgió un voluminoso rollo de pergamino. Twilight estaba sorprendida y algo preocupada. No era común que la Princesa le escribiera tan temprano una mañana… A menos que hubiera pasado algo malo. Podía ser una emergencia, una terrible emergencia. Antes de que su asistente hubiera podido coger el rollo con su garra, ella lo atrajo hacia sí con su magia y lo desplegó para poder leerlo, sintiendo por anticipado como la embargaba la angustia.

• • •


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Un nuevo día con nuevos planes**

Ante la impaciente mirada de la unicornio lavanda se desplegó, en toda su extensión, el pergamino, mostrando contra su dorado fondo el contraste de unas finas y curvadas letras negras cuya refinada caligrafía le era de sobra conocida. La lectura de las primeras palabras relajó el por un momento tensado cuerpo de la joven aprendiz, que ante el imprevisto mensaje ya había intuido lo peor, pues el saludo y las palabras iniciales de su maestra le hicieron entender en seguida que no se daba ninguna situación crítica y que Celestia le estaba escribiendo más como tutora que como princesa.

Recorrió entonces con un rápido vistazo la relativamente extensa carta que tenía ante sí y se sintió por un momento desconcertada. Hacía mucho tiempo que la Princesa le había dejado en sus propios cascos el avance de sus estudios y que, a lo sumo, le mandaba alguna indicación o escueto consejo. La confianza que Twilight se había ganado tras años de esfuerzo y trabajo fue la que le había permitido gozar de una poca común libertad a la hora de enfocar sus intereses y dedicaciones intelectuales. No esperaba que aquello pudiera cambiar, pero la misiva que sostenía ante sí podía perfectamente suponer eso mismo. En cualquier caso, se convenció de que debía leerla detenidamente y cuánto antes:

" _A mi estimada y querida estudiante, Twilight Sparkle:_

 _Me gustaría comenzar esta carta expresando mi confianza de que la estuvieras leyendo tras una reparadora y larga noche de descanso mientras disfrutas pausadamente del magnífico desayuno que te haya preparado nuestro buen Spike, mas creo que, salvo por este último apunte, algo me dice que me estaría engañando. Has cambiado y aprendido mucho desde que llegaste a Ponyville, has ampliado tus miras más allá del fascinante pero estrecho campo de la magia, lo que me hace enorgullecerme de tus progresos, pero sé que, con todo, sigues siendo la joven potrilla cuya ventana podía contemplar desde mi balcón iluminada hasta altas horas de la noche o que desayunaba casi engullendo como un pato para poder pasar ya las primeras horas del día en la biblioteca… Bueno, no te tomes mis palabras como un reproche ni una censura, pues no son nada de eso, aunque siempre te aconsejaré que tendrías que afrontar el día a día con maneras más tranquilas, disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas que nos brinda la vida._

 _En cualquier caso no he tomado la pluma esta mañana ni te escribo las presentes líneas para volver a darte los consejos que me escuchaste hocico a hocico tantas veces en Canterlot, si no para, como maestra tuya, ofrecerte guía, consejo y sabiduría. He leído con atención tus reportes sobre la magia de la amistad, sobre tus experiencias y he permanecido atenta con tus progresos en las prácticas a veces difíciles de la hechicería. Y, como ya te he dicho, me siento satisfecha y plenamente orgullosa por tus logros. Desde el primer día que te cobije bajo mi ala supe que había un gran potencial en ti, mi querida aprendiz, y en los últimos años ya me has brindado los frutos de tal talento. Tienes un don tan prodigioso como no había visto en ningún otro unicornio desde hacía centurias. Incluso aunque te deje volando a tu propia merced, has sabido mantenerte en un rumbo que yo misma no habría trazado mejor. Pero, mi estimada estudiante, debo tomar como maestra una vez más las riendas para guiar tu aprendizaje a una nueva meta, a un nuevo campo de actividad. ¿A cuál? Al de la magia arcana aydara._

 _Es posible y no me sorprendería que ni siquiera tú supieras mucho sobre ésta, ni sobre los aydara en general. Han pasado centurias desde que el último auténtico hechicero aydara falleciera y su magia, de ser una realidad fuerte y viva, pasase a ser un mero juego de posibilidades, malabares mágicos y hechizos fallidos en cascos de los pocos eruditos que afrontan el sumergirse en la investigación sobre aquella antigua cultura. Sin embargo, en su tiempo -y todavía hoy sería posible- la actividad de aquellos brujos fue capaz de cosas increíbles, llegando a adentrarse en campos que hoy todavía en muchos unicornios despiertan dudas y miedo, lo que les permitió levantar por casi tres siglos una gran civilización sobre lo que antes fue tierra salvaje. Son hoy pocos, contados, los que se dedican a intentar resolver los misterios de los aydara y menos todavía aquellos que realmente tienen potencial para que por ellos fluyan los arcanos conjuros con la fuerza con que lo hacían antaño. Y yo, a pesar de que todos ellos comenzaron su dedicación con años de ventaja respecto a ti, sé que tendrán que admitirte pronto en tal selecto club, pues poseo la certeza que cuentas con ese don necesario para que sea revitalizada en ti ésta antigua hechicería._

 _El camino hacia el que te incito, he de avisarte, no será fácil, especialmente al principio. Las prácticas que desarrollaron los aydara, sobre todo sus complejos ritos y sus experimentos alquímicos, son muy distintos a todos los campos mágicos que hasta ahora has conocido. En algunos casos tendrás que ir con extremo cuidado y ser prudente ante lo llamativo de algunas de sus más atrevidas y aventuradas especulaciones, pues no fueron pocos los magos que, en su tiempo, salieron lastimados de mil y un maneras, hasta la más terrible, por internarse más allá de su comprensión, sobrepasando en algunos casos los límites de las más primarias leyes que rigen nuestro mundo. Confió en que, aún en tu joven edad, cuentas con la suficiente sabiduría como para evitar los malos e imprudentes caminos que se abrirán ante ti. Al contrario, sé que resultarás fortalecida y que estarás así más preparada para cualquier reto que en el futuro puedas encontrarte._

 _Suponiendo, como es de esperar, que carezcas en tu humilde biblioteca de lo necesario para iniciarte en los estudios que te recomiendo, y contando con que necesitarás una guía activa que te enseñé los principios de la magia aydara y, especialmente importante, el complicado mundo de sus runas e ideogramas, he de pedirte que, en cuanto te sea posible, vengas a Canterlot. Me he encargado de todas las disposiciones necesarias para que tengas acceso pleno y total a los fondos y recursos del Celestium, lugar donde recibirás unas primeras lecciones que luego, con tu talento, serán suficientes para que prosigas luego por tu cuenta. No has de preocuparte por las cuestiones mundanas de alojamiento y demás, ni para ti ni para nuestro querido Spike, también me he hecho cargo de ellas, encargando que dispusiesen un cuarto para vosotros en el ala residencial del mencionado centro. Por supuesto entendería que prefirieras aprovechar tu estadía aquí para disfrutar de un poco de vida familiar en casa de tus padres, por lo que no has de dudar en señalármelo, ya que no será un problema._

 _Esperando verte pronto en Canterlot y deseando que todo siga transcurriendo en Ponyville con su acostumbrada y tranquila felicidad, tanto para ti como para tus amigas y el resto de mis queridos ciudadanos, me despido. Recibe un cordial y afectuoso saludo de tu maestra y amiga._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Princesa Celestia._

Mientras la joven aprendiz leía lentamente y en detalle la nota de su mentora, su pequeño asistente, dejando de lado por un momento sus labores, se quedó contemplando, medio preocupado medio curioso, el inexpresivo rostro de su casi hermana, mordiéndose la lengua para no saltar impaciente a preguntarle sobre qué le decía la princesa en su misiva. Spike intuía que debía ser importante, pero su posición, frente a la unicornio, le impedía leerla y ésta no estaba muy comunicativa. Al fin, antes de que pudiera decidirse a hablar, ella reaccionó.

-¡Ah!-se asustó el pequeño dragón, casi cayéndose del taburete en que estaba encaramado, cuando Twilight le sorprendió con un agudo grito de emoción antes de comenzar a dar saltos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina mientras daba claras muestras de entusiasmo, luciendo una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Spike no recordaba casi cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto tan contenta y radiante-¡Vaya!... Supongo que al final eran buenas noticias.

-¡Buenísimas, Spike!-le contestó ella, deteniéndose con un gran esfuerzo junto a él. Parecía que de repente se encontraba totalmente despejada, como si el cansancio que hacia apenas unos minutos la embargaba visiblemente hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia-¡La princesa quiere que estudie la antigua y misteriosa magia de los aydara!-le contó rápidamente, deseosa de compartir cuanto antes aquello que le embargaba de felicidad.

-¡Oh, qué bien!...-le dijo, animado también, aunque al segundo, con expresión algo confusa, le preguntó:- ¿La magia de quién?

-¡De los aydara!-le respondió Twilight, volviendo a dar pequeños botes a su lado.

-Eh… Sí, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta porque no sé quienes son los aydara-intentó Spike hacerse entender.

-Oh…-suspiró la unicornio como si el bebe dragón le hubiera dicho que no se sabía la tabla del dos-Los aydara, por explicarlo de manera breve, fueron un grupo de unicornios que dirigieron e impulsaron, hace ya ocho siglos, la colonización de lo que hoy es la mayor parte del sur de Equestria, que ellos bautizaron con el nombre de Hiponia, además de contarse algunos de ellos entre los mayores y más poderosos magos que han existido. Todo comenzó poco después de la gran guerra de los dragones negros cuando, tras la retirada y la expulsión de las hordas de Atila "el Humo", de quien se decía que donde ponía la garra no volvía a crecer la hierba…

-Espera un segundo-le interrumpió Spike antes de que se emocionase y encarrilase demasiado-¿Estás segura de que esa es la manera breve?

-¡Ah…!-soltó Twilight otro bufido ante la molesta interrupción. No le gustaba nada que la detuvieran cuando daba una explicación, y mucho menos para cuestionar lo que decía o el modo en que lo hacía-Bueno… La cosa es que las tierras al sur de Equestria quedaron desiertas y vacías y, con el apoyo y el permiso de la princesa Celestia, la sociedad de los aydara, que se dedicaban al principio sólo al estudio de la alquimia, se instalaron esos territorios. Al principio era algo temporal, sólo en busca de materias primas interesantes para el estudio, pero luego fueron aumentando sus colonias hasta el punto de contar al cabo de medio siglo con auténticas ciudades. Finalmente, se proclamaron independientes y crearon el reino de Hiponia, que floreció durante dos siglos y medio, hasta que a la misteriosa muerte del decimoquinto rey, el país entró en una grave crisis, de la que no se sabe mucho, y poco después el lugar fue integrado en Equestria bajo la soberanía directa de la princesa Celestia. ¿He sido lo bastante breve ahora?-le preguntó, en parte molesta y en parte bromeando.

-Parece que sabes bastante de ellos.

-Bueno… No tanto, en realidad-le respondió ella, algo sonrojada, como siempre que la halagaban por su inteligencia-La verdad es que no sé mucho más de lo que te he dicho, y eso por haberlo leído hace tiempo ya en la "Historia universal de Equestria" de Winter Grastory…-sus ojos se iluminaron, sin duda por alguna idea que cruzó su mente-¡Oh! ¡Y la Princesa me ha dicho que tendré acceso pleno a la biblioteca y a los archivos del Celestium! ¡Ésta es realmente una gran oportunidad, una de las mejores cosas que me podían pasar!

-¡Ah, claro!... Y el Celestium… ¿Qué decías que era…?-se atrevió a preguntarle Spike a pesar de ser fulminado por Twilight con una mirada que le decía "No puedo creerme que no lo sepas, ¿cómo puede alguien no saber eso?".

-Es el mayor centro de erudición de toda Equestria, la academia a la que pertenecen todos los estudiosos de renombre que viven hoy y la depositaria del mayor archivo de fuentes históricas que existe. ¡Es un templo dedicado al conocimiento!-exclamó la unicornio con claras señas de admiración-Si no me hubiera convertido en aprendiz personal de la Princesa, ser admitida en el Celestium sería la meta que habría perseguido en mi vida…-añadió, quedando perdida por unos segundos en su mente.

-Eh…-Spike realmente se encontraba algo perdido, sin saber si se suponía que tenía que decir o hacer algo en ese momento.

-¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder!-reaccionó de repente Twilight, volviendo a la realidad para acto seguido vaciar de un trago la media taza de café que aún le quedaba por tomar y que ya estaba totalmente templado-Tengo que comprobar que libros tengo aquí que traten de los aydara, avisar a las chicas y tú puedes ir haciendo el equipaje.

-¿El equipaje?-le preguntó su asistente algo confuso.

-"Esperando verte pronto en Canterlot"-citó ella a modo de respuesta mientras le enseñaba la carta y le señalaba la línea con la pezuña-La Princesa quiere que me ponga con esto cuánto antes, y eso mismo voy a hacer… No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera, pero lleva bastante ropa. No quiero que tengamos que comprar allí nada que no sea imprescindible, ya sabes que todo es mucho más caro en la capital.

Y, sin dar tiempo a Spike ni para abrir la boca, salió trotando de la cocina para ponerse cascos a la obra. Éste suspiró mientras desde otra habitación le llegaba el cotidiano y conocido ruido que hacía Twilight al revolver los libros de las estanterías. Entonces, por curiosidad, cogió la carta de la princesa Celestia, que la unicornio había dejado sobre la mesa, y le echó un vistazo:

-Creo que no era lo único que la princesa te pidió, Twilight-no pudo evitar comentar al aire, dirigiendo una mirada a la ensalada que había preparado y que ya imaginaba que la unicornio había olvidado por completo.

• • •

Apenas una rendija de anaranjada luz crepuscular penetraba por la ventana entreabierta, dejando gran parte de la habitación envuelta en sombras, cuando la joven unicornio despertó. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo debía haber dormido pero, fuese el que fuese, lo primero que notó según iba recuperando la consciencia, era que se sentía demasiado débil incluso para levantarse. Se alivió un poco al ver que el dolor parecía haber desaparecido, pero aún percibía algunos de sus músculos, sobre todo sus patas, como si estuvieran entumecidos, victimas quizá de un esfuerzo excesivo. Trixie no tuvo ánimos suficientes en ese momento para comprobar si podía o no moverse.

Se preguntó dónde estaría. Lo último que recordaba era haberse acercado a un edificio rojo, pasar por delante y tener ante sí tres pequeños escalones que conducían a un rústico porche de madera… Y, de repente, despertarse ya ahí. ¿Ahí, dónde? La joven unicornio estaba recostada sobre su lomo en una cómoda cama. Alguien le había colocado varias mantas encima y notaba como algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su costado, aunque en la frente, justo bajo el cuerno, descubrió que tenía también un paño con agua, que cayó sobre la almohada cuando se giró, más bien se dejo caer, sobre su flanco para intentar ver algo del cuarto donde estaba.

Se encontraba en una habitación bastante amplia y espaciosa, aunque lo parecía menos por lo atestada y desordenada que estaba. La misma cama en que estaba Trixie lo era, pues sentía como su cola y sus patas traseras se perdían entre las sábanas, sin llegar al borde, mientras un gran dosel la coronaba a cierta altura. Frente a la cama fue capaz, sin moverse mucho de atisbar un gran espejo y un aparador. A un lado de la habitación había un armario, una de cuyas puertas no lograba cerrarse a causa de una prenda que la bloqueaba; al otro, un escritorio con una silla sobre los que descansaban sin orden alguno lápices, ceras de colores y un puñado de folios, muchos usados y garabateados. Muchos dibujos, tanto como fotografías, adornaban la pared del escritorio, retratando ponies que a Trixie no le sonaban de nada. La que más recurrentemente aparecía era una joven potrilla de pelaje amarillo limón y crin y cola de un intenso rojo brillante. La maga no tardó en deducir que debía ser la propietaria del cuarto en que se encontraba.

Con algo de dificultad movió la pata delantera derecha y la llevó a su frente, para secarse unas gotas que sintió deslizarse amenazadoramente hacia sus ojos. Algo la hizo detener el gesto. En algunas partes de su pata, sobre todo entre la rodilla y el tobillo, le habían colocado varios vendajes, algunos de los cuales delataban aún la presencia de un evidente líquido rojizo. Trixie contemplaba aquella extremidad como si nunca la hubiera visto o fuera de otro pony. Allí donde no estaba cubierto, su pelaje volvía a ser enteramente de un tono gris azulado… Fuera quien fuera el que la hubiera ayudado parecía haberse tomado el tiempo y la molestia de limpiarle la mugre y la suciedad acumulada sobre su piel tras semanas mal viviendo a la intemperie. Un segundo después de darse cuenta se empezó a sentir molesta por ello, más que incómoda de imaginar que alguien hubiera estado manipulando su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente.

El calor empezaba a resultarle enormemente molesto y cada vez más gotas de sudor aparecían recorriendo su cuerpo. Trixie se preguntó, enfadada, a qué clase de idiota se le habría ocurrido dejarla sepultada debajo de una gruesa colcha y una pesada manta de lana. Pensó en llamar a alguien, pero no sabía quieres eran los que la habían atendido y, a pesar de la ayuda recibida de sus cascos, no tenía tampoco ganas ni deseo alguno de conocerles. Cierta sensación de molestia en la garganta, además, le desaconsejaban de intentar siquiera alzar la voz.

Un breve, pero intenso y agudo dolor, la llenó por un momento por completo cuando intentó usar su magia para quitarse de encima algunas de las capas que la cubrían. No era ni lejos como el ataque que había sufrido al tocar con su cuerno la puerta, pero el tipo de sensación era más que parecida. Era evidente que aquello era una secuela de lo anterior. Por un momento Trixie dudo y sintió un terrible miedo que le corroyó las entrañas: ¿y si por culpa de aquello se quedaba sin poder hacer nunca más magia?

Desechó la idea rápidamente y se esforzó por que no volviera a su mente a atormentarla. No encontrando nada mejor que hacer o con lo que distraerse, paso a concentrarse en, con los mínimos movimientos posibles, quitarse de encima las pesadas mantas que la cubrían y que cada vez soportaba menos. Lentamente, no sin alguna molestia, logró volver a recostarse sobre el lomo y, desde esa posición, pudo agarrar la manta e ir empujándola hacia el suelo. Al principio era difícil, pero cuando llevaba casi la mitad, el resto la siguió hacia el suelo con rapidez. Con demasiada rapidez.

Un fuerte sonido resonó de repente por toda la habitación. Trixie no imaginaba que podía haber sido, pero le pareció como si algo que hubiera estado encima de la cama se hubiera caído al suelo junto con las mantas. La unicornio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si alguien más habría oído el ruido, pues a los poco segundos le llegó el sonido de unas pisadas que, con total claridad, se acercaban al cuarto en que ella estaba. No estaba segura de qué sentía, si nervios, vergüenza o, incluso, miedo, pero reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo para mostrase lo más serena e impasible posible de cara a quien fuese que estuviese a punto de entrar. Cuando la puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió dio paso a una pony anaranjada de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y que llevaba lo que a Trixie la pareció una especie de sombrero vaquero. A la maga le parecía recordar haberla visto antes, pero en ese momento no era capaz de ubicarla en su memoria.

-¡Vaya! Me alegra ver que por fin has despertado-le dijo aquella con lo que parecía una sonrisa sincera y una mirada de alivio en sus ojos verdes-Por un momento nos has tenido preocupados-añadió mientras recogía las mantas y las dejaba un tanto amontonadas encima de un arcón cercano-¿Estás segura de que no tienes frío?-le preguntó al observar como el cuerpo de la unicornio, cubierto en ese momento ya sólo por una sencilla sábana, empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

Un poco a disgusto, Trixie no pudo sino asentir y permitir que la pony anaranjada, cuya cutie mark vio en ese momento que tenía la apariencia de tres manzanas, la volviera a cubrir. Aunque el calor era agobiante, era mejor que el escalofriante frío que, repentinamente, la había invadido al destaparse. No entendía del todo que le había pasado, pero estaba claro que no era nada bueno. Entonces, con un rápido gesto que a la unicornio le pareció bastante molesto, la rubia posó suavemente su casco derecho sobre su frente.

-La fiebre te ha bajado, pero aún tienes la temperatura muy alta-le dijo aquella, retirando la pezuña para, a continuación, tomar el paño que seguía sobre la almohada, humedecerlo en un cubo con agua que sacó de debajo de la cama y volver a ponérselo sobre la cabeza-Si te encuentras con ánimo para comer algo, mi abuela ha preparado un caldo que te sentaría muy bien, ¿quieres un poco?

La azulada unicornio se encontraba algo confusa y pérdida. ¿Por qué la estaba tratando con tantas atenciones si no la conocía de nada? Además de que debía haberle sido evidente que no tenía recursos, ni un solo bit, por lo que sería ridículo por su parte que esperase recibir alguna compensación por su ayuda. Durante un momento se quedó observando a aquella extraña pony que a su vez la miraba con lo que parecía genuino interés. Realmente Trixie estaba segura de que se había topado con ella antes, pero algo en su interior le decía que, fuesen las que fuesen las circunstancias en que se hubieran encontrado, no era probable que sirviesen para explicar el por qué se comportaba con aquella aparente amabilidad. Suspiró pesadamente. En cualquier caso, recapacitó, necesitaba cierta información.

-¿Dónde estoy?-logró, no sin esfuerzo, arrancar esas dos palabras, casi un susurro, a su dolorida garganta-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, la respuesta es fácil: En Sweet Apple Acres, la tierra donde se producen las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria-le respondió, con un deje de orgullo en la voz-En cuanto a cómo llegaste, bueno, eso no lo sabemos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que anoche un fuerte golpe nos despertó a mis familiares y yo y que cuando salimos al porche para investigar que había sido te encontramos tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Oh…-se limitó a musitar la unicornio mientras contrastaba lo que le había dicho aquella con sus propios y ahora un poco menos difusos recuerdos.

-La verdad es que no tenías muy buen aspecto-le siguió contando la rubia, ante el silencio de su interlocutora-Estabas herida y tu pelaje estaba manchado por todas partes de sangre, barro y polvo. Llegamos a pensar que estabas moribunda, pero cuando el doctor llegó y te examinó nos dijo que la mayor parte de tus lesiones eran cortes superficiales y que lo único que podía ser preocupante era la fiebre y que ésta debería remitir tras unos días de descanso, si guardabas cama y te cuidabas un poco… Cosa que por tu aspecto no has estado haciendo últimamente. Y la verdad es que tengo que preguntártelo… ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Trixie? Parecía que hubieras estado viviendo debajo de un puente o algo así.

-¡Ajá!-logró exclamar ésta-Algo me decía que te había visto antes… ¿De qué conoces tú a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?

-¡Buf!-bufó molesta la pony del sombrero-Supongo que ya estabas tardando…-hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza-Respecto a "de qué" te conozco, ¿es que de verdad no me has reconocido?-le preguntó, a lo que la unicornio le respondió con una mirada que evidenciaba que no-Pues te diré que en uno de tus shows te reíste de mí y de varias amigas mías, y no voy a decir más porque prefiero no recordarlo-le aclaró, no sin mostrar un poco de fastidio.

-Ni idea-se encogió de hombros Trixie-Supongo que no dejaríais demasiado impresionada a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, que para algo es la hechicera más…-cortó en seco sus palabras cuándo se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba, había una aparente contradicción en lo que había escuchado-…Un momento…Y, si la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se rió de ti y te humilló… ¿Por qué la has ayudado?-le preguntó, suspicaz, pues realmente aquello le parecía inconcebible a la unicornio.

-Un Apple nunca deja tirado a alguien que necesita ayuda-le respondió de forma seca.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie nunca ha requerido auxilio ni caridad-le replicó ésta con un tono crecientemente hostil-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie puede permitirse pagar por todos los gastos, no necesita ni quiere tener deudas con nadie.

-No hemos hecho esto por dinero-el tono de la rubia evidenciaba también cierto enfado-Además de que no creo que estés en disposición de pagar nada. No creo que tengas siquiera un empleo o una forma de ganas unas monedas, si es que tus farsas…, quiero decir, tus espectáculos ambulantes eran lo único que sabías hacer.

-¡Mis espectáculos no tienen nada de farsa!

-¡Ya! ¿Y tampoco era mentira tu historia de cómo derrotaste a la osa mayor, eh? Ya todos vimos lo que de verdad eras capaz o, mejor dicho, lo de en realidad eres totalmente incapaz de hacer.

Trixie, aún resentida por lo que oía, se sintió incapaz de hallar algo con lo que pudiera responder a eso, por lo que, decidida a ignorar a la rubia, se esforzó para quedar recostada sobre su flanco izquierdo, mirando hacia el otro lado del cuarto y ofreciéndole únicamente la visión de su lomo a aquella que se había atrevido a enfadarla de esa forma.

La pony rubia suspiró y, al instante, se sintió un poco arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir. "Realmente no era el momento adecuado para sacar a relucir aquello", pensó. Ahora tendría que intentar arreglarlo, de alguna manera…

-¡Hola, Applejack!-le sobresaltó una alegre y aguda voz.

-¡Pinkie!-se sorprendió aquella de ver a la pony rosada entrar en la habitación y, con un par de saltos, subirse sin más sobre la cama, quedando de pie al lado de Trixie-Primero, ¿qué haces aquí?; y segundo, baja de ahí ahora mismo-le ordenó, haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para no perder los nervios. Sabía que su amiga era "diferente" y que hacía cosas como aquella sin mala intención.

-¡Oh, pues verás…!-se giró hacia ella pero sin bajar-Es que está mañana, cuando después del desayuno, en que me tomado unos ricos y crujientes cereales de chocolate además de un jugoso vaso de zumo de naranja y unas maravillosas tostadas de mermelada de fresa-se detuvo un breve segundo para relamerse-, pues salí como todas las mañanas a dar un paseo por Ponyville antes de tener que empezar a trabajar y no pude evitar fijarme que las persianas del dormitorio de la casa del doctor Healshy estaban cerradas, lo que no es común, ya que en los días laborales se levanta temprano y las deja abiertas para que les entré luz a los tres geranios que tiene en sendas macetas por el lado interno de la ventana. A raíz de ahí pensé qué razones podría tener para no haberlo hecho, por lo que entré en su casa por si necesitaba ayuda, pero no le pasaba nada, sólo estaba durmiendo. Como vi que su maletín estaba dejado en el suelo contra el armario en lugar de en su sitio habitual, sobre el escritorio, deduje que por la noche había tenido que ir a acudir a alguna urgencia. Eso me preocupo mucho porque, ¿y si alguno de mis amigos lo estaba pasando mal? Tenía, por tanto, el deber y la obligación de ir a animarlo. Entonces, para averiguar quien era, fui a la farmacia y allí me enteré de que tu hermano se pasó temprano para comprar algunas cosas, por lo que me asusté, pensando qué quizá serías tú la paciente, o tu hermanita o tu abuela. Ha sido un día largo y angustioso –puso cara de sufrimiento-, aunque no pude venir antes por tener que trabajar, ya sabes. Me enteré, sin embargo, de lo que había pasado cuando vi a Apple Bloom cuando salía del colegio y le pregunté y ella me contó lo de Trixie, que la habías encontrado en el porche muy mal y que tenía fiebre y aspecto de haberlo pasado muy mal, y claro, ¡no podía hacer otra cosa que venir!, ¡la pobre me necesita! Además de que la última vez que estuvo en Ponyville no me dio tiempo a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, ¡¿te lo puedes creer?!, y aunque fue un poco desagradable tendría que habérsela hecho… Quizá fue desagradable porque no le hicimos una fiesta. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Eh…-Applejack intentaba asimilar todo lo que su amiga había dicho en medio minuto a toda velocidad-No creo que fuera por eso, terroncito-fue lo único que llegó a atinar a decir.

-¿Tú crees?-pareció animarse por la respuesta de su amiga-¡Claro que lo crees! Tú no mentirías, por supuesto, por algo eres la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

-Sí, bueno,…, esto, oye, Pinkie.

-¿Sí, Applejack?

-¿Puedes bajarte ya de la cama?

-¡Okey dokey lokey!-asintió ella.

-Esto,.., Trixie, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Applejack, un poco inquieta por el prolongado y extraño silencio de la unicornio, mientras se acercaba a ella, que seguía recostada mirando hacia el otro opuesto de la habitación.

-Sólo está durmiendo-le dijo Pinkie, tranquilizándola-¡Y qué pena! Le había traído unos cupcakes para que se los comiera-añadió, sacando de alguna manera de la nada una bandeja con una media docena de dulces de diversos aspectos y colores-Los traje variados porque, como no sabía qué sabores son sus preferidos…-y sin más preámbulos procedió ella misma a engullir uno-¡Oh! ¡El de chocolate blanco estaba genial!

• • •

A diferencia de lo que solía ser habitual, el ordenado despacho del profesor Knowling se encontraba inmerso en un pequeño caos. Sobre el escritorio, la mesa de trabajo, las sillas, sobre el mismo suelo se amontonaban en altas y desequilibradas pilas los volúmenes y los libros. Brown, encaramado a una escalerilla a fin de alcanzar los niveles más altos de la estantería que ceñía uno de los muros de su lugar de trabajo, continuaba, a pesar del cansancio y de la creciente irritación, con lo que llevaba haciendo ya horas: sacaba un tomo de su estante, buscaba en vano la referencia que necesitaba y, al no encontrarla, dejaba con su magia el libro en el primer lugar que, según por donde estuviera más a casco encontrara.

El reloj de pared situado al otro lado sonó con un estruendoso sonido señalando que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Por cualquiera de las dos ventanas que había a uno y otro lado del mismo se podía comprobar que, en efecto, el cielo había oscurecido y que el sol hacía ya un rato que se había retirado. Knowling suspiró, irritado, frustrado y cansado tras haber invertido todo aquel día en vano en una infructuosa búsqueda.

Bajo lentamente, esquivando los grupos de libros apilados sobre el suelo y aquellos que se habían caído, desparramándose sobre él. No se sentía con ganas ni le apetecía ponerse a ordenar el jaleo que había organizado. Todo para nada. En ninguno de los libros que se habían escrito sobre los aydara, ni siquiera en los más completos manuales de arqueología en que se enumeraban hasta los yacimientos más pequeños y los asentamientos más breves e insignificantes, había encontrado mencionado el supuesto lugar en que, si había realizado correctamente el conjuro, debió quedar oculto el quinto fragmento del Adenror.

Empezaba a sentir que le dolía la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo si no tenía ningún indicio que le dijera por dónde tenía que buscar? Cada vez le parecía más convincente la idea de que, por alguna razón, el hechizo le había salido mal y que debía ignorar la ubicación obtenida por él… Pero, por otro lado, algo, su instinto, le indicaba lo contrario, a pesar de no tener ninguna pista que avalara esa creencia. Estaba pensando en ello cuando, de improviso, alguien llamó a la puerta:

-Adelante-permitió, intentando que su voz sonara neutra, a pesar de que no le apetecía para nada hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué tal, Brown? Ya veo que has estado ocupado-le saludó un unicornio de pelaje azul turquesa y crin blanca, cuya cutie mark tenía la forma de un libro abierto sobre una estrella dorada-Y no te vendría a molestar…-siguió diciendo-…si no fuera algo importante.

Knowling le echó una mirada de reojo a su colega y, en teoría, superior, pues Bluebook Knightley ejercía en esos momentos como miembro director del consejo rector del Celestium. No podía imaginar que sería eso tan supuestamente importante, pero supuso que sería en el fondo alguna tontería que quisiera que hiciera… Y en ese momento él no tenía tiempo para perderlo en alguno de los absurdos caprichos que a veces el director le pedía.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?-le espetó sin más-Estos días voy a estar muy ocupado… Tengo una importante investigación entre cascos.

-Se trata de una petición especial de Su Alteza, de la mismísima princesa Celestia-se limitó a indicarle Bluebook.

-¿De la Princesa?-a pesar de estar medio molesto y medio cansado tras un largo día, Brown no pudo dejar de manifestar su sorpresa. ¿Qué podría querer Celestia y por qué el director Knightley acudía por ello a él? Algo le daba mala espina.

-Como no quiero robarte mucho tiempo, te lo diré con claridad. La princesa quiere que ayudes a su aprendiz estrella, Twilight Sparkle, iniciándola en los secretos de la magia aydara. No sé a qué viene ese repentino interés, pero desde luego no he considerado prudente el darle una negativa…

-¿La princesa quiere que yo –resaltó el pronombre- instruya a su aprendiz?

-Bueno… Para ser sinceros, no ha dicho nombres ni ha mencionado a nadie, pero tú eres reconocido como el mayor experto en ese campo, así que, bueno, es de suponer que eres el más indicado para ello. Ya sabes que la magia aydara es...un campo especialmente complicado incluso entre los eruditos de la hechicería... Sus fórmulas, su alquimia, su lenguaje... Tampoco es que haya muchos a los que acudir-añadió, como disculpándose, incómodo por aquella situación de haber tenido que ir a hacer tal petición.

-Pues vas a tener que buscar a otro-le replicó con la negativa más escueta pero contundente que se le ocurrió-Voy a estar demasiado atareado, como te he dicho, como para poder perder el tiempo instruyendo a una estudiante, por mucho que sea la favorita de la princesa Celestia… Además, para una mera iniciación puedes recurrir a otros cuyo tiempo sea menos valioso… Como Churend.

-¿De verdad te vas a negar? Es una buena oportunidad para prestar un importante servicio a la misma Corona, de demostrar que también, aunque sea sólo a veces, nuestra labor tiene alguna utilidad práctica.

-No tengo que demostrar nada a nadie.

-Además, serían sólo unos días, quizá un par de semanas o un mes a lo sumo… Lo bastante para que esa tal Sparkle pueda volver a su casa en Ponyville y seguir con el aprendizaje por su cuenta, y…

-¿A su casa en donde?-le interrumpió, repentinamente interesado Knowling.

-En Ponyville-le respondió, sin poder imaginar qué interés podía tener su interlocutor en ello.

"Ponyville", pensó para sus adentros Brown… Ese nombre había resonado muchas veces en su mente en las últimas veinticuatro horas, dado que, si no se equivocaba, era en ese momento lo más cercano que existía cerca del yacimiento fantasma que se había pasado todo el día buscando.

-Es una de esos pequeños y rústicos pueblos que pueden encontrarse rodeando Canterlot-se encogió de hombros Knightley, que no tenía ni idea de qué podía tener de especial para que alguien preguntara por él.

-Bueno…-Knowling fingió recapacitar-Digamos que puedo estar dispuesto a supervisar el aprendizaje de la predilecta de "Su Alteza"-dijo no sin cierto tono burlón-Pero delegaré la mayor parte del trabajo en uno de mis ayudantes de confianza, en Dremtly, él se podrá encargar de esta tarea, seguro.

-¿En Dremtly?-se sorprendió el director al oír tal propuesta-¿No es muy joven para una tarea así? Sé que es excepcionalmente brillante, especialmente con el complicado tema de las runas y los ideogramas aydara pero… Y más si tenemos en cuenta su carácter… No sé si esa es una buena idea.

-Yo sí lo sé-le cortó Brown-Y es la más satisfactoria para todos-afirmó con rotundidad.

• • •


	4. Chapter 4 1

**Capítulo 4. Despertando**

El leve sonido de las bisagras, al abrirse lentamente la puerta, fue suficiente para quebrar el entonces frágil sueño de la unicornio. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que el cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras y que ni siquiera por la ventana podía filtrarse nada de luz, seguramente al ser aún de noche. Y, sin embargo, al menos había alguien despierto y levantado en la casa. El sonido de unas pausadas pisadas delató que al menos un pony había entrado en la habitación.

Un casco se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, agitándola un poco, a fin de despertarla. Al principio, Trixie pensó en ignorar aquel gesto. Aunque se sentía algo mejor, no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse, y menos a unas horas tan tempranas como imaginaba que eran. Pero, no obstante su aparente indiferencia, la pezuña que tenía sobre su costado no hizo si no aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos, buscando provocar una clara reacción.

-¡Eh, Trixie!-escuchó un leve susurro-Trixie, despierta.

Finalmente, aunque no sin disgusto, la joven maga abrió los ojos para encontrarse ante sí a la pony rubia del día anterior que, al observar que había reaccionado ya a su llamada, bajó su pata al suelo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta linda mañana?-le preguntó, mantenido un tono de voz bajo, como si estuviera compartiendo con ella un secreto que no quisiera que nadie más escuchase-He pensado que, si te encuentras mejor, estaría bien que bajaras a desayunar con nosotros. Imagino que estarás hambrienta. Además, no creo que sea bueno que te pases tanto tiempo en la cama o se te entumecerán los músculos y luego te será más difícil recuperarte.

A Trixie no le hacía demasiada ilusión ir a comer con aquella rubia y con los otros ponies que estuvieran incluidos en ese "nosotros", pero la mención del desayuno le hizo recordar que, efectivamente, hacía ya muchas horas desde que no comía nada, muchos días de hecho desde que tomó algo decente. Sí. Estaba hambrienta, muy hambrienta. Lo suficiente para que su fuero interno decidiera que podía soportar la compañía a cambio de llevarse algo bueno al estomago.

-Bueno…-musitó, a modo de respuesta, mientras se esforzaba por apartar las mantas de encima suyo y para ponerse con alguna dificultad de pie. Le costaba algo moverse y se sentía como si fuera una especie de locomotora que tuviera que andar con el peso de un inerte y torpe cuerpo a modo de carga tras ella. "Al menos", pensó, "ya no siento como si caminara sobre cuchillos, como al escapar de aquel monstruo, o lo que fuese que hubiera en la cueva".

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó la otra, al ver como temblaba ligeramente al intentar quedar de pie-Si te hace falta, puedo traerte uno de los andadores de mi abuela, para que te apoyes.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita nada de eso-le replicó con tono ofendida mientras daba un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia la puerta. Al girar la cabeza para revisar su propio cuerpo pudo observar como, por sus costados y por sus patas, había otros vendajes parecidos a los que vio el día anterior en su pata delantera. Su interlocutora captó su mirada:

-Como te dije ayer, cuando te encontramos tenías muchas marcas, cortes y hematomas, pero nada grave. Además, las limpiamos y desinfectamos, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Ya…-se limitó a asentir la unicornio.

-Y la fiebre parece haber bajado-como el día anterior y sin pedir tampoco permiso, le puso el casco en la frente-Aunque no está desaparecida del todo y es mejor que tomemos precauciones-y, sin decir nada más, giró un momento la cabeza, para coger algo que llevaba sobre su lomo, y cuándo volvió a mirar a Trixie, sujetaba con su boca una especie de prenda-Así que ponte esta bata, no vayas a coger frío-le instó.

-No hace falta que trates a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie como si fuera una niña-se quejó ésta mientras, no obstante, aceptaba y se ponía la bata. A regañadientes admitió mentalmente que se sentía cómoda y mejor con ella puesta.

-Lo que tú digas-fue lo único que pronunció Applejack ante aquella salida-…Bueno, sígueme, e intenta ir con cuidado, por favor, mi hermana pequeña todavía está acostada-le pidió, acercándose hasta la puerta del cuarto y abriéndola, dispuesta a salir.

La unicornio sólo asintió, todavía andando con cierta pesada rigidez al seguir a la pony terrestre fuera del cuarto y por un estrecho pasillo que conducía a unas pequeñas escaleras. Por las ventanas pudo comprobar, como había supuesto, que aún era de noche, y que la Luna aún brillaba en el cielo, iluminando parcialmente lo que parecía un campo arborícola. "Qué bien", pensó, sarcástica, "tenía que ir a parar a una granja". Lo cierto es que aquello no habría podido desagradarle más. Odiaba las granjas, Quizá era lo que más detestaba en la vida. Su rusticidad, sus ruidos, los campos de cultivo casi tan inabarcables para la vista como las maratonianas jornadas de trabajo.

Tras bajar por la escalera, por una puerta entraron a la cocina. Quizá no era tan pequeña como parecía, pero con las encimeras y demás muebles que se agolpaban ciñendo los muros y con la gran y rústica mesa que ocupaba, rodeada de sillas, gran parte del centro, a Trixie se le antojó sino diminuta, sí bastante agobiante. Uno de los asientos se encontraba ocupado por un gran potro rojo, que se tomaba pausadamente una taza de café y algo que parecía un plato de avena con zanahorias.

-Buenos días, Big Mac-saludó alegre la pony naranja al semental, que se limitó a asentir a modo de respuesta-Ven, Trixie-le indicó una silla para que se sentara, cosa que hizo con calma mientras la otra se movía por la cocina, pareciendo muy atareada en preparar algo-Te serviré una taza de café-le dijo mientras, en efecto, vertía café de una vieja cafetera a una taza blanquecina que tenía dibujadas varias manzanas en su contorno-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? Tenemos avena, heno, muffins o, también te puedo hacer un par de tostadas con mantequilla o, mejor, con mermelada o con compota de manzana. Hay, además, zumo de manzana, bizcocho de manzana, galletas con trocitos de manzana, cereales con manzana, gofres de manzana, napolitanas de manzana, cruasanes de manzana, pastel de manzana y, por supuesto, hay manzanas...-y según enumeraba cada cosa, llevaba una bandeja, un plato o un tarro de algún estante o armario a la mesa, hasta que ésta quedó totalmente cubierta por todo tipo de comida-Puedes elegir lo que quieras-concluyó.

Trixie se encontraba un tanto sorprendida y un poco incomodada ante tanto ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, sintiendo que lo más sensato era no ser demasiado descortés y dado que tenía bastante hambre, no dudó en coger una de las tostadas a pesar de sentirse algo cohibida, untarla con mermelada y llevársela a los labios para darle un primer bocado. Lo cierto es que tenía que admitir que estaba realmente deliciosa.

-¿Está buena, verdad?-no le pasó inadvertida su expresión a Applejack-Y es que es casera-dijo con orgullo-Hecha con nuestras propias manzanas, que son las mejores de toda…-se interrumpió al ver como una anciana pony, andando perezosamente y con algo de dificultad, entraba en la cocina-¡Oh, abuela!, ¿qué hace levantada tan pronto?

-¿Qué dices, terroncito?-le preguntó aquella, acercándose a su nieta.

-Qué es muy temprano y que debería seguir durmiendo-le repitió aquella, subiendo un poco la voz para que pudiera oírlo.

-"Al pony que madruga, Celestia le ayuda"-se limitó a replicarle la anciana, pasando a su lado para ir a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa-Alcánzame un trozo de bizcocho, querido-le pidió a su nieto, que procedió a pasárselo.

-Ya, pero también dicen…-Applejack no se había dado por vecina-"No porque pronto te levantes, Celestia saca el sol antes", y a su edad…

-Tengo edad suficiente para que ninguna potrillo me tenga que decir cuándo debo levantarme o acostarme-le interrumpió ella, procediendo después a ignorarla mientras daba pequeños mordiscos al bizcocho. De repente, pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la unicornio, a quien por un momento se quedó mirando, recorriendo con su algo debilitada vista las facciones de Trixie hasta que ésta se empezó a sentir incómoda, como si intentará reconocerla en vano-… ¡Oh!-abrió los ojos, sorprendida-¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que Sugary había venido de visita? ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, sobrina!

-¿Eh?-reaccionó, extrañada, Trixie.

-No, abuela-intervino Applejack-Ella no es Sugary. Fíjese bien y se dará cuenta.

-¿Cómo qué no lo es, cómo no va a serlo…?-la anciana pony parecía confundida pero, tras examinar durante otro buen rato a la unicornio, se convenció de que su nieta decía la verdad-¡Oh! Ya me extrañaba que hubiera venido así, tan de repente, desde Candy Apple Farm… ¿Y tú quien eres, querida?-le preguntó, amablemente.

-Se llama Trixie-contestó la pony rubia por ella, queriendo evitar una pomposa presentación por parte de la maga.

-¡Ah, Trixie, claro!-asintió Smith como si aquella fuera toda la información que necesitaba-… ¿Y de quién dices que eres, manzanita?-le volvió a preguntar poco después.

-No es de la familia, abuela. Sólo una pony que estaba de paso por Ponyville y que necesitaba ayuda, por eso la hemos acogido por unos días.

-¡Ah!.. Entiendo,…, pues es buena cosa eso…-se vuelve hacia la unicornio-Coge un trozo de bizcocho, querida-le recomendó-Ha salido muy rico y esponjoso y tú estás muy delgada. Necesitas comer más-sentenció-Y tú también, Applejack, siéntate y desayuna. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

Trixie decidió mantenerse al margen de lo que consideró las extravagancias propias de una pony de avanzada edad, aunque siguió su recomendación y cogió un trozo de bizcocho. Sentándose al lado de su abuela, Applejack le dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada que parecían querer disculparse en nombre de su pariente.

-Y después prueba el pastel. Todo hecho con manzanas de nuestra granja-le siguió animando la anciana-Y, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Se dedica a la magia, abuela-volvió a responder Applejack por ella.

-Applejack, manzanita, creo que tu amiga es perfectamente capaz de hablar por sí misma, ¿o no?-le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie puede hablar por sí misma, por supuesto-le respondió ésta, con tono orgulloso.

-¿Lo ves?-le señaló Smith a su nieta, que se sintió un poco aliviada la ver que a su abuela no le había extrañado ni parecido rara la forma de expresarse de la unicornio, puesto que siguió hablando con ella con normalidad-¿Y qué haces por Ponyville, querida?

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se dedica a la magia. Ella es la mejor hechicera que hay en toda Equestria y lo demuestra frecuentemente en unos magníficos e increíbles espectáculos donde despliega los más geniales e increíbles prodigios-se permitió presumir delante de la anciana, aunque en el fondo se sintió mal, casi como si estuviera sucia, al decirlo. No le molestaba el hecho de estar mintiendo, dado que el engaño había sido parte esencial en su show desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sí la agitaba el recuerdo y la evidencia de que aquello de lo que hablaba, por culpa de una odiosa unicornio lavanda, había quedado para siempre sepultado en el pasado.

-¡Oh, magia!... ¿Cómo la joven Twilight?-le preguntó a su nieta, que observó de reojo como, por un segundo, Trixie apenas pudo contener un gesto de enfado.

-Algo parecido, abuela-le dijo Applejack, dirigiéndole a Trixie una mirada suplicante que le decía: "Por favor, déjalo pasar".

-La joven Twilight es una muy buena pony-siguió, ajena a lo que pasaba entre las otras dos, Granny Smith-Muy agradable y muy lista-la alabó-Tú también pareces una pony simpática-le dijo a Trixie, que se sintió extrañada, sin saber qué responder o si tenía que responder siquiera. Nunca la habían halagado de esa forma, sólo conocía las aclamaciones de sus fan y admiradores, siempre algo exageradas –cosa que le agradaba- sobre sus habilidades mágicas, pero nunca elogios a su forma de ser.

Al pensar en la magia y en sus viejos espectáculos, no pudo evitar recordar el reciente incidente con aquella misteriosa puerta, el impacto que recibió y el dolor que, ayer, había sentido en su cuerno al tratar de hacer la más sencilla y mínima magia. Especialmente esto último le preocupó repentinamente y, abstraída totalmente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sintió como la angustia la embargaba al preguntarse qué haría si esa imposibilidad era un daño permanente... No tenía idea de a qué podía deberse y tampoco a quién podía ocurrir para hallar una solución... Aquello último la inquietaba especialmente... Al darle vueltas a aquello, en primer lugar, decidió comprobar si esa molestia continuaba, por lo que recorrió la mesa con la mirada y, tras elegir un muffin de entre toda la comida que se amontonaba sobre la mesa, intentó atraerlo hacia sí.

Un agudo dolor, aunque ligeramente más leve que el del día anterior, le embargó al intentarlo, pero ella no cedió al primer obstáculo y se concentró, decidida, en aquel pequeño postre horneado. Con gran esfuerzo y sin que en ningún momento cesará o se redujera la especie de pinchazo que presionaba sobre su cabeza, logró elevar un poco el dulce y llevarlo hasta sus pezuñas. Al tenerlo ante sí, lo soltó y una grata sensación de alivio la envolvió, no sólo porque el dolor acabó en ese mismo instante, sino también porque se había asegurado que, en contra de lo que había temido, seguía pudiendo hacer magia, aunque fuera con esa lacra inexplicable.

¿Por qué…? ¿Qué había sido aquella corriente que la fulminó de una manera tan brutal? ¿Qué relación tendría con lo que sintió cruzar a su lado pocos minutos antes? Se trataba de energías misteriosas, muy distintas a cualquier otra cosa que conociera… Quizá tras aquella puerta se escondiera algo grande, presentía que se cobijaba allí un poder inmenso, quizá una fuerza suficiente para que ella, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, recuperara su nombre, para que pudiera vengarse y destrozar a su odiada enemiga… "En cualquier caso", pensó, diciéndose a sí misma mientras no podía contener una maliciosa sonrisa, "será mejor que me reserve el misterio de esa extraña puerta… No va a arriesgarse la Gran y Poderosa Trixie a que esa miserable se le adelante y le robe lo que le corresponde".

-Trixie, ¡Trixie!-el casco de Applejack, agitándola nuevamente por el hombro, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones-¿Me escuchas?

-¿Qué, qué pasa?-le preguntó, confundida, encontrándose con la mirada interrogante de la granjera rubia, que en ese momento parecía que era la única que quedaba en la cocina con ella.

-Te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas-le explicó ésta.

-¡Oh!... ¡Ah, sí!... La Gran y Poderosa…

-¡Sí, sí!-le cortó Applejack-Mira, sólo te decía que mi hermano y yo nos tenemos que poner cascos a la obra con el trabajo, que puedes salir a pasear un rato si te apetece o volver a acostarte. En cualquier caso, el doctor Healshy dijo que no debías hacer esfuerzos, así que no te canses demasiado.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes-le espetó-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ya sabe todo eso.

-Por cierto…Quería decirte una cosa…-Applejack agachó de repente la cabeza, quedando sus ojos verdes ocultos por la sombra del ala de su sombrero, gesto que sorprendió a la unicornio-…He estado pensando y, lo que te dije ayer,…, bueno, no fue muy educado. Lo siento.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ya lo sabe-comenzó a replicarle en un tono altivo para, acto seguido, pasar a otro distinto. Había desayunado mejor que en muchas semanas y se sentía dispuesta a ser "magnánima" con una arrepentida y simple granjera-…Y por eso no te lo tendrá en cuenta-dijo sencillamente-Esta vez.

Applejack la miró por un momento con cierta sorpresa. Aún no desprovista de altivez, la contestación de la unicornio había sido mucho más amable de lo que se había temido. Quizá había una buena pony en el fondo de Trixie…Muy al fondo.


	5. Chapter 4 2

Con un último esfuerzo el joven dragoncito logró subir y depositar la vieja maquina de coser sobre la mesa del desván para acto seguido quitarse las gotas de sudor que bañaban su frente. Pero, con todo, no se sentía cansado a pesar de todo el duro trabajo de aquellas horas. Le pidiese lo que le pidiese, nunca jamás se sentía agotado cuando se trataba de hacerle un favor a ella…

Apurado por si le tenía alguna otra labor preparada, descendió presuroso hasta la planta baja, donde la blanquecina unicornio le esperaba, inesperadamente para él, con lo que parecían dos cestas para un picnic acomodadas sobre sus flancos. Al verle acercarse le dirigió una de sus encantadoras miradas con sus ojos celestes acompañada de una amplia y radiante sonrisa, lo que hizo que Spike sintiera acelerarse el sonido de su corazón.

-¡Oh, mi Spike-Wikey!-le dijo con tono angustiado-He pensado que, después de tan arduas labores…-se lleva dramáticamente la pata a la frente como si ella misma estuviera exhausta-…podríamos relajarnos un poco, tomando el sol y comiendo algo en un agradable tentempié campestre.

-¡Desde luego, Rarity!-asintió él, emocionado por la idea-Yo, lo que tú quieras.

-Así me gusta, sí-asintió ella, sonriendo satisfecha ante la sin duda anticipada respuesta del dragón, mientras, sin esperar un segundo más, se dirigía a la puerta de la boutique.

-¡Espera!-se le acercó Spike, en parte preocupado y en parte por querer hacer méritos-¿No prefieres que lleve yo todo eso?-señaló las dos pequeñas cestas que llevaba la unicornio. Ella rió levemente, con una suave carcajada cristalina que al dragoncito le parecía suave música.

-¡Oh, mi fiel y leal caballero!-le acarició levemente la cabeza con su pezuña derecha-No te preocupes por eso… No son muy pesadas y, aunque no sea Applejack, no soy tan frágil como parezco. Ya lo sabes-le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-¡Oh, claro!-asintió Spike.

-De hecho-volvió a mirarle, observándole como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto-Soy yo la que debería mostrar mi educación-dijo en tono preocupado-Después de todo lo que te he pedido te sentirás cansado… Tus patitas estarán hartas de tanto caminar de aquí para allá.

-¡Oh, no…!-quiso replicarle, temiendo fuera a suspender el picnic con la misma rapidez e improvisación con los que lo había propuesto, pero la unicornio no tenía eso en mente. Antes de que el dragón pudiera decir nada más, sintió como una aureola mágica de un suave tono celeste le envolvía, rodeándole, y le alzaba como si no pesara más que una pluma para ir a depositarlo en con delicadeza en el suave y confortable lomo de Rarity.

-¡Acomódate, mi Spike-Wikey!-le animo ésta, saliendo de la tienda y, tras cerrar la puerta, emprendiendo el camino hacia un cercano parque.

Spike se sentía incapaz de articular palabra, ni siquiera de pensar. Sólo quería disfrutar de aquel momento, de aquella sensación… Estaba acostumbrado a ir sobre Twilight, pero aquello era muy, muy diferente. El pelaje de Rarity era con mucho más sedoso y delicado, su lomo era más estilizado y al compás de sus movimientos hacía llegar a su nariz el fragante aroma de un exquisito perfume.

Se inclinó levemente y, con algo de duda, puso las palmas de sus garras en los costados de la unicornio para aferrarse mejor. No estaba seguro de que pensar ante aquella extraordinaria circunstancia, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía desperdiciar la ocasión. Intentando pasar desapercibido acarició los costados de Rarity, abrazando disimuladamente a la unicornio. Al principio sus movimientos fueron lentos y parcos, pero el silencio de ella, que parecía trotar con total indiferencia hacia lo que él hacía sobre su lomo, le dio valor para continuar. Aunque, al llegar relativamente pronto a su destino, no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de aquel inusitado paseo. Algo que lamentó y agradeció al mismo tiempo. Como siempre y de alguna forma, le suponía un placer y una pequeña tortura, el estar cerca de su idolatrada pony.

Al llegar a la zona del parque adecuada, Rarity, usando su magia, lo dispuso todo en seguida. Una amplia y gruesa tela a cuadros azules y blancos salió de una cesta y, desplegándose, cubrió una parte del césped, mientras de la otra canasta salían, colocándose en orden sobre ésta, dulces diversos, varias gemas y un par de envases de zumo de uva, el favorito de la unicornio y, según le había dicho Spike, también de él. Ella, no sin cuidado, procedió a sentarse en uno de los lados, que había dejado con toda intención despejado para ello. El dragoncito, pensando en respetar su espacio, se dirigió al lado opuesto pero, como antes, ella le rodeo otra vez con un hechizo y, nuevamente riendo, le colocó a su lado:

-¿A dónde ibas a sentarte, mi querido Spike, si te he reservado esta magnífico asiento?-le preguntó, dedicándole otra de sus sonrisas y una mirada que, por un momento, a Spike le pareció… ¿Seductora?-Aquí, para que puedas alcanzar bien las gemas que he traído para ti… Bien cerca, muy cerquita de mí, mi adorado y fiel Spike-Wikey-añadió, inclinándose hacia él.

-…-el pobre dragoncito no sabía controlar la riada de emociones que, de repente, se desató en su interior. Tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando… Quería creer que era lo que parecía evidente, pero temía equivocarse y meter la pata de forma terrible.

-¿O es que no te gusta estar cerca de mí?-le inquirió ella con tono insinuante-Yo a ti si te quiero, ¡no!, te necesito cerca… Mi leal caballero, mi pequeño príncipe…-Spike casi sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle, el rostro de Rarity estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo, casi podía percibir el aire que exhalaba al respirar…

-Rarity…Yo, la verdad… Bueno… Yo…Yo te…-pero ella le interrumpió posando uno de sus cascos sobre sus labios.

-Sé que eso que dices es lo que crees… Pero, la verdad, preferiría que me lo demostratas con una…prueba-le dijo, como desafiándolo. Y así, sin más, terminado de rematar aquella sorpresa, la unicornio posó un momento sus labios sobre los de Spike en un breve y casi inocente beso que, sin embargo, fue suficiente para terminar de inflamar el alma del pequeño dragón.

Éste miró a Rarity a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules, hermosos y brillantes como zafiros, y sintió como la unicornio lo animaba a tomar la iniciativa… Y él estaba dispuesto… pero, de repente, notó algo raro…

-Spike, Spike…-comenzó a llamarle por su nombre… Pero aquella voz, no parecía la de ella, sonaba distinta…, menos melodiosa y bastante más huraña.

Rarity colocó su pezuña sobre su hombro y comenzó a agitarlo. Spike no entendía a qué venía eso… Aquello le molestaba, por lo que intentó apartar la pezuña de la unicornio, pero se encontró con que no podía. Y, cuando volvió a mirar a Rarity a los ojos, estos ya no eran azules. Eran violetas.

• • •

-¡Venga, Spike!-resonó la voz de Twilight en su cabeza mientras ésta, ya un poco impaciente, le cogía de los hombros y le agitaba para despertarle.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-preguntó el dragón al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la unicornio lavanda encima de él, con una pezuña apoyada sobre su hombro. La mente de Spike se encontraba todavía más en el onírico parque de Ponyville que allí en esos segundos.

-¡Ya era hora!-le espetó sin más ella, apartándose-Son ya las ocho, así que ve levantándote, que has dormido de sobra. Hoy tenemos cosas importantes que hacer y no quiero que se nos haga más tarde de lo necesario-le dijo mientras él se incorporaba no sin un poco de dificultad y contemplaba, agobiándose por adelantado, como la unicornio debía de haber estado ocupada sacando y esparciendo por su antiguo cuarto gran parte del equipaje que habían traído de Ponyville, sobre todo libros, que ahora cubrían gran parte de la pequeña mesa, de la mesilla de noche y del tocador, además de apretarse aún más con los que ya había de por sí en la pequeña estantería… Y sería a él a quien le tocaría luego intentar poner un poco de orden.

-¿Las ocho?-repitió él, un poco confuso-Pero si la princesa Celestia te dijo que hasta las nueve y media…

-¡Ya!-le cortó la pony-Pero no podemos confiarnos, así que ve preparándote. Tenemos que estar bien presentables cuando vayamos al Celestium.

Y, sin añadir nada más ni esperar una replica del dragoncito, la unicornio salió de la habitación. Al sentir como su ritmo se aceleraba se detuvo un momento y, recordando las prácticas de relajación que Fluttershy le había enseñado, se concentró en respirar y estuvo unos instantes intentando mantener su mente en blanco. Estaba nerviosa como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba, y es que aquella iba a ser una jornada importante.

El día anterior, a pesar de que el repaso de los libros le mantuvo entretenida más tiempo del que había pensado, llegando a tan avanzadas horas de la tarde que hasta estuvieron a punto de no poder tomar ni el último tren que salía de Ponyville, habían logrado arribar a la capital antes de que anocheciera. La princesa Celestia, aunque un poco sorprendida por la precipitada llegada de su alumna predilecta, estuvo conforme y satisfecha de poder recibirla, tan cordial y amable como siempre.

Y había sido en esa reunión cuando la Princesa le comunicó que su iniciación y primeras instrucciones en el estudio de la magia aydara serían supervisadas por aquel que era considerado el mayor experto en la cuestión, el profesor Brown Knowling. Eso no sorprendió a la aprendiza de la princesa, pero sí cuándo esta añadió que aquel había designado a un joven unicornio que, de hecho, tenía más o menos su misma edad, para que se encargase en la práctica de darle esas lecciones.

Celestia tuvo que ser persuasiva con su desconfiada discipula: aquel joven potro, a pesar de su edad, era ya tenido por el más capacitado estudioso de la compleja escritura aydara, una de las principales dificultades que, según la alicornio, tendría que afrontar Twilight. Eso la tranquilizo. Además, se dijo a sí misma, si la Princesa le daba un voto de confianza, ella no tenía razones para no hacerlo igualmente. Le daba plenos y absolutos credenciales al instinto de su maestra.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, al despertar, se había encontrado con que el entusiasmo del día anterior por sus nuevos estudios había dado paso a un manojo de nervios, dudas y a una crisis de autoestima. La senda de posibilidades que vislumbró al leer la carta de la Princesa, ahora se le presentaba como una dura escalada para la que no estaba segura de estar todo lo preparada que debía.

-Cariño-se dirigió a ella, preocupada, una unicornio de color gris claro con una crin bicolor púrpura y blanca-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí, parada, en el pasillo?

-No pasa nada, mamá-le respondió-Estoy perfectamente…

-¿Segura?-insistió ella, que notaba que su hija no le era del todo sincera, pero sin querer tampoco presionarla demasiado.

-Sí,…, oye-le dijo de repente-Supongo que no ha sido un problema que, bueno, apareciéramos así de repente anoche, ¿verdad?-le preguntó, en parte por hablar de otra cosa que no fuera lo que la inquietaba.

-Pues claro que no, cielo-le respondió-¿Qué problema va a haber? Está sigue siendo tu casa y aquí tu padre y yo siempre te acogeremos con un abrazo y una sonrisa-le dijo, luciendo una en su rostro-… ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-…No-musitó débilmente la unicornio lavanda como respuesta.

-No es que sea una respuesta muy convincente-comentó su interlocutora, intentando parecer un poco burlona para que su hija no se lo tomase como una regañina.

-Es que…-miró a los ojos de azul ártico de su madre, que siempre le habían inspirado confianza, y se decidió a hablar:-La Princesa Celestia me ha encomendado una nueva tarea… Una complicada.

-Entiendo-asintió Velvet.

-Al principio acepté la noticia con ilusión… Es una gran oportunidad… Pero la magia aydara… Es tan distinta de las actuales corrientes mágicas, de las que conozco,…, que… ¿Y si no consigo dominarla? ¿Y si falló y decepcionó a la Princesa? Sólo para entender la escritura en runas en que se han conservado los hechizos hay que…

-¡Tranquila, tranquila!-la detuvo su madre, preocupada por la expresión de creciente angustia que lucía su hija-Tengo la certeza de que la Princesa no te habría encargado nada para lo que no supiese que estás totalmente preparada-le dijo, intentando animarla y queriendo que tuviera un poco más de autoestima.

-Bueno…Eso dijo ella-asintió Twilight, recordando tanto lo que la Princesa le escribió en la carta como las palabras alentadores de la noche anterior-Quiero creer que tienes razón.

-Ya verás como sí-afirmó Velvet, contenta de volver a verla animada-Seguro. Igual que supe desde un principio que tenías talento para entrar en la escuela de Celestia, también tengo hoy la certeza de que estás preparada para este nuevo reto.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque te conozco muy bien. Y nunca me he equivocado contigo. Puedes estar segura de eso.


	6. Chapter 5 1

**Capítulo 5. Haciendo planes…**

" _Finalmente, no podría considerarse completo este breve recorrido por las principales obras de la alquimia aydara si dejara de mencionar la que es, sin duda, la pieza más misteriosa y valorada de todas las que expone en sus galerías el Clouvre a día de hoy. Se trata, claro, de la gran piedra o pirámide de Adenror o, siendo más correctos, de uno de los fragmentos de ésta. Y, sinceramente, su nombre es casi lo único que podemos afirmar con total certeza sobre ella._

 _Su mismo origen no está del todo claro. A este respecto, la mayoría de los estudiosos se limitan a mostrase conformes con el relato común que lo atribuye a la obra de Sunnight "el sabio", uno de los mayores alquimistas de la historia aunque sea más conocido por haber sido el primero en ceñir la corona real de Hiponia. Se sabe, o más bien se sobreentiende –y quizá sin razón- que era un objeto de un extraordinario poder y es frecuentemente relacionado –nuevamente, he de decir, más de forma especulativa que en base a evidencias- con muchas de las obras que el propio Sunnight tuvo que realizar como soberano para garantizar estabilidad y paz a una Hiponia que, en su tiempo, no era realmente otra cosa que una serie de fortalezas en las que los ponies buscaban refugiarse y ponerse a salvo de un medio ambiente hostil y aún poblado por peligrosas criaturas._

 _No hay ningún testimonio que nos diga qué poder proporcionaba tal talismán a los reyes y, de hecho, apenas tiene protagonismo en la historia. La pirámide de Adenror, más allá del uso que hiciera de ella Sunnight, sólo entró después en escena en los períodos de trono vacante. Siendo el reino de Hiponia una monarquía de corte electivo, aunque no sabemos demasiado –cosa que ya se ha repetido tanto en este libro que a los lectores no les debe sorprender- sobre el proceso ni sobre cómo lo regulaba el consejo de Maestros, que recordemos desempañaba la regencia en ausencia de un soberano, sí tenemos la certeza de que la gran piedra de Adenror jugaba en él un papel esencial._

 _A partir de aquí han prosperado las especulaciones sobre ese presunto poder que, al ascender un nuevo rey, recibía éste de la piedra. Parece ser que conseguir reunir sus fragmentos pudiera haber sido una especie de prueba para los candidatos a hacerse con el reino, y es que una de las primeras medidas tomadas por cada uno de los monarcas fue, nada más adueñarse del poder, disponer la ruptura del Adenror y el ocultamiento de los fragmentos –se tiende a aceptar que seis- en una serie de criptas ocultas a lo largo de Hiponia. ¿Cuál sería el sentido de dejar dividido y oculto un artefacto tan, en teoría, potencialmente útil y benefactor?_

 _Nuevamente, no se sabe. Los estudiosos no han tenido más remedio que especular y recurrir a nociones filosóficas sobre la corrupción del poder y el miedo a la tiranía para intentar hacer comprensible la, en apariencia, extraña e incluso ilógica medida que, todos los gobernantes de Hiponia, del primero al último, aceptaron. De ahí su citada carencia de importancia y el silencio de las crónicas sobre ella, puesto que, repito, sólo hacía su aparición en un momento, el de la elección real, que era precisamente uno de los procesos más ocultos y reservados que se celebraban en la corte de_ _Ádralon_ _._

 _El estudio y análisis del único fragmento hoy día disponible no ha ayudado demasiado a los investigadores. La primera incógnita que ofrece es la del propio material del que está hecho. Los alquimistas aydara manipularon con fluidez todo tipo de piedras y metales, estudiando sus propiedades, y se tienen datos sobre muchas de sus mezclas y creaciones, pero no se conoce nada semejante a la extraña composición del Adenror. Más interés han despertado las runas que tiene grabadas por las que deben ser sus caras externas, aunque su lectura ha sido especialmente complicada. Para empezar, porque, lamentablemente, algunos de los ideogramas están claramente incompletos, al no haber respetado el corte de los fragmentos el texto escrito en las paredes de la pirámide; y, en segundo lugar, porque varias de esas runas son ejemplares únicos e incomparables. Como ya he explicado largamente en el capítulo sobre el tema, la escritura aydara, basada en figuras iconográficas conectadas por un engranaje de partículas seleccionadas de hasta cuatro silabarios, es de una gran complejidad. Sólo a día de hoy el gran índice de runas aydara recopilado en el Celestium cuenta ya con más de ocho mil ideogramas distintos._

 _Merece quizá la pena terminar este apartado diciendo algo sobre las criptas –también denominadas, según el gusto del arqueólogo, templos o tesoros- donde eran custodiados los fragmentos del Adenror entre una elección regía y la siguiente. De entrada, sólo conocemos y hemos podido explorar una, la de Ádralon, situada a las afueras de la que fuera la sede de la corte de los reyes de Hiponia. Ésta –y no hay razón para suponer que las demás fueran diferentes- no era otra cosa que una cámara subterránea pensada, proyectada y construida, por lo que pudieron comprobar los arqueólogos que la estudiaron con claro riesgo de sus vidas, con el exclusivo fin de mantener alejado a cualquier intruso del preciado objeto que estaba destinada a conservar. Contaba para ello con un nada desdeñable despliegue de conjuros defensivos y trampas mágicas, además de otras más "rutinarias" y corrientes, que en más de un momento dieron un buen susto a los osados investigadores. Sobre el origen de la energía mágica que, tras siglos de abandono, mantenía en funcionamiento los hechizos de la cripta, no ha habido respuestas concluyentes y, la mayoría de los eruditos, se han limitado a señalar al propio fragmento como origen de la misma._

 _La cripta, aparte de por permitir la recuperación del fragmento, fue especialmente interesante para los investigadores por sus excepcionales relieves y por las inscripciones que recorrían sus paredes, que han proporcionado una valiosa información para los historiadores. Gracias a la aplicada labor del equipo del Celestium liderado por Arlight Hipovans, las transcripciones y traducciones de los textos encontrados en la cripta de Ádralon están hoy al alcance de cualquiera, pues se tomó la molestia de redactar una magnífica edición crítica sobre aquellas, incluyendo el contenido original de los mismos como apéndice._

 _No se sabe, a día de hoy, la localización exacta de las demás criptas. Además, por lo que podemos intuir, eran más de seis, ya que, seguramente, los monarcas recién electos no se limitaban a devolver los fragmentos al lugar en que los encontraban. El profesor Heinneigh Schlihippo, además, postuló que era posible que, originalmente y construida por el mismo Sunnight, hubiera una cripta especialmente oculta fuera de Hiponia, más exactamente cerca, muy cerca de la misma Canterlot, con el objetivo de que cualquiera que quisiera postularse para el trono, tuviera que contar de esa manera con la aprobación de la princesa de Equestria, ya que habría necesitado de su permiso para poder conseguirlo. Tal idea ha sido tradicionalmente desechada por los expertos, dada la independencia de la que siempre se enorgullecieron los reyes de Hiponia respecto de la autoridad de la princesa Celestia, por lo que no creo que haya que añadir nada más al respecto."_

Knowling había leído y releído aquel texto casi medio centenar de veces en los últimos treinta minutos. Tras una larga noche en que apenas había mal dormido unas cuantas horas acomodado de cualquier manera en el sofá de su despacho, se sentía bastante cansado y algo dolorido, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado aquello por la satisfacción que le estaba embargando. Finalmente había logrado hallar la referencia que tan duramente había buscado… Sí, se trataba de una escueta mención de una teoría considerada errónea que venía mencionada en un pobre manual de arqueología aydara que había cumplido ya más de veinte años desde su publicación… ¡Pero encajaba a la perfección con lo que él necesitaba encontrar! Ponyville, además, estaba lo bastante cerca de Canterlot como para que, si esa teoría del tal Schlihippo era correcta, ser el lugar en que el rey Sunnight habría ocultado un fragmento del Adenror de forma que pudiera estar vigilado por la princesa Celestia.

Lo cierto es que el nombre de Heinneigh Schlihippo no le sonaba, lo que en otras circunstancias habría provocado que desechara por completo el prestar atención a cualquier teoría de un autor que no logró dejar su nombre grabado entre el de los grandes estudiosos, pero en las circunstancias de su particular investigación no se encontraba en situación de ser demasiado exquisito o exigente con las fuentes a las que acudir. Sin embargo, no necesitaba repasar los libros que tenía en su despacho, cosa que era en la práctica lo que llevaba haciendo desde el día de ayer, para saber que no tenía ninguna de las obras de aquel autor a su disposición. Y, siendo domingo, la biblioteca del Celestium estaría cerrada. Brown suspiró con fastidio. No se sentía con ánimo de ponerse a mover hilos para acceder aquel día a ella. El esfuerzo necesario no le compensaba cuando al día siguiente ya tendría pleno acceso desde primera hora.

"De todas formas…", pensaba, "Schlihippo, por lo que puedo intuir, sólo postulaba que había una cripta cerca de Canterlot, pero no debía tener ni idea de por dónde podía estar, siquiera la población en la que se situaría. No encontraré en ninguna obra que haya escrito nada que me sirva para buscarla en Ponyville… La única forma que se me ocurre pasaría por ir en persona al pueblo e inspeccionar los alrededores, por si existe en sus cercanías algún lugar que los aydara hubieran podido elegir para construir en él una de sus salas del tesoro… Alguna zona montañosa, preferentemente cercana a un lugar con agua y sin presencia de animales salvajes en las cercanías…Y, además... No me convence para nada lo postulado por ese tal Schlihippo... Si Sunnight construyó una cripta en ese lugar tan lejano de su centro de poder, pudo ser por muchas causas, pero no lo hizo para ayudar a Celestia. De eso estoy seguro."

Ponyville. La mención de ese nombre le había llevado, un tanto apresuradamente, a aceptar encargarse de la tutela de la instrucción en la magia aydara de la discípula de la Princesa, aunque realmente no se imaginaba de qué manera concreta podía aquello ayudarle en sus planes, pero su instinto le decía que sería así. "De todos modos, lo cierto es que sería complicado buscar una razón para explicar porque, de repente, quiero ir a Ponyville, sobre todo porque en principio no tengo ninguna razón para pretender encontrar allí un yacimiento aydara,…, pero no sería raro que fuese para supervisar el progreso de una estudiante,…, pero no, eso no sería suficiente, es más que posible que necesite tiempo, tal vez una o dos semanas, para poder dar con la cripta, por mucho que ésta exista de verdad… Aunque quizá haya una solución todavía más sencilla, que me permitiría dar con el fragmento y, en caso de que este siguiendo a un fantasma, dejar a resguardo mi nombre…"

-Ah, sí…-masculló para sí mismo, pensar en aquello le había recordado repentinamente que hacía una hora, de madrugada, había vuelto el director a presentarse en su despacho para comunicarle que la tal Sparkle llegaría a las nueve y media y que debería enseñarle el centro y empezar a programar el "plan de estudios"-…Hoy ya me han dado trabajo para esta mañana…-suspiró, encontrándose sin ninguna gana de empezar aquello, pero se alertó de pronto cuando se fijo en que las agujas del reloj marcaban casi las diez-¡Oh, por las barbas de Star Swirl!

• • •

La unicornio se quedó contemplando por un momento la colosal estatua criselefantina de la princesa Celestia que presidía la gran plaza alrededor de la cual se colocaban los edificios sede de la institución bautizada en su honor. Era allí donde, según le había indicado la noche anterior la misma alicornio, se reuniría con el profesor Knowling, por lo que, tras haber repasado con la mirada, impresionada, los bien tallados detalles de la figura, se acomodó en uno de los bancos más cercanos, dispuesta a esperar la llegada de aquel.

El lugar se veía desierto y en aquel momento nadie más estaba ni pasaba por allí. Hacía un espléndido día, pues aún con el radiante sol que reinaba en un cielo totalmente despejado de nubes, el calor no resultaba excesivo, y se veía gratamente atemperado por cierta brisa temprana que acariciaba lentamente las hojas de los árboles. El aire estaba, pues, lleno del suave aroma de las flores y de las plantas que poblaban los diversos puntos ajardinados de la plaza. Alrededor de la misma, en un perfecto y geométrico orden, se disponían los diversos edificios del Celestium, luciendo en sus fachadas grandes ventanales de brillantes cristaleras y columnas con complejos y enrevesados relieves vegetales. La joven aprendiz de Celestia recorría absorta el paisaje que tenía ante sí. Muchas veces había soñado con poder conocer y estar en aquel lugar y no terminaba de asimilar del todo que su deseo se acababa de cumplir. Después de los nervios de aquella mañana, la emoción ante los nuevos desafíos volvía a estimular su mente.

-El tal Brown llega ya media hora tarde-la voz de Spike, que llevaba enfurruñado desde que se levantó aquella mañana, rompió por un momento la atmósfera de arco iris en que estaba sumergida la menta de Twilight.

-Sin duda será porque es un unicornio muy ocupado-le replicó ésta, demasiado ilusionada como para prestar auténtica atención a lo que le decía el dragoncito sentado a su lado-Tenemos suerte de que haya accedido tan pronto a supervisar mi iniciación en la magia aydara.

-Sí. Una suerte increíble.

-¡Venga, anímate, Spike!-le miró con su más radiante sonrisa-¡Mira donde estamos!-hizo un gesto con la pezuña recorriendo todo su campo visual-Además, si mejoras esa cara…-le dedicó una mirada de complicidad-…quizá pasemos de camino a casa por una joyería.

-…-su "hermanito" no pareció muy tentado por aquella promesa-Y hoy es domingo… Se supone que el domingo es mi día de descanso… El único día que no tengo que madrugar, el único día que…

-¡Sí, sí, Spike!-le interrumpió, intentando no reírse, la unicornio-Lamento mucho haberte sacado de tu bonita fantasía con Rarity, pero esa no es razón para estar tan malhumorado todo el día.

-…-el dragón se quedó sin palabras, haciendo saber así a su interlocutora que, tal y como pensaba, había acertado en el diagnóstico de lo que le pasaba a su compañero-…Yo no estaba…, no tenía,…-Spike empezó a sudar y se mostró claramente nervioso-Eh… ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedes saber con qué estaba soñando?

-Fácil-se jactó la unicornio, alzando la cabeza-En primer lugar, porque te conozco muy bien. Y, en segundo, porque, en algunas ocasiones, como esta mañana, por ejemplo, hablas en sueños-le señaló, haciendo que su casi hermano se sonrojara, sin duda temiendo lo que ella pudiera haber oído. Twilight, aclarándose la garganta para poder copiar la infantil voz del bebé dragón, empezó a decir, imitando su tono:-"¡Desde luego, Rarity!", "Yo, lo que tú quieras, Rarity", "Oh, Rarity, yo"…-concluyó riendo.

-¿No se lo vas a decir, verdad?-le preguntó, repentinamente angustiado.

-Tranquilo. Mis labios están sellados, es una Pinkie promesa-le confortó ella enseguida, cumpliendo rápidamente con el ritual mímico de aquel peculiar juramento que debían a la pony rosa.

-Gracias-asintió él, y para alegría de la unicornio, pareció dispuesto a dejar a un lado el malhumor-Entonces, ¿pasaremos por la joyería después, no?-no dejó de preguntarle el pequeño dragón.

-Claro que sí, Spike.

-¡Bien!-se relamió éste, como saboreando por adelantado el sabor de las gemas.

Twilight le miró con ternura: realmente era todavía y únicamente un niño. Por eso, a veces se sentía bastante preocupada por la… ¿atracción?... Sí, por la atracción que despertaba en él Rarity y temía lo que pudiera tener que pasar su "hermanito" si algún día la modista se veía obligada a dejarle algunas cosas claras. Ella tenía la certeza de que aquel romance con que soñaba Spike era totalmente imposible en la vida real, por lo que esperaba que no fuese más que un mero encaprichamiento pasajero que, con un poco de tiempo, desapareciera sin dejar rastro para nunca volver. En cualquier caso, ni en su mejor día tenía fuerzas ni ganas para hablar sinceramente con aquel de aquello y menos en esos términos.

-Buenos días-escuchó de repente una voz serena y grave detrás de ella, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos-Usted debe ser la joven señorita Sparkle-el que la abordaba era un unicornio de pelaje marrón y crin negra que le dirigía una mirada aparentemente indiferente con sus apagados ojos grises-Soy el profesor Knowling. Es un placer conocerla.

-El placer es mío, profesor-correspondió ella rápidamente al saludo, queriendo mantener el nivel de formalidad que él había empleado-En efecto, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y él-señaló al pequeño dragón-, es mi asistente, se llama Spike.

-Encantado-asintió el unicornio, un tanto aséptico, mientras le dirigía a ella una mirada escrutadora, haciendo una evaluación de su primera impresión… "Así que está es la aprendiza de la Princesa…", se dijo.

Desde que el director le había comunicado el deseo de Celestia de que su alumna fuese instruida en el dominio de la magia aydara Brown había tenido tiempo para preguntarse a qué vendría ese repentino interés, sobre todo en vista de la rapidez con que todo se había dispuesto, y, por unos instantes, incluso se había planteado, no sin algo de miedo, que tuviera algo que ver con sus secretos planes y ambiciones… Pero había descartado rápido ese temor. Si Celestia realmente imaginara lo que él tenía entre cascos, tomaría medidas sin duda medidas para detenerle y último que haría, pues, sería permitirle que se encargara de instruir a una de sus alumnas predilectas y de más talento… O eso quería creer.

-Lamento el retraso-se disculpó Brown con la joven, queriendo sonar lo más amable posible, pues quería granjearse la simpatía y la confianza de aquella para poder poner en marcha su plan-Esta mañana he perdido por completo la noción del tiempo-añadió, queriendo dar muestra de un poco de complicidad.

-¡Oh! No hay problema, profesor-asintió una sonriente Twilight-Sin duda estaba ocupado en algo importante, y esto ha sido tan imprevisto…-terminó con una risilla nerviosa.

-En cualquier caso-se aclaró la garganta, como solía hacer al principio de cada clase, intuyendo que iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones-Será mejor que vayamos empezando-le hizo un gesto a la unicornio para que le siguiera mientras emprendía el camino hacia el gran edificio hacia el que miraba la estatua de Celestia a cuya sombra estaban, cosa que aquella hizo tras cargar a su asistente sobre su lomo-Aunque, en primer lugar y a pesar de las extraordinarias y excepcionales circunstancias de su ingreso, como representante del Celestium he de darle mi más cordial enhorabuena por su aceptación con el rango de "adjunta de estudios". Lamento la informalidad, pero la rapidez de los hechos no nos permite otra cosa.

-Es perfectamente comprensible-asintió ella, de todas formas halagada al oír aquellas palabras-En cualquier caso, me importa más el ser ahora miembro del Celestium que cualquier ceremonial-le comentó, obteniendo del unicornio un leve y aprobador asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Eh?-sobre su lomo, Spike se mostró confuso-¿Miembro del Celestium, adjunta de estudios?

-Ser "adjunto de estudios" es como ser estudiante pero sin la obligación de seguir un curso regular de los ofertados por el centro-le explicó Twilight-, si no que más bien es instruido de una forma más individual, por un tutor, en unos conocimientos muy específicos.

-Un rango que se ajusta muy bien a estas circunstancias-comentó Brown-Además, sólo siendo miembro del Celestium se puede tener acceso pleno a sus instalaciones, a la biblioteca, el archivo y demás bases de datos. Somos una institución que guarda con mucho celo sus más preciados y valorados tesoros.

Knowling les había conducido al que les indicó que era el "edifico rector", donde, según les señaló, se encontraban los despachos del profesorado y del director, la sala de reuniones del consejo rector y la secretaría y demás oficinas de la administración del centro. Fue el punto de partida de un largo recorrido en que el unicornio les fue mostrando e indicando el destino de cada uno de los edificios del centro: el aulario principal y el secundario, los laboratorios, la gran biblioteca, el archivo histórico, la gran torre de astronomía, el centro de estudios médicos, el jardín botánico, etc.

Todo sazonado con un discurso continuó sobre la historia del Celestium y sobre las actividades que el centro tenía en marcha en cada uno de ellos. Spike se aburría soberanamente y sentía casi como si su cabeza quisiera estallar. Brown, aunque lo disimulaba, vivía una situación parecida, y tenía que usar de todo su autocontrol para continuar con aquella aburrida y monótona charla. Sólo la unicornio disfrutaba sinceramente de la visita, escuchando con suma atención hasta la última palabra de lo que el profesor le explicaba.

-Y, finalmente-palabras de Knowling que arrancaron un suspiro de alivio de Spike-Ésta es el ala residencial-concluyó, señalando a sus dos acompañantes un gran bloque que se alzaba tras todos los demás edificios, rodeado en su perímetro por una hilera de álamos blancos-Aquí se alojan todos los profesores, estudiantes y empleados que no son de Canterlot, y también algunos que, siendo de la ciudad, prefieren alojarse lo más ceca posible del trabajo. Hoy está prácticamente vacío-siguió diciendo-, pues, como ya os he comentado, al estar los domingos prácticamente el centro cerrado, casi todos los ponies o se quedan en sus casas o se van a pasar el fin de semana en ellas.

-Sí. Eso hacen los ponies normales-comentó, algo burlón y molesto tras el pesado tour, Spike.

-Spike…-le lanzó una mirada de reproche Twilight, aunque Brown pareció no escuchar la pulla del dragón.

-Tenemos, pues, suerte-les comentó, conduciéndoles hacia el interior del edifico-, de que aquel al que venimos a ver sea uno de los pocos que suelen permanecer aquí.

-Oh. ¿Se refiere a ese joven unicornio del que me habló ayer la Princesa?-le preguntó Twilight.

-Así es-le contestó Brown mientras avanzaba por el largo y amplio vestíbulo del edificio, encaminándose a una de las variadas escaleras que, a uno y a otro lado, ascendían por estrechos huecos hacia arriba-Sin embargo, he de avisarle…-pareció buscar las palabras apropiadas-, de que Fogsun Dremtly es un pony… Bueno, puede ser algo difícil tratar con él. Necesitara algo de paciencia y tacto… Sin embargo-añadió en un tono más firme, casi animado-…el esfuerzo le merecerá la pena. A pesar de contar con poco más de veinte años, su largo trabajo con las inscripciones aydara le ha convertido ya en el más eficaz traductor que se pueda encontrar. Por eso, no pudiendo por lo imprevisto de la petición de Su Alteza, encargarme personalmente de su instrucción, no dudé ni un segundo en proponer su nombre.

-Sí, algo así me comentó…-de repente, algo detuvo las palabras de Twilight, que iba detrás del profesor mientras subían por una de las estrechas escaleras de caracol. Un suave y delicado sonido llegaba desde alguna planta más arriba. A la unicornio, que no se esperaba nada como eso, le costó unos segundos reconocer aquello como música, música procedente de un piano.

-¡Oh, qué bien suena eso!-comentó con admiración Spike.

-Debe ser Earion-apuntó secamente Brown, más como comentándoselo a sí mismo que a sus acompañantes-Ya casi hemos llegado-añadió, dejando la escalera y enfilando su camino por un igualmente angosto pasillo flanqueado por variadas puertas numeradas-Es la 3.8-les indicó mientras avanzaban y la música se escuchaba cada vez más clara y alta, suficiente para reconocer ya con facilidad que se trataba de las "Variaciones Goldtree".

La melodía, sin embargo, se interrumpió en cuanto Brown, deteniéndose frente a la puerta con la numeración mencionada, llamó a ésta, golpeándola suavemente tres veces con su casco. Twilight observó que en la placa que había junto al marco, bajo los números, estaban inscritos los apellidos "Dremtly" y "Razid". Al otro lado de la puerta, más allá del cese de la música, sólo se escuchaba un profundo y pesado silencio. La unicornio esperaba oír el ruido de unos cascos acercándose a abrir desde el interior, pero éste nunca llegó. Cuando, de repente, se abrió la puerta, se evidenció el por qué.


	7. Chapter 5 2

Ante ellos, aleteando a media altura, se encontraba un pegaso de rizada y desordenada crin anaranjada y pelaje azul. La unicornio y su asistente pudieron ver claramente en su flanco una cutie mark que tenía la forma de un par de corcheas escritas unidas sobre un pentagrama, por lo que dedujeron que era el que, hasta hacía unos instantes, estaba tocando. Realmente la presencia de aquel alado resultaba un poco confuso para los dos.

-¡Oh, profesor Knowling!-saludó a aquel con un vital tono alegre y una gran sonrisa en la que lucía todos sus dientes-Que inesperada visita…-contempló a los dos acompañantes del unicornio-Y veo que trae compañía…-suspiró, como repentinamente angustiado por algo-¿Pero dónde están mis modales?-volvió a sonreír-¡Pasen, pasen!-se apartó para que accedieran al apartamento.

El salón al que entraron no era una estancia tan angosta como las que acababan de atravesar, pero entre un piano de pared por un lado y las estanterías y mesillas repletas de libros por otro, se veía tan anegada de volúmenes que despertaba cierta sensación de ahogo en los recién llegados, aunque a Twilight le emocionó, a pesar del desordenado caos que reinaba en la estancia, contemplar las pilas amontonadas de libros, viendo como ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer algunos nombres de autores ni algunos títulos.

-Y, ¿no me presenta a sus acompañantes?-escuchó a su lomo al pegaso hablarle al profesor mientras cerraba la puerta tras su paso.

-Claro-asintió aquel-Ella es Twilight Sparkle, aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia y nueva estudiante del Celestium. El dragón sobre su lomo es su asistente, Spike.

-¡Oh, entiendo!... Un placer conocerles-les sobrevoló el músico-Mi nombre es Earion Razid, aunque pueden llamarse sólo Earion o Ear.

-Es un placer-le correspondió la unicornio-¡Vaya! Tocas muy bien-le halagó, queriendo resultar simpática. Realmente aquel pegaso, por alguna razón, le había caído bien de inmediato-Aunque no sabía que el Celestium se dedicaba también a las artes.

-Y no lo hace-le replicó Earion-Realmente yo no soy miembro del Celestium-le explicó-Sólo soy el humilde ayudante de mi buen amigo Fog.

-Y ya que le mencionas…-intervino Brown antes de que ni Twilight ni Spike pudieran comentar nada al respecto-¿Serías tan amable de ir a informarle de que tiene visita?

-¡Claro, profesor! ¡Enseguida!-sin embargo el pegaso no hizo ningún ademán de irse a hacer lo que Knowling le había pedido-Aunque antes, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? ¿Un té, un café, unas pastas o unas galletas de canela?

-Quizá después-le replicó fríamente Brown, mirándolo a los ojos. Durante unos momentos ambos permanecieron así, con la mirada fija en el otro, mientras Twilight y Spike asistían mudos a tal aparente duelo. Finalmente, el pegaso cedió.

-Iré a avisar a Fog… Ustedes, mejor pasen y esperen en la cocina-les señaló una cercana puerta antes de desaparecer volando por un pasillo que se abría en la dirección contraria.

En contraste con el salón, la cocina daba una gran sensación de amplitud. Llena, inundada de luz a través de una gran ventana que cubría gran parte de una de las paredes, apenas se veían en ella si acaso los electrodomésticos más imprescindibles y, aunque contaba en el centro con una mesa amplia rodeada de seis sillas, lo que evidentemente predominaba en ella era el espacio libre.

-Y, por ir entrando en materia…-empezó a hablarle Knowling mientras se acomodaba en una de las cabeceras de la mesa-Dígame, señorita Sparkle, ¿qué sabe de los aydara y, sobre todo, de su magia?

-Bueno…-la unicornio no se esperaba aquella repentina pregunta-…La verdad es que no sé mucho. Conozco un poco de la historia del reino de Hiponia y sé que la magia aydara tiene importantes fundamentos en la alquimia, y,…, bueno, creo que básicamente, eso es lo que sé. Ayer estuve buscando información sobre el tema en los libros que tengo pero… No hallé demasiado.

-Le voy a resumir en dos palabras las dos características esenciales que distinguen a la magia aydara y que tendrá que afrontar si quiere manejarla-adoptó Brown el tono que solía emplear en sus clases, mirando a los otros dos presentes, que se habían sentado ocupado un costado de la mesa, como a los alumnos cuando los contemplaba desde lo alto de su tarima-Conjuros y esencias. Esa es la clave… Conjuros y esencias-repitió, ante la mirada interrogante que le dirigieron sus dos interlocutores-Como sabrá, los aydara empezaron siendo un gremio de unicornios que se especializó en el estudio de las propiedades mágicas de la materia, esto es, básicamente alquimia, centrándose con preferencia en los materiales que más riqueza y variedad de reacciones y usos mágicos mostraban. Con el tiempo, buscaron crear conjuros que les permitieran, a través de la magia, sacar provecho de esas propiedades para provocar o evitar determinados efectos. Conjuros que, para mantenerlos a salvo de la mirada de los legos, registraron en un complejo lenguaje de runas que, desde luego, tiene que aprender, al menos en lo más básico, aquel que quiera efectuar aún el más sencillo hechizo.

-He leído que es una forma de escritura bastante compleja-apuntó la unicornio, aprovechando que el profesor pareció hacer una pausa en su discurso.

-En efecto, puede llegar a ser muy problemática-le respondió sin más Brown-Verá, la escritura aydara consta de dos elementos. En primer lugar, las runas propiamente dichas, que son lo que se suele denominar ideogramas. Hasta ahora se han catalogado casi treinta mil runas distintas, por los textos que hemos podido recuperar de los diferentes yacimientos, y de un tercio de ellas no sabemos con certeza el significado.

-¿Treinta mil?-repitió, incrédula, la joven.

-Así es, treinta mil conocidos hasta el momento-recalcó-A lo que hay que sumar-continuó el unicornio-Los cuatro silabarios. Las runas representan sólo conceptos, ideas, como nombres y verbos, adjetivos y adverbios, pero para articular una frase, los aydara unían los ideogramas rúnicos con las llamadas partículas. Son pequeños términos puramente fonéticos que sirven, según el silabario del que procedan, para indicar qué tipo de palabra es una runa, que función tiene en la frase, su número o si se debe de pronunciar con alguna entonación especial. Pero no tiene que preocuparse-añadió, al ver la cada vez más tensa expresión en el rostro de la unicornio lavanda-, suena más difícil de lo que parece, y usted va a contar con la mejor guía para su estudio que se puede tener.

Twilight asintió, intentando parecer animada, mientras seguía procesando, en parte emocionada, en parte preocupada, toda la información que estaba recibiendo. A su lado, Spike, distraído, intentaba sumergirse en su cabeza para retomar, en una fantasía despierta, el sueño interrumpido de aquella mañana.

-Nuestro estimado Fog vendrá enseguida-anunció, entrando por la puerta, Ear-Y, mientras le esperamos-añadió en seguida-¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerles?-les volvió a preguntar, obteniendo nuevamente un gesto negativo del profesor.

-No, gracias, es muy amable pero nosotros no queremos nada-respondió rápidamente Twilight con una negativa antes de que Spike pudiera reaccionar. Según lo veía ella, era muy tarde para desayunar, lo que por otro lado ya habían hecho y muy bien en casa, y todavía pronto para comer, y no quería que tomaran nada entre horas.

Sin embargo, el pegaso no parecía haber escuchado el plural de su negativa, puesto que se acercó al dragón y, con un tono insinuante, le dijo:

-¿Y tú, mi joven amigo? Aquí pareces aburrido, muy aburrido…-alargó aquella palabra mientras ponía un gesto de circunstancia que al dragón le arrancó una pequeña carcajada-Aquí los unicornios van a hablar de cosas antiguas sin ningún interés, pero yo sé de un buen y barato local en Canterlot que es famoso por su variopintas gastronomías, pues es al que van los viajeros no ponies cuando pasan por la capital… Y tengo entendido que tienen un pastel de rubíes que está para chuparse las garras-terminó con un gesto sugerente de sus cejas.

-¡Oh!-exclamó admirado Spike mientras se le hacía la boca agua y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago-¿Has oído eso, Twilight? ¡Pastel de rubíes! ¡Mi favorito!-miró a su casi hermana con ojos suplicantes.

-…Supongo que está bien…-accedió ésta, un poco molesta ante la inesperada y, según lo sentía, entrometida intervención del pegaso-Pero no comas demasiado. Recuerda que mamá ha dicho que iba a hacer su estofado de patata y zanahoria.

-Sí, sí…-dijo, indiferente e impaciente, el dragoncito mientras se levantaba y seguía al pegaso hacia la salida.

Ear sonrió satisfecho de haber sabido aprovechar la gula del bebé dragón para hacerle salir. El pianista no tenía ni idea de qué razones tendría el profesor Knowling para querer hablar con Fog, más allá de que estaba claro que aquella Sparkle estaba implicada, pero intuía que debía ser algo importante. No creía que Brown fuera capaz de venir a molestar a Dremtly, conociendo como era, por algo insignificante. Él no podía ayudarle con lo que fuera que quisiera Knowling pero, al menos, podía facilitarle las cosas librándose de las "presencias" no necesarias.

A Twilight le despertaba cierta curiosidad la presencia y la actitud del pegaso. ¿Cómo había acabado un personaje como ese, y más con su talento musical, como un mero ayudante de un simple investigador adjunto por muy brillante que éste fuese? Sin embargo, no halló la forma ni las ganas de plantear tal cuestión al profesor Knowling, pues no quería parecer irrespetuosa.

-¡Ah, Dremtly! Me alegra verte aparecer finalmente-dijo de repente Brown, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Twilight le imitó para encontrarse, a medio entrar, a un cabizbajo unicornio de un pelaje entre blanco y un suave beige. En su crin de un suave tono rubio, donde un forzado alisado no lograba del todo contener y aplastar los bucles y rizos de su cabello, destacaban a un lado tres coloridas franjas: una de un chillón rosa flanqueada por dos de un fuerte y oscuro gris. Su expresión era seria y aparentemente indiferente, pero su lenguaje corporal era fácil de leer y dejaba patente lo incómodo que se sentía en ese momento. La actitud de aquél le recordó a Twilight la de su buena amiga Fluttershy.

-Buenos días-logró, tras un momento, decir aquel, entrando finalmente en la cocina y dirigiéndose a la mesa, donde se sentó en un lado de la mesa, en la esquina contraria a la que ocupaban el profesor y la unicornio lavanda. Ésta pudo observar, antes de que él se sentara, que su cutie mark tenía la forma de una varita que se cruzaba con un rayo.

-Ella es Twilight Sparkle-la presentó el profesor al recién llegado-Discípula personal de la Princesa Celestia-el joven erudito, "Fog" como le llamaba su compañero, no pareció inmutarse ni impresionarse demasiado por aquella noticia-Y está aquí porque Su Alteza quiere que incluya la magia aydara dentro del campo de sus estudios.

Aquel unicornio, al que ahora examinaba Twilight con curiosidad, seguía resultando impasible, como si no escuchara, a las palabras de Brown, como si no entendiera o no quisiera entender que tenían que ver con él. Se dedicaba únicamente a mirar la mesa frente a él, como si se limitara a aguantar una insoportable charla que en nada le atañía, deseando únicamente que acabara para volver a ponerse con sus tareas. A Twilight aquella actitud no le era del todo desconocida.

-En respuesta a la solicitud de la Princesa-continuó hablando Knowling-Me voy a encargar de supervisar su instrucción… Pero, dado lo inesperado de la petición, no tengo tiempo para encargarme activamente de ella. Por eso necesito que tú te ocupes de enseñarle los principios elementales de la magia aydara y le instruyas en los más sencillos hechizos-concluyó.

Dremtly alzó lentamente la mirada, intentando evitar el ver a la unicornio lavanda, hasta mirar a Knowling. Si tenía alguna emoción, buena o mala, lograba contenerlas bastante bien.

-¿Yo?-sin embargo, al intentar hablar, su voz se mostró claramente quebradiza y dudosa-…No creo que pueda hacerlo-no pronunciaba con un tono tan bajo como Fluttershy, pero si tan rápido que a Twilight le costó un poco entender lo que había dicho.

-Estás preparado de sobra para cumplir con esta tarea-le dijo Brown-Y necesito que lo hagas-añadió, en el tono más firme y seguro que pudo. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las reticencias y apatías de Dremtly, siempre igual de indispuesto a intentar emprender proyectos novedosos.

-…Pero…Ahora…-Twilight se fijo en que la cola del unicornio empezaba a hacer un extraño movimiento contra el lomo de aquel y supuso que era una especie de tic nerviosos-…Estoy ocupado ahora mismo… Sigo trabajando en la traducción de la gran columna de Thunderain.

-Eso puede esperar-le espetó, sin más Knowling. Fogsun tampoco mostró reacción alguna ante aquellas palabras, aunque, por un momento, le echó una mirada escrutadora a Twilight-Además, necesita aprender la escritura aydara, y tú eres el que mejor la conoce.

Ésta, que contemplaba un poco ajena el cruce de palabras entre ambos estudiosos, se sintió un poco culpable. Cuando la Princesa le había comunicado que iba a instruirla un joven erudito, sólo se había preguntado en si de verdad aquel estaría preparado para algo así, sin pareare a pensar que le harían dejar de lado sus propios proyectos. A ella le sentaría muy mal que la princesa Celestia interrumpiera sus estudios de magia para hacerle enseñar a otros, por lo que comprendió la reacción del unicornio y se solidarizó de inmediato con él.

-Además-decidió Knowling llevar su petición hasta el final-Creo que necesitas un cambio de aires, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Llevas prácticamente dos años, desde lo de Cherady, en que sólo sales de este apartamento para ir o a clase, o al archivo o a la biblioteca. Asimismo es más que posible que un descanso te venga bien… Por todo ello y para mayor comodidad de la señorita aquí presente he pensado que acompañes a la joven Twilight a Ponyville…-y ante estas palabras reaccionaron los dos, especialmente asombrada ella, mirando con incredulidad a Knowling.

-Disculpe, profesor-se decidió ella a intervenir-Pero no sería eso necesario. Es más, he venido hasta Canterlot por no contar, en mi casa de Ponyville, con los libros y materiales necesarios para estudiar la magia aydara que si tendré a disposición aquí, en el Celestium.

-¡Oh! Eso no será problema ninguno-le replicó de inmediato Brown-Le aseguro que nos encargaremos de que cuente usted con todo lo necesario para su instrucción sin necesidad de tener que estar físicamente aquí, en Canterlot. Es frecuente que apoyemos a estudiantes externos en casos especiales como el suyo, además de que cuando se trabaja en una excavación también se hace algo parecido… Por supuesto, sólo lo he propuesto porque pensaba que sería de su agrado y que añoraría su hogar.

Knowling guardó silencio y dejó que la mente de la unicornio le diese vueltas a su idea, confiando en que el resultado sería positivo. Sabía que aquella propuesta era extraña, dadas las circunstancias y la excusa que había presentado le parecía insustancial hasta a él mismo, pero no había hallado otra mejor. Por otro lado, si lograba que colase, podría enviar a Dremtly a Ponyville y, desde allí, le usaría para que buscara la cripta por él…

Sin poder hablarle del resultado del conjuro de la convocatoria que le había dado tal localización, no tenía argumentos para convencer a su antiguo alumno de que había nada más y nada menos que una cripta aydara en Ponyville, pero por otro lado, confiaba en que aceptaría cualquier razón que le ofreciese que le permitiese mantenerse lejos de los lugareños y, el buscar una misteriosa ruina aydara lo era. Además, Dremtly ya había participado en la excavación de una cripta años atrás, por lo que su experiencia le sería de utilidad para reconocer dónde podría haber o no haber otra de aquellas.

-Bueno…-habló finalmente la unicornio-…La verdad, venía pensando en pasar un tiempo en Canterlot y no me importaba la idea… Pero si puedo estudiar la magia aydara en Ponyville, eso le gustará a Spike.

• • •

Trixie depósito el libro que estaba leyendo, "Daring Do y el Cáliz del Grifo", sobre el escritorio de la habitación al oír que la llamaban desde el piso inferior para comer. No le importó demasiado dejar la lectura de aquel capítulo a medias, pues lo cierto era que las novelas de Daring Do no le entusiasmaban demasiado y que sólo la estaba leyendo porque era lo único que parecía poder hacer en aquella casa para distraerse.

Leer… O pensar en aquella misteriosa puerta y en el fascinante y sin duda grandioso poder que se ocultaba tras ella. Pero Trixie no quería darle muchas vueltas a aquello hasta que se hubiera recuperado para evitar que la impaciencia la consumiera, pues lo que tenía claro es que, cuando se encontrara algo mejor, volvería a aquella caverna en busca de aquella magia tan prodigiosa, aquella energía que brindaría su tan ansiada venganza a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

Cuando llegó, por el camino aprendido aquella mañana, hasta la cocina, vio que los tres hermanos Apple se dedicaban a disponer la mesa, colocando platos, cubiertos, vasos y demás, mientras su abuela parecía dar unos últimos retoques a lo que fuese que estaba preparando en una gran olla. La unicornio no imaginaba que pudiera ser y, aunque en principio no le hacía demasiada ilusión lo que pudiera estar preparando, puesto que no le gustaban demasiado ni los cocidos ni los estofados o demás platos parecidos, tuvo que admitir para sí que el aroma que desprendía aquello y que inundaba la cocina era realmente delicioso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Trixie? ¿Un poco mejor?-le preguntó Applejack, mientras sus hermanos, Big Mac y Apple Bloom, se sentaban ya en sus sitios a la espera de empezar a comer.

-Un poco-musitó ésta, a modo de respuesta, tomando a su vez también asiento. "Supongo que lo pregunta porque ya estará deseando que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se largue de su casa", se dijo a sí misma la hechicera.

Ella misma se sentía muy incómoda al tener que aceptar la ayuda de aquella familia, pero, a pesar de su orgullo, no se encontraba con fuerzas para rechazar una cama acogedora y comida caliente, bienes comunes que en los últimos meses para ella habían sido un auténtico y excepcional lujo. Sentía el contradictorio deseo de largarse de allí, aunque no tuviera otro lugar al que acudir y, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de agradecer haber sido acogida en aquel lugar.

-Esto ya está, querida-escuchó que la abuela Smith le decía a su nieta, mientras se sentaba-Puedes ir sirviendo los platos… Pero tened cuidado, que aún está caliente.

-Sí, abuela-asintió la pony rubia que, tomando el plato hondo que tenía aquella frente a sí, procedió a acercase la olla para, con un cucharón, llenarlo en tres rápidos y firmes movimientos. Tras dejar el de la anciana pony frente a ésta, pasó a alcanzar el de la unicornio para hacer igual…-Esperamos que te guste el cocido de heno-comentó mientras le servía-… ¿Trixie, crees que te basta con esto o te echó un poco más?-le preguntó, enseñándole el plato, que según lo veía la maga estaba a punto de desbordarse.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie tiene de sobra con lo que lleva el plato-le respondió.

-¿Estás segura…?

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie siempre está segura de lo que dice.

-De acuerdo-le tendió el plato la granjera-Pero ya sabes que si quieres más, sólo tienes que pedirlo-añadió mientras seguía sirviendo la comida a sus hermanos y a ella misma.

Al principio la unicornio miró con desconfianza el caldoso y oscuro cocido que tenía ante sí, a pesar de que a su alrededor los demás, con cuidado al estar todavía bastante caliente, parecían comerlo con fruición. Paulatinamente, sobre todo por el hambre pero, también en una pequeña parte, por no querer parecer desconsiderada, llenó la cuchara y, con cuidado y tras soplar un poco a su hirviente contenido, se lo llevó a la boca. Lo encontró bastante bueno, pero a pesar del primer impulso de imitar a los demás en su afán devorador, se limitó a comer lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

Realmente a Trixie le asombraba lo mucho que, aparentemente, comían en aquella casa. Después de todo lo que habían tenido en el desayuno, también para la comida tenían la mesa nuevamente cubierta de todo tipo de platos y escudillas con aperitivos. Aparte del cocido habían servido diversos tipos de panes, una ensalada de tomate, pepino, lechuga y manzana, una fuente con patatas fritas y otras cosas variadas, como olivas y alcachofas con pimiento.

-Oye, Trixie-se dirigió a ella, con su vocecilla infantil, la hermana pequeña de Applejack-¿Puedes decirme qué significa tu cutie mark? Es muy bonita-añadió.

-La cutie mark de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie representa su don, que es la magia-respondió ella, a la que, por lo común, no le gustaba tener que contestar preguntas salvo que, o fueran sobre ella o vinieran con una conveniente ración de halagos-Pues la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es la mejor maga que hay en toda Equestria.

-¡Oh!-asintió, admirada Apple Bloom, que desconocía el penoso incidente que, no muy lejos de allí, había salido tan caro a la unicornio-…Y, oye…-por un momento Applejack estuvo a punto de interrumpirla, temiendo que su hermanita estuviera meditando sobre si de verdad era Trixie mejor que Twilight y que fuera a preguntarle algo que la incomodara-… ¿y cómo la obtuviste? ¿Puedes contármelo?

Trixie no pudo evitar hacer un mal gesto, pues aquel recuerdo formaba parte de un pasado que prefería dejar atrás, muy atrás y olvidado. Intentó recomponer su expresión en seguida, pero ya era tarde. Temió por un momento como pudieran reaccionar los Apple, pero estos parecieron entender su disgusto.

-Apple Bloom, no vayas a molestar a Trixie con tus preguntas ni con tu obsesión por las cutie mark-le reprendió su hermana-Ella aún está algo débil y no necesita a una pesada potrillo encima con sus incordiantes preguntas.

-Oh…-pareció decaída la pequeña-Pero yo sólo…

-Tú, nada-le cortó Applejack-¿Verdad, Big Mac?

-Eyup-asintió secamente éste.

-Bueno, realmente a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no le molestan las preguntas-intervino la unicornio, mucho más por aprovechar una ocasión que pensaba se le presentaba de volver a enorgullecerse y a ser aplaudida que porque la pequeña le hubiera dado pena-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está acostumbrada a despertar el interés de todos los ponies, pues ese es el precio de ser tan magnífica y grandiosa.

-¡Oh, bien!-exclamó Apple Bloom, alegre de que, al final, le fuera a responder. Soñando con que quizá esta vez conseguiría un buen ejemplo a seguir para obtener de una vez por todas su propia cutie mark.

-Vaya, es muy amable que le hagas el favor a mi hermanita, pero no estás obligada a ello, ¿lo sabes, no?-le dijo Applejack.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie lo sabe muy bien, además de que Ella no cumple con ninguna obligación que no sea con ella misma. Ahora, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie le contará a tu pequeña hermana como, con una gran demostración de magia y poder, logró obtener a temprana edad su magnífica y fantástica cutie mark.

-¡Oh, espera, espera!-la detuvo repentinamente la misma Apple Bloom-¿Podrías hacerlo esta tarde en la cabaña del árbol? Así también te escucharían mis dos amigas, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, ya que juntas somos…-hizo una pausa dramática-¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders!-exclamó poniendo una pose teatral.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¡Esas formas en la mesa!-le regañó su abuela.


	8. Chapter 6 1

**Capítulo 6. Un cálido presente, un nublado pasado**

Un sol casi veraniego y especialmente caluroso cayó sobre la cabeza del profesor Knowling cuando éste finalmente salió del bloque residencial del Celestium. Aquel día de mayo se había vuelto extraño, agobiante y muy tórrido y la ligera brisa que corriera poco antes había cesado totalmente. Además, apenas acababa de cumplirse el mediodía, por lo que las horas más duras y asfixiantes de la jornada parecían estar aún por llegar. Los pocos ponies que Brown vio a lo largo del camino que le conducía de vuelta a su despacho se veían sudorosos y poco contentos con aquel cambio de tiempo.

En cuanto a él, en esos momentos, era totalmente ajeno e indiferente al clima. De hecho, lo hubiera sido a prácticamente cualquier problema que se le pudiera presentar en esos instantes. A pesar de lo poco que había podido dormir en la noche anterior, se encontraba exultante y se sentía animado, pleno de vitalidad como en sus mejores tiempos de juventud. Casi hubiese tenido ganas de brincar y saltar cual potrillo. Y es que por fin parecían encauzarse las cosas tal y como él deseaba…

Era curioso, casi irónico, que aquello lo hubiese hecho posible la intervención de, nada más y nada menos, la mismísima princesa Celestia. "Realmente", pensaba Brown, "esa alicornio no tiene ni idea de la oportunidad que me ha brindado con su petición y del puente de plata que me ha dejado tendido hasta mi codiciado objetivo… El quinto fragmento del Adenror pronto será mío. El sexto, le seguirá poco después. Y, entonces… Un nuevo poder resurgirá, un poder cuya victoria está más cerca de lo que podría imaginar esa pretenciosa deidad coronada". A Brown casi le daba ganas de reír el que, la que en principio debiera estar más interesada en detenerlo, fuera la que, sin saberlo, le ayudara en su propósito.

Sus planes habían avanzado mucho esa mañana. Había encontrado un posible indicio que debía servir para localizar la posible cripta aydara situada en las afueras de Ponyville y, con un oportuno movimiento, había aprovechado una perfecta ocasión para mandar a aquel pueblo a Dremtly con la excusa de la instrucción de aquella unicornio predilecta de Celestia. Si su antiguo alumno encontraba la cripta, sería un gran logro que le acercaría mucho a la meta; y, si no lo conseguía, si es que acaso era una pista y un rastro falsos, él no tendría, manteniendo las distancias, que ver perjudicados ni su nombre ni su reputación.

Por suerte, no había sido muy difícil convencer a la joven Sparkle. Puesto que Brown se esperaba más reticencias de una unicornio a la que había imaginado más ambiciosa y, por tanto, deseosa de estar en Canterlot, en el centro del poder, se sorprendió encontrarse con que ésta parecía no solamente conforme, si no que estaba más que perfectamente dispuesta e incluso complacida con la idea de poder realizar sus estudios desde su hogar, en Ponyville. Knowling no entendía que encantos podía encontrar alguien en un lugar tan insignificante pero, resultándole la predisposición de la unicornio tan favorable, no se interesó demasiado por ello. De hecho, Sparkle no sólo no había puesto ningún inconveniente ni serio ni nimio a su propuesta si no que, incluso, había ofrecido acondicionar un cuarto de su propia casa, al que en esos momentos no le daba uso, para que pudiera instalarse Dremtly y su asistente, Ear, mientras tuvieran que residir en el pueblo.

En cuanto a su antiguo alumno, sabía de antemano que su reacción no estaría precisamente marcada por el entusiasmo, pero también que no se atrevería a poner demasiadas objeciones ni pegas. Simplemente había tenido que mantenerse firme en su determinación y así había logrado volver a doblar, como en otras ocasiones, la débil y aparentemente inexistente voluntad de Dremtly. El joven investigador le tenía tan poco aprecio a los pequeños pueblos como Brown, pero para el profesor eso no era excusa alguna. "Además", pensaba, "al fin y al cabo, él nació y se crió en Ponytown, que no debe ser muy distinto, así que no se enfrenta a nada que no haya vivido antes".

Tampoco tenía precisamente Brown más opciones entre las que escoger: Fogsun era el único activo en esos momentos en su departamento que había tenido alguna experiencia práctica en el campo de la arqueología aydara y, aunque lo vivido por Dremtly en la excavación de la cripta de Cherady no era precisamente alentador, al menos le capacitaba para poder rastrear, encontrar y saber identificar la posible cripta de Ponyville sin demasiado margen de error. A partir de ahí, ya se las ingeniaría Knowling para hacerse con la dirección del proyecto de excavación de ésta.

"Sí", se dijo a sí mismo, sonriente, mientras entraba en su despacho, "por fin todo ha empezado a funcionar como debe".

• • •

Irremediablemente, la mirada de Twilight acabó por desviarse, sin remedio, hacia el amplio reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la cocina. Lo cierto es que, en una estancia donde el blanco y el beige reinaban por completo, la colorida esfera del mecanismo, cuyas agujas surcaban el aire sobre una vivida imagen de los Wonderbolts resaltaba a la vista como un relámpago en mitad de una noche de tormenta. Era el único objeto en aquella habitación que parecía tener algo de personalidad y la unicornio no dudó en atribuírselo al extraño pegaso que acababa de conocer.

Y empezaba a estar preocupada. Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Spike se fuera con aquel tal Earion y aún no habían regresado. Ella era plenamente consciente de lo irracional que era temer que hubiera podido haberles pasado algo allí, en la mismísima Canterlot, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo angustiada y, en parte, culpable, por haber permitido a su "hermanito" irse de esa manera con un pony al que, al fin y al cabo, apenas si bien acababan de conocer. Un pony, además, cuya conducta, al reflexionar sobre lo poco que le había visto, no le parecía que pudiera calificarse de ninguna manera de normal.

Tampoco era del todo corriente, o al menos a ella no se lo parecía, la aparentemente ambigua actitud que mostraba el compañero de piso de aquel, Dremtly. Al principio, desde que entró dubitativamente en la cocina, se había mostrado bastante reservado y parco en palabras. Durante la larga conversación en que el profesor y ella habían tratado los detalles de su "plan de estudios" e intentado dar salida a algunos problemas que se planteaban, él había permanecido en silencio, como totalmente ajeno al asunto que ellos trataban.

La marcha de Brown, sin embargo, pareció hacerle repentinamente consciente de la realidad y de la presencia de la unicornio en su casa. Aunque ésta había pensado que se mostraría entonces incluso aún más retraído, hallándose sólo con una total desconocida y sin el apoyo de una presencia de confianza, se encontró con que entonces sí parecía, por el contrario, dispuesto a cruzar más de dos palabras con ella. En su voz se percibían aún algunos nervios, pero poco a poco su tono y su actitud se fueron normalizando hasta ser casi los de un "pony normal". Aunque era algo frío en sus formas y su tono suave y refinado delimitaba y mantenía claramente las distancias entre los interlocutores, también resultaba educado y agradable. No estaba segura de entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese unicornio.

Intentó no pensar en ello y volvió a recorrer con interés los títulos de los libros que, desde la otra habitación, Dremtly le estaba trayendo. A raíz de una sugerencia del profesor, aquel había accedido a prestarle algunos volúmenes de su pequeña biblioteca particular. De hecho, Knowling había insistido mucho en ello. Twilight no había sido capaz de imaginar el porqué hasta que los vio. Los ejemplares de Dremtly, aunque desgastados y con los lomos especialmente cuarteados por el uso, tenían tantos apuntes y anotaciones en los márgenes y entre los párrafos, que era como si prácticamente contuvieran otro libro dentro del propio libro. La letra del unicornio era pequeña pero bastante legible, y la unicornio entendió que, sin duda, los añadidos manuscritos del joven investigadores le serían de utilidad.

-…"Introducción avanzada a la escritura aydara" de Henfigth Carroter, "Estudios alquímicos esenciales: la magia en la materia" de Ruthgray Benedtree y "Comentarios a los textos del Valle de los Reyes" de Eiibow Oda-terminó de leer los títulos y nombres de los autores de los últimos volúmenes en voz alta. Sonrió, conteniendo apenas sus ganas de saltar y gritar. Se sentía embriagada por la emoción de tener nuevas lecturas a su alcance. La misión de estudiar la magia aydara que le había encomendado la princesa Celestia, tras la angustia de aquella mañana, volvía nuevamente a entusiasmarla otra vez con más fuerza incluso que antes.

Meditando al ver el considerable volumen ocupado por los siete ejemplares, se decidió finalmente por ir a decirle a Dremtly que tenía suficiente material para comenzar y que no se llevaría ningún libro más por aquel día. El unicornio estaba en el salón, apoyado sobre un estante para alcanzar a ver algunas de sus lejas más altas, mientras media docena de tomos diversos, sostenidos por su magia, flotaban a su alrededor. Parecía estar buscando algún ejemplar en concreto y, por lo visto, le costaba encontrarlo. Twilight comprendía muy bien su situación, y más viendo el caos de libros por doquier que llenaban por completo el cuarto.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene que estar por aquí…-le dijo, sin mirarla y sin dejar lo que tenía entre cascos-…Éste que te voy a mostrar ahora es especialmente importante, es el mejor análisis que se ha escribo sobre el uso práctico que se daba en el reino de Hiponia a las prácticas alquímicas aydara…-le explicaba-Aplicaron sus conocimientos para lograr grandes avances en los campos de la agricultura, de la metalurgia y de la medicina entre otros muchos… Es muy interesante… Ya lo verás… En cuanto lo encuentre.

-Oh, no hace falta que te molestes-le dijo Twilight, viendo como, ya nervioso, el unicornio empezaba a agitar la cola como le había visto a hacer antes-Creo que de momento, con los que hay en la cocina, es bastante para que empiece con ellos.

-…-pareció él, indeciso, mientras sus ojos seguían recorriendo los estantes de la librería sobre la que estaba apoyado. Hasta que suspiró, derrotado, y volvió a poner los cascos sobre el suelo-Bueno… En cualquier caso te aconsejo que empieces cuánto antes con la escritura, memorizando y aprendiéndote bien los silabarios. Todos los hechizos aydara, hasta los más sencillos, están en runas. Alguna vez se ha sugerido que deberían trascribirse al alfabeto normal pero… Nunca nadie ha querido afrontar ese proyecto. A los legos no les interesa tampoco tanto y los expertos… Bueno, no vamos a haber aprendido a leer la escritura aydara para nada, ¿no?-concluyó con una ligera y tímida sonrisa, mientras le miraba un tanto nervioso, no sabía ella si más buscando ver si reía también o por temer que no lo hiciera.

-Sí, entiendo-asintió ella, compartiendo su gesto de buen humor.

-Aunque lo realmente importante-siguió hablando, ahora casi con el tono de un docente impartiendo su lección-, y eso lo veremos mañana cuando vayamos al centro alquímico, es la importancia de la conexión que puede establecer el hechicero entre su magia y la de las propiedades de algunos determinados elementos, que los aydara descubrieron que eran capaces de transmitir, contener y reaccionar a las corrientes mágicas e, incluso, de canalizar otras fuerzas naturales, como la electricidad, de forma similar. Fue un caso único en la historia de la magia, dado que, sobre todo después de la caída de Hiponia, la mayoría de los hechiceros han pensado que eso hacía depender demasiado las potenciales habilidades del mago de la posibilidad de contar con esos elementos… En cualquier caso, igual que los estudiosos de los aydara hoy, también en su tiempo fueron éstos una minoría entre los magos.

Twilight le prestaba con atención, en parte muy interesada en lo que le decía, y por otro lado aún un poco extrañada por el gran cambio de registro que había parecido experimentar su interlocutor. Mientras le escuchaba repasó mentalmente lo que sabía de él, lo que no era demasiado: sólo que tenía más o menos la misma edad que ella y que pese a ello ya había destacado y hecho valorar entre los estudiosos como un experto de la escritura aydara… Nada más. Y, por otro lado, lo que había visto de su casa tampoco le daba ninguna pista… El salón estaba atestado de libros y la cocina no podía ser más aséptica. No había fotos ni ningún tipo de objetos personales…. Al menos en aquellas zonas del apartamento a las que, como aquellas, podían "acceder las visitas". Todo lo que le rodeaba parecía aséptico, no expresaba personalidad alguna. La única excepción serie, de lo que ella había visto, era el piano del pegaso… Y, si acaso, aquel reloj de la cocina, que suponía también de Ear.

-…El profesor nos ha comentado, a Spike y a mí, que vivís aquí todo el tiempo, en el centro-le comentó Twilight, queriendo averiguar algo más sobre aquel que debía instruirla en la magia aydara.

-…Bueno, sí. Es así-respondió, entrecortadamente. Por lo que pudo intuir, no se iba a mostrar demasiado entusiasmado al responder preguntas que fueran sobre él-De esa manera puedo dedicarme plenamente a mi ocupaciones y estudios.

-¿Cómo la columna de Thunderain?-apuntó ella, intentando mejorar el clima de confianza entre los dos antes de pasar a preguntarle por él.

-Ahora mismo, sí, estaba trabajando en su traducción… Fue levantada en tiempos de Cloudfog, quinto rey de Hiponia, y por lo que he podido leer hasta ahora en ella, será muy útil para entender las aplicaciones alquímicas que se obtenían del fuego. Ésta es una rama de la magia aydara que aún hoy ha sido poco estudiada.

Twilight asintió. Ciertamente Dremtly se veía comprometido con su trabajo, lo que era algo que la unicornio lavanda encontraba normal y, al mismo tiempo, admirable precisamente por lo poco frecuente que era. Pero no quería que se desviase la conversación antes de haber obtenido algunas respuestas más. Realmente le había picado la curiosidad por conocer algo más de él. Pensó que hablarle de ella sería un buen paso para lograr lo que quería, estableciendo cierto clima de confianza entre ellos y "obligándole" de cierta forma, a corresponderle en sus confidencias.

-¿Sabes? Aunque he pasado estos últimos años en Ponyville, yo nací aquí, en Canterlot-le contó-Vivía con mis padres y con mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor. Mis padres siguen residiendo en la capital, aunque ahora mi hermano está en el imperio de Cristal-añadió, sin querer entrar en ciertos detalles sobre los recientes acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en el restaurado imperio.

-Bueno…-Fogsun no pareció tener curiosidad por aquello-Pues, en cierta forma mi caso ha seguido la dirección contraria al tuyo…-empezó diciendo, algo incómodo al hablar, Dremtly-Yo nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponytown… La verdad es que mi madre, que se dedicaba como yo al estudio de los aydara y que fue, además, una de las pioneras en el desarrollo de la arqueología hipónica, se había instalado allí a raíz del descubrimiento en buen estado de las ruinas de lo que fuera una antigua ciudad aydara, algo que era tan poco frecuente hace unas décadas como lo sigue siendo hoy… Y ya se quedó en aquel lugar… Yo viví allí hasta los catorce, cuando finalmente pase a vivir con mis abuelos en Canterlot-añadió, y por cierto deje en su voz Twilight pareció entender que lo decía casi como si fuera el final feliz de un cuento.

-¿Así que tu madre también se dedicaba a lo mismo que tú?

-Sí…Lo hacía… Ahora… Bueno, se pasó hace ya un tiempo al campo de la docencia.

-¡Ah!...Vaya. Veo, pues, que le sigues en todo, ¿eh? Primero investigando y ahora enseñando-río animada, intentando aliviar tensiones y crear algo de complicidad entre los dos, pero Fogsun apenas reaccionó con una breve sombra de sonrisa.

-Bueno… Sí. Quizá.

-¿Y tu padre, qué hace? Mi padre es abogado y trabaja en un famoso bufete de Canterlot y mi madre es directora de una fundación que se dedica al patrocinio de las artes y de la literatura-volvió a usar la baza de hablar de sí misma para animarle a él a hacer lo mismo.

-Mi padre tiene,…, un pequeño negocio-le contestó con sequedad mientras, como podía ver perfectamente Twilight, su cola amarilla, en la que igual que en su crin destacaba una colorida banda rosa rodeada por dos grises, tendía a doblarse hacia delante para frotarse repetidamente contra el lomo del joven estudioso. Otra vez aquel tic que la unicornio lavanda ya había podido ver dos veces antes. Tenia claro que aquello no era una buena señal.

A ella le habría gustado seguir haciéndole un par de preguntas más, pero se abstuvo al ver que, por lo que fuera, a Dremtly parecía desagradarle profundamente hablar de sí mismo. Se quedó un momento en silencio mientras, por un momento, se imaginaba la infancia que habría tenido el unicornio, creciendo entre ruinas y conferencias de arqueología. No era difícil entender, visto así, que hubiera acabado donde estaba.

-… ¿Sabes?-interrumpió él el silencio que había quedado, espeso, entre ambos-Creo que voy a ir a coger una mochila que tengo en mi cuarto para que puedas llevarte en ella los libros que te he dejado-le dijo, mientras salía, sin prisa pero sin detenerse, como si le preocupara que ella pudiera hacerle alguna otra pregunta.

Twilight se quedó, pues, sola, en el salón. El silencio caía pesado, denso, y de alguna manera la hacía sentir incómoda, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una especie de intrusa en aquel lugar. La forma en que el unicornio parecía molesto por aquellas preguntas, que no le parecían nada del otro mundo, le causaba cierta intriga. Estaba claro que se encontraba mucho más cómodo hablando sobre los aydara que sobre sí mismo… En ese punto a ella no le costaba entenderlo. En cierta forma, veía en él cierto reflejo de cómo había sido antes de que la princesa Celestia la enviase a Ponyville... Pero parecía más estar poco dispuesto a hablar de sí por querer ocultar algo que por considerarlo intrascendente o aburrido. ¿Por qué? No podía imaginarlo.

Y, mientras esperaba que volviera el unicornio, algo llamó su atención. En aquella atestada habitación destacaba, casi como el trono en el salón de audiencias de la princesa Celestia, el piano de aquel extraño pegaso. Apoyado contra el muro contrario a la puerta, presidía de algún modo la estancia. Por alguna razón, Twilight sintió el impulso de acercarse para examinarlo más de cerca. Sobre el atril, su mirada violeta se posó sobre una serie de partituras que, entremezcladas, unas encima de otras, estaban colocadas sin orden ni concierto alguno. Muchas de ellas estaban a medio escribir y la unicornio dedujo que debían ser composiciones propias de Earion. Le había oído tocar y sabía por ello que tenía talento, pero le sorprendió en parte imaginarle componiendo, ya que le parecía demasiado joven para ello.

Se fijo en que, aparte de las notas dispuestas en un orden que no era capaz de entender a lo largo de las líneas del pentagrama, la mayoría de las composiciones incluían también una letra para ser cantada. ¿Sería también obra de Earion? Twilight observó con curiosidad los títulos que encabezaban aquellas melodías, como "Balada nocturna en Canterlot", "Fiestas de Ponytown" o "Sonata a las dos hermanas". Algunas letras, que leyó por encima, parecían alegres y la unicornio lamentó no tener conocimientos de música que le sirviesen siquiera para intentar imaginar como sonarían. Una de las letras, escrita bajo un texto con el rotulo de "Para cumpleaños y homenaje", decía así:

" _Si a la abuela Strawy quieres ver sonreír_

 _Que haga su tarta de fresas le has de pedir_

 _El sabor del mismo cielo habrás de sentir_

 _Cuando de pastel un trozo pases a engullir"_.

Pero la que más le llamó la atención era claramente muy diferente en su carácter. No tenía escrito ningún título, pero ya los primeros versos dejaban claro que el tema de la canción no era precisamente alegre o feliz.

" _Lo que el puñal dejó intacto en el corazón_

 _Las tinieblas de Cherady lo quisieron arrancar_

 _Cuando las entrañas de la arcaica mansión_

 _Quisieron…"_

-¿Qué me dices?-de repente una voz detrás de su lomo sobresaltó a Twilight-¿Te gustan mis canciones?-le preguntó, con un deje de orgullo.

La unicornio se volvió para encontrarse con Ear aleteando, como la primera vez que le había visto, a media altura en el centro del salón. Llevaba sobre su lomo a Spike y le miraba con una chispa divertida en sus ojos que combinaba con una traviesa sonrisa. Ella se preguntaba cómo podría haber llegado hasta ahí sin que se escuchase el sonido de la puerta, pero apenas giró un poco la cabeza, vio la respuesta en un la ventana abierta en la pared contraria.

-Esto…-no estaba segura de qué decir ni si debía disculparse con el pegaso, aunque éste no parecía precisamente disgustado o enfadado.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, no me importa!-la tranquilizó Ear, intuyendo lo que la unicornio estaba pensando, mientras descendía durante unos breves segundos para que el pequeño dragón pudiera bajarse al suelo-Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a enseñar mis obras, aunque estén todavía incompletas, como la mayoría de las que tengo ahora mismo en el atril. La verdad es que a veces tengo tantos proyectos empezados a la vez que me es difícil poder llevar alguno a término… Soy poco metódico en el trabajo, he de admitirlo-concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

-Bueno… No sé mucho de música, pero… Sin duda parecen buenas-comentó Twilight, en parte sincera y en parte por ser amable. Entonces recaló en que su propio asistente asistía demasiado callado a aquel cruce de palabras. Al mirarlo vio que Spike parecía un tanto adormilado, como si…-¡Oh, Spike!-se dirigió a él, sacudiéndole por el hombre ligeramente-¡Te dije que no te pasarás con el pastel!

-Lo siento, Twilight-se excusó el dragoncito-Es que… Los rubíes… Estaban… Uf…-se frotó con cuidado el abultado estómago con sus garras.

-¡Cielos, Spike! ¿Se te ocurre qué va a pensar mamá ahora?-a la unicornio, imaginando lo que diría su madre, que le saldría con que ella era la responsable del pequeño dragón y que no tendría que haberle dejado comer nada entre horas…-Bueno...-quiso dejar el tema, que no tenía ya solución ninguna-En cualquier caso, en cuánto coja los libros que Fogsun va a prestarme, podremos irnos a casa.

-Un momento…-saltó el pegaso-¿Qué Fog va a prestarte alguno de sus adorados tesoros?-pareció incrédulo.

-Sí-respondió ella, que no quiso meterse a juzgar si era raro o no que Ear mostrase esa sorpresa.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó aquel rodeando por encima a la unicornio sin dejar de observarla. Ésta no quiso ni pensar sobre a qué vendría aquello.

En cualquier caso, antes de que hubiera podido tener tiempo de pensar en preguntar, el mismo unicornio hizo su entrada en el salón por el pasillo, llevando en uno de sus costados una amplia mochila a cuadros negros y grises. Al ver a los presentes se detuvo, quedándose en el umbral, de una forma parecida a como se había detenido la primera vez que Twilight le vio, en la puerta de la cocina.

-…Aquí tienes la mochila-soltó rápidamente, cabizbajo, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

-Gracias-asintió aquella, acercándose a él para que se la pasara mientras, un tanto incómoda, sentía la mirada del pegaso y del dragón fijas en ambos-Voy a… A guardar los libros… Y nos vamos, ¿eh, Spike?-le anunció a éste antes de entrar rápidamente en la cocina.

Dremtly, por su parte, ignorando la insinuante pregunta que le dirigía Earion con su mirada, se quedó simplemente esperando a que ella volviera. Spike, mientras tanto, aunque el empacho le hacía estar algo adormilado, se dio cuenta de la forma en que el pegaso se había quedado observando a Dremtly y de cómo éste fingía no haberlo notado, pero no imaginaba qué había detrás de ello. Aquella situación estaba ya incomodando bastante al unicornio, que se limitó a esperar que el mal trago pasase cuanto antes.

-Esto…-la unicornio lavanda no tardó en salir de la cocina. En uno de sus costados, la mochila, ahora cargada con los libros que se iba a llevar, se veía pesada, cayendo sobre su flanco-Pues, gracias otra vez por tu ayuda-se despidió de Dremtly con toda la formalidad que pudo en ese momento-…Y, eso, ya nos veremos mañana, como hemos quedado.

-Sí. Hasta mañana-desembuchó su interlocutor rápidamente, como queriendo poner fin cuanto antes a aquella despedida, mientras, prácticamente, la empujaba a ella y a su joven asistente fuera de su apartamento-¡Adiós!-se despidió nuevamente tras cerrar la puerta tras ellos, mientras éstos emprendían el mismo camino de salida que Knowling poco antes.

Apoyándose contra la pared, Fogsun cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente mientras se secaba un sudor invisible de la frente. Por su respiración, pausada pero algo agitada, parecía acabar de realizar algún esfuerzo considerable. Y es que, realmente para él, interactuar con los demás, podía ser un ejercicio auténticamente agotador. Ear se acercó lentamente y esperó con paciencia a que su compañero tuviera fuerzas para hablar. Aunque tenía bastante curiosidad por saber a qué habría venido la visita del profesor y el papel de aquella unicornio en ello, era consciente, tras años de experiencia, de que debía dejar que su amigo enfocará el tema como y cuando estuviera listo, aunque pudiera tardar bastante.

-…-finalmente, tomó aire, más o menos decidido a hablar-Resulta que la princesa Celestia ha pedido al centro que su aprendiz sea instruida en los principios de la magia aydara… Y el profesor Knowling me ha encargado que yo me ocupe de ello… Y, además, quiere que lo haga en Ponyville…-le informó con el mismo tono con el que hablaría un preso de los años de condena que el juez le había asignado y de la cárcel en la que estaba destinado a cumplirlos.

-…Vaya…-no supo en principio como reaccionar el pegaso, aunque desde luego no le costaba imaginar que suponía tal petición en el ánimo de su compañero. "Cómo se le puede haber ocurrido a Knowling hacer algo tan insensato como encargarle a Fog una tarea como esa… Y, peor, pretender sacarlo fuera de Canterlot y llevarlo a un lugar desconocido…" ¿Ponyville? El nombre no le sonaba, pero no necesitaba conocer más para imaginarse que se trataría de un pequeño y rústico pueblo, uno de esos lugares donde todos se conocen entre sí y donde la intimidad es un lujo que ni todo el dinero del universo daría para comprar…No era precisamente un el sitio que su amigo tildaría de "ideal". Si lo hubiera sabido no se habría marchado y habría podido hacer algo para ponerle freno a tal despropósito. "Sí", se dijo para sí, pesaroso, "porque está claro que falta que no esté yo en guardia, ayudándole para que no sepa defenderse en lo más mínimo... Seguro que estaban ahí esos dos, decidiéndolo todo, y él sin atreverse siquiera a decir este hocico es mío"-¿Cuándo hay que salir?-le preguntó finalmente, yendo a lo práctico. Sabía que cualquier otra cosa, reproche o consejo, sólo serviría para tensar aún más sus nervios o sencillamente para nada, ignoradas sus palabras por la indiferencia que tan bien adoptaba Dremtly cuando se le hablaba de cualquier asunto que no le interesaba o no quería afrontar.

-Dentro de unos días. No es seguro. Jueves o viernes, quizá. No lo sé.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-El que haga falta-se limitó a responder el unicornio, poniéndose perezosamente a andar, en dirección a su cuarto.

-Esto va a ser complicado-dijo Ear, sin obtener respuesta. El unicornio aún tardó unos segundos en abandonar el salón, pero mentalmente ya estaba a cientos de kilómetros. O, sencillamente, no le apetecía decir nada ante lo que, sin duda, tomaba como un mero comentario totalmente gratuito. Seguramente estaría así unas cuantas horas, por lo menos.

El pegaso, un tanto cansado tras la vuelta y, necesitando pensar, se sentó con calma en su taburete, frente al piano. Miró hacía la puerta, por la que apenas hace unos instantes se habían marchado la unicornio y su bebé dragón, y luego giró la cabeza para recorrer visualmente el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de Fog.

En cierta forma, en tanto "asistente", esa era su principal, casi la única auténtica función que tenía asignada: "Controlar". Él era, sobre todo, quien vigilaba el estrecho y escaso hilo que mantenía unido a Dremtly con el resto del mundo, asegurándose de que nadie, salvo en muy concretas y controladas circunstancias, invadía el pequeño espacio que el erudito había trazado alrededor de sí en calidad de fortaleza, santuario y prisión.

Allí, con una vida de eremita en Canterlot, no le había resultado difícil, pero, en Ponyville, si tenía alguna semejanza con Ponytown en algo más que en el inicio del nombre, la situación podía llegar a ser bastante más que meramente "complicada".


	9. Chapter 6 2

Un leve vapor todavía emanaba de los cuatro platos colocados sobre una mesa ya dispuesta para la comida. Twilight, dejando por un momento de lado las emociones y los problemas del día, se dejó llenar el olfato por el delicioso aroma del estofado especial de su madre, que provocó que su vacío estómago estallara en hambrientos y deseosos vítores. Spike, por el contrario, sentado a su lado, miraba su plato no sin algo de aprensión.

-Parece que alguien no tiene mucha hambre este domingo…-comentó un unicornio de tonos azules que se sentaba presidiendo uno de los lados de aquella mesa rectangular.

-Um…-el dragoncito sólo podía observar con desgana el plato ante sí. Le encantaba realmente aquel estofado, pero en ese momento casi sentía como los rubíes se le subían por la garganta. No tendría que haber comido tantos, pero no eran muchas las ocasiones en que tenía la posibilidad de probar unas joyas tan buenas-…Sí, es que…

-Es que antes le ha entrado de repente un terrible dolor de barriga-apuntó rápidamente, improvisando, su hermana-Quizá algo del desayuno le sentó mal, ¿eh, Spike?-le miró con una sonrisa y una mirada nerviosas, pidiéndole un poco de colaboración con su historia.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Te encuentras mal, Spike?-se escuchó, preocupada, la voz de Velvet, que entró al comedor trayendo una pequeña ensalada que depósito en el centro, antes de ir al lado del dragoncito-¿Sientes que tienes fiebre?-le preguntó, poniéndole la pezuña en la frente.

-¡Se siente bien, muy bien!-respondió Twilight antes de que él pudiera decir nada-Sólo que se ha quedado sin apetito… Y es una lástima, hoy, que has preparado especialmente esto para nosotros-añadió, intentando sonar lo más sincera posible.

-Eh… Sí…Eso-asintió aquel.

-Bueno. En cualquier caso, si no tienes hambre, es mejor que no comas-le dijo, comprensiva, Velvet, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa frente a su marido-No vaya a sentarte algo mal y puedas enfermar.

-¡Sí, sí, es verdad!-asintió Twilight, que, de inmediato, quiso cambiar de tema-Por cierto, al final estaré en Canterlot menos tiempo de lo que pensaba en un principio. Hoy el profesor Knowling y yo hemos hablado de cómo será mi instrucción y, al final, podré realizar la mayor parte de mis estudios de magia aydara en Ponyville.

-Estarás contenta, entonces, por esa buena noticia-reflexionó su madre.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí-admitió ella-Además, así no correré el riesgo de faltar al cumpleaños de mi amiga Applejack, para el que ya falta muy poco.

-Así que todo ha ido bien al final-comentó Night Light, a quien antes su mujer le había hablado de los nerviosos padecidos por su hija aquella mañana.

-¡Oh, sí! El profesor Knowling ha sido muy amable y atento, tomándose la molestia de recibirme un domingo. Y el joven que me va a ayudar, Fogsun Dremtly, me ha prestado varios de sus libros, para que esta misma tarde pueda empezar a trabajar con ellos.

Ambos, su padre y su madre, sonrieron y asintieron mientras, al tiempo que procedían a comer, su hija les ponía al día de sus experiencias en Ponyville, sus aventuras con sus amigas y del contenido de sus nuevos estudios. Sobre todo les habló de esto último y casi, tanto a Velvet como a Night, les pareció por un momento ver a la pequeña potrilla tras su primer día en la escuela de unicornios superdotados de Celestia, así de emocionada estaba.

-Fogsun-les comentaba algo del unicornio-Es un poco reservado, pero parece inteligente y sé que será agradable trabajar con él. Aunque tiene una especie de asistente que es un poco… Desconcertante.

-¿Ah, sí?-se interesó su padre.

-¿Te refieres a Ear?-saltó Spike, interviniendo por primera vez-A mí no me parece nada desconcertante. Me parece que es un pegaso bastante simpático. Y toca muy bien el piano.

-¿Oh, de verdad?-preguntó con curiosidad Velvet.

-Estaba tocando el piano cuando llegamos-le relató el dragoncito-Y luego, cuando fuimos a dar una vuelta para que el profesor, Twilight y Dremtly pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad, mientras tomábamos algo me contó que incluso estuvo un tiempo en el conservatorio de Canterlot, pero que lo dejo.

-¿Cómo que estabais "tomando algo"?-le preguntó, con voz queda, la unicornio bicolor.

-Es que me invitó a un jugoso y sabroso pastel de rubíes-le respondió sin pensar Spike y antes de que Twilight, que en ese momento casi se atragantaba con un trozo de pepino de la ensalada, pudiera siquiera intentar impedírselo. El dragón tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Con qué un repentino dolor de barriga?-les dirigió una mirada acusadora Velvet.

• • •

Trixie se aclaró la garganta y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aquello era una ridiculez, una microscópica minucia en comparación con lo que en su pasado había sido frecuente, pero en ese momento incluso se encontró con que se sentía un poco nerviosa y un tanto emocionada. Aunque de una forma muy distinta de la habitual, por fin, tras meses de abandono, volvía a tener ante sí, de nuevo un público que debía estar expectante, deseoso de oír sus historias y ver su grandiosa magia.

La cabaña en el árbol era pequeña, pero se veía bien cuidada, pintada con vivos y alegres colores. En la pequeña sala ya la estaban esperando, charlando animadamente entre ellas, aquellas a las que la maga tomo por, según la denominación de la hermana de Applejack, las "Cutie Mark Crusaders". Aparte de Apple Bloom, estaban dos jóvenes potrillas más: una unicornio de un pelaje gris claro y pelo rosa y púrpura, y una pegaso naranja de cabello magenta. Si no se había enterado mal, la pequeña de los Apple le había dicho que se llamaban, respectivamente, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Finalmente, tomó una vez más aire y entró, atrayendo rápidamente sobre sí las miradas de las pequeñas potrillas. La bienvenida, sin embargo, no fue tan acogedora como la unicornio esperaba, ya que sólo Apple Bloom la recibió con un pequeño aplauso mientras que sus dos amigas, que si la reconocían como la causante última del incidente de la osa menor, se mostraron más bien frías y algo estupefactas de verla aparecer. Su amiga sólo les había hablado de una sorpresa y no tenían ni idea de que consistía en la promesa del relato de Trixie.

-¡Apple Bloom!-saltó Scootaloo, molesta al tener presente que aquella era la unicornio que se había atrevido a meterse con su idolatrada Rainbow Dash-¿Ésta era tu sorpresa? ¿Qué tengamos que aguantar a esta farsante?

-Fue la que convirtió la melena de Rarity en un extraño matojo verde-el tono de la pequeña Sweetie Belle era como el de su amiga pegaso-Después necesitó casi tres horas para arreglarse la crin.

-Y luego se demostró que, a la hora de la verdad, no sabe hacer nada de magia que valga la pena-siguió nuevamente la pegaso.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Qué sabréis vosotras de magia?!-saltó Trixie, ofendida por aquel inesperado ataque-La verdad es que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie podría haber acabado fácilmente con la amenaza de aquella Osa Menor…Lo único es que, para cuando iba a ejecutar mi hechizo, aquella Twilight Sparkle se me adelantó, lo que fue un error, claro. Yo estaba…preparando mi magia para destruir a la fiera con un ataque letal, lo que habría hecho que dejara para siempre de ser una amenaza, pero la tal Sparkle se limitó a calmarla y alejarla, por lo que un día podría volver perfectamente a atacar Ponyville.

-Ya. Eso dices ahora-recalcó Scotaloo con mirada acusadora.

-Bueno, bueno… Haya paz-intentó intervenir Apple Bloom, un poco desconcertada, ya que aquello no era precisamente lo que había previsto que sucediera-En cualquier caso, yo creo que nos resultaría interesante escuchar la historia de cómo Trixie encontró su cutie mark-se inclinó hacia sus compañeras del grupo-, si es que ella aún está dispuesta a contarla-se giró ahora hacia la unicornio.

Por un momento, un tenso silencio que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, llenó la cabaña. La maga miraba a las dos potrillas sin ocultar su disgusto y éstas tampoco se molestaban en suavizar su expresión. En principio, Apple Bloom se habría unido a sus amigas sin dudar, pero, en ese momento, tenía un gran interés y el convencimiento de que escuchar la historia de Trixie les serviría para algo.

-…Bueno. Quizá pueda ser interesante-finalmente Sweetie Belle dio un paso conciliatorio, sobre todo por cierta curiosidad que Apple Bloom había logrado contagiarle.

-Siempre y cuando sea una historia real-apuntó, todavía hostil, Scootaloo, pero aparentemente dispuesta a escuchar a Trixie, por lo que, junto a las otras ponies, se sentó frente a la unicornio, que no estaba segura de qué hacer. Por un lado, su orgullo la impulsaba a marcharse sin más, pero, por otro, añoraba sus antiguos espectáculos y algo en su interior quería asumir el desafío de ganarse el ánimo de aquellas potrillas.

-Todas las historias que cuenta la Gran y Poderosa Trixie son reales-le replicó, intentando mantener la calma y mostrarse serena-Y si queréis escuchar como esta Genial Hechicera, la mejor de toda Equestria, se hizo con su cutie mark…-se puso de costado, para que aquella resaltase en su flanco, frente a las potrillas, de entre las cuales, sólo Apple Bloom parecía seguir con interés sus palabras-…Es posible que éste dispuesta a contaroslo, pues la obtuvo a través de una auténtica proeza.

Dejó que, por unos segundos, se hiciese el silencio antes de empezar con su relato.

-Cuando la Gran y Poderosa Trixie era una potrilla y tenía más o menos vuestra edad-comenzó-Ya había empezado su camino en la senda de la magia, pues desde muy pronto supo que su talento era la hechicería y su destino, ser la mayor y más poderosa maga de toda Equestria. Era por entonces la aprendiz de un famoso brujo, conocido como el Majestuoso y Poderoso Lucius, que viajaba por todo el reino deslumbrando a los ponies y a las demás criaturas con sus grandiosos espectáculos de magia.

Hizo una pausa, viendo complacida que ahora las tres ponies parecían interesadas en su relato, aunque fuera un poco.

-Yo, a pesar de su juventud, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ya destacaba como la ayudante predilecta de mi maestro, siendo uno de los principales atractivos de su comitiva. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie era muy buena para aprender todo tipo de hechizos y trucos y el público se entusiasmaba y se quedaba sorprendido al ver el talento de la pequeña Gran y Poderosa Trixie. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie tenía un gran potencial y estaba claro que la fama era su futuro. Y un día, se vio la prueba palpable de ello.

Nueva pausa.

-El maestro de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie era uno de los integrantes más reconocidos del Circo de la Estrella, que poseía todo tipo de bestias y criaturas salvajes con las que organizaba regulamente grandes y espectaculares exhibiciones. Aquel día, el dueño del circo, el señor Zoobuy, había pagado por la adquisición de una gran y fiera mantícora. Era un espécimen especialmente peligroso, con colmillos inusualmente afilados, enormes y duros como el acero, garras capaces de arrancar las alas a un pegaso de un solo tajo o de hacer juliana a una potrillo como entonces era la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, y una cola de terrible golpe, mortal y venenosa.

La unicornio contempló satisfecha como su vivida descripción, bien acompañada por sus gestos, dejaba asombradas, fascinadas e, incluso, algo asustadas a las potrillas, que ya seguían con interés su relato, bebiendo con curiosa sed cada una de sus palabras.

-Y, precisamente, por un fallo de uno de los empleados, tal peligrosa bestia logró soltarse. Por desgracia, el maestro de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie había salido y no quedaba nadie más que pudiera o se atreviera a lidiar con semejante criatura. Iba de un lado a otro, libre, destrozando y devorando, sembrando el terror, ningún otro de los miembros del circo, ni uno solo de los domadores, se querían acercar. Si lo vierais, no os lo creeríais. Aquella mantícora destrozaba los carromatos y los empujaba cual juguetes, derribaba árboles como un pony pisa la hierba, su rugido y su furor daban gran pavor… A todos, ¡excepto a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!

Se preparó para el punto crucial del relato:

-Sí, ¡la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!, aunque al principio sintió el lógico temor que embargaría a una potrilla de corta edad, logró dejar de lado el temor, y, a pesar de los peligros, plantó cara al fiero monstruo, pues sabía que con su magia tendría poder suficiente para detenerlo. La mantícora intentó saltar sobre la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y devorarla, más era una hechicera demasiado poderosa para su lentitud y con un hábil hechizo, se puso sobre ella, aferrándose con sus cascos a su leonina melena. La bestia intentó resistirse, encabritarse y hacerla caer, mas la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se mantuvo con firmeza, esquivando los embates de su cola endiablada. Y, entonces, como muestra de su poder, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie encantó aquel ágil apéndice y, guiándolo con su magia, lo clavó en el propio lomo de la bestia, sometiéndola con su propia hiel. Y aún así resistía, pues era una bestia poderosa, pero ya estaba herida de muerte.

Se giró para mirar a las crusaders:

-Saltó la Gran y Poderosa Trixie a tierra y la mantícora, todavía queriendo luchar con su enorme ferocidad, la quiso atacar, pero la Gran y Poderosa Trixie era demasiado hábil y rápida para ella, y aún más, con su poder mágico movió uno de los carromatos que la bestia había destruido y la terminó de noquear y derrotar con él. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie así había resultado triunfante sobre el peligro. Los presentes la aclamaron, aplaudiéndola, y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, en su flanco lucía una brillante, reluciente y bella cutie mark, la de la unicornio destinada a ser la más grande y poderosa unicornio de toda Equestia, ¡la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!-repitió una vez más-Fue tan grande el éxito que, poco después, gracias a esa demostración, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se ganaba la entrada a la escuela de la princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados.

Terminó su relato, que fue recibido con animados aplausos por parte de la pequeña hermana de Applejack y, aunque con mucho menos entusiasmo, también por sus dos amigas. Un parco premio en comparación con lo que había llegado a obtener en sus mejores días de gloria pero que, tras la sequía y la total carencia, era más que bien recibido. Satisfecha de su éxito, decidió retirarse antes de que pudiera alguna de las tres potrillas empezar a hacerle alguna pregunta demasiado incómoda. Además, por alguna razón, se sentía algo cansada. Supuso que todavía se sentía algo débil y que sólo por caminar desde la casa hasta allí le había resultado ya bastante cansado.

Emprendió, pues, el trayecto para regresar cuanto antes a la casa cuando, de repente, una voz, llamándola, la retuvo. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con que Applejack, con una expresión que no terminaba de lograr descifrar, se acercaba a ella. La unicornio, que desconocía, claro, el lugar, no sabía si sería así o no, pero le parecía que viniera desde la cabaña de las tres potrillas, a pesar de que no la había visto en ningún momento por allí ni al entrar ni al salir ni durante su relato. ¿Acaso la habría estado vigilando, a escondidas? ¿Qué sentido tendría eso? "Ah, claro", pensó, molesta, la unicornio, "hay que tener vigilada a Trixie, que no es una unicornio de fiar… ¿Qué se habrán creído estos granjeros ridículos? Soy yo la que tendría que ser desconfiada con ellos, que son los que, en su momento, me tuvieron a su merced", se dijo, recordando, realmente ofendida, que alguien –había supuesto después que la misma Applejack que se le acercaba- se había tomado la descarada libertad de bañarla cuando estaba inconsciente.

-¡Trixie!-la volvió a llamar la pony rubia, haciendo finalmente que la unicornio se detuviera-Espera un momento.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Applejack?-le preguntó, tratando de que sus aparentemente amables palabras reflejasen que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, y menos de tener que soportar una charla, puesto que se había dado cuenta de que había cierto disgusto en los ojos verdes de la pony

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre esa historia que les has contado a las pequeñas-le dijo aquella sin más.

-¡Vaya! Bueno, no me sorprende que hayas querido escucharla-le replicó Trixie, prefiriendo picar a Applejack que a mostrar lo molesta que se sentía por comprobar que, en efecto, la había estado vigilando-¡¿Quién podría resistirse a escuchar una de las aventuras de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?!

-Ya, ya… Ahora, hablando en serio, ¿cuánto hay de cierto en ese relato de la mantícora?

-Aunque es normal que te parezcan increíbles, todos los relatos de las grandes aventuras y proezas de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie son completamente ciertos, ¡hasta la última coma!

-¿Incluyendo el relato de cómo saliste por patas tras el incidente con una osa menor que no pudiste resolver?-le preguntó, molesta ya por las formas de la maga, Applejack.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? No se os cae esa historia del hocico, ¿eh?

-No-le respondió llanamente la rubia.

-En cualquier caso, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita que creáis en la verdad de sus historias. ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita nada ni a nadie!

-Además, tengo una pregunta-siguió Applejack, ignorando el enfado de su interlocutora-¿Dónde dices que estaban tus padres mientras tú te dedicabas a "lucir" tus habilidades como aprendiz del "Majestuoso y Poderoso Lucius" en el circo?

-¡Dónde estuvieran! ¿Qué te importa a ti?-le respondió de forma borde, casi sin pensar, Trixie, casi para ocultar lo confusa que le había parecido la pregunta. ¿Por qué se fijaba ella en eso, qué interés podía tener? En cualquier caso, era un tema en el que no quería entrar.

-No me importa, pero me ha parecido curioso-le replicó, también un poco cortante, la granjera, sorprendida y disgustada por las maneras de la unicornio-Se supone que a esa edad una potrillo vive en casa con sus padres, no dedicándose a formar parte de un mero y simplón espectáculo circense…-añadió. Realmente algo le decía que aquello era un importante factor para entender la vida de la unicornio y que, si se mostraba tan hostil por la pregunta, debía ser porque ocultaba algo, aunque no imaginaba qué.

-Sí. Hay muchas cosas que se suponen…-masculló la unicornio, procediendo a alejarse, pues evidentemente no quería seguir aquella conversación-Pero la realidad es muy distinta de lo que los ponies se creen.

Applejack la vio alejarse, sin correr pero sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás. A pesar de la curiosidad que le inspiraba la historia de Trixie y de que pensaba que ocultaba algo importante de su pasado, decidió que era mejor no molestarla más por aquel día. Tarde o temprano ya lo averiguaría, si le era necesario.

• • •

La pegaso sonrió plácidamente al percibir el refrescante soplido del viento a lo largo de su lomo y en su cabeza, casi como si pareciera juguetear con su crin multicolor. Una sensación agradable en contraste con el abrumador calor que había tenido que soportar desde la madrugada. El sopor, el horrible sopor que ya en algunos días de primavera invadía Ponyville, era la razón por la que, desde prácticamente el día en que se instaló allí, había frecuentado aquel pequeño y escondido rincón.

Se trataba de un pequeño lago alrededor del cual la tierra había quedado dispuesta en una serie de elevadas y variadas colinas, cubiertas de senderos serpenteantes y abiertos al cielo en ellas un gran número de grutas y túneles. La hondonada en cuyo fondo brillaba el agua de la laguna, tan cristalina que permitía ver su interior como si fuera cristal, parecía ser casi un tazón modelado entre las elevaciones rocosas. Apenas había en él vegetación, un poco de verdes briznas de hierba en torno al natural estanque, pero el aire arrastraba y llenaba el lugar con el aroma de los cercanos bosquecillos.

El lugar resultaba algo frío en invierno, pero perfecto en verano, por lo que aquella pegaso de pelaje azul cian no dudaba en frecuentarlo cuando los calores de la dura estación estival empezaban a azotar su pequeño pueblo. En las bochornosas tardes nada le agradaba más que arrastrar una nube que le resultara especialmente cómoda hasta el lugar y echarse una larga y reconfortante siesta. Ese era el plan que aquel domingo de mayo, como en otras tantas ocasiones, tenía en mente.

Pero, mientras se aproximaba volando tranquilamente a su estimado rincón, de repente, se sintió extraña. Al principio tardó en ver la causa de tal reacción, por lo que se detuvo, aleteando en el aire mientras recorría, extrañada sin saber por qué, el lugar con su mirada. No entendía qué le ocurría, pero presentía que debía ser algo. Sin embargo, en unos primeros instantes, todo parecía estar donde debía estar, el lago, las colinas, sus senderos, sus cavernas… Tuvo que acercarse más y subir ligeramente para sobrevolar con altura las pequeñas cumbres de aquellas elevaciones para darse cuenta.

Al principio pensó que sería un fallo de su memoria, pero, por mucho que le pareciera imposible, al final se convenció de que aquello era real: de alguna manera, las colinas parecían haberse movido, cambiado…o algo. La pegaso no estaba segura de cómo podría haber pasado ni de qué había sucedido exactamente. Sólo podía creer aquello que veía, y era que, donde no hacía más que unos meses, se alzaba una puntiaguda colina, la más alta, que llegaba a darse aires de montaña, ahora no había más que un tronco truncado, agrietado, a cuyo alrededor parecían haberse desprendido los restos de su antigua y orgullosa cresta.

"¿Habrá sido por un temblor de tierra, por un terremoto?", se preguntó la pegaso. Pero no recordaba que hubiera ocurrido ninguno en los últimos tiempos y uno capaz de hacer algo así tendría que haberse notado con total claridad en Ponyville. De hecho, aunque las colinas más cercanas al coloso caído también le mostraban ahora a la pony algunos cambios, las demás y, en general, el lugar, no parecían haber sufrido ningún cambio ni modificación. Sólo lo había hecho aquella zona específica. ¿Por qué?

-Aunque pueda no ser nada importante…-reflexionó en voz alta, acercándose cada vez más a la cima caída-…Quizá sea mejor que se lo cuente a Twilight, a ver qué le parece-añadió, mientras se posaba sobre la destruida cumbre y se asomaba a una de las grietas que surcaban su superficie. Era estrecha, pero suficiente para que pasaran hasta dos ponies lado a lado, y oscura, como si algo impidiera que entrase en ella la luz del sol. "Quizá", pensó, "debería aprovechar para explorarla, por si encuentro algo que explique lo que ha pasado o un indicio o una pista al menos". Estaba tan abstraída en intentar percibir algo en aquella insondable oscuridad que no pudo percibir lo que se le venía encima.

-¡Hey!-de repente la pegaso se encontró, al primer segundo no sabía como pero no tardó en averiguarlo, sobre el rocoso suelo, tumbada boca arriba y con el repentino peso de una conocida pony sobre sí-¡¿Qué tal, Rainbow Dash?! ¿Qué es eso que le tienes que contar a Twilight? ¿Es un secreto? ¿Puedo saberlo yo también? ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa! ¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¿Me lo dirás, verdad? Porque somos amigas, y las amigas se tienen confianza… A menos que hayas prometido no decírselo a nadie, en cuyo caso tienes que guardártelo, porque si le prometes a alguien algo y no lo cumples, ¡puedes perder su amistad para siempre! ¡No, Rainbow Dash, mejor no me digas nada, no quiero saberlo!

-…Esto, Pinkie Pie… ¿Quieres quitarte de encima?-le pidió la pegaso multicolor, intentado ignorar en su cabeza cualquier pregunta acerca de la conducta de su amiga. Lo único que tenía ante sí era a Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-Okey dokey lokey-asintió la pony rosada, apartándose para que su amiga pudiera levantarse.

-¿Has venido para algo, Pinkie?-le preguntó directamente, por ver si era algo que no le involucraba o que fuera breve. En ese momento quería centrarse por completo en el "misterio" que se acababa de encontrar.

-¡Pues lo cierto es que lo has adivinado!-le respondió la pony rosa, sonriente, con aspecto de estar sorprendida por los "poderes proféticos" de su amiga pegaso-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es que hace un rato, mientras paseaba por el parque, se me ocurrió una idea muy buena para una broma y me dije: ¡Oh! ¡Que divertido sería! ¡A Rainbow Dash seguro que le encantaría participar!. Y, por eso, decidí buscarte. Me pregunté dónde podrías estar y, recordando que en los días de mucho calor te gusta venir por aquí, salvo que tengas otro compromiso, que yo sé que hoy no lo tenías…-no pudo seguir contando su relato porque, un poco cansada, Rainbow finalmente la había hecho callar mediante el expeditivo método de meterle la pezuña en todo el hocico.

-Ya, ya, no necesito saber tantos detalles-le dijo, sacando sólo su pata de la boca de su alocada amiga cuando quedó claro que no iba a seguir hablando en cuanto lo hiciese-Lo siento, Pinkie-se excusó la pegaso-Pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para ayudarte con una de tus bromas.

-¡Ohhhh!-se entristeció aquella por unos segundos-¡¿Y qué estás haciendo, Rainbow?!-le preguntó, animándose enseguida e interesada-¿Necesitas ayuda, puedo ayudarte?

-Oh…-suspiró la pegaso, mientras contemplaba la grieta. Finalmente, aunque en seguida intuyó que podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de decir, habló-Bueno… Supongo que sí, puedes ayudarme.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Pinkie Pie, saltando alegremente-¡Voy a ayudar a Rainbow Dash! ¡Voy a ayudar a Rainbow Dash! ¡Voy a ayudar a Rainbow Dash!-coreaba mientras iba dando vueltos en torno a la mencionada, hasta que, de repente, se detuvo ante ella, con una incógnita en la mirada-¿A qué voy a ayudarte?


	10. Chapter 7 1

**Capítulo 7. Iniciando el cambio**

Aquella grieta resquebrajaba, abriéndola, la faz de la colina como si se tratara de una extraña y macabra sonrisa que luciera la montaña. Igual que las demás brechas que hendían la roca, cual heridas de un cuerpo torturado, era profunda y penetrantemente oscura, como si la luz, por voluntad propia se negara siquiera a intentar entrar en ella, por lo que apenas se podía vislumbrar más que el arranque de una negra gruta que se perdía en un pozo de tinieblas de la que a modo de fuente parecían emanar sombras. La abertura no era especialmente grande pero si lo suficiente como para que dos ponies fueran por ella, andando costado a costado. De su interior no procedía ningún ruido, sólo un silencio tétrico que parecía llegar desde las más escabrosas entrañas de la tierra.

Rainbow Dash estuvo unos momentos quieta, limitándose a dirigir en vano una mirada escrutadora hacia el intestino de aquella galería, intentando hacerse una idea de cómo sería. Pero era un esfuerzo en vano, bloqueado por una negrura tan espesa que parecía casi un consistente muro de roca. Estaba claro que la única forma en que podría conocer que escondía aquella brecha en su interior sería por el expeditivo método de afrontar el riesgo y arriesgarse a entrar. No sabía ni llegaba a imaginar que habría de encontrarse si lo hacía, pero su instinto le decía que le ayudaría a descubrir por qué se había derrumbado la cima, cuestión que no sólo estimulaba su curiosidad, si no que por alguna razón intuía que tendría una gran importancia en el futuro. Entrar en ella no era algo que, en principio, le hiciera demasiada ilusión, pero también sentía como la impulsaba su lado aventurero, animándola a avanzar sin dudar en pos del misterio. Era curioso, había acudido allí en parte para calmar los nervios y la impaciente inquietud que la embargaba en los últimos días y había acabado embarcada en aquella _misión_ y con una compañera…no precisamente tranquila…

-¡Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-exclamó, a su lado, Pinkie Pie, haciendo que su voz resonara con un suave eco a lo largo de la estrecha gruta que tenían ante sí-¿De verdad quieres entrar ahí, Rainbow?-le preguntó.

-Ya te lo he explicado, Pinkie-le replicó, intentando ser paciente, la pegaso-Tengo que intentar averiguar lo que le ha pasado a la montaña. Podría ser importante, algo que necesitemos saber, quizá incluso algo que pueda poner en peligro a Ponyville.

-¡Ah! ¿Crees que Ponyville pueda estar en peligro ahora mismo?-exclamó la pony rosa, claramente alarmada.

-No tengo ni idea…-suspiró-Lo único que sé, como te he dicho, es que la cima de una montaña no se derrumba ni se desquebraja así como así, y no me gusta nada de nada que pasen cosas misteriosas e inexplicables cerca de Ponyville. Suelen ser indicios y adelantos de que algo malo, muy malo, está por llegar.

-¿Algo muy malo?-le preguntó, con tono preocupado, Pinkie-¿Pero malo como cuando por ejemplo te salen molestas caries en los dientes y tienes que ir al dentista, como yo, que a veces me obligan los srs. Cake por eso que dicen de la salud dental, a pesar de que es muy molesto, pesado y a veces doloroso, aunque hay recompensa después cuando el médico te da una rica piruleta, que a mí siempre me deja elegir el sabor; o malo en plan maligno como cuando Nigthmare Moon retornó de su exilio en la Luna o cuando Discord nos volvió loquillas y sembró el caos o cuando Chrysalis quiso apoderarse de Canterlot o cuando el Rey Sombra asediaba el Imperio de Cristal o cuando Tirek…? ¡Ups! ¡Espera, que eso no ha pasado todavía!-ríe.

-Eh…bueno, en suma, me temo que estamos hablando de un mal en el segundo sentido, Pinkie. Por eso vamos a entrar ahí y vamos a descubrir lo que ha pasado. Y si algo o alguien intenta venir a causar problemas, ¡le patearemos el trasero y le meteremos de nuevo en su asqueroso agujero!-concluyó con un tono firme, chocando entre sí sus cascos delanteros, decidida a elevar la moral de las dos.

-¡Sí, adelante!-asintió su compañera, sonriente, casi con la misma apariencia que luciría tras ser invitada a una fiesta-¡Vayamos a por los malos!

-Bueno. La verdad es que lo primero que necesitaremos es una linterna, una luz o cualquier cosa que nos pueda permitir ver ahí dentro-comentó Rainbow, aunque más reflexionando para sí que diciéndoselo a Pinkie.

-¡Yo tengo estas linterna!-la sorprendió la pony rosa, llevando repentinamente un casco minero sobre el que una pequeña pero potente linterna emitía un resplandeciente rayo de luz, al tiempo que le tendía otro igual a su amiga.

-Eh…-estaba sorprendida y boquiabierta la pegaso azul-… ¿De dónde…? ¿Cómo…? Bueno, vale-recordó que ese tipo de preguntas, por muy pertinentes que en principio pudieran parecer, no tenían ningún sentido al tratarse de Pinkie Pie, por lo que se limitó a colocarse el casco que le había tendido y a encender la luz, que rasgo las tinieblas que tenía ante sí, dejándole ver una estrecha gruta que se adentraba en las profundidades de la colina-Vamos a allá.

Añadió y, tras respirar un momento con profundidad, se decidió a avanzar a paso ligero, antes de que cualquier duda pudiera afectar a su determinación. La gruta, en principio, no mostraba nada de interés. Simplemente era un canal, un túnel labrado por la naturaleza, excavado en la roca sin más. A ambos lados de las ponies éstas sólo podían ver las paredes de roca desnuda. No era precisamente un camino cómodo y el suelo era bastante pedregoso y les complicaba la marcha, además, con continuas inclinaciones de nivel con pequeñas elevaciones o depresiones del terreno. En algunos tramos, casi tenían que pasar de una en una debido a su estrechez y, en otros, Rainbow podría haber desplegado por completo sus alas y haber podido pasar con Pinkie a su lado sin que ninguna estuviera cerca del muro. La atmósfera, además, resultaba asfixiante, por la oscuridad y por la sequedad del aire.

Lo cierto es que la pony, en ese momento, empezaba a pensar que se había precipitado en sus conclusiones y en que no hacían otra cosa que perder el tiempo. Allí no parecía haber nada, salvo un largo y extraño camino subterráneo que, muy posiblemente, no conducía a ninguna parte. La pegaso, entre el esfuerzo y que no se movía ni la más mínima brisa allí, empezaba a notar como el sudor recorría su frente. Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor. Delante y detrás de ella, el túnel era lo único que podía ver, sin nada que resultara llamativo. Sólo piedras y unas arenosas paredes grises. No había la menor señal de vegetación y, mucho menos, de cualquier cosa de mayor entidad o, al menos, más vistosa. "Quizás ha sido una tontería entrar aquí", se dijo Rainbow Dash, pensativa.

A Pinkie Pie, que marchaba a su lado, no parecía molestarle nada. Se veía tan animada como al entrar y, durante todo el trayecto, no había hecho más que hacer comentarios sobre lo que veía, especular y lanzar preguntas al aire: "¡Oh, mira, Rainbow, soy tan grande que rozo el techo con la crin! ¡Ja, ja, estoy barriendo el techo!", "¡Mira, mira!, esta piedra-le llamaba mientras, en efecto, cogía una piedrecilla con sus cascos-¡Es clavadita a Twilight!", "Vaya… ¿Cuándo crees que llegaremos a algún lado? ¿Qué crees que encontraremos, qué crees que habrá derruido la montaña? ¿Crees que habrán sido los alienígenas? ¿Encontraremos la verdad aquí dentro?... Pues siempre dicen que la verdad, ¡la verdad está ahí fuera!-ríe", "¡Guau! Es que no hay ni una brizna de hierba… ¿Se las habrá comido el pony que ha destruido la colina? ¿La habrá destruido para tener acceso a la hierba de este túnel? ¿Y por qué…? ¿Estaría especialmente rica? ¡Um!... ¡Y no nos ha dejado nada, qué egoísta!... Ahora tengo hambre, menos mal que traje unos cupcakes-sacó un cupcake y empezó a comérselo-¿Quieres?". "En fin", pensaba Rainbow, "sólo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie".

En cualquier caso, estaba a punto de sugerir a su animada amiga, que seguía masticando su dulce, que se fueran cuando, finalmente, algo captó su atención. Allí donde el rayo de luz de su casco casi agonizaba y moría, le parecía notar algo diferente, por lo que decidió seguir adelante unos cuantos metros más. Y, sí, finalmente, parecía haber llegado a algún lado.

De repente, la estrecha galería se abría, dando paso a lo que parecía una inmensa caverna. Las dos ponies tuvieron que ir con cuidado al acercarse a la salida del estrecho túnel, pues se encontraron con que éste daba a una gran caída. Dado que no podían, ni aún con la luz de sus cascos, ni ver ni el techo ni el suelo de aquella cueva, supusieron que la gruta desembocaba en un punto indeterminado de aquella inmensa oquedad subterránea. Allá a dónde mirasen, sólo veían oscuridad y cómo los haces de luz de sus linternas destacaban y penetraban entre las sombras, sin llegar a desvelar nada, antes de apagarse en la distancia.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Rainbow Dash, indecisa, pensando sobre qué les convendría hacer. Ella, de entrada, despegó y se alejó unos metros volando, viéndose rodeada de inmediato por unas profundas sombras, entre las cuales incluso la luz del casco de Pinkie, que la seguía, se difuminaba. La pegaso dudó. No quería dejar atrás a su amiga pero, ¿cómo iba a poder seguirla? Ella desde luego tenía la intención de comprobar si había o no algo en aquella cueva.

Estaba reflexionando sobre ello cuando, ante su asombro, la luz del casco de Pinkie empezó a elevarse ligeramente y a acercarse, un tanto lenta pero claramente, hacia su posición. Se quedó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera encontró aire para hablar. Hasta que, finalmente, logró apuntar hacia su amiga rosa con el haz de luz de su propio casco y comprobó que aquella, sonriente como siempre, se le acercaba "trotando" sobre el aire, sostenida por un puñado de globos amarillos y azules que tenía atados a su cintura. No pudo evitar reírse… "Y yo preocupada", pensaba, esperando a que su amiga la alcanzara, "no hay nada para lo que esta Pinkie Pie no pueda sacarse alguna solución de debajo de la pata".

Una vez juntas siguieron la marcha, aunque tampoco sabían muy bien por donde ir y tampoco querían arriesgarse a perderse en aquel lugar, donde no se veía nada que, en última instancia, les permitiera tener alguna referencia sobre su posición. Sobrevolaron el lugar, pasando sobre la oscuridad que había bajo sus cascos e intentando ir en línea recta, sin tener mucha idea de qué podrían encontrar o de si, de hecho, darían con algo al otro lado. Rainbow se sentía algo preocupada, pero desde luego no estaba dispuesta a retirarse e irse con las patas vacías. A su lado, flotando con su natural despreocupación, la seguía Pinkie Pie, que, con su hábil patalear, se las apañaba para impulsarse en el aire con bastante rapidez.

Y, de repente, la luz de los cascos de ambas ponies se encontraron enfocando lo que parecía un muro. Pero no era el otro lado de la caverna, si no que se trataba de una pared construida con grandes bloques de granito. La pegaso se sorprendió de encontrar una edificación en ese lugar, pero el perfil perfectamente cuadrangular y bien dispuesto de los ladrillos no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de qué tenían delante.

Al acercarse más, vieron que la pared de granito ascendía unos metros más hasta acabar en lo que parecía una especie de terraza, por lo que, subiendo un poco, se posaron sobre un enlosado suelo, construido en la misma piedra. Por lo que podían ver, al recorrer el lugar con sus linternas, estaban en lo alto de una especie de estructura circular, almenada y coronada en cuatro puntos por sendas pequeñas torres. Por curiosidad, Rainbow se posó sobre una de las almenas del borde y miró hacia abajo. Un muro liso de granito bajaba hasta perderse en las tinieblas. No pudo ver nada más.

-¡Mira, Rainbow!-la llamó Pinkie, que, a su lado, observaba con interés una de las pequeñas torrecillas que se elevaban sobre aquella azotea. La pegaso se acercó a ver que es lo que le indicaba su amiga y se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de los muros que habían visto hasta ese momento, los de aquella estaban decorados con una especie de extraños relieves. Algunos parecían dibujos, otros eran extraños gráficos-Allí arriba-le señaló la pony rosada.

Siguiendo la dirección señalada por Pinkie, la mirada de Rainbow Dash subió por el cuerpo de aguja de la pequeña edificación hasta la pequeña cima y vio a lo que debía referirse su amiga. En la parte más alta, se notaba, aunque no del todo claramente, el perfil de una serie de ventanas que parecían abiertas. ¿Una posible entrada?, se preguntó la pegaso, dudando por un momento. "Bueno", se animó, "no hemos venido hasta aquí para ahora quedarnos fuera".

Acompañada de la pony rosada, que seguía con sus globos, Rainbow ascendió en espiral, queriendo ver bien como era la torre desde fuera, hasta alcanzar el piso más alto. Por fuera, los muros de la torre estaban completamente esculpidos con esos extraños relieves que la pegaso no lograba entender. Finalmente, alcanzaron el último piso y se posaron ambas en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas. Ante sí encontraron una estancia circular, abierta por medio de una docena de ventanas. Más allá de eso, la habitación en un principio parecía encontrarse vacía. Lo único que, tras recorrerla con la mirada, pudieron ver al final, era un gran agujero en el centro de la estancia en uno de cuyos lados arrancaba una estrecha escalera que, en espiral, iba hacia abajo.

Las dos ponies bajaron al suelo y se acercaron hasta el lugar del que nacía la escalera de caracol. Dirigiendo sus linternas hacia el fondo, apenas pudieron ver más que el perfil de las escaleras, como flotando en el vacío, pues en lugar de estar adosadas a una pared, los escalones tenían a ambos lados una brusca caída hacia un fondo que, como ya iba siendo costumbre, no alcanzaban a ver. Además, del interior de la torre, parecía emanar una especie de helor, como si aquella torre fuera en realidad una nevera. De hecho, más que un mero frío, lo que percibían subiendo por aquella escalera, era una extraña y desagradable sensación, que no podían describir pero que parecía decirles claramente que no debían de estar allí.

-¡Bueno, sigamos!-dijo Pinkie con despreocupada tranquilidad, empezando a descender por la escalera.

Rainbow la siguió, prefiriendo volar sobre los escalones y siguiendo la estela de coloridos que globos que su amiga aún arrastraba tras de sí. A su alrededor, la negrura que les rodeaba era aún más opresiva que antes, tal vez porque ahora estaban "constreñidas" en la estrecha torre. Al ir girando y descendiendo por la curva escalera, sus luces iban iluminando las desnudas paredes, aunque todavía no lograban a llegar a ver el suelo ni el final de la escala.

Entonces, repentinamente, vio que Pinkie se detenía, con una expresión momentáneamente crispada. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, pero mientras notó como la esponjosa cola de su amiga se agitaba en el aire para que, a continuación, lo hicieran sus orejas, doblándose dos veces antes de quedar en estado normal. "Se trata de su Pinki-sentido", pensó la pegaso, alarmada, que no fue capaz de reconocer qué era lo que señalaba aquella combinación en particular.

-¿Qué pasa, Pinkie?-le preguntó, preocupada.

-…No estoy segura…-le confesó la pony rosada-Pero creo que se trata de algo… Electrizante-terminó de decir justo cuando, de improviso, el interior de la torre se iluminó cuando una especie de rayo la atravesó, surgiendo de la nada, cruzando por el hueco de la escalera y haciendo temblar con su rugido la misma estructura de aquella-…¡Oh, por Celestia!-se estremeció Pinkie-¡Mis globos!-se lamentó, al ver que habían reventado todos y que ahora colgaban, destrozados, contra su costado.

Apenas dijo eso, un segundo rayo, aún más demoledor, repitió el trayecto del primero. Su fulgor era resplandeciente y varias corrientes menores, procedentes de la principal, brotaron de ella y se dispersaron, golpeando en varios puntos las escaleras y haciendo saltar algunos pedazos de granito, que cayeron al vacío o rodando por los escalones ruidosamente.

Rainbow Dash se quedó de piedra al ver aquello. ¿Qué era eso? Realmente sólo podía ser una cosa: magia. Y ella, no podía negarlo, no tenía realmente idea alguna en ese campo. Sólo era plenamente consciente de una cosa: podía ser muy peligrosa y, en el caso concreto de aquella corriente, se trataba de algo mucho más que de mera potencialidad, era una clara evidencia que esa hechicería estaba allí para combatir y fulminar a los intrusos. Intrusos como ellas en ese momento.

-¡Creo que será mejor salir de aquí!-exclamó Rainbow mientras aún un tercer rayo volvía a atravesar la larga escalera y una de sus llameantes chispas pasaba cerca de su cabeza.

-¡Vaya, que lástima! ¡Justo ahora que parece que han encendido la luz para que podamos ver!-comentó Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie!-la pegaso estaba asombrada con lo que había oído-Creo que quieren más bien que nos podamos freír.

-¿Freír?-se extrañó su amiga-¡Eh! ¡Qué no somos patatas!-gritó, como si le hablara a la misma torre o al que fuera el responsable de aquellos relámpagos.

El cuarto de aquellos, aún más cargado que el anterior, hizo el mismo recorrido, pero además se desplegó al final, como si fuera el trono de un árbol que se despliega a través de sus ramas, y cubrió toda la parte superior de la sala, haciendo saltar algunos cascotes de piedra de los muros y de los primeros escalones. A Rainbow Dash le asustó la posibilidad de que la escalera no pudiera aguantar y de que se quedasen confinadas en aquel lugar, expuestas a saber qué peligros. Realmente tenían que marcharse y pronto.

De repente, Pinkie volvió a sentir su sentido especial, advirtiéndola con un estremecimiento de su cola. Justo a tiempo para que, con un ágil salto, apartarse para evitar estar en la trayectoria de un pesado fragmento del techo que, desprendido, cayó con un estrepitoso sonido donde segundos antes estaba la pony rosada. Pero apenas había puesto de nuevo sus patas sobre el suelo, cuando el mismo escalofrío la agitó de nuevo, esta vez, por su amiga pegaso.

-¡Rainbow!-la avisó, haciendo que, con su rápido instinto, la pegaso evitará otro casquete que se había desprendido de la techumbre y que estuvo a unos segundos de darle con mucho más que fuerza en la cabeza.

No necesitaban esperar a nada más antes de salir las dos con toda la precipitación que pudieron escaleras arriba, Rainbow volando y Pinkie saltando, con cuidado de no resbalar al ir por los traicioneros escalones, que seguían temblando y que comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Otro rayo fulminó de nuevo la estancia mientras la escalera seguía estremeciéndose y el techo derrumbándose sobre ellas. Apenas tardaron, de hecho, unos segundos en volver a la salita por la que habían entrado, pero les pareció haber tardado mucho más tiempo.

Al llegar, Rainbow, en su precipitación, casi sale volando de inmediato por la ventana, pero se acordó repentinamente de algo. ¿Qué iba a hacer Pinkie? Ya no tenía sus globos e, incluso, aunque tuviera más, lo que no le sorprendería, no se fiaba de dejarla marchar así por su cuenta. Y, desde luego, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de irse y dejar abandonada a su amiga.

-¡Rápido, Pinkie!-la llamó, alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharla a través del gran estruendo que provocaba el temblor que, en esos momentos, sacudía por entero la torre-¡Súbete!-le dijo, preparándose e intentando recordar por dónde estaba la grieta por la que habían llegado hasta allí.

La pony rosa no necesitó que le repitiera la orden y, en dos segundos, ya la tenía sobre su lomo y abrazada a su cuello. Rainbow hubiera querido tener unos segundos más para asegurarse de localizar la mejor ruta hacia la salida, pero un nuevo estremecimiento de la torre y el estrépito ensordecedor de algo grande que se desplomaba muy cerca, la hicieron emprender de inmediato el vuelo, agitando las alas con la mayor velocidad que le era posible.

Sin dudar, a pesar de que al principio no tenía ante sí más que oscuridad, voló lo más rápidamente que pudo hacia donde suponía estaría al griega por la que habían llegado, mientras tras ella, para su tranquilidad, parecía aflojarse hasta el silencio el ruido estrepitoso de los relámpagos y de la torre, desmoronándose. A la velocidad a al que iba, en apenas unos instantes, ya estaba frente a la rocosa pared de la cueva.

Por suerte, pese a lo agitada que se encontraba, pudo localizar con rapidez la entrada a la fantasmal gruta desaparecida. Sin detenerse siquiera para que Ponkie Pie pudiera descender se su lomo, Rainbow, pensando sólo en salir de allí, siguió con ella a cuestas, recorriendo lo más rápido que pudo la galería por la que habían entrado a aquella caverna, no pensando entra cosa que no fuera llegar a la superficie.

Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, el resplandor del sol la cegó por unos segundos, haciendo que tuviera que detenerse. Fue un fuerte impacto, tanto para la pegaso como para su amiga, ya que habían acostumbrado sus ojos a la penumbra del interior de la caverna. A pesar de ello, la pony azul logró sobrevolar un poco para acabar posándose encima de un pequeño risco que, en una colina cercana, brotaba como si fiera una cresta de la misma.

-¡Guau!-exclamó Pinkie, emocionada-¡Eso ha sido muy divertido! Aunque es mejor no repetirlo… No ha estado bien que nos confundieran con un par de patatas, ¿no te parece, Rainbow?

-Sí, Pinkie…-asintió la pegaso, que se encontraba un poco cansada, lo suficiente como para pasar por alto aquellas extrañas ideas de su amiga-Y, ahora, ¿puedes quitarte de encima? Gracias.

-¡Okey dokey lokey!-asintió aquella, bajándose.

-…No sé muy bien lo que acaba de pasar…-Rainbow reflexionaba para sí más que hablar a su presente amiga-Pero está claro que tenemos que ir a hablar con Twilight. Si es algo de magia, se trata de algo que le concierne. ¡Vamos a verla de inmediato!

-Sí, hay que ir a hablar con Twily-asintió la pony rosa-Pero tendremos que esperar.

-¿Esperar?, ¿a qué hay que esperar, Pinkie? ¿No ves lo que acaba de pasarnos?-le preguntó, algo sorprendida e irritada por lo que le había dicho.

-Hay que esperar a que Twilight vuelva de Canterlot-le respondió, tranquilamente, Pinkie, haciendo que Rainbow enrojeciera levemente y por unos instantes. A la pegaso se le había ido de la cabeza que su amiga había salido el día anterior hacia la capital.

-¡Oh, sí!-asintió la pony de crin arco iris-Vaya, por Celestia. Resulta que cuando Twilight hace más falta que nunca, es justo cuando decide irse a pasar unos días en Canterlot, ¡qué casualidad!

-¡Eh!-saltó Pinkie-Quizá ha ido a Canterlot a prepararse para afrontar mejor los peligros de la magia tan extraña que hay en ese sitio en el que hemos estado.

-Sí, claro, Pinkie-no pudo evitar el sarcasmo-Twilight ha ido a Canterlot a estudiar una extraña magia de la que todavía no sabe nada.

-¡Genial! ¡Qué bien!-se alegró la pony rosa, sonriendo e ignorando el auténtico sentido de las palabras de su amiga-¡Qué previsora que es Twilight!

-No, Pinkie, lo que quería…-empezó a decir Rainbow, pero se cortó al ver que su amiga, que se dedicaba a dar botes a su alrededor, no la escuchaba realmente-¡Oh, en fin, es Pinkie Pie con quien estoy hablando! -suspiró.


	11. Chapter 7 2

El largo y estrecho pasillo estaba envuelto en sombras y silencio, apenas entrando la tenue luz de la luna por las ventanas. Dentro de poco amanecería, pero aún las princesas no habían realizado el ritual del cambio de astro y un manto de estrellas cubría todavía el cielo. La pony avanzó, tras subir por las escaleras, despacio y con cuidado, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en que el suelo de madera no se quejara por sus pasos. Pasó delante de la que era su habitación con extrema cautela y, finalmente, abrió con cuidado la siguiente puerta del corredor.

La unicornio estaba recostada sobre su flanco derecho, medio cubierta por unas completamente deshechas sábanas. Parecía que se había movido mucho en sueños pero, por otro lado, en esos momentos apenas sí llegaba a percibirse el suave efecto del aire al entrar y salir de su pecho, al compás de una pausada y silenciosa respiración. Su rostro lucía tranquilidad y, por un momento, la pony rubia no pudo evitar pensar que, en ese estado, el que no la conociera la podría tomar por una agradable pony. Pero, para bien o para mal, no estaba en sus cascos el permitirle seguir durmiendo.

-¡Trixie!-la llamó, intentando controlar la voz, mientras la agitaba suavemente por uno de sus hombros-¡Despierta, terroncito!

La unicornio tardó unos largos instantes en responder, pero, al fin, tras insistir un poco, la pony consiguió que le dirigiera una fría mirada de sus rosadas pupilas. Lo cierto era que, desde las palabras que habían cruzado brevemente la tarde anterior, Trixie no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a ninguno de los Apple. Ni siquiera cenó. Sencillamente llevaba encerrada en el pequeño cuarto de Apple Bloom desde que había vuelto tras contarles a las crusaders la historia de su cutie mark. Applejack, a pesar de que algo la llevaba a no tener mucha confianza en ella, no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada.

-Venga, Trixie-le susurró-No seas perezosa. Hay que levantarse.

-La Gran y…-un bostezo la interrumpió-…la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene que levantarse si no le apetece y, en efecto, no lo hace. Va a seguir durmiendo un poco más, por lo que te estaría agradecida de que la dejases en paz-concluyó, dándose la vuelta para ofrecerle a la granjera nada más que la visión de su lomo.

-…-suspiró Applejack que, aún temiendo una reacción así, no había logrado prepararse una respuesta-…Pero, seguramente, tendrás hambre…Y, además, habría que revisar ya tus vendajes y sólo puedo hacerlo ahora temprano por la mañana. Hoy va a ser un día especialmente ocupado y no tendré ni un solo rato en que poder hacerlo después.

-Ya-musitó la unicornio, sin volverse-Todos los días hay trabajo en la granja-dijo, casi como si recitara un mantra que hubiera escuchado infinidad de veces-En la granja no existen los domingos-concluyó con una breve sombra de carcajada no desprovista de un deje de amargura.

-…Ya, en parte es así-asintió Applejack, que no entendía muy bien a qué había venido aquello-En una granja, sobre todo cuando es tan grande como Sweet Apple Acres, siempre hay algo que hacer, aunque sea reparar una cerca o atender a las necesidades diarias de los animales, las vacas, los cerdos y demás.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ya no trabaja en una granja y no tiene por qué vivir como si lo hiciera ni madrugar… Eso es para los tristes y pobres labriegos… De los árboles a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie sólo le interesa que den sombra cuando quiere una siesta…-bostezó, parecía hablar sin ser del todo consciente de lo que decía.

-¿Es que alguna vez trabajaste en una granja?-le preguntó Applejack, sorprendida y no pudiendo contener su curiosidad.

-Eh…no…eso no es propio de la Gran Trixie, ¡claro que no!... Eh…

-¿Estás segura?

-Una vez…eh…eché una pata en una granja de rocas…pero fue porque la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es…muy benévola y magnífica y puede hacer de todo…-dijo nerviosa.

-Ya… Pues parecía que te referías a una experiencia…de más enjundia.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron sus palabras de la unicornio, que se limitó a ignorarla, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Applejack se sintió molesta por la actitud de aquella, pero hizo el mejor esfuerzo que pudo para contenerse. "Venga", se quiso dar ánimos, "no es la primera unicornio con la que lidias", se dijo, recordando algunos momentos complicados que había tenido en el pasado con cierta amiga.

-Bueno…En cualquier caso y como te digo, hay que cambiar tus vendajes. Quizá ya se puedan quitar algunos…La mayoría de tus heridas eran superficiales, rasguños y cosas así…

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita que la ayudes en eso-le respondió finalmente ella-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie puede cuidar muy bien de sí misma, sin el auxilio de nadie. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser una potrilla indefensa.

-Sí, ya he oído eso antes-le soltó la pony rubia-¿Vas a estar todas las mañanas así, a la defensiva? Porque yo no te trato como a una niña, pero te comportas como una, ¿sabes?

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no dignificará tus palabras con una respuesta-se limitó a replicarle, con aire ofendido.

-¿Una respuesta cómo la que me acabas de dar?-le preguntó, con aire fingidamente inocente, Applejack.

Aunque estaba de lomo, casi pudo percibir como Trixie se mordía los labios, con el rostro crispado por una repentina ira. Sin embargo, la unicornio pareció contenerse en el último momento. Quizá aún no se sentía lo bastante bien como para replicar a aquello, por muy ofendida que se sintiera. Intuyendo que así no conseguiría nada, Applejack decidió intentar ser conciliadora.

-Mira,…, no tardaremos nada y, después, tomas sólo algo para desayunar y te puedes volver a la cama…-le dijo-O, si no tienes hambre, acostarte directamente.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no ve por qué tendría que hacerlo-le replicó, su tono se percibía claramente irritado.

-Oye, estoy intentando ayudarte…-se esforzó Applejack por sonar lo más cordial posible-No intento amargarte la mañana… Necesitas cambiarte las vendas-le repitió-Y, sí, quizá puedas hacerlo tú sola, pero si me dejas a mí, lo haré más rápido y, seguramente, mejor, ya que tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

Durante un segundo, casi se arrepintió de haber añadido aquello último, pensando que podría ofender al gran ego de la maga, pero ésta, increíblemente, pareció hacer caso omiso a aquella referencia. Volvió a girarse hacia ella, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Y lo cierto es que la unicornio tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Aparte de estar un tanto molesta por el hecho de haber sido nuevamente despertada a horas tan tempranas, Trixie no podía dejar de sentir que la embargaba cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué Applejack se mostraba tan aparentemente atenta con ella? ¿Qué interés tenía en ello? Ella intuía que, si se comportaba de una forma tan insistentemente cordial, era porque esperaba algo… Pero, ¿qué? Ya debía saber qué no tenía ninguna forma de pagarles… No era capaz de entender tal comportamiento.

En cualquier caso, debía admitir, aunque fuera para sí, que tenía razón. Los vendajes que llevaban empezaban a soltarse, presionados por los roces de las sábanas y de sus propios movimientos en la cama mientras dormía. Algunos estaban húmedos por el sudor provocado por las ya cálidas noches de lo un mayo que se presentaba veraniego. E, incluso, y esto le pesaba más concedérselo, en que ella probablemente lo haría mejor. Ella no tenía ni idea de primeros auxilios. Apenas se sabría poner una tirita.

-…En fin-decidió hablar al final-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie te permitirá que la ayudes por esta vez.

Dijo, levantándose lentamente, mientras le echaba un nuevo vistazo a su cuerpo. Salvo por las partes vendadas y por el estado poco cuidado de su pelaje y de su despeinada crin, parecía estar en perfecto estado. La unicornio, casi por un acto reflejo, no pudo evitar llevar su pezuña a una gasa que le cubría, en su flanco izquierdo, parte de su cutie mark. No notó ninguna molestia al palpar suavemente aquella zona.

-Será mejor que vayamos al baño-le indicó entonces la pony rubia, dirigiéndose a la puerta con la esperanza de ser imitada por la unicornio antes de que cambiase de idea-Allí tenemos el botiquín.

Lo cierto es que Trixie no se encontraba todavía del todo segura en aquel lugar, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder, por lo que no dudó en seguir a la pony rubia cuando ésta salió del cuarto y, por aquel pasillo que ya le empezaba a resultar familiar, se dirigió hacia la puerta más cercana a la escalera y entró.

El baño de los Apple, como el resto de la casa, era bastante humilde y sencillo. Una bañera acomodada a una pared, un pequeño lavabo, un estante con los productos de aseo y, por supuesto, un retrete y un bidé. Estaba bastante limpio y la cerámica relucía bajo la luz de la pequeña lámpara que colgaba del techo, pero también se veía que era antiguo y más bien pobre. "El típico baño de una pobre y paleta familia campesina…", pensó la unicornio, que no pudo evitar poner un leve gesto de desagrado. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a cierto cuarto que había tenido que "frecuentar" hacía ya muchos años…

-Bueno…-Applejack cogió el botiquín, que estaba colocado sobre el estante-Será mejor que nos pongamos a ello cuánto antes-dijo según lo abría e iba disponiendo lo que pudiera hacer falta-Acércate, Trixie-le pidió.

La unicornio se limitó a acceder a lo que le pedía, en un extraño y repentino silencio, mientras dejó a la rubia hacer. Con diligencia, Applejack fue retirando las viejas vendas, revisando el estado de las heridas, muchas de las cuales ya estaban por completo cicatrizadas y cerradas, y sustituyéndolas por otras nuevas allí donde hiciera falta. Tras unos tediosos minutos de silencio, decidió intentar empezar una conversación:

-Por fortuna no tenías nada que fuera auténticamente grave-comentó-Lo cierto es que tengo mucha experiencia ya con rasguños y moratones como los que tienes, tenías…-se corrigió-No imaginas cuántas veces mi hermana pequeña viene incluso peor de lo que tú estabas tras alguna alocada aventura en la que intentaba conseguir su cutie mark.

La unicornio permaneció impasible, como si la pony no se estuviera dirigiendo a ella. Tomando aire y reuniendo una vez toda la paciencia que pudo, volvió a hablar. Decidió preguntarle por ella, pensando que quizá eso la animaría a ser más comunicativa.

-Y, por cierto, ¿a ti qué te pasó?... Es decir, no es normal que aparecieras así, de repente, desplomada en nuestro porche. ¿Te atacó algo?-le preguntó, repentinamente con un tono que casi sonaba angustiado. Lo cierto es que no se había planteado hasta ese momento con seriedad qué le habría pasado a Trixie, pero, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar una ligera preocupación. Sin embargo, en seguida se tranquilizó. No le parecía que la unicornio estuviera tan grave como para que le hubiera podido pasar algo realmente alarmante.

-A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no hay nada que pueda pasarle-le replicó finalmente, con un tono duro y cortante-Ella siempre está preparada para hacer frente a cualquier peligro. Sea el que sea. No por nada es la mejor maga de toda Equestria.

-Ya…-se limitó a asentir Applejack, no sabiendo si alegrarse o no de haber logrado que hablara-… ¿Y estos cortes y rasguños…?

-…Minucias, resultado de las aventuras de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie…

-¿Y dónde han llevado últimamente esas "aventuras" a la "Gran y Poderosa" Trixie?

-…La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene ahora ganas de entretener a nadie narrándole sus increíbles proezas-añadió, girando al cabeza como un claro símbolo de desdén.

-Ya, claro-susurró Applejack, hablando más para sí que a su interlocutora. Se dijo que era poco probable que consiguiera algo siguiendo por esa línea, así que decidió probar otra cosa-…Bueno, en cualquier caso, parece que ya vas recuperándote. Tus heridas están cerrándose y ya casi no tienes fiebre. ¿Genial, no?-le comentó, intentando sonar animada y alegre.

Sin embargo, aunque la pony lo había dicho con sincera y sencilla intención, la unicornio percibió un segundo sentido muy poco amistoso tras sus palabras. "Ya, ¡genial, sí!", pensó, "Yo voy recuperándome y así podrás echarme, ¿no? ¡Ja! La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no te dará ese placer. Se habrá ido antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Ninguna vulgar campesina humillará a la mejor hechicera de toda Equestria. No te necesito, no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito a nadie." Y, lo que más grave le parecía, había algo que le ofendía más allá del hecho humillante de que ser una invitada y, por tanto, estar de alguna manera a merced de sus anfitriones. Por alguna razón, el que la "rechazasen" así… "No", se repitió a sí misma, "¿qué me puede importar lo que piensen de mí o que me quieran lejos? Ellas se pierden el privilegio de tener la compañía de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie".

-Sí, genial-comentó, con un tono claramente enfadado-Así que no tienes que preocuparte, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie pronto podrá dejar de ser una molestia irritante para ti.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó Applejack ante aquella salida.

-¿Acaso crees que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no entiende lo que le dices? Está claro que tu celo por mí se debe a las ansiosas ganas que tienes de poder ponerme de patitas en la calle-finalmente se soltó y la acusó con ira, ante una en principio boquiabierta pony rubia-…A mi no me engañas. No sé por qué me acogiste, pero sí que estás deseosa de que me vaya… Quizá te arrepientes de no haberte limitado a echarme fuera de tu granja-concluyó. Trixie no había alzado la voz en ningún momento, pero una rabia venenosa hervía en aquellas frases. Applejack no tenía ni idea de a qué venía aquello ni de cómo podía estar la unicornio tan enfadada.

-…-la rubia tardó un rato en poder siquiera pensar con claridad, impactada por las palabras que le había dirigido de improviso la unicornio, tanto como para no terminar de creerse lo que, con certeza, acababa de escuchar-…Como te dije…-hizo un gran esfuerzo por contestar-…una Apple jamás dejaría tirado a nadie en su puerta. ¡A nadie! Y no, no tengo yo más prisa por que te vayas que tú misma en hacerlo. A la vista está que no se te da bien ni sabes lo que es convivir con los demás.

"Sí, claro, la culpable es la Gran y Poderosa Trixie", pensó, enojada, la hechicera. No entendía cómo podían afectarle tanto las palabras de aquella "ridícula" campesina, pero lo habían hecho y mucho. ¿Por qué? Por mucho que le daba vueltas a esa pregunta, buscando una respuesta, no encontraba ninguna. Sólo tenía claro quién era la responsable… Y no iba a permanecer un segundo más junto a ella.

Sin más, y haciéndola violentamente a un lado con un empujó, Trixie apartó a Applejack, que durante la charla había seguido con su labor y a la que se le cayó de los cascos la venda que estaba a punto de aplicarle a la pata trasera izquierda de la unicornio, y, sin correr pero a paso rápido, bajó las escaleras y abandonó la casa. Se sentía extrañamente furiosa, de una manera que no podía entender… Sólo que la culpable era aquella granjera y sus constantes impertinencias. Pero no la requería para nada, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo, tiempo para pensar y decidir sobre su futuro…

Como la tarde anterior, Applejack decidió dejarla ir. Aquello no estaba resultando muy bien, pero ya intuía que así sería el trato con una unicornio del talante de Trixie. Además, tampoco hubiera tenido sentido detenerla, ¿para qué? No tenía realmente nada que decirle. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras recogía el botiquín y guardaba en él las cosas que había empleado. Sin embargo, las extrañas reacciones de la unicornio, junto con lo de ayer, le daban a la granjera la extraña percepción de que había algo oscuro en el pasado de Trixie, algo que la afectaba todavía y no poco… Y ella averiguaría qué era ese algo…


	12. Chapter 7 3

Las doce pequeñas esferas, que empezaron a detener el movimiento que las llevaba a girar en una improvisada órbita en lo alto de la abovedada sala, lanzaron un último gran destello dorado antes de romper la corriente eléctrica que las había conectado para proceder, después, a descender hacia sus originales basas mientras su velocidad seguía disminuyendo. El brillo amarillento que habían albergado en su interior también fue apagándose al compás, hasta quedar totalmente oscurecido cuando quedaron en sus lugares de partida, semejantes casi a una mera docena de piedras vulgares y corrientes que cualquiera podría haber encontrado en algún camino ordinario.

Sobre la alta tarima central, también se desvaneció con lentitud la ambarina luz que había rodeado el cuerno de Dremtly a modo de una pequeña aura. El unicornio, tras terminar de ejecutar la última demostración, se sentía algo cansado y sentía como había llegado a consumir en aquellos sencillos pero numerosos ejercicios, casi toda su energía. Por eso permaneció, aún después de concluido el último conjuro, sentado en su posición y dirigiendo una vacía mirada hacia la dorada bóveda de bronce que techaba aquella gran sala circular, dedicado únicamente a respirar pausadamente.

Ni uno solo de los hechizos que había llevado a cabo era extraordinario ni especialmente difícil, aunque hasta los más sencillos conjuros creados por los aydara podían llegar a hacer que un unicornio drenara rápidamente toda su magia, incluso los más experimentados. Por eso, Dremtly había seleccionado, con precaución, unos ejercicios fáciles y los había empleado sobre huecas esferas de cobre, el metal que fue el más común y manipulable por los alquimistas de la vieja Hiponia. A pesar de lo cual, y de sus ya bastantes años de estudio y dedicación, se sentía casi exhausto al acabar la exhibición.

Tras unos breves instantes, finalmente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Twilight, que había seguido la exposición desde la zona sobreelevada situada en los límites de la sala, diseñada para que el alumnado en las clases, y el público en general, tuviera una visión lo más perfecta posible del centro del salón, que era usado más frecuentemente para clases magistrales que para experimentos, a pesar de hallarse en el área de los laboratorios.

La unicornio lavanda, que al comienzo sólo había mostrado un interés meramente académico, se había visto sorprendida al sentir el flujo de magia que, sobre aquellos objetos y a través de estos, había empleado Dremtly. En los primeros momentos, se sintió ligeramente extrañada. Aquella corriente le recordaba a algo, "algo" que ella había podido sentir o percibir, y no hacía mucho tiempo precisamente... No tardó en caer en la cuenta. Su esencia básica era igual a la que había notado la noche del viernes. Había sigo algo rápido, pues no la notó más que por unos segundos y a distancia, como si pasase sobre la biblioteca, pero le había dejado la bastante huella como, ahora, al presenciar la magia aydara del joven unicornio, no reconocer que aquello lo era también.

Los pensamientos de la unicornio funcionaron con rapidez. Para empezar, se reprochó, molesta consigo misma, que debido a la emoción de la carta de su maestra no se hubiera acordado de aquella energía ni le hubiese hablado, como debió, de ella a la Princesa. "Aunque", cayó en la cuenta, "la Princesa… A la mañana siguiente de percibir aquella extraña magia, magia aydara, me escribió para decirme que debía estudiarla…". Su conclusión era sencilla: aquello no era una coincidencia.

"¿Entonces…? ¿La Princesa también percibió lo mismo que yo? ¿Quizá esa es la razón por la que me encargó, así, como de repente, que estudiara esta magia? ¿Habrá alguna amenaza sobre Equestria relacionada con ella, con ese hechizo que sentí tal vez? Si alguien hizo un conjuro que pudo percibirse en Canterlot y en Ponyville, es por que debió ser extraordinariamente hábil en la magia, mucho más que los que me ha mostrado Fogsun…No necesito saber mucho más de esta magia para entender que, tras ese conjuro, puede haber un unicornio muy poderoso y, quizá, peligroso".

Estaba tan distraída en sus propios pensamientos que tardó unos breves instantes en darse cuenta de que Dremtly se había colocado a su lado y la contemplaba, silencioso, en espera de que ella le dijera algo, sin muchos ánimos al parecer para intentar llamar su atención. Realmente, pensó, ya no estaba segura de si era tímido o no. En algunos momentos, sobre todo cuando no había nadie más con ellos, podía ser bastante cordial y hablador, al menos si se hablaba de magia o de los aydara; en otros, era callado y costaba sacarle más de dos palabras.

En cualquier caso, lo cierto es que, tras un inicio algo torpe de la clase, al final la había encontrado una excelente y fluida lección. La atmósfera entre ambos unicornios se había destensado y el interés compartido por los estudios de magia había establecido un cómodo y agradable ambiente de trabajo para ambos.

-¡Oh, vaya!-logró reaccionar Twilight, aunque algo torpe, casi como si despertara de repente de una leve siesta-¿Así que es así como los aydara usaban la magia para estimular las propiedades ocultas de algunos de los elementos? Nunca había visto nada así. Es realmente asombroso.

-Lo cierto es que sí-asintió, casi con un deje de orgullo en su voz, Fogsun-Aunque hace tiempo que las corrientes alquímicas fueron abandonadas por formas consideradas más "puras" de magia, por eso no es raro que no hayas visto antes algo como esto. Aparte del estudio y control propiamente químico de los elementos en sus laboratorios, los aydara usaban su propia magia para "conectarse" y estimular y controlar las potencias que, sobre todo algunos metales y piedras, albergan en su interior. Aunque de hecho la alquimia aydara se considero conformada por cinco corrientes principales que pretendían albergar el conjunto completo del mundo.

-¿Y esas cinco corrientes principales eran…?

-Enumerándolas, se trata de la alquimia de la Tierra, la alquimia de la Naturaleza, la alquimia del Agua, la alquimia del Cielo y la alquimia del Fuego. Los alquimistas aydara se centraron especialmente en los dos primeros campos, los que consideran más útiles y potencialmente poderosos. De hecho, la mayor parte de la materia en sí es tenida por poco válida para la alquimia, y la mayoría de los aydara preferían centrarse en los elementos que albergaran o pudieran albergar, mejor dicho, mayor energía mágica.

-¿Tierra y Naturaleza?

-El elemento Tierra es toda la materia inorgánica conformada por piedras, rocas, minerales y gemas. El elemento Naturaleza es más complicado. En principio son plantas y animales, pero los estudios e investigaciones en seres vivos… Siempre fueron muy peligrosos y usualmente esquivados, por lo que básicamente es la alquimia de las plantas.

-¿Y los otros elementos?

-De los elementos Agua y Fuego no hay nada que describir. El Agua…no interesaba mucho a los aydara. Hiponia tiene poca costa y muy pocos y pequeños ríos… La alquimia del Fuego era más interesante, pero también inestable. Sobre la llamada alquimia del Cielo, su principal interés era la electricidad, los relámpagos y las tormentas… Siempre creyeron los aydara que era un campo potencialmente muy útil… Particularmente es mi campo de interés principal-al escuchar aquello Twilight no pudo evitar dirigir una rápida mirada a la cutie mark de Fogsun-Pero,…, como casi todos, es difícil poder estudiarlo y analizarlo en profundidad… Casi todos los aydara, repito, buscaban elementos accesibles, sin riesgos pero con potencial energético.

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo?-le preguntó, con interés, al tiempo que se preguntaba que elemento podría haberse empleado para el conjuro que ella sintió.

-Los metales, por ejemplo, como el cobre de estas esferas, era muy utilizado-empezó a responderle-También se usaban algunos minerales, como la obsidiana, y varios tipos de piedras preciosas. Luego, aparte, los aydara crearon, de forma artificial, algunos elementos con la intención de potenciar y aprovecharse mejor de las cualidades positivas de los demás. Por ejemplo, las conocidas como las estrellas de Nymeda, sobre las que viene mucha información en uno de los libros que te dejé, no sé si lo habrás visto.

-La verdad es que recuerdo haber leído ese nombre, pero creo que el volumen en el que vienen no es de los que he leído. ¿Era el de Benedtree, no?

-Sí. Exactamente-asintió Fogsun-Benedtree incluye una completa lista de los artefactos que fueron creados con elementos artificiales por los magos aydara. Como el ejemplo que te he mencionado de las estrellas de Nymeda, que sabemos eran usadas como una poderosa fuente de energía en el castillo de los reyes de Hiponia, son unos de los objetos más llamativos y una de las más importantes creaciones de la alquimia hipónica.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, en la lista de Benedtree se mencionaba una pieza de la que, por lo que pudo comprobar, no se decía nada. Pero absolutamente nada-recalcó aquella palabra-. Lo que me resultó bastante extraño.

-…Supongo que sólo puedes estar refiriéndote a la pirámide de Adenror…

-Sí. ¿Qué se supone qué es?-le preguntó con expresiva curiosidad. Realmente no había podido dedicar mucho tiempo al libro de Benedtree, pero el hecho de que uno de sus puntos estuviera, sencilla y totalmente en blanco, le había dejado atónita.

-Bueno…La verdad es que es algo difícil de explicar. No sé sabe realmente lo que era esa pieza con exactitud, lo poco que sabemos está contaminado por vanas leyendas. Lo único cierto es que está forjada de una materia desconocida y que tiene un potencial mayor que el de ninguna otra pieza de la alquimia aydara… Todo lo demás que pudiera decirte sería,…, mera especulación.

-¿Realmente, no se sabe nada?-le preguntó, casi sin poder ocultar cierta decepción.

-Por las inscripciones que se han podido estudiar, sabemos que es posible que tuviera cierto papel en el momento de la elección y coronación de los reyes de Hiponia, aunque no está nada claro en qué sentido. A pesar de su potencial, por lo visto, sólo era empleada la pirámide en esas circunstancias extraordinarias. El resto del tiempo, según las fuentes, estaba, no ya sólo oculta, sino dividida, lo que resulta curioso e interesante. Como si incluso el mero hecho de estar reunido lo hiciera de por sí un objeto demasiado poderoso y peligroso y, hubiera, pues que mantenerlo separado todo lo posible. De hecho, con lo que ahora contamos de ella, es con cuatro de sus seis fragmentos, no con la pieza completa.

-O sea, ¿qué su función estaba relacionada únicamente con el traspaso o la concesión del poder al nuevo rey?

-Eso es lo que, como te digo, podemos saber en función de la lectura de los testimonios de la época. Según cree Eiibow Oda, que hizo el más importante estudio sobre la figura de los reyes de Hiponia, a la muerte de un gobernante, el consejo regente organizaba una competición para que fuera el mejor y más poderoso hechicero quien recogiera el cetro como sucesor y heredero del anterior. Reunir el Adenror y, de alguna manera, liberar su poder, habría sido la prueba a superar por todo aquel que quisiera sentarse en el trono.

-¿De qué fuentes y testimonios hablas?

-Pues hay una gran variedad. En las ruinas aydara tenemos una gran cantidad de inscripciones, como la columna de Thunderain. Tenemos los textos en relieve del viejo palacio de los reyes, los de sus tumbas, que fueron estudiados precisamente por Oda para su obra, las de las criptas aydara… Así como todo tipo de obras literarias, registros de relatos y cuentos populares, archivos administrativos, así como documentos privados que, milagrosamente, nos hayan llegado, etc.… La verdad es que puede parecer una cantidad abrumadora de datos pero, en realidad, hay poco como para que pudiéramos responder a todas las preguntas que tenemos.

-Y, siendo como imagino, tan importante en la vida política de Hiponia el modo en que se elegían a los reyes, ¿no hay buenos testimonios que nos hablen de qué papel tenía exactamente la pirámide?

-Pues, como te he dicho, no. El consejo regente guardaba bien en secreto los ritos de la sucesión, que sólo eran relevados a los que eran considerados dignos de pugnar por el poder. La mayoría de las leyendas afirman que los reyes, al ser elegidos, recibían un secreto poder de la pirámide, pero, hasta ahora, no se ha podido confirmar nada de ello. Como te he dicho, tiene un gran potencial, pero apenas se ha podido sondear…-hizo una breve pausa-…Precisamente, el profesor Knowling es a día de hoy el principal estudioso de la pirámide, con la que últimamente, por lo que sé, ha estado haciendo algunos experimentos con ella, aunque no podría decirte nada más. El profesor es muy reservado con su trabajo.

-Oh. Entiendo…-asintió la unicornio, intentando reordenar en su cabeza todas aquellas nuevas ideas-… ¿Y-se le ocurrió preguntar-tuvo algo que ver la pirámide con la caída de Hiponia? Según recuerdo haber leído en el libro de Grastory, la crisis del reino comenzó cuando, a la muerte del decimoquinto rey, no se logró elegir un sucesor. Y si la pirámide estaba relacionada con la elección de los gobernantes… ¿Por qué no se escogió a un nuevo soberano?

-Ah…La "Historia universal de Equestria". Una obra bastante completa, a pesar de tener la pretensión de ser un manual que abarcara, como dice su título, toda la historia… Sobre la crisis de Hiponia a la muerte del último rey no se sabe mucho con certeza. Por varias fuentes, como los registros encontrados en los antiguos cuarteles fronterizos de Equestria, sabemos que hubo una gran emigración de aydaras hacia este reino, sobre todo a Canterlot. Algunos especulan que uno de los principales del trono pretendió coronarse rey, saltándose los ritos tradicionales y contra la opinión del consejo regente, que se encontraba diezmado y débil, tanto que no tuvo más remedio que acudir y pedir el socorro de la princesa Celestia, que tras la guerra integró Hiponia dentro del reino de Equestria. Pero, como digo, no nos ha llegado ningún documento que sirva para probar que tal usurpador, el "rey fantasma" de la historiografía, existiera de verdad.

-¿Y…la pirámide?

-Se desconoce que papel pudo jugar en esta historia, como otros muchos detalles importantes. Pero, como te he dicho, esto es pura leyenda y especulación. Por eso Benedtree no menciona nada en su libro, tiene demasiado nivel para ello.

-Comprendo…-asintió Twilight, tan abstraída y centrada en la charla que no se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar Spike en la sala, seguido de cerca por Earion que, como era su costumbre, procuraba mantener sus pezuñas lejos del suelo.

-¡Hey!-levantó la garra derecha a modo de saludo-¿Qué tal, mucho trabajo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!-reaccionó la unicornio-Sólo un poco, Spike, pero muy productivo-le contestó, mientras Dremtly, por su lado, aparte de permanecer mudo ante aquel saludo, se limitaba a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, como buscando quedarse lejos del pequeño dragón.

-Perdonad la interrupción…-intervino Ear, que había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos aquella mañana por tener ocupado y lejos al dragón para que su amigo pudiera encargarse con tranquilidad de su labor "docente"-Pues sin duda estaréis ocupados en algo serio, pero es que el pequeño dragón estaba preocupada por si necesitas algo-señaló a Twilight, que, sorprendida, se limitó a hacer un gesto negativo.

-Pero, lleváis aquí varias horas seguidas…¿No os hace falta ni un poco de agua?-les preguntó, servicial y un poco escéptico, el dragoncillo, dando un paso hacia delante y, viendo, extrañado, como Dremtly, por su parte y sin motivo aparente, se movía dos más hacia atrás, como alejándose de él.

-No-le respondió secamente aquel mientras tanto el bebé dragón como la unicornio se le quedaban mirando, ambos un tanto extrañados.

Twilight, sobre todo, estaba sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud que sufría Dremtly solamente por la presencia de un solo individuo más en la sala. Le parecía extraño, como si para aquel unicornio tener que tratar con alguien fuera un combate, una situación difícil y preferiblemente a evitar, por lo que, si bien se atrevía a hacerlo ante un interlocutor, se retiraba rápidamente sólo con que apareciera un segundo. Apenas le había conocido el día anterior, pero había visto lo suficiente como para entender que Fogsun acataba aquella norma al píe de la letra. Incluso explicaría el interés de Ear, tanto el día de ayer como aquella mañana, por mantener a Spike lo más alejado posible. Lo que no lograba discernir era el por qué de esa actitud, sólo lamentaba que en tan breves segundos se hubiera roto la cordial y agradable atmósfera que había reinado entre ellos.

-Ya te dije que no hacía falta que viniéramos-intervino el pegaso antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo-Y, a menos que hayan acabado, sólo estamos molestando-le dijo con cierto tono de reproche al dragón mientras, no sin cierta preocupación, reconocía en su amigo los signos de estar cada vez más incómodo, bajo la presión de la mirada de los otros dos.

-Bueno…-Twilight no estaba segura de cómo intervenir, pues, al darse cuenta del aparente problema del unicornio, no quería arriesgarse a nada que le pudiera molestar-La verdad es que sí, que habíamos acabado ya, por hoy.

-¡Oh!-se alegró Spike-¿Entonces, podemos ir ya a comer?

-Sí… En seguida, Spike…-asintió la unicornio.

-¡Genial!-se relamió, hambriento, el pequeño dragón.

Por un momento, Dremtly se sintió aliviado al escuchar aquello. No había tenido muchos problemas en tratar con Twilight a solas, incluso podía decir que había pasado un rato agradable, pudiendo hablar de un tema que le interesaba con una pony capaz de seguir sus palabras en lugar de estar pidiéndole explicaciones por cada expresión que utilizaba. Pero, en ese instante, tenía demasiada gente ante sí. Y eso le pesaba mucho en el ánimo, agobiándolo. Y, en ese preciso instante, a Earion se le iba ocurrir una idea.

El pegaso, aparte de dedicar aquella mañana a mantener con encargos e historietas ocupado y alejado al pequeño asistente de la unicornio, no había dejado por ello de mantener un ojo atento a lo que su amigo pudiera necesitar. E, increíblemente, no necesitó nada. En su mejor expectativa, Ear esperaba que Dremtly fuera capaz de hablar con cierta normalidad con la unicornio lavanda y nunca se habría imaginado que lo que pasó en realidad pudiera ocurrir. Aparentemente, Fogsun no sólo fue capaz de articular más de un par de frases de cortesía, si no que le había llegado a ver mantener una conversación fluida, hocico a hocico, con aquella pony. Hacía ya varios años desde la última vez que había visto a su amigo en actitud tan relajada y amigable, dentro de unos límites, con otro pony. Y, lo cierto, pensaba el pegaso, mirando a Twilight, es que no por nada se trataba de una inteligente y amistosa unicornio, incluso era bonita, añadió para sí, pensativo… "Quizá pueda ser ella la…" reflexionó, cavilando variopintas posibilidades.

-Pues si tenéis hambre-les dijo, poniendo el tono más inocente que pudo-Quizá querríais acompañarnos a comer-les invitó y, a pesar de la clara mirada con la pregunta "¿Qué haces?" que le dirigió Dremtly, continuó-Nosotros solemos ir a un restaurante muy bueno del centro de Canterlot. Os invitamos-concluyó.

-¡Oh, vaya!-se sorprendió la unicornio, que no se esperaba aquello-Eh… Muchas gracias. Es muy amable por vuestra parte, pero, lamentándolo mucho, temo que teníamos ya un compromiso previo al que no podemos faltar-le respondió de inmediato, sin querer detenerse mucho a pensar en la oferta del pegaso. "Si su interés era mantener a los demás un tanto alejados de Fogsun"; pensó, "¿a qué venía eso?".

-Aunque quizá mañana si podríamos, ¿no, Twilight?-intervino Spike, teniendo en mente el pastel de rubíes del día anterior.

-Oh…-no supo en un primer momento que responder la unicornio. Miró a Dremtly, dudando sobre lo que le estaría pareciendo aquello al unicornio, pues tampoco quería ponerle en una situación incómoda… Aunque, por lo visto, a su amigo no parecía importarle mucho. Y lo cierto es que su comportamiento despertaba en ella cierta curiosidad, así como lo aparentemente poco dispuesto que estaba a hablar de sí o de su vida, como si algo le diera vergüenza…-Eh…

-¡Oh, venga! Uno no puede pasar por Canterlot y no probar las berenjenas rellenas de Cooklight. Ese chef tiene pezuñas mágicas a la hora de cocinar-intentó tentarle el pegaso apelando directamente al vacío estomago de la unicornio-… ¿Estás segura de que no puedes faltar a esa cita?-insistió el pegaso, alarmando por su actitud a su amigo, que, por alguna razón que no entendía, se sintió preocupado de que ofendiera a la unicornio.

-No, es muy importante-le respondió Twilight, que decidió aclararles la situación-Es con mi maestra, que, como no podía atenderme por sus ocupaciones en otro momento, me ha invitado a comer en su compañía. Hoy-recalcó.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Invitada a la mesa de la misma Princesa?!-admiró Ear, que, aunque sabía que ella era su aprendiz, no imaginaba que implicara una relación tan cercana como para eso…Al fin y al cabo, se trataba no ya sólo de la gobernante de Equestria, sino de la diosa del sol, que traía y se llevaba el dorado astro cada mañana y cada noche-Entonces, claro, olvida lo que he dicho. Las berenjenas de Cooklight no son nada comparadas con los manjares que debe de haber en las cocinas reales-rió.

-Eh… Sí-asintió Twilight-Y, de hecho, seguramente debamos ponernos ya en camino. No podemos llegar tarde-añadió, usando su magia para elevar a Spike y ponerlo sobre su lomo. Realmente calculaba que iban bien de tiempo, pero, al ver lo crecientemente incómodo que parecía sentirse Fogsun, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oh, claro! Entonces nos veremos ya mañana-se despidió Ear, sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, casi como si de repente les quisiera fuera y les indicara el camino.

-Bueno, ¡adiós, sí!-se despidió finalmente la unicornio, marchándose a paso ligero mientras pensaba, una vez más, lo raros que resultaban aquellos dos ponies.

El silencio del erudito no duró mucho más, como el pegaso esperaba. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y el sonido de los pasos de la unicornio se apagó, Fogsun, con un tono molesto, le preguntó directamente:

-¿A qué se supone que ha venido eso?

-…Bueno…-el pegaso se aclaró la garganta-Es que, como me había parecido que os estabais llevando muy bien, que teníais una charla agradable y, eso, que es una unicornio simpática y tal… No sé. Pensé que merecía la pena que la conocieras, que la conociéramos-se corrigió rápidamente-un poco mejor.

-…-suspiró Dremtly-Ear, sólo estaba cumpliendo con lo que el profesor Knowling me ha pedido.

-¿Pero ella no te ha caído bien, acaso?-le preguntó directamente su amigo-Porque te conozco lo bastante para saber distinguir entre el trato que le das a alguien cuando te agrada y cuando no. Esto último, de hecho, lo veo muchas veces, y esta mañana no ha sido una de ellas-aprovecho para lanzarle una pequeña puya, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-No sé, ni quiero saber…-recalcó Fogsun-…lo que estarás pensando. Pero no tiene fundamento alguno…-y, al ver que el pegaso le miraba como si le acusara, con una chispa insinuante en los ojos, se puso algo nervioso y sólo pudo añadir-Además, la conocí ayer. Vuelve a la realidad y deja de imaginar cosas raras…-se dio la vuelta para no mirarle y se dirigió a la salida-Hazme el favor de llevar las esferas de nuevo a la cámara, ¿quieres?-le espetó antes de salir y dejarle sólo en aquella estancia.

-Claro, Fog-le habló el pegaso a la puerta cerrada antes de ponerse con lo que le había pedido-No voy a imaginar nada "raro", no-añadió, riendo.


	13. Chapter 7 4

-Por favor, señorita Sparkle-le pidió con total cortesía el sirviente, al tiempo que retiraba la silla para que la unicornio pudiera tomar asiento-Su Alteza vendrá en seguida-le anunció antes de, con paso rápido y silencioso, salir de la pequeña estancia.

Twilight se terminó de acomodar en el asiento, mientras su "hermanito" hacía lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa y, mientras esperaba el retorno del criado o la llegada de su maestra, no pudo evitar recorrer con interés con su mirada aquella pequeña pero encantadora estancia. No era la primera vez que estaba en aquel pequeño comedor, aunque hacía ya algunos años que no entraba en él, por lo que, ante todo, volver allí hacía que en su memoria despertaran viejos y agradables recuerdos.

Aquella estancia se encontraba en una de las alas más reservadas del castillo real. No era una sala que pudiera considerarse "humilde", como lo demostraban los muebles de madera noble, las cortinas de sedoso terciopelo, los candelabros de plata, la lámpara de araña de fino cristal de Lafiró o las gruesas alfombras que cubrían los suelos, así como las magníficas vistas que, a través de las amplias ventanas, podían tener los comensales de la bella ciudad capital de Canterlot. Sin embargo, con todo, era un lujo apagado en comparación con el esplendor y boato de la corte, por lo que daba con facilidad una curiosa impresión de sencillez. Lo que proporcionaba ese carácter más intimo a la sala, que era por ello preferido por la princesa Celestia a la hora de recibir algunas visitas, como aquella de su predilecta estudiante y de su leal compañero dragoncillo.

-Oye, Twilight-le dijo de repente Spike-¿Crees que la Princesa habrá hecho que me preparen algunas joyas?-le preguntó, relamiéndose por adelantado mientras sentía como le rugía el estómago.

-Oh…-suspiró, alegre, la unicornio, pensando que su "hermanito" seguía siendo el mismo, incluso ahí, en el mismo palacio real-Seguro que sí, Spike-le contestó.

El pequeño dragón no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir preguntándose por la comida pues, en cuestión de un minuto, el sirviente regresó a la sala conduciendo con suavidad y rapidez un carrito cargado de platos, a pesar de lo cual, por la maestría del criado, ninguno de los platos, ni de los vasos ni de los cubiertos, hacían prácticamente ni el más mínimo sonido. Sin duda era realmente profesional en su labor, y con ella no tardó en servir con agilidad, los platos sobre la mesa.

Spike tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir a la idea de abalanzarse, hambriento como estaba, sobre la bandeja que tenía delante de sí, sobre la que se acumulaban en orden distintas variedades de crujientes y brillantes gemas, todas de alta calidad. Pero, sintiendo la mirada suspicaz de su "hermana" sobre él, se esforzó por mantener sus garras pegadas a los costados. Sin embargo, la misma Twilight también sentía el peso de la tentación, tras una larga y dura mañana de estudio que le había dejado con un gran apetito, y no miraba con menos fascinación el generoso plato que tenía ante sí, con sus verduras y patatas fritas, que estaban acompañadas por una exquisita y generosa guarnición a base de crema de Horsilly, tan blanca y cremosa como no la había visto más que en algunos de los encargos más especiales e importantes de los Cake.

-¡Buenos días, mi estimada Twilight Sparkle! ¡Y a ti también, Spike!-les sobresaltó, de repente, la armoniosa voz de la princesa Celestia, que en ese momento hizo entrada en el pequeño comedor-¡Oh, no, no! Eso no es necesario-les dijo, haciendo un señal y sin poder evitar una ligera risa, al ver que ambos se disponían a levantarse para hacerle una protocolaria reverencia-¡Sentaos, sentaos!-les insistió hasta que, en efecto, lo hicieron.

La princesa, con un gesto elegante, terminó de avanzar hasta la cabecera de la mesa, donde se sentó, contemplando con una alegre sonrisa a sus dos invitados, con expresión de que nada podía hacerla más feliz que estar en su compañía. Mientras, con la misma y recatada habilidad, el criado, que aún estaba allí, le colocó un plato ante su sitial, con una pequeña y modesta ensalada de lechuga, tomate, pepino y queso; para, a continuación y tras un gesto aprobador de la alicornio, descorchar y abrir una botella de sidra con la que, sin derramar una sola gota, llenó tres alargadas copas que sirvió ante cada uno de los comensales.

-Por ahora eso es todo. Muchas gracias, Buttershy-despidió la Princesa cordialmente al sirviente.

-Majestad-se despidió aquel con una leve reverencia.

-Y, decidme-inició Celestia la conversación tras tomar un breve sorbo de su copa-¿Marchan bien las cosas en Ponyville? Espero que vuestras amigas se encuentren bien, todas tan alegres y animadas como siempre.

-Desde luego, Princesa-asintió Twilight-Todas están perfectamente.

-¿Y está siendo agradable vuestro breve retorno a Canterlot?

-¡Oh, sí, Princesa!-le respondió, de inmediato Twilight, tras tomar el primer trozo de espárrago e intentando no fulminar a su "hermanito" con la mirada, pues masticaba con despreocupada fascinación una crujiente esmeralda produciendo un crispante ruido-Y, la verdad, también muy interesante y estimulante.

-Me alegra oír eso-asintió aquella-Entiendo que habrás descubierto ya la fascinante magia que crearon los aydara.

-¡Desde luego!-la joven unicornio se vio embargada de tal emoción que, a pesar de tener aún el estómago vacío, se olvidó por un momento de comer-Hoy, precisamente, Fogsun me ha mostrado algunos hechizos sencillos y es increíble como usó su magia para despertar y controlar la potencia interna de unas esferas de cobre. En sí no me ha mostrado nada que pueda considerarse prodigioso, y…-se interrumpió al recordar aquella sensación que había experimentado hacía unas noches.

-¿Sí?-la instó a continuar su maestra.

-Princesa…-no estaba segura de cómo plantear aquello, pues se sentía un poco avergonzada por su mala memoria-…la verdad es que hay una cosa sobre la que tendría que haberos hablado antes, pero,…, que, con la llegada de vuestra carta y lo inesperado de vuestra encomienda,…, se,…, se me olvidó-añadió, cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, Twilight-le dijo para tranquilizarla la alicornio, pues intuía muy bien de qué podía estar hablando su estudiante-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Sí, verá, Princesa. Sucedió el viernes por la noche. Poco antes de acostarme, tuve una rara sensación, percibí la presencia de una extraña magia, una hechicería como no había sentido nunca en toda mi vida… Fue cosa de unos segundos, pero aquel conjuro fue tan poderoso que…El sábado por la mañana tuve la idea, claro, de escribirle para contárselo, pero, entonces, llegó su carta y, con mis primeras lecturas, el viaje a Canterlot, las…

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, Twilight!-le interrumpió la Princesa-No pierdas la calma por este pequeño despiste. Te aseguro que no ha pasado nada malo-calló unos segundos y añadió-Bien. Continua.

-Bueno, Princesa, lo más importante es que ahora puedo afirmar que ese conjuro era un hechizo aydara, pues compartía la misma esencia que los que he presenciado esta mañana…Y…-dudó antes de seguir, aunque realmente quería, necesitaba hacer aquella pregunta.

-Pregunta sin miedo-se limitó a decirle la Princesa.

-Y no he podido evitar preguntarme si no tendría algo que ver el que me encargase estudiar la magia aydara con ese hechizo que percibí.

-No es ilógico que te hayas planteado esa pregunta-le sonrió con complicidad-Aunque te diré, en primer lugar, Twilight, que si he querido que estudiases la magia aydara es porque lo he considerado larga y detenidamente y he visto que era lo más conveniente para que continuases con tu formación. Estimo que es un conocimiento que algún día te habrá de servir para mucho.

-Oh…Claro, Princesa…-intentó decir algo su alumna, que sentía un poco tonta, como si acabara de fallar en la pregunta de un examen.

-En cuanto al conjuro que sentiste aquella noche, yo también lo percibí, y te puedo asegurar que no es algo por lo que haya que preocuparse.

-¡Ah! Bueno…-intentó ocultar su decepción la unicornio, que hubiera preferido tener alguna respuesta más concreta sobre qué había sido aquello, pero por la forma de expresarse de la princesa y por su tono, aunque sonaba totalmente sosegado y tranquilo, ella supo que no iba a añadir nada más al respecto.

La princesa la contempló y vio claramente el descontento mal disimulado en el rostro de su alumno, pero se abstuvo de añadir nada más. En estos momentos no consideraba necesario revelarle nada más a Twilight sobre aquel hechizo ni sobre el hechicero que estaba detrás ni sobre sus objetivos. Lo importante ahora era que siguiera con buen paso con su instrucción en la magia aydara.

-Está mañana has estado trabajando con el joven Fogsun Dremtly, ¿no es así?-le preguntó la Princesa, cambiando de tema-Y creo que habrás superado con ello la desconfianza que tuviste hace dos noches cuando te comuniqué que sería él quien se encargase, en última instancia, de tu instrucción, y no Knowling.

-Es verdad que tuve algunas dudas entonces…-asintió la unicornio-Pero al hablar con él, ayer y hoy, se me disiparon. Es un poco…reservado-señaló, aunque a ella ese término le parecía a poco-, pero brillante y muy inteligente.

-Parece que te ha caído bien-comentó, con cierta sonrisa sugerente.

-¿Eh?... Sí. Es bastante cordial…-le respondió, sin percibir ni imaginar nada detrás de las palabras de la alicornio.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece-le interrumpió Spike, tomando la palabra.

-¡Spike!-saltó Twilight, comprendiendo la postura del dragoncillo pero prefiriendo no hacer caso a las…maneras del unicornio.

-¿Y esa opinión tan desfavorable a que se debe, mi querido Spike?-le preguntó Celestia con curiosidad.

-A que parece que me tiene manía o algo contra mí, quizá por no ser un pony…

-No diría eso…-se apresuró Twilight a hablar incluso antes de pensar en qué iba a decir exactamente-Lo que pasa es que Fog… Es algo tímido y… Bueno… Le cuesta coger confianza con los demás. Sin embargo, conmigo es muy amable y ha tenido el detalle de prestarme unos libros que me están resultando muy útiles y prácticos.

-Vaya, Me alegra mucho oír eso-asintió la Princesa, fijándose, curiosa, en la forma en que Twilight se había referido a Dremtly, pero absteniéndose de decir nada al respecto.

-Y, además, ayer el profesor Knowling y yo estuvimos organizando el plan de estudios y él sugirió que podría realizarlo en Ponyville.

-¿En Ponyville?-le preguntó, sin ocultar cierta sorpresa, pues aquello realmente nunca se le hubiera imaginado. Así que Knowling se había atrevido a dar aquel paso…

-Sí-asintió, sonriente la unicornio-A mí también me resultó extraño cuando lo propuso, pero, por otro lado, me pareció una buena idea…-miró a su maestra de reojo mientras cogía con el tenedor un trozo de patata, temiendo haber hecho algo mal.

-Desde luego, si el profesor Knowling lo ha considerado así, debe tener sus razones-comentó la Princesa, con un tono seco, indiferente, que hizo pensar a la unicornio que su maestra no tenía precisamente la mejor de las opiniones sobre el profesor, aunque no se imaginaba por qué. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con lo del hechizo del que, por alguna razón, no quería decirle nada-Espero, por otro lado, que no dejes de informarme de tus progresos puntualmente, mi querida alumna-le dijo finalmente la alicornio, retomando un tono agradable mientras comenzaba a tomar, poco a poco, su ensalada.

-Desde luego, Princesa-asintió rápidamente la unicornio.


	14. Chapter 7 5

A pesar de que la unicornio se encontraba embargada por una profunda sensación de cansancio, tanto como para que incluso la idea de levantarse le pareciera una labor imposible, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tampoco era capaz de silenciar las preguntas y dudas que resonaban en su cabeza y, a pesar de querer reposar de aquellos pensamientos, no podía apartarlos de su mente, como si fuera un insistente enjambre de moscas que, por mucho que agitaras sus patas, atacándolas, no lograra alejar de sí.

Suspiró, intentando centrarse, para acallar aquellas ideas, en sus meras sensaciones. Las causadas por el contacto cálido del sol, apenas suavizadas por la sombra que le proporcionaban las tupidas ramas del árbol a cuyo pie estaba recostada; las de la suave brisa que recorría su pelaje o las de la hierba y el césped bajo su cuerpo. El lugar estaba lo bastante alejado de la granja y de cualquier otro sitio como para que no le llegara ningún ruido y, aún forzando sus oídos, apenas percibía más que los suaves, casi mudos sonidos del bosque, así como el canto ocasional de algún pájaro.

Lo cierto es que no se encontraba bien. Aunque aquella mañana, al examinarse después del incidente en el baño, había creído encontrarse ya bastante recuperada en gran parte, al ir pasando las horas había percibido claramente un empeoramiento de su estado que no entendía ni podía explicar. Primero había sido la pata trasera izquierda, sobre la cual, junto a su cutie mark, destacaba una negra costra en mitad de una despejada zona donde el pelaje casi había desaparecido por completo. Como una mancha de aceite sobre el agua, el malestar físico se había extendido a partir de allí hasta cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo, privándola a su paso de energía y, al mismo tiempo, de las ganas de dormir. Sólo podía quedarse allí, recostada sobre el césped, respirando lentamente y dejando que el tiempo pasase.

Pero eran sobre todo sus pensamientos los que la atormentaban. En su cabeza, una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, de ingratos recuerdos del más remoto pasado y de los terribles hechos recientes, se mezclaba, originando un horrible estofado mental que ni podía ni quería comprender. Muchos de aquellos elementos no eran precisamente novedosos. El malestar por algunos malos recuerdos de su infancia y pasado, la desazón por aquellos últimos meses de caída en desgracia, la sensación de estar pérdida y sin tener ninguna esperanza de cara al futuro…Todo aquello era ya muy conocido por la hechicera. Pero, como si aquello no fuera suficiente, aún había aquella tarde algo nuevo que se sumaba a los anteriores para atormentándola.

Y es que, por mucho que le daba vueltas a ello, la actitud de aquella familia, sobre todo de la tal Applejack, le resultaba incomprensible. No era sólo que la hubieran ayudado en un momento puntual de necesidad, cuando se presentó, herida y llevada por una desesperada carrera hasta su porche, si no que, todavía después, la habían hospedado y, sin esperar nada a cambio, le habían proporcionado un techo, una cama y comida. Aún más, todos resultaban extraña y sinceramente cordiales, incluso la pony rubia, aunque a veces fuera algo ruda. Aquella granja no era precisamente un lujoso hotel de Canterlot y ella odiaba que la hicieran madrugar, pero también debía admitir para sí que, en el fondo, en el trato con aquellos humildes ponies había una sencillez que contrastaba, para bien, con la antigua vaciedad de los halagos de sus fan o con la fingida cortesía de los empleados que le hacían la pelota en busca de una generosa propina.

El recuerdo de su antigua vida hizo que volviera su depresión. Añoraba sus días de gloria, cuando llenaba las plazas ante carruaje y recibía los aplausos y el reconocimiento que tanto merecía. Nunca había ganado fortunas con esa vida, pero si lo suficiente para ser independiente y satisfacer de vez en cuando su ansía de lujos y caprichos. En casi todos los pueblos del valle de Canterlot la habían aclamado… En casi todos, hasta que llegó allí, a Ponyville…

Y una vez que la historia de su desastrosa actuación y de su inutilidad frente a la osa menor corrió por todo el reino, las burlas y los chistes sustituyeron a los aplausos, el desprecio a los contratos… Con su reputación arruinada y expuesta como un fraude ante todos, sólo fue cuestión de unas pocas semanas el que consumiera sus pocos ahorros. Ya no podía subirse a ningún escenario sin que la abuchearan y tampoco estaba dispuesta a buscar un trabajo "normal".

Tuvo que abandonar la habitación del motel en que había estado alojada tras perder su carreta y, poco a poco, la necesidad le obligó a desprenderse de todas sus posesiones, hasta quedar en la total indigencia. En esas condiciones, abandonar las calles de Canterlot para refugiarse en el lugar más lejano que recordó, donde esperaba no tener que soportar la mirada desdeñosa de algún pony, le pareció la mejor idea del mundo.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, observando el amplio manzanar que la rodeaba. Una granja… Si se hubiera encontrado un poco mejor, casi se habría podido reír. Desde que abandonara la granja de su familia materna para ir a la escuela de magia, se habría prometido que no habría fuerza alguna que pudiera arrastrarle a otro rústico, sucio y horrible rancho como aquel… Pero allí estaba. En aquel lugar todo le había recordado a aquellos años de su pasado que hubiera preferido olvidar, arrojar y enterrar en el pozo más profundo, guardar y encerrar bajo siete llaves en el cofre más inexpugnable. Todo, excepto el inexplicable comportamiento de sus habitantes. Un comportamiento que, pese a ser relativamente cordial, amable y atento, a ella no dejaba de molestarle.

Le molestaba sentirse en deuda con ellos. Aquellos simples ponies la habían ayudadazo y ella, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, no estaba capacitada siquiera para devolverles el más mínimo gesto. Y no era una cuestión de ser amable o educada, sino de la más elemental autoestima. Pero, en esos momentos, ni siquiera era todavía capaz de hacer el más sencillo hechizo sin que aún le doliera la cabeza, menos de intentar usar su magia para… "¿Para qué"?, se preguntó a si misma, "Applejack y las demás me toman por una farsante… ¡A mí! ¡A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!... ¡Bah! Ellas fueron las culpables de mi ruina… Sí, eso… Ellas me han hecho acabar así", se dijo de repente, "Por culpa de ellas, de todo este odioso pueblo, de su envidia por mi gran exhibición, por mi talento… Sobre todo por culpa de esa unicornio cuyo nombre no quiero recordar…", sintió la ira crecer en su interior al ver en su mente una imagen de aquella pony lavanda. "¡Oh!", cayó de repente en la cuenta, "quizá eso lo explique, quizá se sienten…, ¡no!, saben que son culpables de mi pésimo estado y esta es su forma de compensarme", pensó, "por eso también quieren verme fuera cuánto antes, para dejar atrás sus remordimientos…".

Trixie habría querido poder acoger esa "teoría" y aferrarse a ella, sintiéndose, no sabía por qué, un poco mejor con ella, pero no pudo. Por mucho que no lo entendiera, tenía que admitir que el comportamiento de Applejack y de sus parientes no reflejaba ese pesar. Lo único de lo que si sentía segura era de que, muy probablemente, tras llevar ya allí un fin de semana entero, debían estar deseando que se fuera… Realmente no parecían tan decididos a echarla de una forma directa y llana, pero ella no estaba más dispuesta a tolerar las indirectas y retorcidas maneras que usaran para conseguirlo. ¿Irse? ¿Y ella? ¿Quería irse también…? El problema fundamental es que no tenía realmente a dónde.

Sí. Tenía siempre en mente aquella puerta, la extraña magia que la había fulminado y el extraordinario poder que había sentido latiendo en el interior de aquel caverna, fuera lo que fuera, pero no era una meta muy definida. Todavía necesitaría recuperarse por completo y buscar información sobre el lugar antes de soñar siquiera con intentar volver a acercarse a aquella extraña puerta. Tenía que estar bien preparada si quería poder enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estaba oculto en aquella fortaleza… Cuánto más pensaba en ello, más difícil y peligroso se le aparecía, más tiempo requeriría… ¿Y dónde iba a pasar ese tiempo, cómo iba a hacer ese acopio de energía? No tenía ningún refugio ni la ayuda de nadie. Quedarse allí le daba la ventaja de estar, de hecho, ya "instalada" y de la cercanía que mantenía respecto a la cueva en que había tenido aquella experiencia.

Y, estaba así, recostada y con los parpados cerrados, dejando ya libremente que su cabeza vagara de un tema a otro, cuando una nueva sombra apareció sobre ella. Sintiéndose un tanto adormilada no notó aquella presencia hasta que una pezuña se posó sobre su hombro, agitándola. Abrió los ojos y reconoció, a pesar de que en los primeros segundos sólo pudo percibir una figura borrosa, a Applejack. "Oh… Vaya", escuchó Trixie su pensamiento casi como si fuera algo ajena ella-, "¿Qué querrá ahora?", pensó, no sin algo de disgusto.

-Trixie, preciosa-le sorprendió de repente escuchar la voz de la pony rubia, "¿Preciosa?, ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Pretende ser ahora, amistosa?"-Te estado buscando un buen rato. Ya es hora de comer y te estamos esperando. Además, como no desayunaste, supongo que tendrás bastante hambre.

-Pues no, no tengo -fue la respuesta, un tanto cortante, que le dedico la unicornio, que realmente estaba cada vez más desconcertada. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella pony? Ya era la segunda vez que la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero ella seguía acudiendo y haciendo como si nada pasara, como si nada le importara. Si a ella alguien la hubiera tratado así, nunca más le habría dirigido la palabra, eso cuánto menos.

-Oye…-escuchó indecisa la voz de la granjera-…La verdad es que antes, bueno, me he excedido con mis palabras. Creo. Y lo siento.

Al oír aquello, la unicornio no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la pony como si, repentinamente, esta hubiera brotado como una seta delante de ella o caído desde el cielo. Por segunda vez, acudía a ella con una disculpa… Y ella no sabía mucho de lo que era pedir perdón pero, por alguna razón, al contemplar sus ojos esmeraldas, veía una chispa de honesta sinceridad que señalaba con claridad que sus palabras no eran falsas. Trixie no entendía cómo, pero esa mirada le afectó, haciendo que por un momento sintiera ciertos remordimientos por no procurar ser si acaso un poco más amable, por lo menos.

Pero el efecto fue breve, pues en seguida se recordó a sí misma todas las ofensas de la pony rubia… Aunque, al estar disculpándose, hizo a la maga quedar algo confusa… ¿Debía ser generosa la Gran y Poderosa Trixie con aquella simple campesina que parecía haber reconocido su error? Lo cierto es que pensaba que estar molesta con una pony tan simple a la que parecía no importarle humillarse disculpándose carecía de la clase y elegancia que ella, como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, debía ejercitar en cada hecho y acto… Por otro lado, realmente no se sintió inspirada ni con ganas de mantener la tensión levantada entre ellas.

-…-suspiró, no se le daba bien ni sabía con claridad que decir-Bueno…-dijo, intentando recuperar su acostumbrado tono de superioridad-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ni siquiera se acordaba, realmente, de ningún incidente. Ha sido algo demasiado pequeño.

"Bueno, supongo que esa es su forma de aceptar las disculpas", pensó Applejack. No sin preocupación fijó su mirada en la costra descubierta del flanco izquierdo del unicornio, pero no estaba segura de volver a sacar el tema de las vendas, a pesar de su importancia. Al ver de nuevo aquella herida, se preguntó de nuevo por lo que le habría pasado a Trixie para acabar así, mas entendía que no era el momento ni la circunstancia apropiada para interrogarla al respecto. Viendo lo recelosa, cerrada y suspicaz que era, quizá nunca lo fuera. "En cualquier caso, lo cierto es que no es cosa mía, pero…"

Y más que el mero hecho puntual de las heridas y la fiebre con que la maga había llegado a su porche, le causaba cierta inquietud su estado general. Recordó que, la noche del viernes pasado, estuvo una hora larga para retirar toda la suciedad que había acumulado en su pelaje, su desecha crin y su alborotada cola. Sabía bastante de ensuciarse como para comprender que aquello no era producto de un incidente puntual, si no de días, semanas, incluso meses a la intemperie. Por lo que ella recordaba, su carreta fue destruida por la osa menor y, si, como parecía, no tenía un solo bit, ¿dónde vivía? Era posible que hubiera estado a merced de cualquier cosa durante un largo tiempo. "Realmente no es la pony más agradable que puedas echarte al hocico, pero tampoco era como para merecerse esto", pensó.

-Entonces, Trixie, ¿estás segura de que no tienes hambre? A nosotros nos gustaría que nos acompañaras-le dijo, finalmente, conteniendo todas sus preguntas y queriendo ser lo más suave posible con la susceptible unicornio.

-…-pareció pensarlo aquella, aunque en realidad, como era de esperar, sí sentía hambre-Bueno, quizá pueda comer algo, sí-le respondió, levantándose con lentitud y sacudiéndose un par de hojas que se habían enredado en su cola-¡Uf!-se sintió algo molesta al apoyar las patas traseras sobre el suelo, mostrando una mueca de dolor que no se le paso a su interlocutora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-no pudo evitar preguntarle, inclinándose hacia ella por si necesitaba ayuda, ya que parecía costarle el terminar de alzarse.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie siempre está bien-le replicó la hechicera, aunque en esta ocasión su voz careció de convicción y de fuerza, despertando casi la piedad de Applejack más que su rechazo.

La pony rubia contemplo por unos largos minutos como, tambaleante y con expresión de caminar sobre afiladas cuchillas, Trixie lograba con un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural, levantarse en sus cuatro patas y dar unos pasos vibrantes hacia delante. Tras llevar varias horas acostada en el césped, la unicornio ya se había olvidado de los dolores que, tras su carrera desde el baño, le habían obligado a buscar asiento, pero ahora los recordaba con total claridad. Realmente era evidente que no podría llegar muy lejos así, por lo que Applejack, con cautela, decidió que tenía que intentar intervenir.

-…Mira, Trixie… He pensado que…-buscó la forma de decirlo de manera que no se ofendiera, aunque le costaba dar con una-…Aunque no haga falta, quizá debas dejar que te lleve sobre mi lomo,.., para no,…, para no mancharte las pezuñas con el barro.

-¿Barro?-le preguntó, sorprendida, Trixie, antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente había intentado la pony-¡Oh! ¡Sí!... Bueno-no le gustaba la idea, pero el dolor, sobre todo de su pata trasera izquierda, era tanto que accedió a aquello, agradecida en su interior de que Applejack hubiera mirado por su orgullo-…No es algo que sea habitual, pero la Gran y Poderosa Trixie te permitirá tener el honor de llevarla.

Applejack prefirió no contestar y se limitó a ofrecerle el lomo a la maga, que, con un poco de dificultad, se acomodó sobre ella, aferrándose al cuello de la rubia con sus patas delanteras. La rubia se sorprendió al notar lo liviano que le resultaba el cuerpo de la unicornio, y supuso que aquellas semanas no debía de haber, precisamente, comido demasiado.

-Bueno. ¡Adelante!-la espoleó, sin más, Trixie, con algo de impaciencia.

-Oh…-nuevamente se esforzó por mantener el hocico cerrado Applejack, mientras empezaba la marcha hacia la granja. "Lo que hay que hacer a veces…", se dijo.

• • •

Cuando, finalmente, se detuvo de nuevo ante aquella puerta, por segunda vez en aquel día, apenas pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse unos momentos quieta, recuperando el aliento. Llevaba tras de sí una larga jornada, incluso para ser lunes, y, tras forzar durante horas sus alas, las sentía ya doloridas y empapadas en sudor, hastiadas del duro esfuerzo de ir de un lugar otro. Respiró profundamente e intentó controlar su frustración, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la casa que tenía ante sí, esperando que esta vez ella estuviera dentro.

Finalmente, cuando se sintió un poco recuperada, alzo la pezuña y llamó, escuchando atenta, a través de la puerta, como el sonido rebotaba en el recibidor y se perdía hacia el fondo, por el pasillo. Al poco, le llegó el ruido de unas pisadas que se acercaban y el de unas voces que no llegó a terminar de entender ni de reconocer. Cuando la puerta se abrió, una unicornio de color gris claro con una crin bicolor púrpura y blanca, salió a recibirla.

-¡Oh! Veo que estás de vuelta, Rainbow-la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, señora Sparkle-asintió la pegaso-Y, ¿ha vuelto…?

-Sí-asintió rápidamente Velvet, haciéndose a un lado para que la pegaso de crin arco iris pudiera pasar-Twilight llegó hace ya veinte minutos. Está en su cuarto, puedes ir a verla.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias-asintió Rainbow, entrando en la casa.

-Oh, no hay de qué-le respondió la unicornio.


	15. Chapter 8 1

**Capítulo 8. Una larga noche para un día tranquilo**

El constante y monótono sonido de la pluma, acariciando con suavidad el pergamino al tiempo que dejaba sobre el mismo su negro rastro de tinta, era lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación. El declinante sol del atardecer entraba por las ventanas, iluminando ya apenas algo, pero lo suficiente como para que la joven unicornio no tuviera que encender ninguna luz para continuar con su labor. Un silencioso reloj colgado sobre su cama señalaba con sus agujas que se acercaban ya las siete y media de la tarde y, con ella, el anochecer y la cena. Sintiéndose cansada, pues llevaba toda la tarde estudiando la compleja escritura aydara, tomando apuntes de uno de los libros que Dremtly le había prestado, apenas pudo contener un bostezo.

A raíz de ello iba a dar por terminada aquella dura sesión de trabajo cuando un repentino sonido la distrajo por completo, irrumpiendo en el hilo de sus pensamientos. Un ruido de golpes, rápido, insistente y repetitivo, procedente de algún lugar del piso inferior. Agotada como se sentía, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era alguien que llamaba a la puerta principal. "¿Quién será a estas horas?", se preguntó, pues a aquellas horas era raro que sus padres recibieran visitas y ella no imaginaba que nadie pudiera ir a verla a ella, sus amigas no tenían motivo y de sus conocidos de Cantertlot, se dio cuenta, nadie sabía de su estancia en la capital. No tardó, en cualquier caso, en escuchar a su madre ir a abrir la puerta y, diez segundos exactos después, con la rapidez del rayo, sorprendía a Twilight, irrumpiendo en su cuarto, cierta pegaso azul cían.

-¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí!-comentó con claro alivio la recién llegada, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con rudeza-No sabes qué día me has dado-le señaló con cierto tono áspero de enojo en la voz.

-¡Rainbow!-no pudo evitar exclamar al verla irrumpir de esa manera en su dormitorio-¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?-le preguntó en seguida, molesta por las maneras de la pegaso.

-No te me vayas a poner en plan Rarity-le replicó, algo desdeñosa, la pegaso, mientras se ajustaba la revuelta crin. La pony lavanda se fijo en como llegaba su amiga, sudando y con el rostro algo colorado, como si acabara de terminar una dura sesión de ejercicio o de prácticas de vuelo y acrobacia-¡Uf!-bufó-No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar para poder dar contigo-le siguió diciendo mientras se arrojaba y acomodaba sobre la cama de su amiga unicornio.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó aquella ante la declaración-¿Viene ahora cuándo me explicas a qué el ajetreo y tal entrada?

-He venido volando desde Ponyville-empezó a narrar la pegaso de crin arco iris-Y…-hace una mueca-…Es gracioso, porque salí temprano para que pudiéramos estar de vuelta en seguida y… ¡No, déjame hablar!-le ordenó más que pidió a Twilight al ver que hacía gesto de intervenir-O sea, me levanto temprano, me encargo pronto de las nubes, ¡y lunes!, para poder venir a Canterlot lo más pronto posible. ¿Y qué me encuentro al llegar? ¡Qué resulta que tú no estás y que no saben bien tus padres cuándo volverás exactamente!... Por no mencionar que tardé media hora en encontrar tu casa… Pero no me rendí y pensé que no podía quedarme sin más esperando, ¡ese no es mi estilo! Así que fui al Celestium… ¡Una hora! ¡Una hora buscándolo por la ciudad!-la miró molesta-Y luego otra hora hasta que me enteró de que tú hacía rato que no estabas allí, que te habías ido… Tu madre me dijo que habías recibido una invitación a comer de Celestia, así que voy al Palacio… Al menos en este caso no me pierdo, pero, nuevamente, sin rastro tuyo por lado alguno… Ya sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que hubieras vuelto a casa, pensando en que una empollona como tú no tendría mejor plan que encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar y, visto lo visto, tenía razón, lo que ha sido un golpe de suerte que ya me hacía falta… En fin, ¡que odisea me has hecho pasar!-se quejó nuevamente con cansancio.

-Rainbow Dash-empezó a replicarle la unicornio, confusa por las palabras de la pegaso-Sinceramente, no entiendo de qué hablas ni de qué te estás quejando. No recuerdo que hubieras quedado en vernos… ¿Así qué tantas prisas han sido para…?

-¡Pues para lo que fueran! ¡Lo que digo es que cuándo haces falta estás ilocalizable!-le recriminó la otra.

-¿Eh?-se quedó perpleja Twilight-¿Cuándo hago falta? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

-¡Oh! ¿Qué si ha pasado algo?-pareció indignarse-¡Pues claro qué ha pasado algo! ¿O crees que me tomo todas estas molestias sólo para saludar?-realmente el tono de la pegaso mezclaba cierta irritación que su interlocutora no entendía y un sarcasmo que encontraba directamente molesto-Tienes, tenemos, que ir a Ponyville inmediatamente-concluyó, recalcando con fuerza la última palabra.

-Bueno, bueno…-intentó mantenerse calmada y tranquilizar a su vez a su amiga-¿Por qué no lo hablamos con calma y me explicas bien y con detalles precisos qué es lo que ha pasado que tanto te alarma?

-¿Y qué tal si te alarmas tú un poquito y empiezas a recoger lo que necesites mientras repongo fuerzas? Tenemos más bien prisa, ¿sabes?

-Mira, Rainbow-tomó aire mientras se frotaba la frente-Ahora mismo, a menos que me vayas a decir algo como que Discord ha escapado otra vez y está sembrando el caos en Ponyville, lo mejor va a ser que te calmes un poco, te quedes dónde estás y me informes ya de cuál es el motivo de tu preocupación.

-¿Algo como Discord? ¡Algo como Discord! Podemos estar perfectamente ante algo peor que Discord, que Nigthmare Moon, que Chrysalis o que el rey Sombra… Peor que cualquier enemigo o adversidad que hayamos tenido que afrontar-le replicó, aunque su tono de angustia creciente y de terror no impresionó para nada a la aprendiza de Celestia, que la contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados que parecían evaluar la salud mental de su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿y quién era la qué se ponía en plan Rarity, eh?-la picó la unicornio-Y ahora que ya has dejado claro qué es "muy peligroso", quizá puedas empezar a aclararme algo de verdad, porque aún no me he enterado de nada que me explique por qué estás aquí.

-De acuerdo…-asintió, suspirando, molesta la pegaso por la falta de "comprensión" de su amiga-Pues resulta que ayer, por la tarde, como suelo cuando hace mucho calor, me dirigí a la cuenca del lago Glasshallow y, cuando llegue…

-Espera un momento-le interrumpió Twilight-¿A dónde has dicho?

-¡Oh!-dirigió una rápida mirada al techo, crispada por el hecho de que se pusiera a preguntarle una banalidad así cuando se trataba de una grave amenaza a la seguridad de Equestria de lo que le pretendía hablarle-¿Qué más dará…?-se quejó antes de añadir, al ver fruncir el entrecejo a Twilight-Al lago Glasshalow. Está al sureste de Ponyville, en el fondo de una pequeña depresión rodeada de altas colinas. Un buen lugar para estar en verano… Pero, esa no es la cuestión. ¿Puedo seguir o tienes alguna duda más que pueda aclararte, como qué cuando digo "ayer" me refiero al domingo?

-Continúa-se limitó a indicarle la unicornio, suspirando e intentando ignorar aquella puya.

-Bueno. Pues lo primero que noté es que había algo distinto en una de las colinas… La verdad es que tardé un par de minutos en ver lo que era, pero, ¡es que resultaba tan difícil de creer! De alguna manera, la cima de una de las colinas más altas se había desmoronado sobre sí misma y ahora terminaba en una abovedada y agrietada cumbre-le explicó, dibujando en el aire con sus pezuñas un claro dibujo semi-circular.

-¡¿Qué se ha derrumbada la cima de una colina?! ¡¿Esa era la emergencia?!-no pudo evitar saltar Twilight al oírla-¿Pero qué me estás contando, Rainbow? ¿No sabes acaso lo que es un terremoto?-le preguntó con cierto tono burlón.

-Sé que es un terremoto y sé que no fue uno-le replicó, con tono duro-No hubiera afectado a una única colina si hubiera sido un temblor de tierra.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Dash? Podrías no estar recordando bien como era la orografía del lugar y parecerte que no ha cambiado nada más.

-¿La qué? ¿Oro…? Yo sólo sé que esa colina terminaba hace unos meses en una alta y puntiaguda cumbre y que un terremoto que pudiera derribarla se habría notado en Ponyville y qué…. ¡Oh! ¡Lo de la colina no es lo realmente importante! ¡Lo importante es lo que encontré en el interior!

-¿Y por qué no pasas directamente a lo que encontraste si tanta prisa hay?

-A ver. La cuestión es que decidí echar un vistazo y explorar a ver si encontraba la causa del desplome. En la cumbre, como he dicho, se abrían varias grietas, algunas lo bastante grandes como para entrar por ellas, aún siendo estrechas y bastante oscuras. Así que Pinkie y yo…-hizo una breve pausa por si Twilight quisiera preguntar, pero no se dio el caso. La aparición como de la nada de la pony rosada no era algo que a esas alturas sorprendiera a la unicornio-…tomamos la decisión de entrar y recorrer una de ellas.

-Un momento, a ver si lo entiendo,…, ¿entrasteis las dos en el interior de una colina potencialmente inestable? ¿No pensasteis que podría pasaros si hubiera ocurrido otro derrumbe como el que probablemente ya sufrió la montaña y, además, recientemente? Y más dado que nadie sabía donde estabais y no quieras pensar cuánto tiempo habríamos tardado en averiguar vuestro paradero. Un riesgo sencillamente insensato, Rainbow, me parece.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Pues claro que hay riesgo! Es el pan de cada día para aventureros del calibre de Daring Do y yo, que ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para pensar en él riesgo cuando nos enfrentamos a los misterios del…Oh, espera-se interrumpió, pasando de un tono épico a uno burlesco-Olvidaba que estaba hablando contigo-se empieza a reír, pero lo deja al ver la expresión molesta de su interlocutora-…Bueno, la cosa es que entramos y, tras un estrecho y largo camino, llegamos a una gran caverna subterránea. Estaba muy oscura y no podíamos ver donde acaba, pero terminamos por descubrir una extraña estructurada levantada en lo que podría ser su centro.

-¿Una extraña estructura?-repitió, perpleja, la unicornio, empezando a interesarse por la historia de su amiga multicolor.

-Sí. Por lo que pude ver era como un gran edificio circular, construido en piedra, con cuatro torres alzadas sobre su cumbre.

-Y, a ver si adivino, ¿intentasteis entrar, no?-intuyó Twilight.

-¿Acaso se podía hacer otra cosa? No íbamos a haber llegado allí para nada-le preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Eh…Sí, claro…Sigue con la historia. ¿Qué paso después?

-Aquí viene lo importante. Vimos que en lo alto de una de esas torres había una serie de ventanas abiertas, así que subimos hasta ellas y…

-Y supongo que entrasteis…-terminó por ella Twilight, mientras se preguntaba en su interior cómo habría "subido" Pinkie Pie, pues intuía que la pegaso no la habría estado llevando sobre su lomo. Pero no se molestó en preguntarlo, teniendo en cuenta el carácter extraordinario de las habilidades de aquella pony-…Eh…Continua-le indicó a la pony azul, que ya estaba más que disgustada por tantas interrupciones.

-A ver si puedo terminar, sí-la fulminó con la mirada durante dos segundos-Como te intentaba decir…Llegamos a lo alto de la torre. Entramos. Había una escalera de caracol. Empezamos a descender-fue enumerando rápidamente la pegaso, ansiosa por acabar cuánto antes aquella charla-Y, entonces, de repente, ¡casi nos fulmina un rayo!

-¡¿Un rayo?!-repitió, extrañada, su amiga.

-Sí. Aquella torre tenía una especie de,…, poderosas defensas mágicas-le comentó la pegaso, intentando usar las palabras que, en su opinión, resultaran más interesante y atrayentes a su amiga-Por suerte ni ese ni los posteriores…-recalcó el plural-…nos lograron hacer nada-señaló con orgullo-,…, pero al mismo tiempo la escalera temblaba y el techo se comenzaba a desmoronar sobre nosotras… Tuvimos suerte y, gracias a mi habilidad, pudimos escapar totalmente intactas las dos. Pero está claro-quiso concluir antes de que Twilight dijera nada-, que se trata de un lugar muy peligroso y que tiene algo que ver con lo que le ha ocurrido a la montaña. No sería de extrañar que supusiera una gran amenaza para Ponyville, ¡o incluso para toda Equestria!

-¿Entonces? ¿Ésa-recalcó con irritada incredulidad la palabra-es la gran emergencia por la que con tanta prisa teníamos que ir a Ponyville?

-¿Acaso te parece poca cosa?-le preguntó, ofendida en su orgullo, Rainbow, molesta en parte por considerar infravalorada tanto su opinión como su "hazaña".

Twilight no respondió inmediatamente y, aunque las formas de la pegaso le provocaban ciertas ganas de "estamparle" sin más una negativa en el hocico, se controló y se quedó unos instantes dándole vueltas al relato que le acababa de contar. Así que habían encontrado algo que podría ser una antigua fortaleza, subterránea o enterrada por el paso del tiempo, protegida por algún tipo de hechicería… No podía negar que era un objeto más que digno de estudio y que despertaba su curiosidad… Sin embargo, por mucho que le daba vueltas a lo que había escuchado, no encontraba ninguna razón para la el alarmismo del que hacía gala su amiga.

-Mira, Rainbow…-buscó la mejor forma de decírselo-Entiendo que es un asunto que, sin duda, merece clara atención y que deberá investigarse en profundidad. Te agradezco, además, las molestias que te has tomado de venir a informarme, pero… Sinceramente, no veo motivo alguno de alarma en tal descubrimiento. No parece que sea algo que suponga una amenaza real, al menos inmediata, para nadie, por lo que no tengo excusa para faltar a los compromisos que tengo en Canterlot. Hay muchos ponies, empezando por la propia Princesa, que se han tomado importantes molestias para que pueda realizar los estudios en los que hasta unos segundos estaba inmersa. No puedo dejarlo todo repentinamente y así como así por algo que no es una urgencia. Además-quiso, con todo, darle un último buen gesto-, lo mejor que puedo hacer es aprovechar para consultar la biblioteca del Celestium y la del Castillo Real, por ver si encuentro algo sobre esa estructura de la que me has hablado. Pero, de momento, eso es todo lo que puedo y voy a hacer.

-¿Eh?-se mostró al principio incrédula la pegaso ante tal respuesta-¿¡Eso es lo propones hacer!? ¿Leer? Lo mejor y más seguro es ir a investigar el lugar mismo, no mirar a ver si encontramos un libro sobre él. Eso es una pérdida de tiempo-sentenció.

-Ya. Leer una pérdida de tiempo…-murmuró molesta, Twilight-¿Cómo también lo eran las novelas de Daringo Do?-le preguntó y, antes de que le pudiera replicar, siguió-Necesitamos información y yo creo que ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que intentar obtenerla directamente del lugar quizá no sea lo mejor. Será mejor que este asunto me lo dejes a mí. Además, no es nada recomendable que nadie, nadie-recalcó-, se vuelva a acercar a ese lugar.

-…Pues yo creo que nos iría mejor yendo directas al asunto, que es lo que hace Daring Do, mirar cara a cara al peligro… ¿O es que te asusta la idea, eh?-intentó picarla-¿Tienes miedo, eh, Twy?

-No voy a caer en semejante provocación-respondió la unicornio, alzando, no obstante, el tono de su voz.

-¿Ah, no?-inquirió también con alta voz la pegaso-¡Pues yo creo que sí!

-¡Pues crees mal!

-Pues…-iba a empezar a decir algo la pony de pelaje azulado cuando el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Ambas se quedaron un momento quietas y calladas, hasta que la unicornio finalmente reaccionó dando pasó al visitante, que no era otro que Spike.

-Eh… Esto… Disculpad…-dijo, nervioso, tras asomarse a la puerta pero sin decidirse siquiera a pasar-Me ha parecido que de repente subíais un poco el tono de más y… Bueno, quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien.

-¡Oh, genial, Spike!-le recibió alegremente Rainbow, alzándose para acercarse a él, volando a media altura-Por fin alguien que tiene sentido común.

-Eh…-se quedó mudo el pequeño dragón, preocupado por el tono y la mirada que le dirigía la pegaso-Bueno… Eso intento.

-Y por eso sabrás que tengo razón al decirle a Twilight que debe venir conmigo a Ponyville a examinar unas peligrosas ruinas que he encontrado antes de que puedan suponer una amenaza mayor para Equestria-le resumió, con tono seguro y firme, el estado de la situación tal y como ella lo entendía.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó algo desconcertado el bebé dragón mientras le dirigía una mirada interrogante a la unicornio, cuya mirada era bastante elocuente a la hora de indicarle a su joven ayudante con quien "debía estar".

-Rainbow Dash dice que ha encontrado un sitio tan o más peligroso que el bosque Ever Free-intervino la unicornio antes de que aquella pudiera volver a hablar-Un lugar que posiblemente lleva oculto mucho tiempo, posiblemente décadas o más, quizá incluso desde antes de que Ponyville existiera, pero que, por lo visto, ella cree que de repente es una amenaza que hay que atender urgentemente, metiéndonos de cabeza en él sin estudio o análisis previos. Total, ella no los necesita, pues para eso es una "aventurera"-su tono sonaba evidentemente molesto.

-…-la pegaso se sintió tan ofendida que ni siquiera daba con las palabras para responder. Dirigió una muy expresiva mirada a Spike, como esperando que dijera algo en su apoyo, por pequeño que fuera, pero el dragón se limitó a tragar saliva mientras sentía cuatro enfadados ojos que le escrutaban. Finalmente, tras unos pesados minutos en que la tensión era tan densa que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo, la pegaso perdió totalmente la paciencia-¡Oh! ¡No os aguanto más!-se limitó a gritar antes de, con su típica rapidez, cruzar el cuarto hasta la ventana más cercana, abrirla y desaparecer por ella.

-¿Has visto eso?-dijo Twilight cerrando la ventana con su magia-Esta Rainbow Dash…-hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-¿Pero, qué es lo que ha pasado?-no pudo evitar preguntar, con curiosidad, Spike.

-Que ha encontrado una especie de ruinas subterráneas que tienen hechizos protectores para, seguramente, evitar la entrada de intrusos y cree que pueden suponer un peligro para Ponyville, para toda Equestria de hecho-le explicó, haciendo hincapié en lo "exagerada" que era la postura de la pegaso,

-Pero, ¿podrían serlo?-le preguntó Spike, preocupado.

-Siendo una cuestión de magia, sólo podría responderte con plena seguridad tras verlo, pero… No. No lo creo. Me sorprendería mucho. Un edificio con protección mágica no es algo que pueda tildarse de raro ni de novedoso. A lo largo de toda la historia, por todo el orbe, se encuentran ejemplos a docenas… Y, probablemente, no pase nada si nadie se acerca.

-¿Estás segura, Twy?-el dragón, tras pensarlo, empezaba a pensar que su hermana minusvaloraba aquel peligro.

-¿Perdona?-le miró inquisitiva la unicornio, que aún seguí estando un tanto molesta tras la tensa "conversación" con Rainbow Dash.

-Eh… Nada, nada-retiró su pregunta Spike, queriendo evitar enfadar a su "hermana"-Y… Bueno. ¿Mañana todavía tendremos que quedarnos en Canterlot, no?-quiso cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

-Sí, Spike-Twilight pareció tranquilizarse al hablar de otra cosa-Aún hay algunos pasos de mi introducción al estudio de la magia aydara que tengo que dar en el Celestium. Hay algunos materiales delicados que Fogsun quiere enseñarme y que son demasiado importantes como para que puedan sacarse del centro.

-Ah…-asintió el dragón, que de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo-¡Oh! Entonces, ¿te has pensado lo de la invitación?-le preguntó, sonriente y con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos. Aún recordando el sabor y el tacto crujiente de aquel pastel de rubíes.

-¿La invitación?-repitió, confundida por un momento la unicornio, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de a lo que se refería-…No he tenido tiempo para considerarlo, Spike-le respondió sinceramente. En parte porque era verdad en buena medida.

-Pero, ¿vamos a aceptarla, no? Seguro que nos llevan a un magnífico restaurante…-no pudo evitar relamerse, sobre todo por la cercanía de la hora de la cena-…Ear tiene muy buen gusto para esas cosas.

-¡Oh, Spike!-suspiró la unicornio ante el carácter aún infantil de su "hermanito"-Para empezar, hay mucho más en la vida que llenar el estómago, ¿sabes?

-Eh… Sí, claro-asintió aquel-Pero, ¿qué tiene eso con aceptar o no aceptar lo propuesto por Ear?

Twilight suspiró. Lo cierto es que se encontraba cansada y poco animada para ponerse a explicar a su "hermanito" una situación que parecía que, claramente, se le escapaba a su infantil percepción. La unicornio recordó a Fogsun, su dual comportamiento según la cantidad de presentes, y pensó en Ear, su extraño ayudante, preguntándose a qué habría venido lo de invitarles a comer cuándo debía saber lo mucho que molestaría mucho al unicornio para el cual, en teoría trabajaba.

Lo cierto es que el comportamiento de Fogsun era particularmente curioso. Al estar solo con ella parecía bastante abierto y hablador, al menos buena parte del tiempo, pero al haber sólo uno más en la misma instancia… Se retrotraía de manera clara, como una tortuga que se escondiera en su caparazón. Sin duda ahí estaba la clave, se dio cuenta, de por qué Ear insistió tanto el domingo para llevarse a Spike a comer y porque esa mañana no dejaba de llevarle de un lado a otro… "Evidentemente. Lo hacía para que Fog pudiera hacer su trabajo", pensó, "pero, entonces, ¿a qué viene esta invitación? ¡Es todo lo contrario de lo que debería hacer!".

-¿Es que hay alguna razón para no hacerlo?-le preguntó Spike, que parecía un poco preocupado y sorprendido por su inesperado y largo silencio.

-Supongo que no… Que no la hay-musitó finalmente a modo de respuesta, aún cuestionándose las motivaciones del pegaso…


	16. Chapter 8 2

El amplio gabinete, presidido por una gran mesa de ébano y por un amplio retrato de la soberana de Equestria colocado entre dos amplios ventanales, estaba perfectamente iluminado por una gran lámpara de araña de cristal que brillaba a gran altura, colgando de una transparente bóveda que permitía ver la belleza del cielo nocturno. Hacía apenas unos momentos que las princesas acababan de cumplir con su regio deber de, respectivamente, bajar el sol y subir la luna, y el ciclo diario seguía, pues, monótono y firme, su curso.

La blanca alicornio entró en su despacho, dirigiéndose hasta su cómodo trono, sito tras su mesa, con una expresión de ligera preocupación en el rostro. Llevaba buena parte de la tarde, desde la comida que había compartido con su estudiante predilecta, meditando sobre los planes que Knowling podía estar forjando en su mente. Le había sorprendido, aunque entendía el movimiento, que hubiera dado tan pronto el paso para acercarse, aún indirectamente, a Ponyville. Eso aún le situaba lejos de sus objetivos, pero ella intuía que aquel profesor podía tener algunos trucos escondidos bajo la pezuña.

Brown había demostrado una gran voluntad y determinación a lo largo de los últimos diez años en su ambición de someter a sus deseos el gran poder contenido en los fragmentos del Adenror. Realmente, la alicornio estaba convencida de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de acercarse a las cada vez más profundas ambiciones que podía intuir en sus hechos, pero cada vez temía más los daños que podía ocasionar, llegado el caso, si se le permitía avanzar demasiado lejos. Además, aunque esperaba que no se culminara tal posibilidad, podía llegar en su imprudencia a desatar energías que estaba muy lejos de comprender y mucho menos de lograr controlar.

Estaba meditando sobre ello cuando, repentinamente, alguien llamó a su puerta. La Princesa, aunque por un momento quedó desconcertada al salir de forma brusca y repentina del hilo de sus pensamientos, en seguida intuyó quién debía ser, pues sólo una única pony en toda Equestria tendía a acudir a verla a aquellas horas. Además, el sonido del choque del calzado de cristal contra la robusta madera de roble, claro y sólido a la vez que extrañamente delicado, delataba también a la visitante.

-¡Adelante!-la invitó a pasar, viendo al instante la figura de su hermana, la princesa Luna, entrando y cerrando tras de sí antes de ir a sentarse frente a la soberana del sol, que a su vez intentó mostrarle su mejor y más sonriente cara-¡Buenas noches, hermanita!-la saludó, informal.

-Buenas noches, hermana-le respondió alegre, hasta que se fijo en la expresión de aquella y, directamente, le preguntó-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le replicó la otra, como con tono curioso.

-Muy bien-le dijo Luna con tono insinuante-Ahora lo que te debo preguntar es: ¿Qué ocurre?

-No ocurre nada… Si acaso… Tan sólo…-se corrigió al ver el rostro escéptico de su hermana-La verdad es que se están dando ciertas circunstancias que requieren que me mantenga especialmente vigilante, pero no es nada que no se pueda supervisar y mantener bajo control sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Circunstancias como las del aprisionamiento de Discord, que se suponía no se podía escapar?-le preguntó, algo preocupada, pero más bien siendo sarcástica, Luna-Porque ya sabemos que pasó al final. Que tuviste que recurrir a las portadoras de los Elementos para volverlo a encerrar y que estuvieron a un paso de ser derrotadas.

-Eh… Bueno. Discord es un caso especial, como ambas sabemos-tosió ligeramente, buscando reforzar su tono y darle más seguridad-En este caso, el improbable causante de los problemas carece por completo de un potencial tan destructivo como aquel.

-¡Oh, claro! Entonces no debo preocuparme, pues es evidente que tú no lo estás ni le dabas vuelta a ese asunto tan intrascendente-se burló la princesa de la noche-De hecho, siendo tan poco importante, ¿por qué no me pones al día?

-…Supongo que tienes razón-accedió Celestia, que, ante esa insistencia e interés que no esperaba, finalmente pensó que era lo mejor compartir la información con su hermana. "Además", pensó, "al fin y al cabo es corregente de Equestria, yo le dije que debíamos gobernar juntas y eso es algo más que presidir actos públicos y llevar corona… Por no olvidar que esta actitud de ocuparme yo de todo y que ella no se preocupase de nada fue en parte responsable de su transformación en Nigthmare Moon".

-Así pues, hermana, ¿a qué amenaza habremos de hacer frente?-le preguntó Luna directamente.

-Para que puedas entender bien la situación, he de retrotraerme en una gran distancia hacia el pasado-le empezó explicando Celestia-A los tiempos en que Star Valtader creó la sociedad de los aydara.

-¿Valtader?-se sorprendió Luna, de oír, tan tantos siglos, aquel nombre de nuevo-¿Hablas de aquel alquimista de Hidronia?-le preguntó, recibiendo un asentamiento de su hermana en respuesta-Pero si él y sus aydara son anteriores incluso a mi destierro, ¿cómo puede tener algo que ver con una amenaza que nos deba preocupar HOY?-recalcó la última palabra, usando sin darse cuenta la voz real de Canterlot.

-Por favor, hermana-le pidió Celestia, sonriendo-No creo que sea necesario que se entere toda Equestria de lo que hablamos.

-Oh. Lo siento-se disculpó Luna-Pero no intentéis desviar mi atención, que apenas habéis empezado la historia-le instó, nerviosa, suspicaz de que su hermana quisiera hurtarle aún la explicación.

-Prosigo, no te preocupes-le respondió su hermana, intuyendo sus pensamientos-No creo que necesites que te recuerde las ideas de Valtader y las medidas que hubieron de tomarse contra ellos. Eso lo sabes bien. Lo que ya ignoras, pues ocurrió casi un siglo después de…-Celestia quiso evitar nombrar la rebelión de su hermana-…Hace ya casi novecientos años, es que los aydara resurgieron nuevamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y lo permitiste?-le preguntó Luna, extrañada y casi indignada.

-Por entonces, esos nuevos aydara no eran más que un pequeño grupo de intelectuales que habían decidido desempolvar los viejos estudios de alquimia de Valtader. No era algo que me hiciera especial ilusión, como podrás imaginar, pero no tenía una razón real para oponerme a ellos y, tampoco, lo he de admitir, tiempo y energía para abrir semejante frente. Llevaba sólo un siglo teniendo que hacer frente yo sola a todos los asuntos y controlar al mismo tiempo el sol y la luna. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a llevar yo sobre mi lomo todo el peso…-comentó, aunque se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho aquello, no porque la pudiera hacer parecer débil, sino por lo que podría pensar Luna, acordándose nuevamente de cómo la había siempre marginado del poder antes de su exilio… Lo que venía siendo igual a lo que llevaba haciendo en buena parte desde su retorno, se tuvo que reprochar a sí misma.

-Y supongo…-decidió Luna no decir nada al respecto-Que esos aydara no se mantuvieron mucho tiempo como simples alquimistas.

-En principio lo hicieron-le explicó Celestia-De hecho, ganaron prestigio y fama como estudiosos de la naturaleza y como grandes eruditos, tanto como para borrar el anterior pasado del grupo y desterrar al olvido la memoria de Valtader. De hecho, los aydara dieron un gran paso en sus investigaciones y elaboraron una nueva magia que superaba las formas de sus antecesores. Ellos dejaron en un rincón, como secundarios, los calderos y los fuegos, las moldes y los yunques, y se enfocaron en conectar directamente su magia con la de los propios elementos, gracias a lo cual crearon conjuros que les permitían, sólo con su energía y con la de aquellos, sacar a luz sus propiedades y usarlas tal y como quisieran. Una gran proeza que al principio usaron para el beneficio de toda Equestria, lo que es una de las razones por las que les deje estar.

-Entiendo.

-Entonces entró en escena Sunnight. Era un poderoso hechicero y, hasta ahora, el mayor alquimista que ha habido entre los aydara. Eso es lo que se sabe por lo común de él-añadió Celestia tras unos segundos.

-¿Y qué es lo que no se sabe "por lo común"?-fue la lógica pregunta que a continuación le hizo su hermana.

-Que también fue una importante amenaza para la paz, no ya sólo de Equestria, si no también de sus reinos vecinos. Era una serpiente que mantenía una máscara de cara a la galería mientras conspiraba entre bastidores con una clara meta en mente. El poder. Era un ser soberbio que sólo soñaba con ceñir una corona sobre su cabeza. Fue él quien recuperó los escritos de Valtader que trataban sobre sus "ideas" acerca de cómo debe regirse la sociedad y, desde luego, estaba decidido a llevarlas a cabo.

-¿Y cómo lo detuviste?

-Me temo que no estuvo en mi pezuña hacer tal cosa-le contestó, cabizbaja.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió Luna ante tal respuesta-¿Y, entonces, consiguió su propósito?

-En buena parte, sí.

-…-estaba sin palabras la alicornio de la noche-Sigue-le instó, ardiendo de curiosidad.

-En esos tiempos, Equestria, como otros reinos cercanos, sufrió los ataques de Atila, conocido sencillamente como "el Humo". Se trataba de un enorme y poderoso reptil, el rey de los dragones negros, un ser de gran fuerza y furor. Por entonces, en lo que hoy es gran parte del sur de Equestria, existía una especie de reino de los dragones. Estaba dividido en pequeños señoríos, hasta unos trescientos, cada uno liderado por un dragón negro, que mantenía como súbditos a los demás dragones y como esclavos a las demás criaturas…-no pudo evitar la alada unicornio un gesto de desagrado-…por eso, aunque había normalmente un rey, en la práctica no ejercía gobierno alguno. Hasta que llegó Atila. Él unificó y sometió a todos los señores y los mantuvo juntos convirtiéndolos en un terrorífico ejército devastador con el que arrasó sin piedad cientos de aldeas, decenas de ciudades, reinos completos. Como soberana de Equestria, que no fue sólo no ajena a sus agresiones sino de hecho una de sus principales víctimas, participé y lideré la gran alianza que, no sin duros sacrificios y batallas, logró poner fin a la guerra, derrotar a Atila y expulsar y acabar con su imperio.

-¿Y los aydara?

-Sunnight supo aprovechar la ocasión para sus propios deseos. Si miras un libro de historia leerás que, con mi aprobación y permiso, los aydara se instalaron en el devastado sur para buscar, estudiar y conseguir nuevos productos y elementos para sus estudios alquímicos.

-Pero, la realidad fue distinta…-afirmaba, no preguntaba.

-Sí. Así es. Lo cierto es que Sunnight se aprovechó de las disensiones surgidas entre los aliados sobre qué destino debía darse a los antiguos dominios de los desterrados dragones y, finalmente, por una política de hechos consumados, se adueñó del territorio, construyendo fortalezas en los puntos clave y, con apariencia de gobernante magnánimo, ganándose con engaños el favor de los pocos supervivientes, antiguos esclavos a los que los dragones no habían matado ni llevado consigo. No pude convencer a los demás reinos de que se declarará ilegítima tal usurpación. Así fue como obtuvo al final la corona que tanto deseaba y ser reconocido como rey. El primer Rey de Hiponia, para ser más exacta.

-¿Hiponia? ¿Ese no era el nombre que Valtader le había dado a su presunta "utopía"?

-Precisamente.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Al principio Hiponia pasó a ser mi principal preocupación, pues era vecina de Equestria, unidas ambas por una larga y débil frontera, así como por conocer que los deseos de Sunnight apenas estaban empezando a cubrirse. Sin embargo, mis desvelos al final no tuvieron, por suerte, sentido-y, al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su hermana, se explicó-Sunnight acabó cayendo por su propia obra, destronado por su propio aprendiz, de mucho mayor talento, poder y ambición.

-¿Y no empeoró eso la situación?

-No. Resulta que era un gran hechicero, pero torpe para gobernar. Creía que con sencilla fuerza podía mantenerse un gobierno e intentó que todos le reconocieran como nuevo soberano… Pero… Aunque no fuera la mejor solución, apoye a una serie de poderosos antiguos consejeros, que lograron hacerle caer. A partir de ahí, aunque no pude influir todo lo que quise, si puede asegurarme de que nadie demasiado peligroso llegase al trono. Catorce reyes fueron pasando, uno tras otro, tras la caída del primer usurpador. No podía mantenerlos controlados, pero les apoyaba a cambio de cierta estabilidad y libertad para los ponies que se asentaban en las prósperas tierras de Hiponia. No era una buena política a largo plazo, pero, por entonces, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Y en ese largo plazo…?

-La crisis se desató tras el asesinato del decimoquinto y último rey. El criminal era un astuto hechicero, quizá no tan poderoso como otros, pero sí hábil, buen conocedor de los demás, incansable a la hora de luchar por lo que ambicionaba y carente de escrúpulos para conseguir sus deseos. Ante su aparición, mis habituales medidas de control fracasaron y, después de que purgara a muchos de sus rivales por el trono, me tuve que enfrentar a un rey de Hiponia que había llegado a ser más poderoso y peligroso de lo que Sunnight lo fue. Por fortuna, en estos momentos contaba con un poco más de libertad de movimientos, y, contactando con los opositores moderados a su mando, puede forjar una rebelión contra él al tiempo que me preparaba por si sucedía una guerra abierta. Sin embargo, al final, no fue necesaria. Un hábil golpe de casco conjunto entre Equestria y algunos aydara moderados, logró derrotar a aquel unicornio, sobre el que se decretó una damnatio memoriae, al tiempo que mis enviados lograron persuadir al antiguo consejo de que me entregaran la soberanía e integraran Hiponia en Equestria, como se hizo a principios del siglo VI.

-Hermana, la clase de historia está resultando muy interesante, pero imagino que nos acercamos ya al problema actual.

-Desde la integración y división del reino, los aydara fueron desvaneciéndose. Hubo algunos unicornios, como hoy hay, que se dedicaban al estudio de su magia, pero ya no formaban un gremio, ni de eruditos y mucho menos de conspiradores. Nada que debiera alarmarme, hasta hace una década.

-¿Qué aconteció?

-Hubo una excavación arqueológica en un viejo yacimiento aydara que dio lugar a un importante descubrimiento. En una vieja cripta situada en Scotliris se encontró un poderoso artefacto, un fragmento del Adenror.

-¿Qué clase de utensilio es ese "fragmento del Adenror" que decís?

-Se cree que fue obra de Sunnight y que era la pieza definitiva de la magia aydara, pero poco más han descubierto los eruditos sobre ella, salvo que tenía cierto papel en la coronación de los reyes y que su potencial es, aparentemente, ilimitado, más del que quizá nunca ha experimentado un unicornio, ni siquiera el mismísimo Star Swirl-se limitó a decirle Celestia.

-Y ese descubrimiento despertó en alguno de esos eruditos que has mencionado el deseo de ir más allá del mero estudio con este glorioso instrumento.

-Su nombre es Brown Knowling, actualmente el más prestigioso estudioso de los aydara y el principal especialista en el conocimiento de la pirámide de Adenror. El fue quién dirigió la excavación y estudio de la cripta de Scotliris y, desde entonces, se centró en el análisis de esta pieza. Con el tiempo, accedió a otras. Se le confió el cuidado de la primera parte que se conocía del Adenror, que fuera descubierto en las ruinas del palacio real en Ádralon, así como de las encontradas después en Cherady y en Faradis. Hoy tiene a su disposición cuatro fragmentos y está a la caza del quinto.

-El riesgo es que consiga aprisionar bajo su casco todos los fragmentos, entiendo. ¿Cuántos le faltan?

-Dos-le respondió con sencillez Celestia.

-¿Y se ha determinado alguna medida para impedírselo?

-Lo cierto es que, actualmente, por solicitud mía, Knowling se está encargando de supervisar la instrucción de la joven Twilight Sparkle en la magia aydara.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió una vez Luna, esta vez incluso más que las anteriores-¿Twilight? Es decir, habéis enviado a instruirse en las prácticas aydara a esa unicornio, Twilight y, no contentan con ello, la habéis colocado bajo la supervisión de ese ser que, en realidad, bajo la apariencia de un profesor, esconde una ambiciosa amenaza para Equestria. ¿Y cuál es vuestra meta? ¿Delegar el combate, vuestro debe real, en la joven discípula? ¿Consideráis en serio que es adecuado?-su voz delataba tanto su incredulidad como su desaprobación-Cierto que superó la prueba que le pusisteis, salvando el imperio de Cristal, pero… Me sigue pareciendo una imprudencia lo mucho que pareces dispuesta a delegar en ella.

-Es una decisión que tiene su sentido-le comentó Celestia-Ampliará la instrucción de Twilight y me servirá para detener, llegado el momento, a Knowling.

-¿Y por qué no ha llegado ya el momento si sabes, es decir, si sabemos ya lo que se propone?

-No es tan sencillo, Luna.

-Observo y contemplo todos los datos que me habéis proporcionado y, por mucho que reflexionó y el problema desde enfoques distintos examino, nada encuentro que explique la complejidad que le atribuís. Mas bien parece que lo más prudente sería enviar cuánto antes a la guardia a poner a tal peligro bajo buen recaudo en una celda.

-Has tenido la razón ante tus ojos, pero no la has visto, hermanita mía.

-¿Y por qué no me la señalas tú, hermana?-le dijo Luna, algo molesta por la ambigua y algo condescendiente respuesta de Celestia.

-Pero si queréis que tome alguna medida más directa-cambió Celestia de tema-Hay una misión que podríais llevar a cabo y que os viene como herradura a la pezuña.

-¿Una misión?-no pudo evitar preguntar, con curiosidad, la princesa de la noche, aún sabiendo que su hermana pretendía así evitar responder.

-He pensado que no os sería difícil acercaros a su mente y, cuando se durmiera, entrarais, usando tu poder, en sus sueños. Eso podría proporcionarnos una valiosa información.

-¿Esa es la misión? ¿Qué podemos hallar en sus ensoñaciones que nos facilité el detenerle o qué, más sencillo, no sepamos ya? ¿Qué necesitamos más que ser consciente, como lo somos, de qué es una amenaza?

-Eso no lo podremos saber hasta que no lo hagas-se limitó a decir la princesa del día.

-¿Estáis completamente convencida de vuestro plan?-le preguntó, directamente, Luna.

-Así es, hermana. Te lo aseguro-afirmó Celestia, con un tono firme y seguro en su voz. Pero fue, finalmente, la mirada de la diosa del sol, que reflejaba su total determinación, lo que decidió a Luna.

-Entonces-se levantó-Creo que se ha depositado un cometido en mis cascos.

• • •

Tras dirigir una última mirada desde el elevado balcón al panorama que a sus pies le ofrecía la ciudad, con su multitud de luces brillando en la oscuridad bajo el cielo nocturno cual replica o reflejo de las estrellas, la princesa Luna, finalmente desistiendo, le dio el lomo a Canterlot para entrar de nuevo en sus privadas estancias. Se sentía frustrada y sinceramente preocupada. Aquello era algo que nunca le había ocurrido, pero era innegable. De alguna manera, Knowling era capaz de impedir que entrara en su subconsciencia, dejando impotentes los poderes que como diosa de la noche tenía sobre los sueños. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? La princesa no era capaz de imaginarlo. Lo que su hermana le había contado sobre él ya le había parecido preocupante pero, en este mismo momento, tras un primer contacto con sus habilidades, más convencida estaba de que lo conveniente era una actuación de inmediata y definitiva.

Realmente, cuánto más lo pensaba, menos entendía las medidas que se dedicaba a tomar su hermana ante diversas situaciones a las que ella, como gobernante, habría respondido de manera muy distinta. Eso no era nuevo, ya que sus discrepancias procedían de su misma entronización. No, más, desde prácticamente al nacer el destino las convirtió en hermanas. Sin embargo, desde su retorno, aunque rehecha su filial relación, las discrepancias en asuntos políticos no habían dejado de agrandarse. Y, como siempre, Celestia las había solucionado ignorando por sistema cualquier opinión que difiriese de su posición, empezando por la de la nocturna alicornio.

Las extrañas medidas, o mejor dicho, la carencia de medidas tomadas en asuntos diversos, ya para atrapar al fugado Tirek del Tártaro, ya para frenar al tal Knowling en sus ambiciones le era sencillamente incomprensible. Mucho menos lo de confiarle la tutela de Twilight Sparkle a ese mismo unicornio, más dadas las muy altas expectativas que la princesa del sol parecía tener para su aprendiz favorita. Y no era el primer caso en que discrepaba de los mandatos de Celestia… El enviar a la misma Twilight y sus amigas a salvar del rey Sombra al imperio de Cristal era sólo la más reciente que podía recordar anterior a esta. Su hermana tendía a dar complicados rodeos en lugar de afrontar de manera directa los conflictos. Esa política le causaba bastante desagrado.

Y ella, esta vez, no iba a quedarse de cascos cruzados. Al fin y al cabo era princesa de Equestria y su gobernante en rango de igualdad con su hermana, no una mera súbdita que le debiera obediencia, y menos ciega, a aquella. Tenía tanto derecho como Celestia a ejercer labores como soberana e iba a actuar como tal. Y, en primer lugar, iba a averiguar cómo había interferido en su poder y qué oscuros secretos escondía en sus sueños. Quizá así, con la información que consiguiera, logrará empujar a su hermana a la acción. Sin embargo se tuvo que recordar que no era tan sencillo alertar a la blanca alicornio. Aunque no sentía por Sparkle ni la mitad de la predilección que tenía por ella la diosa del sol, debía reconocerle el mérito de ser la responsable de dejar en evidencia la maldad de la reina Chrysalis, que a Celestia se le había colado bajo el hocico y que a punto estuvo de suponer una grave catástrofe para toda Equestria. A su hermana no sólo la había engañado la soberana de los changellings si no que también se había negado a ver la verdad cuando se la pusieron delante. ¿Le haría lo mismo a ella cuando le hablará de Knowling?

"Eso no será lo mismo", se dijo a sí misma Luna, para inspirarse confianza, "Twilight no deja de ser una joven unicornio, aún con mucho camino que recorrer y mucha vida por delante. Yo soy una princesa y gobernante de Equestria. No dejaré que me vuelva a marginar de mis derechos reales. Le haré ver que estoy más que dispuesta a que pueda compartir de verdad el trono conmigo y a que eso lo tendrá que hacer siempre, no sólo cuando ella quiera".


	17. Chapter 8 3

Con las cortinas cerradas, la habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, entrando apenas unas chispas de blanquecina luz lunar por una de las ventanas. También se encontraba en silencio, y eso, junto a la apagada atmósfera del cuarto, indicaban con claridad al pegaso que sin necesidad de mirar un reloj que debían ser altas horas de la noche. Su intención inmediata hubiera sido acomodarse de nuevo entre las sábanas para seguir durmiendo, pero una incomoda sequedad en su garganta, finalmente, le impulsó, a pesar de su mucha desgana, a levantarse y a, aleteando perezosamente, dirigirse a la cocina.

El pegaso recorrió lentamente el estrecho pasillo y, tras llegar a su destino, se sirvió uno tras otro hasta cuatro generosos vasos de agua para apaciguar su sed. Bostezó ampliamente y se secó el sudor de la frente, pues estaba siendo una noche especialmente calurosa para ser de mayo. Lo cierto es que odiaba bastante despertarse a media noche, ya que siempre le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño y algo le decía que al día siguiente iba a necesitar tener plenas sus energías.

Sin embargo, sus planes para regresar rápidamente a su cama iban a verse postergados, pues, al ir por el corredor hacia su habitación, no pudo dejar de darse cuenta, a pesar de volar medio dormido, que por debajo de la puerta que conducía al cuarto de su compañero, se percibía aún la luz encendida. Acercándose a ésta y poniendo el oído atento, le llegó a su agudo oído, además, el suave pero muy conocido para él sonido de la pluma sobre el pergamino. Aún debía estar despierto, pensó. ¿Tendría que decirle algo?... Tras unos minutos de duda, a pesar del cansancio y de intuir que aquello sería más bien inútil, se decidió a llamar a la puerta.

-…Adelante-escuchó la voz del unicornio desde el otro lado. Aunque en principio el tono era neutro, Ear le conocía ya muchos años como para no percibir un cierto deje de molestia en la voz de su amigo.

El pegaso, pues, entró en el cuarto de Fog. La habitación del joven estudioso parecía en todo una prolongación del caótico salón y los libros se apilaban por doquier en altas columnas, llenando estantes y rebosando por todos y cada uno de los muebles. El rubio, que estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, ocupado escribiendo algo, no se molestó en darse la vuelta al entrar Ear y ni siquiera le preguntó nada, ni siquiera el por qué le interrumpía. Él era así. Ni en ese tipo de casos se sentía capaz ni quería iniciar una conversación. Su compañero, claro, sabía perfectamente que debería ser él quien rompiese el hielo.

-…Fog…-buscó las palabras que consideró más adecuadas-¿Puedo preguntarte qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó mientras intentaba contener un bostezo.

-Estoy trabajando en mi traducción de la columna de Thunderain-se limitó a responderle con total normalidad, sin volverse y sin dejar aquello en lo que estaba.

Suspirando, Ear se acercó un poco más para observar el escritorio de su amigo. Sobre un pergamino en blanco una pluma sostenida por el aura dorada de la magia de Fog transcribía el significado de un calco que tenía el unicornio desplegado sobre la mesa y que el pegaso supuso del citado monumento. Aparte, un puñado de diccionarios y de otras obras de consultaban llenaban, abiertos y cerrados, el resto de la superficie disponible.

-No es por nada, Fog,…, pero, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-Las dos y cuarto-se limitó a responder tras mirar las agujas del reloj que colgaba sobre su cama.

-Sí. Las dos y cuarto…de la noche-repitió, y añadiendo y recalcando aquellas últimas palabras el pegaso-Quizá no es el mejor momento para que estés con eso. No sé. Sólo lo sugiero.

-El encargo de instruir a la señorita Sparkle en los principios de la magia aydara no me deja muchos más momentos, así que a mí me parece que es perfecto-se encogió de hombros el unicornio, deteniendo sólo un momento el movimiento de la pluma para consultar una palabra en uno de los diccionarios que tenía dispuestos-Voy muy atrasado con la traducción. Esperaba ir ya por el decimocuarto cilindro y estoy aún en el octavo. Así que di rápido lo que quieras. Estoy muy ocupado.

Ear suspiró, un tanto cansado por una actitud que ya había visto miles de veces y preocupado por la falta de sentido de la realidad que a veces embargaba a su amigo cuando se centraba demasiado en su trabajo, haciéndole perder de vista las nociones más esenciales. Sentía que debía intentar convencerle de que se retirara a descansar, pero también que los argumentos convencionales que persuadirían a otros no harían mella alguna en ese unicornio.

Y, aparte, entendía más o menos su postura. Aquel era un proyecto importante y de peso, una gran obra de investigación que podía darle más que renombre en el mundo de la erudición y de la alquimia, un prestigioso trabajo que Knowling había pretendido que dejara de lado… Si el profesor hubiera conocido a Dremtly la mitad de bien que su asistente, habría tenido desde el principio la certeza de que eso era imposible. Con las consecuencias evidentes y patentes. Consecuencias que a Fogsun parecían no importarle no más mínimo.

-Bueno, Fog…-quiso buscar una solución razonable a su problema-Sólo tienes que estar con ella por las mañanas, eso te deja la tarde libre.

-He usado buena parte de la tarde de hoy, por si no te has dado cuenta, en preparar la lección de mañana. ¿O te crees que le dedicó estas horas sólo por placer si pudiera hacerlo en otras?

-Pues…-decidió abstenerse de contestar a aquello-Entonces, ¿has ocupado preparando esa lección que debe comenzar a las nueve?

-Sí-Ear pudo percibir que Fog empezaba a impacientarse. Finalmente, el unicornio dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio y se giro para mirarle-Earion Razid. Soy plenamente consciente de mis deberes y cumpliré con ellos. No necesito que seas mi agenda. Ahora, ¿tienes algo más que comentar?

-Pues… Pues sí, hay una cosa que quería decirte-le mintió descaradamente el pegaso mientras buscaba algo con lo que improvisar, hasta que las mismas palabras del unicornio le dieron el tema-Sobre la… "señorita Sparkle"-concluyó, con tono algo burlón.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-decidió ignorar Dremtly aquello.

-"Señorita Sparkle"-repitió una vez más Ear-Vaya…La verdad es que me suena raro oírte llamarla así. Después de ver lo bien que parecíais llevaros esta mañana casi pensaba que para ti ya sería simplemente Twilight.

-No tengo tiempo ni ánimo para tus bromas y menos para descabelladas insinuaciones-mostrándose finalmente irritado con su asistente-¿O vuelves con lo de esta mañana cuando se te ocurrió invitarles a que nos acompañasen a comer? Me parece que tienes pocos quehaceres, ¿sabes? Por eso te aburres y te entretienes inventándote raras historias y romances. Pero no te preocupes, ya encontraré la forma de darte cosas más reales en que pensar.

-Yo creo que estás más bien algo disgustado porque he dado justo en el clavo-le replicó Ear, sabiendo que le molestarían sus palabras, agravadas por la pose de suficiencia que puso al pronunciarlas.

-En serio-respiró profundamente Fogsun, intentando mantenerse totalmente calmado-No sé que ideas tendrás en tu…cabeza. Pero déjalo estar.

-¿Y qué ideas crees que tengo?-le preguntó, sonriendo y con una mirada pícara.

-Mira. Somos ya bastante mayores para que me vengas ahora con ese tipo de juegos. Ambos sabemos lo que pareces insinuar, así que no perdamos más el tiempo ninguno de los dos. No sé qué te ha sugerido tal idea, pero olvídalo.

-¿Olvidar? No sé qué se supone que debo olvidar.

-No voy a seguir con esto.

-¿Qué es esto? En cualquier caso, lo que es verdad es que Twilight es una joven muy agradable y parecéis tener muchas cosas en común. Por la mañana estabas muy cómodo con ella. O eso creo.

-Eres libre de creer lo que quieras.

-Agradable, inteligente, y también diría que guapa-comentó, insinuante.

-No sé que decirte al respecto. Ya sabes que no tengo ningún interés en esas cosas.

-Ya, es cierto. No tienes "ningún interés" en "esas cosas".

-De verdad, deja el tema.

-Bueno… Realmente sólo quería recordarte que mañana habíamos quedado después de la lección con ellos. Ya sabes, para ir a comer al restaurante de Cooklight. Por si lo habías olvidado.

-Pues ya lo has hecho-le replicó Fog, volviéndose otra vez hacia su escritorio. El unicornio no sabía qué le molestaba más, si la interrupción en sí o las insinuaciones del pegaso, insinuaciones… ¿Sin fundamento? No pudo evitar que por un segundo la imagen de cierta unicornio lavanda llenara su mente, pero la dispersó en seguida, sintiendo aún la mirada de Ear clavada en él, en parte casi como si temiera que le leyera la mente-¿Aún estás aquí?-preguntó unos minutos después, al ver que aquel seguía allí.

-Igual que tú, por lo que veo-se encogió de hombros el pegaso.

-¿Eh?-le miró el unicornio, desconcertado ante tales palabras.

-Me parece que los dos deberíamos irnos a la cama. A eso que dicen que conviene hacer por las noches y que es tan bueno para la salud… ¿Cómo es? ¡Ah, sí! Dormir.

-Ya dormiré cuándo haya terminado lo que tengo que hacer hoy.

-¿Y eso cuándo será?

-Cuando sea.

-¡Oh!...-suspiró-De acuerdo…-accedió finalmente el pegaso, que aleteo lentamente hasta la puerta, por la que desapareció no sin echar un último vistazo al unicornio, que parecía haber vuelto a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Fogsun intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo por retomar su hilo de trabajo. Sin embargo, antes de poder encauzar su pensamiento, una imagen vino a asaltar su mente: la de una unicornio de pelaje lavanda… ¿Cómo la había definido Ear?... "Agradable, inteligente y guapa"… "¡No! No estoy para eso para eso", se regañó a sí mismo con tono duro. "Esto ha sido sólo culpa de la broma de Ear. No es real. No es real.", se repitió varias veces antes de volver a intentar ponerse con la traducción. Pero su esfuerzo su en vano. Tendría que dejarlo para el día siguiente.


	18. Chapter 8 4

El suelo temblaba bajo sus pezuñas, que se manchaban por el polvo levantado mientras pequeños guijarros vibraban sobre la superficie. Las casas se estremecían y los árboles caían derribados. La gran plaza de Ponyville se veía desierta, así como sus calles. O al menos algo le decía que era así, aunque en realidad no podía saberlo, ya que apenas llegaba a percibir nada debido a la total oscuridad que le imponía un vacío cielo desprovisto de luna y de estrellas. Realmente ni en pleno día habría podido fijarse en ninguna de aquellas "minucias". Su mirada estaba con total firmeza clavada en la monstruosa figura de la ursa minor que tenía ante sí, rugiente y visiblemente enfadada.

La gran bestia avanzaba hacia ella, clavando en la insignificante unicornio la rabiosa mirada de dos ojos inyectados en ira. La hechicera no tenía la menor idea de cómo había podido llegar a aquella situación, pero estaba claro que si no actuaba, iba a ser su final. Respiró hondo e intentó hacer memoria de algún conjuro, algún hechizo que pudiera salvarla de aquel momento fatal, pero nada acudía a su mente. Empezó a sentir como sus dientes castañeaban como si estuviera congelando y como sus patas, que a duras penas le sostenían, tropezaban y se negaban a obedecerle. El miedo le estaba paralizando y dominando. Y no podía apartar la vista del monstruo cuya sombra se arrojaba sobre ella… Casi se sentía ya rodeada, bañada por su pútrido aliento.

De repente, la ursa inclinó su cabeza. Trixie veía ahora más cerca que nunca su negro y húmedo hocico, sus grandes colmillos, su boca babeante y sus ojos ambarinos… ¿Ambarinos? No. Eran violetas. ¿Violetas? De repente algo ya no tenía sentido en aquello. De alguna manera aquel absurdo detalle la descolocó tanto que toda la escena pareció quedarse sin sentido. Estaba aún desconcertada por el color de los ojos de la ursa cuando, aún más, de repente, ¡tenía un cuerno de unicornio sobre su cabeza!

-¿Un cuerno?-dijo o, más bien, se escuchó la unicornio decir a sí misma de alguna forma, pues no fue verdaderamente consciente de haber hablado.

-¡Farsante!-se escuchó de pronto a… ¿la ursa? ¿La ursa había hablado? Más bien había gritado con una profunda voz grave-¡Farsante!-repitió.

Y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una pata de la ursa cayó a su lado, pisando con fuerza el suelo… Pero, no era de la Ursa. Acababa en un gran casco y tenía los rasgos de ser de un pony. Al seguirla hacia arriba… La Ursa misma había desaparecido y ahora sobre la asustada unicornio no se encontraba la feroz criatura del bosque Ever Free… Sino algo que le resultaba con mucho más aterrador.

¡Ella! ¡La yegua que había causado su ruina, Twilight Sparkle! Aunque… Era una inmensa unicornio, de no menos de diez metros, que la miraba desde la altura con una sonrisa fría y una mirada llena de maldad. Antes de poder siquiera pensar en huir, la enorme unicornio la levantó con su magia y la alzó ante sus ojos. Vio entonces que no solamente era colosal, también tenía alas… ¡Era una alicornio! Y, por como la contemplaba, sabía que no tenía buenos planes para ella.

-¡Ahora todos saben que no eres más que una farsa!-le dijo aquella alicornio, haciendo un gesto hacia lo que les rodeaba.

No sabía cómo había cambiado todo tan de repente, pero ahora se encontraban en mitad de un gran anfiteatro, pleno a rebosar de ponies en las gradas. No podía distinguir el rostro de ninguno, pero sí intuía que la miraban todos con odio y desprecio. De hecho, aunque no entendía lo que decía, si percibía el odio en los gritos que coreaban. Empezó a respirar de forma agitada, incluso aún más aterrada que ante la ursa… Aquella Twilight monstruosa parecía dispuesta a arrojarla a aquella multitud furiosa para que la despedazasen en su ira. Sintió el mayor miedo que ha sentido nunca recorrer su lomo, su columna y sus patas. Quiso gritar pero se encontró inesperadamente que no podía, ni tampoco moverse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡Nunca fuiste una hechicera de verdad!-le gritó la descomunal alicornio-¡Y ahora ha llegado tu fin!-exclamó, alzándola aún más en el aire.

La pequeña unicornio, sintiéndose insignificante, vio como la elevaba su enemiga fácilmente con su magia hasta ponerla por encima de su cabeza. La alicornio alzaba el rostro hacia el cielo, contemplándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-No te preocupes-le dijo, de repente-Yo tampoco disfrutaré cuando te devore.

Y, sin más palabras, Trixie sintió como caía sin más hacia el hocico abierto de aquella monstruosa pony y sobre sus potentes dientes. Apenas si pudo gritar esta vez…

• • •

El repentino tacto de unas revueltas sábanas fue lo siguiente que percibió la unicornio, que se encontró de repente en una mullida cama, de alguna forma retorciéndose y atrapada por las mantas. Durante los primeros segundos se encontró totalmente pérdida, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la simple y evidente verdad: ¡había sido todo sólo un mal sueño! ¡Una pesadilla!

Logró destaparse por completo y, sentada, mirando a su alrededor, respirando con agitación, como queriendo asegurarse de aquella era la auténtica realidad y que, ciertamente, acababa de despertarse. Sí. Todo parecía normal. Se encontraba en la habitación de la pequeña Apple Bloom y cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Se miró los cascos y se palpó las mejillas. Se sentía real. Podía percibir el tacto de la cama en sus patas, el calor y el sudor sobre su pelaje, la propia tensión de sus músculos… Aquello era real y no estaba pasando nada malo, se señaló a sí misma, logrando relajarse poco a poco.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, iluminando por completo el cuarto. Trixie se acercó, un poco tambaleante pero bastante recuperada de la pata, y se asomó por ella. Una extensa vista del campo de manzanos de la familia Apple se extendía ante ella. Por la altura del astro de Celestia, Trixie dedujo que aún era relativamente temprano y calculó que aún no debían ser ni las nueve. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención… ¿Por qué Applejack no la había despertado como las mañanas anteriores? No le importaba haber podido dormir un poco más, aún la pesadilla, pero le parecía raro. ¿Se lo tendría que preguntar…? "Bueno", se dijo, "tampoco quiero que piense que le doy demasiada importancia".

Se quedó un momento contemplando las alineadas hileras de árboles, que se extendían hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, con las suaves colinas que configuraban el horizonte que enmarcaba aquel paisaje. Realmente parecía un sitio tranquilo y pacífico, como hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Como maga ambulante había pasado su vida en los caminos, evitando con toda consciencia los ambientes rurales y pasando sólo en las plazas de pueblos y ciudades, siempre donde hubiera agitación, bullicio y muchedumbre… Muchedumbre que en un tiempo había quedado fascinada por sus espectáculos y que ahora la abucheaba allá donde aparecía. No echaba mucho en falta los viajes y el traqueteo pero… Los aplausos, la admiración, la aprobación… Todo eso lo había perdido para siempre. Suspiró. "No debería estar pensando en esto", se dijo, aunque sabía que le iba a ser difícil salir de aquel pozo de autocompasión que, en los últimos meses, tanto había frecuentado.

-¿A qué nuestra granja es verdaderamente impresionante?-una aguda, casi chillona voz, saliendo repentinamente de la nada, hizo por un momento que casi le estallara el corazón a la sorprendida unicornio-Y digo nuestra porque mis amigas y yo somos miembros honorarias de la familia Apple, sobre todo desde que les ayudamos a salvar la granja de cascos de los malosos Flim y Flam.

-¡Ah!-no pudo evitar exclamar Trixie al encontrarse, repentinamente, con que a su lado se había colocado una extraña pony rosada de esponjosa crin. La unicornio casi tropezó al querer apartarse al momento, a punto de tirar una pequeña mesita y el jarrón con flores sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó la pony, con tono preocupado-Espero no haberte asustado. No era mi intención. A veces lo hago para gastar una broma inocente, pero no lo haría en tu caso porque Applejack me ha dicho que aún estás algo enferma y no sería divertido gastar bromas a una pony que está un poco enferma. No, eso sería algo malo, muy malo, y para nada gracioso. Lo que tengo que hacer es ayudarte a recuperarte cuánto antes para poder celebrar tu fiesta de bienvenida. ¡Ya verás! Lo tengo todo planeado y será fantástica, pinki-fantástica, no, mejor dicho, ¡pinkantástica!... Pero, a lo que iba, aunque Applejack, no sé por qué, dijo que no hacía falta mi ayuda y que no era necesario, he decidido aprovechar que está en el pueblo vendiendo manzanas para venir a traerte algo que te ayudará mucho para ponerte mejor. ¡Ya lo verás!

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Trixie, que apenas había logrado captar parte de lo que su interlocutora había dicho a todo correr en apenas veinte segundos.

-Toma-le tendió un pastelillo de aspecto delicioso, esponjoso y con un dulce glaseado con tono parecido al de la nata batida-Lo he hecho especialmente para ti. Con un toque de jengibre que te ayudará con la garganta. Créeme, sé lo molesto que es que a una le duela la garganta-sentenció, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eh…-la unicornio no pudo evitar dudar un segundo sobre si aceptar o no aquel inesperado regalo de la extraña pony, pero el aspecto que ofrecía era demasiado bueno como para rechazarlo. Además, algo le decía que aquella yegua no era de las que tramaban maquiavélicos planes ni perversos envenenamientos-… Gracias-dijo al cogerlo, casi sin pensar, lo que, por unos segundos, la hizo sentir extraña.

-¡Estupendo!-y, sin más, Trixie se encontró de repente siendo abrazada por aquella alocada pony-Tú recupérate pronto y piensa sólo en eso, que tu nueva amiga, o sea yo, o sea, Pinkie "Party" Pie, me encargaré de todos los detalles de tu fiesta de bienvenida. Y como tengo que compensarte el que no te la hice cuando llegaste por primera vez a Ponyville… ¡Será el doble de genial! ¡Fiesta de bienvenida y de re-bienvenida! ¡Sí, sí!-exclamaba, realmente animada. A Trixie le costaba comprender qué le alegraba como parecía alegrarse tanto por su presencia si, de hecho, apenas se habían conocido. Aún más, ni siquiera se habían presentado realmente.

-…-Trixie fue a intentar contestar a Pinkie, pero, de repente, ambas se quedaron quietas al oír pasos que parecían proceder del pasillo, lentos y pesados. Alguien se acercaba.

-¡Bueno! Creo que será mejor que te deje descansar-se apresuró a decir la pony rosada, soltando a la unicornio, que, atónita, la vio abrir la ventana y disponerse a salir por ella-¡Nos vemos, nueva amiga!-se despidió antes de desaparecer por ella.

Aún incapaz de creer lo que había visto, Trixie se precipitó hacia la ventana, apenas con tiempo de ver a la pony rosada desaparecer entre los manzanos, avanzando a raudos saltitos. "¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?", fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.


	19. Chapter 9 1

**Capítulo 9. Pasteles dulces y recuerdos amargos**

Un dulzón aroma a pastel de cereza, casi empalagoso, llenaba por completo la atestada cocina de los Apple. La abuela Smith le echó un último vistazo al horno antes de apagarlo, sonriente al aspirar el sabroso olor de su obra. Aquella receta no era precisamente una de sus especialidades, pero era evidente que había logrado un resultado del que nadie tendría queja alguna. Era un postre que había decidido preparar para la invitada especial que tenían entre ellos aquellos días, que, además, parecía haber pasado una mala noche y haber tenido un despertar peor.

Mientras, en otro lado de la cocina, se dedicaba a limpiar y a cortar unas berenjenas y unas patatas para la comida de aquel día, se preguntó, divagando, qué pesadilla habría podido tener la unicornio. Aquella mañana había tenido que subir al cuarto de su nieta menor, donde dormía, al haberle parecido oír un grito. No había sido nada, un pequeño susto por una de las visitas sorpresas e inesperadas de la jovial Pinkie Pie, pero había percibido en ella las señas inconfundibles de haber sufrido una horrible pesadilla y de no haber podido descansar bien. Eran muchos años y mucha experiencia criando jóvenes ponies como para que un detalle así se le escapara.

La joven Trixie no se había mostrado muy expresiva, como el resto de las ocasiones en que la anciana Apple había interactuado con ella, pero eso no la engañaba para nada. Era cierto que no la conocía de mucho y que Applejack no le había contado tampoco demasiado, salvo que se dedicaba al estudio de la magia, pero ella sabía percibir a la legua un espíritu como el de aquella unicornio, curtido y hecho no precisamente en los mejores salones de Canterlot ni en los ricos apartamentos de Manehattan o Baltimare. Algo en ella olía a caminos e, incluso, a granja. No estaba segura de dónde procedería, pero no era de nadar entre algodones.

Lo había pasado mal. Eso estaba claro. Y no sólo por los problemas concretos que la hubieran llevado a tener el estado casi demacrado en que había aparecido hacía unas noches en su porche. Iba más allá de eso. Por otro lado, algo le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Para ser una unicornio, había empleado muy poco la magia, sobre todo para ser ese su talento y su profesión, como delataba su cutie mark. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, prácticamente nunca la había visto usar ningún hechizo, ni siquiera en cosas en las que para ella deberían ser meros actos reflejo… ¿Tendría también un problema a la hora de usar su magia? Ella no podía estar segura de eso, pero sin duda no le costó imaginar que tal problema no sería plato de buen gusto para ningún unicornio.

Estaba dándole vueltas a todos esos pensamientos cuando la propia Trixie entró en la cocina. Tenía un buen aspecto y, salvo por unos pocos vendajes, como el de su pata izquierda trasera, parecía totalmente recuperada y como en sus mejores días. Al pasar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la maga, a diferencia de la expresión seca que había mostrado gran parte de aquellos días, pareció querer hacer un esfuerzo por mostrarse más agradable y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo dibujar en su rostro.

-…Buenos días-saludó lo más cordialmente que pudo a la anciana pony, mientras se dirigía a su lado-Veo que está ocupada, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-le preguntó.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, querida!-declinó su oferta la anciana pony, mientras terminaba de echar los ingredientes que había cortado en una olla con agua y algunas especias-Tú siéntate y desayuna, que es así como hay que comenzar el día con buena pata. Te prepararé un café, unos tostadas… ¿Las quieres con margarina o mejor con mermelada de manzana?

-…-lo cierto es que Trixie no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse ante aquello, si ofendida como si Smith creyera que no podía ayudarla o halagada y acogida por una anfitriona que no dejaba de mirar en todo por un huésped. En cualquier caso, antes siquiera de poder contestar algo, otra cosa llamó poderosamente su atención… Un aroma que había captado nada más entrar pero que sólo ahora percibía e identificaba con claridad… El olor de un pastel de cerezas…-¿Qué,…, qué es eso que huele tanto?-le preguntó a la anciana pony, aunque era perfectamente consciente de la respuesta.

-Tan sólo es un pequeño postre que he preparado para luego, querida-le contestó sin más Smith-Un pastel de cerezas. ¿Y huele de maravilla, verdad? ¡Dan ganas de hincarle ya el diente!-añadió, sonriente, mientras le ponía una taza de café, unas tostadas, un croissant y algunas cosas más en la mesa a la unicornio, que estaba demasiado abstraída para fijarse en lo que hacía la otra pony.

Aquel aroma despertaba en la unicornio algo distinto al apetito. De hecho, no le apetecía para nada probar aquel pastel, ya que lo que su olor le traía a la mente era más que desagradable. La última vez que vio un postre como aquel… Lo había preparado su madre, pocos días de caer en la enfermedad de la que ya no se recuperaría. Siempre había sido el plato favorito de aquella. Su madre siempre había amado sobre manera las cerezas y todo lo relacionado con ellas… Empezando por la odiosa granja de su familia en la que se había consumido.

Todo volvía fresco, como recién vivido, a su memoria. El pastel de cereza, el dichoso pastel de cereza…. Siempre presente en la mesa cuando su padre volvía de uno de sus viajes en los que iba por Equestria vendiendo todo tipo de productos, viajes en los que a veces pudo acompañarle. Fue lo primero que comieron cuando llegaron a aquel rancho, al irse a vivir allí tras la pérdida de aquel. Mientras estuvo allí, aquel cada vez más odiado pastel estuvo siempre presente. Y su madre lo fue adorando cada vez más y más. Pero para ella se llegó a convertir en el símbolo del lugar en el que la obligaron a vivir después de que un mal accidente le arrebatara lo que más quería en el mundo.

-Pero, siéntate, querida-le interpeló de pronto la abuela Smith, viendo que la unicornio parecía haberse quedado quieta como una estatua-Que se te va a enfriar el café…-la mira-¿Te pasado algo, manzanita?-le pregunta con preocupación al ver un raro brillo en los ojos de Trixie… ¿Una lágrima?

-¿Eh?-pareció salir aquella de su breve letargo-¡Claro!-mostró de nuevo la mejor sonrisa que pudo-Sólo que… Nada-se sienta y le da un trago a la taza de café que le había preparado-…Es usted muy amable, pero ha preparado mucho para mí-le dice, intentando dejar atrás sus recuerdos una vez más.

-No te preocupes por eso, querida-le indica Smith-También estoy preparando para el desayuno de mi pequeña Apple Bloom, que espero no tarde en bajar o no sé cómo va a llegar a tiempo al colegio…-la mira con interés-…Dime, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa?

-No me ocurre nada-se limitó a responder Trixie, queriendo sonar lo más normal posible pero sin poder evitar un tono algo grosero-Estoy bien-añade rápidamente en un tono más suave, mientras alcanza una tostada.

-Jovencita-le dice la abuela con un tono suave pero firme-Entiendo que puede tratarse de un asunto muy personal, demasiado para que lo trates conmigo, pero es totalmente innecesario que mientas-la mira, la unicornio intenta seguir desayunando, como indiferente a las palabras de la anciana, pero se ve visiblemente afectada y molesta cuando escucha el verbo "memtir". Si algo no soportaba era que se pusiera en cuestión lo que decía o lo que era capaz de hacer, incluso aunque se hiciera de manera justificada, como en aquel caso-No me vas a ofender porque no te sientas cómoda contándolo. Al contrario, lo consideraría de lo más normal, pero no hay ninguna razón, como te digo, para que niegues lo evidente.

Trixie no supo responder a eso y, un tanto cabizbaja, como una potrilla encontrada en una trastada y regañada por ello, se limitó a seguir tomándose su tostada en silencio. Se lanzó un silencioso reproche a sí misma. Aquella no era la forma en que tenía pensado empezar aquel día. Tras meditarlo el día de ayer durante largo tiempo, había decidido hacer su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse cordial y amable con aquella familia… Su orgullo lo justificaba en base a que le resultaría útil. Cayendo bien a los Apple, podría permanecer en su casa el tiempo suficiente como para recuperarse y disponerse para hacer frente a aquella misteriosa puerta. No podría permitirse encontrar otro sitio tan cercano a las colinas y donde le ofrecieran tal hospitalidad. Había sido un golpe de suerte que no debía desperdiciar. Por otro lado, y a diferencia de los malos recuerdos de su pasado que aquel pastel de cereza le había traído a la mente… De alguna forma se había llegado a sentir... Agradablemente acogida en aquella casa. No lo quería admitir, pero aquello también había pesado en su decisión. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con que vendrían a servirle algo que refrescaría en ella los venenos del pasado… ¿No podría haber preparado la abuela Smith un pastel de manzana? En ese momento le encantaba la idea de comer un pastel de manzana.

-No es nada…-se decidió finalmente a hablar-…Es sólo que… No me gusta mucho el pastel de cereza-se limitó a decir, intentando que su voz no mostrara ninguna emoción.

-¡Oh, vaya! Bueno, no pasa nada por ello, querida-le replicó Smith-Tengo tiempo de sobra para preparar otra cosa, pero se me ocurrió que, no siendo de la familia, querrías algo diferente a las manzanas, antes de que te fueras a "amanzanar"-ríe.

-Realmente no tengo ningún problema con las manzanas-sonrió Trixie, queriendo sonar lo más alegre posible y, al tiempo, alejar el otro tema.

-Y, sinceramente, no creo que lo tengas tampoco con las cerezas-fue el certero apunte de la abuela Apple-Pero este pastel te trae algo a la cabeza, ¿no? Algún triste recuerdo del pasado. Me gustaría no poder decirlo, pero sé muy bien lo que es eso.

-…Es posible-se limitó Trixie, que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello y que buscaba en su mente a la desesperada como desviar aquella conversación. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquello y no quería empezar a volver a hacerlo ese día.

-Cuando se llega a mi edad ya has perdido a muchos-continuó, no obstante, la anciana antes de que la unicornio dijera nada-Y con el tiempo va a más. Yo he sufrido algunos fuertes golpes ya… El más reciente, la pérdida de mi hijo y de su esposa, los padres de Bic Mac, Applejack y Apple Bloom. Eran muy buenos ponies, pero…A veces pasan esas cosas. Simplemente pasan.

-…Oh…-apenas pudo reaccionar Trixie ante aquella sorprendente noticia. ¿Así que la granjera rubia, su hermano el callado semental rojo y la pequeña Apple Bloom también habían perdido pronto a sus padres? De hecho, de repente se dio cuenta de lo evidente que era esa verdad. Llevaba poco tiempo con la familia, pero era raro, caía repentinamente en ello, que hasta ese momento no hubiera tenido noticia de los progenitores de los tres hermanos,…, no estaban allí y no los mencionaban nunca… Porque no estaban en casa. Ya no estaban en ninguna parte. Ella sabía muy bien lo que eso suponía.

-Pero no podemos pasarnos la vida entristecidas por lo que nos han quitado-el tono de la anciana sonó repentinamente alegre-Aunque sea duro, lo mejor que podemos hacer es valorar y disfrutar lo que aún tenemos. Yo tengo a mi familia, sobre todo a mis nietos, y eso me basta-terminó de decir, sonriendo.

Trixie meditó sobre ello un segundo… "Valorar lo que tenemos…", pensó…"Pero, ¿qué tengo yo?". El débil pero creciente sonido de unas pequeñas patitas que se acercaban presurosas la distrajo de su incipiente introspección, sobre todo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió para dar paso a una agitada Apple Bloom, que llegaba ya con la mochila a cuestas y aparentemente preparada para salir a todo trote hacia el colegio.

-¡Buenos días, abuela! ¡Buenos días, Trixie!-las saludó, también corriendo y al borde de perder el aliento mientras cogía una de las tostadas y comenzaba a devorarla.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¡Esas maneras!-le regañó su abuela mientras ponía una jarra de zumo de manzana en la mesa y servía a su nieta un vaso del mismo, haciendo que la potilla empezara a comer de forma más mesurada.

-Lo siento, abuela-se excusó, mientras, tras apurar la tostada, alcanzaba el zumo y vaciaba la mitad de un trago-…Es que tengo que ir pronto hoy para reunirme antes de clase con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. ¡He tenido una idea brillante para que obtengamos nuestras cutie mark! ¡Ya verás!-realmente la voz de la pequeña pony vibraba de emoción-Para esta noche ya no podrás ver en blanco ninguno de estos flancos-añadió, señalándoselos.

-Pues si tenías tanta prisa, manzanita…-le decía Smith en tono severo aunque no rudo-Tendrías que haber madrugado más. Pero ahora, siéntate bien, deja el macuto y come como Celestia manda.

-Sí…-asintió su nieta, procediendo a dejar su mochila en la silla a su lado y a comerse otra tostada mucho más calmadamente-Oye, Trixie-se dirigió a la unicornio-¿Esta tarde tienes algo que hacer?

-…-se encontró por un momento la unicornio sin saber qué responder ante aquella inesperada pregunta-Pues… No. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…-se dijo cuenta entonces de que era la primera vez en aquel día que usaba esa formula-..La Gran y Poderosa Trixie podría tener su agenda despejada esta tarde.

-Es que a mis amigas y a mí nos gustaría que pasases la tarde con nosotras y que nos contases alguna más de tus historias-le pidió a la unicornio Apple Bloom con su mejor sonrisa-Y he pensado que quizá también podrías echarnos una pata con mi plan para conseguir nuestras marcas.

-Bueno…-Trixie miró de reojo a la abuela, por si ésta intervenía para decirle algo a la potrilla, pero ésta no dijo nada y más bien parecía aprobar la idea… En función de su plan de ser lo más amable posible, sólo le quedaba una salida-…La Gran y Poderosa Trixie… Accede a pasar un rato-recalcó ese término-contigo y con tus amigas.

-¡Genial!-festejó la pequeña que, tras terminar su desayuno y limpiarse con una servilleta, se levantó sin más, tomó su mochila y a toda prisa abandonó el lugar-¡Adiós, abuela!-se escuchó desde el pasillo-¡Adiós, Trixie!-casi se intuyó más que se escuchó.

-Es un encanto, ¿verdad?-comentó la abuela-Aunque te deseo paciencia… Ellas y sus amigas son muy revoltosas… ¡Pero así es como deben ser los niños dijo yo! Hay muchos ponies muy servios que quisieran que ya antes de tiempo todos se comportaran como adultos… Es lo mismo por lo que algunos amargados critican a nuestra joven y dulce Pinkie, pero ella hace bien no cambiando, sino siendo como siempre, jovial y alegre. ¡Eso es lo que más necesitamos en este pueblo y no a esos cascarrabias! Te imaginas que también me llaman a mí rara y excéntrica… No están contentos con nada… Y… Perdona, manzanita, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

-…Eh…De nada, creo-le respondió la unicornio, que tampoco sabía muy bien a qué venía aquello.


	20. Chapter 9 2

Un cálido sol de verano presidía el mediodía en Ponyville. Bajo los relucientes rayos del astro de Celestia, la vida cotidiana seguía su paso constante en el pequeño pueblo. En la plaza, en el mercado, por las calles, cada pony hacía sus quehaceres diarios, ateniendo su trabajo y disfrutando de su ocio alternativamente. El buen día, con un clima casi veraniego atenuado por una suave brisa, invitaba a la actividad y a salir afuera a disfrutar de las delicias de la naturaleza en el parque o en las afueras de la aldea.

Por detrás de sus gafas de sol y bajo la sombra del ala de un amplio sobrero, unos ojos azules contemplaban el panorama y el ir y venir de los transeúntes desde la puerta del spa. Rarity volvió a recolocarse el pañuelo de seda que llevaba anudado al cuello mientras aguardaba que su amiga se reuniera con ella. Sabía que a veces, después de la sesión, su amiga se entretenía hablando con una de las hermanas que regentaba el local y que le preguntaba preocupada por consejos para el cuidado de su gato persa. Normalmente no le importaba esperar, pero en aquella ocasión, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir al Sugarcube Corner a tomar algo dulce y realmente aquella mañana tenía antojo de unos bombones rellenos de licor.

Finalmente, la unicornio se alegró al ver salir y dirigirse a su lado a la tímida pegaso de pelaje amarillo, cabizbaja como solía ir casi siempre. Sin más espera y sin necesidad de palabras, ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia la reconocida pastelería del pueblo. La unicornio marchaba sonriente, sintiéndose plena de vitalidad como siempre tras una sesión intensa de relajantes tratamientos en el spa. Salir del establecimiento de las hermanas, bella y elegante, para ir a tomar algún dulce manjar… Sin duda era un gran plan para hacer grande cualquier día.

-Realmente hoy se nos presenta un día exquisito, ¿no estás de acuerdo, querida?-se dirigió Rarity a su amiga, iniciando la conversación.

-Eh, sí. Se,…,está bien-asintió la pegaso, que caminaba a su lado, mientras su mente en realidad divagaba lejos de allí. Cuando en algunas ocasiones como aquella estaba varias horas seguida fuera de casa, nunca podía evitar preocuparse por el estado en que estarían mientras tanto su irritable mascota y los demás animales bajo su cuidado. "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Ángel?", se preguntó.

-Y, como te estaba contando… ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada! Mi buen amigo, Fancy Pants, ha tenido la gentil cortesía, como es propio de un caballero de su talla, de tenerme en cuenta para la magnífica celebración con la que piensa festejar el aniversario de su esposa. Y no sólo es que me haya escrito para decirme que, ¡desde luego!, estoy invitada y espera con gran ilusión poder verme allí, sino que es, además, su deseo que yo, ¡yo, Rarity!-repitió, remarcando el pronombre-, le diseñe un elegante vestido para entregárselo como uno de los presentes que quiere hacerle a su querida. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Entiendes que gran deferencia es? ¡Todas las damas de la alta sociedad de Canterlot examinan y toman perfecta nota de todo lo que Fleur Dis Lee se pone! ¡Y la imitan! Es una gran referencia sobre estilo en la capital. Y que luciera un "Rarity"-dijo con especial entonación en su nombre- ¡Oh! En su aniversario de bodas, ante la presencia de la crema y nata de la aristocracia de Equestria… ¡Es una oportunidad dorada! Te lo aseguro. De ahí a lucirme en la semana de la moda de Manehattan hay apenas unos pocos pasos.

-Oh, Rarity, me alegro mucho por ti-le comentó con sinceridad la pegaso-Estoy seguro de que le harás un vestido magnífico.

-Gracias, Fluttershy-le agradeció la unicornio sus palabras-Y, además…-miró a ambos lados como para cerciorarse de que nadie las escuchaba, como si estuviera a punto de compartir algún importante secreto con la pegaso-…Habrá muchos ponies de buenas familias, elegantes y refinados… Los mejores de la juventud de Canterlot… Quizá pueda encontrar en uno de ellos a mi príncipe azul-añadió con un suspiro-El pony de mis sueños con el que vivir un apasionado romance... Una velada en un lujoso restaurante, me regala una preciosa diadema con deslumbrantes diamantes, tomamos una exquisita cena y bebemos un caro vino… Y luego contemplaríamos juntos la Luna y las estrellas desde la cubierta de su yate mientras surcamos el hermoso cielo nocturno de Equestria.

-Vaya. Eso suena muy…Eh…Bonito-asintió la pegaso, sin atreverse a hacer a entrar a valorar el carácter de la fantasía de su amiga ni a recordarla la ya primera frustración que tuvo con un cierto príncipe en la Gran Gala.

-¿Verdad que sí?-asintió la unicornio, alegre por su propia ensoñación.

-Eh… Sí-volvió a darle la razón Fluttershy, que prefería no pensar ni tratar esos temas.

-Por cierto, querida, me parece percibirte un tanto más silenciosa de lo normal, creo adivinar que hay algo que te preocupa, ¿es así?

-…Bueno… lo cierto es… Es que sí. Últimamente hay algo que me empieza a quitar el sueño, la verdad-le dijo sinceramente su amiga.

-¡Oh, cielos, querida! ¿Y qué puede ser eso?-le preguntó con tono angustiado la modista.

-Oh…No…si seguramente no será nada…y no quisiera…importunarte ni causarte…molestias…agobiándote con…mis cosas…Es mejor…Bueno…Eso.

-Por favor, querida, ¿para qué si no está una amiga? Cuéntale a tu querida Rarity qué es eso que tanta desazón te origina.

-Verás… Quizá no sea nada… Pero en los últimos días los animales de la zona del bosque que está cerca del lago Glasshallow… Se encuentran inquietos y perturbados por alguna extraña razón y no logró adivinar cuál puede ser…

-¡Oh, querida!-le hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la pezuña-En caso de que estuviera en tu lugar no me vería perturbada por tal suceso. Estoy segura de que no será nada grave ni preocupante. No pierdas el sueño ni el buen ánimo por ello.

-¿Tú crees, Rarity?-le preguntó con su tono amable, guardándose para sí las dudas sobre las aptitudes de su amiga para opinar sobre aquel asunto.

-¡Seguro, corazón!-asintió con firmeza la unicornio, con la seguridad de una experta-Tú, ahora, sólo debes pensar que delicia te va a apetecer. Yo lo tengo decidido desde hace un buen rato.

-Eh… Quizá tengas razón…-reflexionó en voz alta la pegaso-…Pero me gustaría saber si está pasando algo por ese rincón del bosque… Temo que pueda ser algo malo… ¿Y si hay algo que esté molestando a los pobres animalitos?

-Me sorprendería mucho que fuera eso, querida-le restó nuevamente importancia al hecho-Además, tú tienes muy buena pezuña con los animales. Seguro que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que resuelvas el problema. Si es que hay algún problema-recalcó.

-…Ojala tengas razón, Rarity-añadió, pensativa, Fluttershy.

-Ya verás como sí-insistió la unicornio.

Mientras tanto ambas ponies casi habían llegado a la pastelería de los señores Cake cuando, de improviso y descendiendo delante de ellas apareció Rainbow Dash. La pegaso arco iris, aquella mañana, tras hacer su labor como encargada del clima, despejar su zona del cielo de Ponyville y terminar sus prácticas de vuelo, llevaba un rato descansando en una de las pocas nubes que habían quedado flotando en el aire. Al ver a sus dos amigas llegar, sin embargo, había decidido bajar a su encuentro. Y no traía cara de felicidad.

-Hola, chicas-las saludó, con un tono seco.

-Oh. Buenos días, Rainbow Dash-le correspondió con un tono fino la unicornio, algo extrañada, como la pegaso amarilla, de la actitud de la velocista.

-¿Qué tal, Rainbow?-se dirigió también a ella Fluttershy, un poco retraída ante la actitud molestad que mostraba la pony multicolor.

-¡Oh! ¡No sabéis lo qué ha pasado!-su voz sonaba totalmente indignada-¡Ya veréis cuándo os lo cuente!

-¿Pues qué ha pasado, querida?-le preguntó, entre curiosa y preocupada, Rarity.

-Espero que no haya sido nada malo…-empezó a comentar Fluttershy, pero fue interrumpida por la recién llegada.

-¡Pues sí es algo malo, Fluttershy, muy malo! ¡Algo que podría poner en peligro a todo el reino de Equestria!

-¡Por favor, querida!-se sorprendió la unicornio ante las palabras de aquella-¿Estás segura de no estar exagerando? Me parece que tus palabras vibran con demasiado,..., dramatismo-concluyó, ganándose una mirada de muda acusación por parte de ambas pegasos-…Bueno, es cierto que no soy, tal vez, la pony más apropiada para criticarla por eso.

-¡Te aseguro que no estoy exagerando!-fue la cortante respuesta de la pegaso-Este domingo Pinkie y yo encontramos unas peligrosas ruinas cerca del lago Glasshallow que se encontraban protegidas por una espeluznante magia negra de la que por los pelos logramos escapar. Os aseguro que otro pony que se hubiera aventurado en ellas no lo habría contado… Y luego, tras un duro día de vuelo para encontrar y hablar con Twilight en Canterlot, para ver que hacer, ¡va y me da largas! ¡Qué no es ningún peligro! ¡Que ya verá de investigarlo luego si tiene tiempo! ¿Os lo podéis creer?

-¿Espeluznantes ruinas,…, magia negra?-repitió Rarity mientras, por su parte, se llevaba una pata a la frente y procedía a desmayarse con la teatralidad a la que las tenía acostumbradas.

-Pero, Rainbow… No quiero decir que no te crea…-empezó a decir Fluttershy con voz suave, queriendo no ofender al irritado y sensible ego de su amiga-…Pero, sinceramente, no me parece que Twilight te pueda haber tratado así. No es propio de ella no tener en consideración las preocupaciones de las demás, y menos tratándose de algo así. ¿Estás segura de que entendiste bien lo que te dijo? Quizá, si fue tan duro tu día, estabas cansada y no la escuchaste bien.

-¡Pues claro que escuché bien!-alzó aún más la voz Rainbow, haciendo que su asustadiza amiga diera un par de pasos hacia atrás-¡Lo que pasa es que no le da ningún valor a lo que yo digo! ¡Claro! ¡Ella es la lista y las demás somos tontas!

-¡Twilight no pensaría jamás eso!-le replicó entonces, también subiendo su tono la pegaso amarilla, que pesé a que no le gustaba tener que contestar de malas maneras a nadie no se sentía bien dejando que hablaran así de una buena amiga, ni siquiera otra-No puedo creer que seas capaz de hablar así, Rainbow.

-¡Eh, eh, hola!-intervino de pronto una aguda y chillona voz que parecía llegar desde arriba y que las tres ponies sabían que sólo podía ser de alguien-¡Aquí arriba, chicas!-atrajo su atención la yegua rosada, que las contemplaba sonriente desde la ventana de su habitación, situada en uno de los pisos superiores de la pastelería-¡No me habíais contada nada de esta reunión! ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Es un concurso de gritos o algo así? Me parece una idea rara… ¡Pero puede ser muy divertida! ¿Puedo participar? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? ¡Por favor! ¡Ya veréis cómo lo hago!-añadió, deteniéndose para tomar aire.

-¡Espera, espera, Pinkie!-reaccionó rápidamente Rainbow, alzándose con las alas para quedar frente a ella, volando frente a su ventana-…Eh…-intentó inventarse algo que le permitiera convencer a su amiga de no soltar algún ensordecedor alarido, cosa que conociéndola, era más que capaz-…Realmente… ¿Eh? Sólo te estábamos llamando para… ¡Oh, sí!-cayó de pronto en la cuenta-Les iba a contar lo que nos pasó el domingo, cuando exploramos aquella cueva y he pensado que podrías ayudarme.

-¡Ah, sí, claro, por supuesto!-asintió la pony rosada, sonriendo aún más de lo normal, si eso era posible-¡Fue una cosa muy graciosa! ¡Nos confundieron con un par de patatas!-les "explicó" riendo a sus amigas, que la escuchaban desde el suelo mirando hacia arriba y que se quedaron algo desconcertadas por tales palabras-¡Y nos quisieron freír!-añadió, para mayor confusión, Pinkie, mientras a causa de las carcajadas debía sujetarse al marco de la ventana para no caerse.

-¿Eh? ¿Graciosa?-Rainbow no se lo podía creer… Sí. Era Pinkie Pie, pero…-¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Te tengo que recordar que un rayo casi nos convierte en pura ceniza?

-¡Por cierto, chicas!-les dijo de pronto, ignorando totalmente las palabras de la pegaso-Es una suerte que estéis justo vosotras aquí y ahora porque os necesito. ¡Pasad, pasad!-les hizo un gesto de invitación antes de desaparecer de la ventana, que cerró con estrépito.

Las tres, un poco extrañadas por esa repentina salida y Rainbow en especial algo molesta, decidieron hacer lo que les había dicho. Rarity y Fluttershy, además, recordando el hambre que tenían y el original motivo de su presencia allí, lo hicieron sin dudar, seguidas de una enfurruñada pegaso azul cían.

La pastelería, como solía a esas horas, estaba medio llena y medio vacía, contando sólo la mitad de las mesas con algún pony o dos. Una amigable Derpy les dirigió un gesto de saludo desde una esquina mientras daba cuenta de uno de sus amados muffins, al que la unicornio y la pegaso amarilla contestaron de igual manera sin desviarse de su rumbo hacia la barra, detrás de la cual unos laboriosos señores Cake parecían muy ocupados.

-¡Buenos días, señora Cake!-la saludó Rarity amablemente-Me gustaría una caja de bombones. De esos que llevan licor y cereza, por favor. Y mi amiga Fluttershy-la mira, ésta permanece cabizbaja-, mi amiga querrá una caja de galletas de avena con trocitos de frutas del bosque. No sé si Rainbow querrá algo…-se dirige a la pegaso.

-No-se limitó a dar una seca y rusa negativa aquella, desviando y alzando la mirada con un gesto arrogante, lo que en un primer momento no supo como tomar la pastelera.

-¡Oh, no se lo tome a mal, señora Cake!-no pudo evitar intervenir Fluttershy-Discúlpela, es que está teniendo un mal día-intentó excusar a su amiga mientras ésta lanzaba un bufido.

-Claro, no pasa nada-asintió aquella-Voy a por vuestro pedido. ¿Lo tomaréis aquí o queréis que os lo envuelva para llevar?

-Aquí, gracias-le respondió Rarity-De hecho, estamos esperando a Pinkie, que nos ha dicho que quería hablarnos de algo.

-Muy bien-asintió la señora Cake, alejándose acto seguido rumbo a la cocina del local mientras, a su vez, las tres amigas se dirigían a una de las mesas libres y se acomodaban en ella.

-En serio, querida-le dijo finalmente Rarity a su enfurruñada compañera-Llevar el entrecejo fruncido tanto tiempo no sólo es malo para el cutis y te quita atractivo, también perjudica al buen ánimo del que una dama debe hacer siempre gala.

-…Creo que no habéis entendido la importancia de lo que os he contado-se limitó a sentenciar.

-Bueno… Yo… No es por molestarte, Rainbow… Pero si hablamos de magia, el criterio de Twilight me parece más…-buscó la palabra apropiada-…más… Bueno. Twilight se dedica a ella y es su talento especial.

-No se necesita saber magia para detectar lo que es un peligro-se cruzó de patas Rainbow, desviando la vista y pretendiendo que las ignoraba, haciendo que sus dos amigas compartieran una mirada de preocupación. ¿De verdad estaba Rainbow tan enfadada por ello? ¿Qué habría pasado realmente entre Twilight y la pegaso? ¿Habrían tenido una discusión tan fuerte? ¿O quizá la pegaso tenía algún otro problema?

Estaban así, con una creciente tensión, cuando de repente las tres se sobresaltaron cuando sobre la mesa de repente cayeron con cierto estrépito ciertos planos desplegados de varios puntos de Ponyville y junto a ellas surgió de la nada Pinkie Pie con un extraño casco de corte militar y, lo que era más llamativo, expresión seria y concentrada.

-¡Muy bien, camaradas!-comenzó a hablar en firme tono de mando-Ante nosotras tenemos una doble misión de gran importancia que vamos a afrontar con diligencia y mucho trabajo. Hay muchos preparativos pendientes y será mejor que ultimemos aquí y ahora mismo los detalles para poder ponernos pezuñas a la obra.

-Perdona, pero, Pinkie, amor, ¿puedes explicarnos de qué nos estás hablando?-le interrogó Rarity.

-¡Pues es evidente!-le replicó la pony rosa-Hablo de este súper-fin-de-semana que vamos a tener, con dos grandes celebraciones por delante. ¡Oh, será pinkie-tástico! He tenido muchas ideas para las dos, para la del sábado y para la del domingo que, ¡atención!, ¡será una fiesta doble!, ¿no es genial? Pero tengo tantos planes que creo que yo sola no voy a poder abarcarlos todos… Voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda y espero que os entreguéis con dedicación al proyecto, porque es muy importante. Tenemos a dos ponies a las que festejar en sus días y no quiero un solo fallo.

-Eh… ¿Dos grandes celebraciones, dos ponies?-sus amigas estaban por igual desconcertadas-…

-El sábado es el cumpleaños de Applejack, cierto-dijo Rarity-, pero… ¿Qué celebramos el domingo?

-¡Ah, sí!-asintió Pinkie-¡Aún no lo sabéis vosotras!-sus interlocutoras la miraron aún más expectantes, incluso Rainbow pareció dejar de lado su enfado para prestarle toda su atención-Pues celebraremos…-hizo una pausa dramática-… ¡La doble fiesta de bienvenida y de re-bienvenida de Trixie!-anunció con gran alegría, arrojando de repente confeti por encima de todas ellas.

Por un momento, tanto Rarity como las dos pegasos se quedaron totalmente asombradas, con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas abiertas cual estatuas rugientes. Estaban ya acostumbradas a las extravagancias de su amiga, pero nunca se habrían imaginado que de repente les aparecería con semejante idea. Y, cuando tras unos instantes, estuvo claro que no lo decía en broma, la unicornio y la pegaso compartieron en seguida un rotundo gesto de desagrado.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-se escuchó, incluso aún más molesta que antes, la voz de Rainbow Dash-… ¿De qué…? ¿Cómo…?-se sentía tan enfadada que no lograba dar con las palabras-¿Es qué no sabes quién es Trixie? ¿Y cómo que una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Acaso se va a atrever a volver por Ponyville después de lo que hizo?

-En esto no puedo menos que concordar con Rainbow-la secundo de inmediato Rarity-Trixie es una pony arrogante que, por sus mentiras, nos puso a todos, a todo el pueblo-recalcó-, en grave peligro. Además, es irritante y molesta. No sé cómo se te ocurre que celebremos nada en su honor. No se merece tales atenciones, Pinkie, si es que vuelve por aquí, que espero que no.

-…Y yo,…, bueno,…-Fluttershy no se sintió con fuerzas de mirar a su amiga al darle la razón a las otras dos-…No es que me parezca en sí mala idea, Pinkie, pero…Trixie no es una buena pony y, aunque volviera a pasar por Ponyville, no creo que debamos tener ningún trato con ella.

-¿Entonces no os alegra saber que, de hecho, Trixie ya está entre nosotros?-les preguntó una sonriente Pinkie, ajena a las expresiones de sus amigas-¡Venga! Precisamente lo mejor que podemos hacerle es una fiesta. Así nos alegraremos, ella se alegrará, nos divertiremos, nos haremos amigas y, ¡todo será pinkantástico!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Trixie ya "está entre nosotros"?-le preguntó la pegaso cían mascando las palabras.

-¡Oh, sí, Dashie! ¿Es qué no os habéis enterado?-les explicó la pony fiestera-Hace ya unos días que está alojada en Sweet Apple Acres. Por lo visto la encontraron una noche en muy mal estado, la acogieron y ha estado allí desde entonces. Y es que Applejack y su familia son muy hospitalarios y buenos ponies, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo puede ser que Applejack le haya dado cobijo a esa timadora y farsante?-se preguntó, indignada y en voz dura para lo habitual en ella, Rarity-¿Es qué se ha olvidado de lo que nos hizo? ¿De la monstruosidad verde en que convirtió a mi linda cabellera? Después estuve casi nueve horas, ¡nueve!, para arreglarme la crin.

-Puede que Trixie no fuera tan mala como piensas, Rarity-le respondió Pinkie, que no terminaba de comprender los sentimientos tan hostiles de sus amigas por la unicornio-O quizá no lo sea ahora. En cualquier caso, donde hay alegría, los rencores se disuelven y reina la armonía-dijo sonriente-, y, además, podríais darle una oportunidad. Applejack dice que puede ser agradable si sabes tratarla.

-Pues quizá nosotras no queramos aprender a tratarla-Rainbow Dash realmente no se podía creer como de repente todas sus amigas parecían haber perdido el juicio… Twilight ignorando un peligro evidente, Rarity y Fluttershy haciendo los mismos oídos sordos, Applejack acogiendo a Trixie y Pinkie Pie pensando en hacerle una fiesta, ¡no, dos fiestas en una! Necesitaba salir de aquel infierno-¡Oh! Me voy a practicar-se limitó a anunciar, antes de salir volando a gran rapidez.

-Esta querida Rainbow no es realmente capaz de resistir apenas unos minutos de tranquila conversación-apuntó Rarity.

-Bueno… La verdad es que tiene que practicar de verdad, veréis…-empezó a comentarle Fluttershy.

-Pero, en serio, Pinkie-la ignoró Rarity-Lo siento. Si quieres preparar una fiesta para Trixie, por mí, adelante, pero no podrás contar con que vaya. Menos con mi ayuda para tal…despropósito. Lo siento, querida, pero es mi decisión final. Y creo poder hablar por Rainbow Dash y por Fluttershy al decirte que ellas tampoco.

-¿En serio no pensáis ayudarme?-Pinkie Pie les dirigió una mirada de cachorrillo abandonado-Pero… Necesito vuestra ayuda, si no, puede que no logré poner en marcha todo lo que tengo pensado… ¡Y serían dos fiestas estupendas! ¡Épicas!

-…Eh… -pareció dudar Fluttershy, que se conmovía ante los ojillos lastimeros de su amiga.

-Hemos dicho que no y es nuestra última palabra-intervino, cortante, Rarity.

-¿Fluttershy?-amago un último intento Pinkie.

-Yo…yo…-empezó a temblar, sintiéndose muy presionada-¡Lo siento, no puedo!-dijo simplemente antes de imitar a Rainbow y salir volando del local.

-¡Querida, tus galletas!-intentó en vano recordarle Rarity.

-…Pero…Si no me ayudáis… Quizá la fiesta no esté lista… Y si tampoco vais… No será pinkantástica, ni siquiera fantástica ni medio-fantástica…-la crin y la cola rosadas le empezaron a vibrar suavemente a Pinkie-…Y no habré cumplido lo que le dije a Trixie y se decepcionará y estará triste, y todos nos pondremos tristes, y no tendremos ganas de hacer nada, apáticos… Y no habrá diversión, ni alegría, y lo mismo nos dará estar acompañados que solos y no seremos ya como verdaderos amigos…-al terminar de decir esto, el pelo de la pony rosada cayó como si un globo de agua le hubiera explotado encima, desplomándose liso y lacio sobre su cabeza-…¡Y no podré hacer nada!

-Oh, Pinkie…-buscó Rarity las palabras para consolar a su amiga-…No digas eso…

-Pinkie, tesoro, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-intervino la señora Cake, preocupada, que llegaba a la mesa con los bombones y las galletas-¿Es qué ha pasado algo?-le preguntó a Rarity-¿Alguna mala noticia?

-¡Qué voy a perder a mis amigas!-le gritó Pinkie a modo de respuesta antes de salir, al borde del llanto, corriendo hacia la escalera, rumbo a su cuarto.

-¿Puedes contarme qué ha pasado?-le dirigió una dura mirada la señora Cake a la unicornio, la única que quedaba ya de las cuatro.

-¿Sabe?... Creo que prefiero que prepare mi pedido para llevar-le dijo Rarity, intentando mantenerse sonriente y deseando en su interior que la tierra se la tragase.


	21. Chapter 9 3

El Cooklight's Barracks era un humilde restaurante situado en una de las avenidas principales sobre las que se articulaba el, hasta hacía unos años, casi abandonado barrio de la princesa Luna, que durante siglos había sido un distrito casi marginado de Canterlot hasta que la nocturna alicornio regresó de su exilio y fue reintegrada en sus derechos dinásticos. Cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de que estaban entrando en él, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, al tiempo que sintió una gran curiosidad por ver cómo era una parte de Canterlot en que un nunca había estado hasta ese momento.

El contraste que había con el resto de la ciudad le fue notorio nada más llegar y recibir la primera impresión. Ear encabezaba la marcha y se notaba que conocía bastante bien el camino, pues les prestaba mucha más atención a ellos, hablándoles sobre los distintos platos y delicias que podrían probar en el restaurante, que en fijarse por dónde volaba. La mayor parte de las calles por las que pasaban estaban desiertas, pues una gran proporción de los habitantes de aquel barrio era bats-ponies, que tendían mayormente a tener una vida nocturna y a descansar cuando el Sol de Celestia cruzaba el firmamento. Twilight pudo ver muy pocos transeúntes por el camino.

También en su apariencia y arquitectura de sus edificios presentaba el barrio de Luna rasgos particulares que lo diferenciaban del resto de la ciudad. Visualmente, imperaban los tonos rojos oscuros y negros, otorgando una oscura ambientación a las calles. Los edificios de piedra presentaban altos muros, recargados de frisos, columnatas adosadas, portales y galerías. Las elegantes y refinadas columnas jónicas y corintias que predominaban en otras zonas de la ciudad eran desplazadas por sólidas y pesadas columnas dóricas sobre las que se alzaban grandes torres que se alzaban y parecían cubrir el cielo. Los oficios se remataban más con estilizadas terrazas, pisos escalonados y finas aguas que con las cúpulas y bóvedas usuales en el resto de Canterlot. Rodeando los edificios, arrojando su sombra por las calles, se encontraban hileras e hileras de altos y estilizados cipreses, el árbol predilecto de la princesa Luna.

-Y, ¿vais mucho a ese local?-le preguntó Twilight a Earion en un determinado momento, mientras éste disertaba sobre las variedades de patata que empleaban en aquel.

-Oh, siempre que logro alejar a Fog de la insulsa cafetería del Celestium venimos aquí. Es un lugar modesto, pero te aseguro que no se puede comer mejor en casi ningún otro sitio de Equestria. El dueño fue durante mucho tiempo soldado, miembro de la guardia de la princesa Luna, y durante sus años de servicio tuvo la oportunidad de viajar, recorrer y estar en muchos lugares y conocer sus diversas gastronomías, y ahora emplea todos sus conocimientos para crear en este restaurante unas delicias como en muy pocos sitios puedes encontrar. Te lo aseguro-sentenció solemnemente.

-¿Sirven joyas?-le preguntó Spike mientras se relamía, esperando una respuesta afirmativa y pensando en que Ear no habría dejado de pensar en él a la hora de llevarles a aquel lugar.

-Lo siento mucho, Spike-se disculpó Earion-Pero me temo que no. Casi todos sus clientes habituales,.., bueno, básicamente casi todos menos nosotros, son miembros de la guardia lunar y, claro, prefieren una buena bandeja de higos que un plato de rubíes. Yo conocí el local hace ya unos años, de casualidad, por un amigo del conservatorio que está emparentado con el dueño y, desde entonces, he sido un cliente fiel. Mejor dicho, lo hemos sido, Fog y yo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, el establecimiento estaba medio vacío, con apenas una escasa docena de clientes, poco más, sentados en algunas de las mesas. La mayoría de ellos eran bats-ponies y casi todos, por sus uniformes o cascos, se delataban como miembros de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Luna. El salón no era especialmente grande, pero estaba lo bastante bien organizado como para dar una a los que entraban una clara y agradable sensación de espacio y amplitud. El ambiente que se respiraba era marcial, típico de los bares creados y/o frecuentados por militares, y todo tenía allí una manufactura que recordaba a las cantinas propias de los campamentos y de los cuarteles de la guardia nocturna. Por todas partes destacaban, bien visibles y en un primer plano, los símbolos de la princesa Luna y de su tropa, en los estandartes colgando de la pared, en el expositor con viejas medallas y conmemoraciones, en el gran retrato de la alicornio nocturna que destacaba tras la barra, etc.

Al entrar, Twilight recorrió con interés el lugar con una escrutadora mirada, deteniéndose en cada llamativo detalle. Ella conocía muchas cosas de la guardia solar de Celestia, por su propia estancia en Canterlot, por su relación con la propia Princesa y, sobre todo, por las numerosas anécdotas y cosas curiosas que a lo largo de los años le fue contando su hermano en sus cartas, pero de la tropa al servicio de la alicornio negra no sabía casi nada. La guardia lunar era tan antigua como su paralela al servicio de la diosa del día y había permanecido activa tanto como aquella, incluso durante el milenio en que la princesa Luna sufrió su largo exilio. Este hecho, por otro lado, no había mellado un ápice el espíritu de lealtad y unión que congregaba a sus miembros en torno a aquella. Al contrario, según le había dicho Shining, los bats-ponies a su servicio sentían por su soberana un profundo e inquebrantable sentido de devoción y fidelidad, así como también tenían un arraigado orgullo por la unidad a la que pertenecían. De hecho, en general, los bats-ponies, la mayoría nacidos en Hollow Shades, sentían una estrecha relación con la princesa Luna y en su pueblo se la respetaba como a la más importante gobernante de Equestria, aún más que a su hermana Celestia. Para ellos, ser miembro de su guardia era uno de los más altos honores que podían llegar a obtenerse para un pony.

Estaba dándole vueltas a aquello cuando precisamente uno de aquellos bat ponies, al verles en la puerta, se levantó y se dirigió con paso rápido y firme hacia ellos. Se veía mayor y curtido, el aspecto que se esperaría en un veterano, y por el delantal que llevaba y su gorro de cocinero, la unicornio intuyó que quizá era el mismo Cooklight. Éste se acercó directamente a Ear y ambos, como si lo hubieran practicado, chocaron amistosamente sus cascos a modo de saludo.

-¡Ear!-le saluda alegre y, girándose hacia Dremtly-¡Fog! Que alegría veros de nuevo y…-se fija en la unicornio lavanda y en el pequeño dragón que lleva sobre su lomo-… ¡Vaya, por Su Alteza! ¡Si incluso habéis traído compañía! ¡Esto sí que es una novedad!

-¿Y cómo íbamos a pasar más tiempo sin venir a comer alguna de tus recetas maestras?-le replicó Ear, también animado-Ella-le señala a la unicornio-, es Twilight y su amigo, que va sobre ella, el dragoncito, se llama Spike. Ella es la nueva estudiante del Celestium y está trabajando con Fog y claro, ¡no podíamos dejar de traerles para que probasen tus estupendas berenjenas, claro!

-¡Oh! Un placer conocerla, señorita-le saluda el bat ponie con una pequeña reverencia-Espero que mis habilidades culinarias no la defrauden, pues me temo que los halagos de Ear tienden a exagerar un poco cuando se trata de mis modestas cualidades como chef.

-No he exagerado nada-se defendió de inmediato aquel con tono duro y fingido enfado.

-Estoy segura de que Ear ha hecho un juicio exacto sobre su cocina, señor-intervino Twilight, queriendo ser, ante todo, cordial y amable.

-¡Vaya! Pareces una joven muy agradable y simpática-comenta el cocinero.

-Y no le puedes contradecir…-le dijo en tono burlón el pegaso-…porque no vas a llevarle la contraria a una dama. Y menos a una aprendiz personal de la princesa Celestia.

-…-se quedó por un momento la unicornio en silencio, aunque sentía que debía decir algo. No le gustaba nada que ese dato se supiera entre ponies a los que acababa de conocer para evitar que nadie la tomara por una engreída o soberbia ni que la tratara de forma diferente, como si fuera una especie de noble o aristócrata a la que hubiera que reverenciar… Y, para su disgusto, Ear se ponía, sin discreción alguna, a difundir con toda tranquilidad y normalidad esa información… En aquel momento no le habría importado usar con el pegaso un hechizo de silencio… O uno que le permitiera transformarle en sapo o en alguna criatura semejante y de lenguaje ininteligible-…Oh. Realmente la princesa Celestia tiene muchos jóvenes como alumnos, pues siempre toma bajo su ala a los que encuentra capaces para el estudio de la magia o para la dedicación a las artes, no es algo que sea en sí un gran mérito. Para ella es parte de su deber como soberana de Equestria. No es que yo sea especial o algo así por ello.

-¡Pero, Twilight!-saltó Spike sobre su lomo-¿Qué dices? Si la princesa Celestia siempre está diciendo que eres su estudiante predilecta y la….-no puede seguir hablando porque, desesperada para callarle, a la unicornio no se le ocurre más que cerrarle la boca con su pata.

-La Princesa,…, es que la Princesa es muy amable y educada, y le gusta hacernos sentir bien a sus estudiantes…-dice nerviosa lo primero que se le ocurre mientras una gota de sudor nervioso le recorre la frente y desea por un momento salir de allí corriendo, que la tierra se abriese y la tragase, cualquier cosa con tal de no tener a los otros dos ponies mirándola como si estuviera loca-…Y dice eso de muchas de sus estudiantes y alumnos…Para animarles.

-Ya veo, ya-asintió Cooklight, echándose a reír, acompañado de Ear mientras Fog, presa de vergüenza ajena miraba a otro lado-Bueno…-logró tranquilizarse mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho-… ¿Queréis que os preparen vuestra mesa de siempre?

-Por favor-asintió de inmediato el otro, haciendo que el alado nocturno se pusiera en camino mientras daba en voz alta algunas indicaciones a otro bat pony que Twy dedujo era un empleado del local, que había permanecido sentado a una de las mesas, jugando a las cartas con algunos de los clientes con armaduras. Parece que no tenían mucho trabajo, al menos a aquellas horas. Posiblemente, desde la perspectiva de los bats-ponies, era muy temprano.

"Su mesa de siempre", se repitió a sí misma Twilight en su cabeza mientras seguía a los otros tres ponies hacia una de las esquinas, "realmente deben de venir a menudo". El lugar le parecía curioso y más interesante aún que Fog y Ear acudieran a él, siendo un local claramente enfocado a un público muy concreto y en el que en principio no encajaban ni lo más mínimo. Ear parecía un espíritu libre, ajeno a cualquier sistema de disciplina, mucho menos a la rigidez de la vida militar. Y Fog, como erudito y estudioso del Celestium, dónde todos sus miembros se jactaban de sólo acatar la autoridad de la razón, no era precisamente el unicornio más inclinado a apreciar los valores marciales. Pero allí estaban los dos, en un bar enfocado a soldados de la guardia de la princesa Luna.

La mesa a la que Cooklight les condujo, como las del resto del local y a diferencia de lo que era la norma en los restaurantes, era rectangular y contaba con bancos en sus lados mayores en lugar de sillas. Tenían una apariencia propia de las cantinas de los cuarteles y a primera vista eran muebles toscos y rústicos. Austeros, como correspondía a la ambientación del lugar. Sin embargo, como Twilight descubrió al sentarse, no resultaban para nada incómodos. Era un lugar bien iluminado, el mejor de todo el establecimiento y quizá por eso el elegido por ambos ponies para sentarse, a causa de una cercana ventana que, por su posición, hacía que los rayos del sol lo enfocasen directamente casi como si fueran un foco. Resultaba agradable.

-Bueno, amigos-les dijo animado Cooklight mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de un bolsillo de su delantal y un pequeño lápiz-Vosotros me diréis qué vais a querer.

-Oh, sí-le respondió de inmediato Ear, con claro ánimo de hablar por todos-Eh…Para Twilight, como te he dicho, tus berenjenas rellenas con salsa davonesa, el joven dragón Spike…

-¿No tendrá algo con joyas?-saltó entonces aquel, interrumpiéndole.

-Spike-le regañó Twilight-Ya te ha dicho que es poco probable que sirvan ese tipo de comidas aquí.

-Oh, pues normalmente es así-intervino el cocinero-, pero, afortunadamente para nuestro amigo, resulta que dentro de poco llegará una pequeña embajada a Canterlot desde varios de los reinos de los dragones y hay ciertos miembros de la escolta del embajador de Angmar que a veces, por cierto amigo que tengo en la guardia de Su Alteza, me han hecho pedidos. Y yo no soy muy bueno cocinando gemas, pero tengo casualmente unos diamantes que me han sobrado de unos preparativos con los que quizá podría hacerle algo a nuestro joven amigo.

-¡Oh!-se relamió visiblemente Spike, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a su "hermana"-¿Has oído eso, Twy? ¡Diamantes!

-Sí-asintió Ear antes de que aquella pudiera reaccionar-Los diamantes para Spike. Fog y yo…-pareció dudar-Optaremos por lo mismo que nuestra amiga, berenjenas rellenas también.

-No-abrió entonces la boca por primera vez Fog, que había permanecido callado prácticamente desde que salieron del Celestium-Yo quiero pimientos asados con crema de calabaza-corrigió al pegaso con tono indiferente y sin molestarse en levantar la mirada, que tenía clavada sobre la superficie de la mesa ante sí.

-Muy bien…-apunta con tranquilidad Cooklight los platos en su pequeña libreta de notas-¿Qué os traigo para beber?

-Yo diría que una botella de sidra, ¿no?-les pregunta Ear a los otros que asienten con su silencio-Sí. Una botella de sidra-le confirma al bat pony, que, tras tomar una última anotación, se apresura a encaminarse en dirección a la cocina. Tras la marcha de aquel se hizo un momento de silencio que el pegaso buscó cómo romper-Bueno,…-buscó algo que decir-…, dime, Twilight, tengo entendido que hace poco tiempo que estuvisteis, tus amigas y tú, involucradas en la restauración del imperio de Cristal… ¿Es cierto lo que se cuenta sobre lo que pasó allí?

-¡Oh, aquello fue asombroso!-saltó Spike, que saltó con emoción al oír el tema-Increíble, ¡más de lo que cuentan! Veréis, Twilight logró dar con el corazón de cristal, que estaba oculto en el antiguo castillo del malvado rey Sombra y, tras recobrarlo, la princesa Cadance lo uso para proteger y salvar el imperio de Cristal.

-Oh…-Twilight, intentando no sonrojarse ante aquella forma tan halagadora con que Spike hacía alarde de sus "proezas"-Realmente no fue tan… Spike lo ha dicho de manera que parece que fue un logro mío, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Mi parte, al recuperar el corazón de Cristal, fue sólo una de las "batallas" que tuvimos que librar, por así decirlo. Aquel, por sí, no habría servido de nada y fue sólo parte de un proyecto más grande. Para empezar, la princesa Cadance fue la que durante bastante tiempo mantuvo la amenaza de Sombra contenida fuera de la ciudad. Luego, mientras yo buscaba información, mis amigas se encargaron de animar a los ponies de Cristal, lo que era un paso vital, ya que el Corazón en sí no es un objeto con un poder propio, su papel es ser un catalizador, que recoge la energía de los ciudadanos del imperio y, con la guía del soberano, puede ser canalizada para la defensa de la ciudad. Además, si no hubiera sido por la pronta reacción de mi ayudante número uno…-añadió dirigiendo una mirada sonriente al dragón, que se colocó en una pose orgullosa ante la mención-, que tomó sobre sí el peso de llevar la joya para entregársela a la Princesa cuando una trampa, fruto de la magia negra del rey, me capturó, la catástrofe no se habría evitado. En suma, fue un trabajo y un logro de todos.

-Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo una gran proeza-le replicó Ear, mientras se levantaba un momento para ayudar al camarero, que había acudido a disponer la mesa con servilletas, cubiertos, copas y demás utensilios, concluyendo con una botella de sidra que abrió y con la que llenó las distintas copas, procurando Twilight que no sirviera más que unos sorbos en la de su "hermanito"-Infiltrarse en los pasajes perdidos del oscuro rey para encontrar el camino hacia aquel poderoso talismán… Realmente no creo que sea una hazaña que pueda exagerarse, ¿no te parece, Fog?

-Sí, tienes razón-se limitó a decir el unicornio en voz baja, poco proclive como era de esperar a intervenir mucho en la conversación. Ear le miró un momento con preocupación, pensando en cómo lograr animarle, pues esperaba lograr que superara sus trabajas, al menos con Twilight, y que ésta empezará a verle como algo más que un colega de estudios… Aunque, de momento, se dio cuenta, sin duda sería ahí, de las cuestiones de hechicería, de dónde encontraría un tema con que darles conversación.

-Así que… Twilight, cuéntanos, ¿dices que quedaste atrapada por un conjuro de magia negra?

-Sí, así fue, a causa de unos cristales oscuros que surgieron del suelo como una barrera trampa cuando tomé el corazón de cristal del pedestal en que estaba situado. Éste cayó fuera del alcance de aquel conjuro del rey, pero yo quedé presa, encerrada y ya no pude encontrar forma de salir hasta que la derrota del mismo Sombra supuso su anulación-le respondió la unicornio, detallándole mejor el hecho.

-¿Cómo eran esos cristales?-no pudo, por curiosidad intelectual, evitar preguntar Fogsun, que se sintió inmediatamente interesado por aquella cuestión.

-Tenían una estructura de espejo y uniones asimétricas y estaban imbuidos de una poderosa energía oscura, aunque no tenían, por suerte, activado ningún hechizo.

-¿Por qué "por suerte"?-le preguntó Ear, queriendo que la charla prosiguiese.

-¡Oh!-suspiró molestó Fog por una pregunta que consideraba irrelevante-Evidentemente porque de haber ido activados por un hechizo, podrían haber actuado de manera ofensiva en lugar de sólo aprisionarla. Y…-pasando a lo que él le interesaba-…esos cristales,…, ¿eran como los de la cueva de Xares?

-No, los cristales xeráficos son realmente parecidos pero, al ser generados de forma natural por las propiedades mágicas de la tierra dónde crecen, son más estables y reactivos. Éstos eran… Bastante más simples.

-¿Es posible que sólo tardarán en reaccionar porque los poderes del rey Sombra era todavía débiles o quizá debido a que las uniones asimétricas ralentizan el flujo de la magia en una estructura de espejo? O quizá las dos cosas…-reflexiono Dremtly en voz alta más que preguntó, pero Twilight no dudó en recoger el testigo:

-Ambas son opciones muy posibles-asintió, también pensativa-Pero, al fin y al cabo, esos cristales dependían de la propia magia del Rey, por lo que yo creo que podemos postular de momento por la primera solución. Además, estos cristales, como digo, no se comportaban del todo como los xeráficos, siendo creaciones artificiales, y quizá no puedan contener tanta magia como aquellos. Y, por último, todos los "cristales" del imperio de "Cristal"-recalcó el nombre-, tienen valores propios y particulares, por lo que no conviene aplicarles sin más las normas que conocemos para otras regiones de Equestria y del mundo.

-Eso suena interesante. ¿Hay alguna característica común que distinga a los cristales del Imperio del resto?

-Es posible que sí, pero, por desgracia, no tuve ni el tiempo ni la ocasión para realizar un estudio completo y con un muestreo suficiente de referencia.

-Es una auténtica lástima-comentó el unicornio con tono de estar realmente apenado por ello-Pero me ha interesado, mucho más que los cristales oscuros, el tema del corazón de Cristal. Según has dicho, no es un objeto de poder en sí, puesto que no tiene capacidades propias, sino un catalizador que se nutre de la energía de los ponies de cristal. ¿Es así, no?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Y cómo son los ponies de cristal? ¿Qué relación tienen con los cristales? ¿Y su esencia mágica… Es distinta a la de los demás ponies? ¿Tiene algo que ver esa distinción tan interesante con las demás peculiaridades del Imperio?

-Eh…Fog, oye-intervino Ear, que por varias razones quería desviar la discusión-¿No crees que al menos deberías hacer las preguntas de una en una? Quizá puedas molestar a Twilight.

-¡Oh, no, no!-se apresuró a intervenir la propia unicornio-Lo cierto es que las preguntas de Fogsun son más que lógicas y perfectamente válidas. Darían para un interesante debate, pero, como digo, no tuve mucho tiempo para investigar ninguno de esos temas y, de momento, el imperio de Cristal sólo ha planteado más y más dudas a los que nos hemos acercado e intentado estudiarlo.

-¡Oh, sí, suena muy emocionante!-intervino de nuevo el pegaso-En cualquier caso, conocido o no, lo que yo he escuchado es que es una hermosísima ciudad que sin duda, se merece una visita.

-¡Oh, sí!-se apresuró a intervenir Spike, que también se había aburrido y, en parte como Ear pretendía, quería evitar que los dos unicornios retomaran su conversación sobre ciencias mágicas-Es casi tan preciosa-alargó esta palabra hasta el extremo-como la misma Canterlot. Todo allí reluce, claro, como es de cristal… Y, además, para cuando nos íbamos, le estaban levantando una gran estatua a Twilight. Allí todos la consideran y la reverencian como la "salvadora del imperio"-afirmó, con pose orgullosa por los logros de su "hermana".

-Bueno…-aquella tuvo que admitirlo a pesar de que aquella referencia le resultaba algo incómoda-…fue un honor excesivo el que quisieron concederme, pero según Cadance,…, la princesa Cadance-se corrigió a sí misma al instante-, no era buena idea ni sensato negarme, por lo que tuve acceder a ello.

-Sí que te lo mereces, Twilight-insistió Spike-No le hagáis caso-se volvió hacía los otros dos-Ya veis que lo que pasa es que es muy humilde.

En ese momento, mientras la unicornio pensaba en como replicarle a eso, el camarero llegó hasta la mesa, portando con habilidad una amplia bandeja con tres platos.

-La berenjena rellena de la Señorita… La tuya, Ear… Y tus pimientos asados, Fog-fue sirviendo cada plato a su respectivo comensal-Me temo, dragoncito, que el chef necesita un poco más de tiempo para tener tu comida-dijo, retirándose acto seguido.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, no hay tanta hambre como para no esperar-comentó Twilight, pensando en no incomodar a su "hermanito".

-¡Oh, no! ¡No os preocupéis!-le contestó, sin embargo, aquel-Vosotros empezad, no se os vaya a enfriar. Que no pasa nada.

-¿Estás seguro, Spike?-le preguntó, realmente preocupada, Twilight.

-¡Que sí, Twily!-fue la firme respuesta de Spike-Vosotros comed y no os preocupéis por mí.

-Oh, de acuerdo-asintió aquella, dando, como los demás, el primer bocado a su plato-¡Oh, vaya! Realmente esto está…delicioso-saboreó la berenjena rellena de patata gratinada.

-Ya te lo dije-se jactó el pegaso casi como si fuera mérito suyo-De los mejores lugares para comer de toda Equestria. Otro día tienes que venir a probar su estofado de coliflor.

-¡Oh, desde luego me lo apunto!-asintió ella, real y muy gratamente sorprendida al comprobar que los elogios del ayudante de Dremtly no habían sido para nada exagerados ni inmerecidos.

-Por cierto-saltó de repente Ear-Por curiosidad, ¿cómo se cruzan los caminos de una estudiosa unicornio y de un bebé-dragón? ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

-Oh, es muy fácil de explicar-le respondió ella-Fue en mi examen de ingreso para la escuela de unicornios superdotados. Abrir el huevo de Spike fue la prueba final del mismo y, desde entonces, desde que nació, ha estado conmigo. Para mí es más bien como mi hermano pequeño y es casi un hijo para mis padres-les contó.

-Así es-asintió el dragoncito, orgulloso de su familia pony.

-¡Oh, el examen! ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo lo hiciste tú, Fog?-saltó Ear-Oh, sí, ese día estabas incluso más nervioso que lo normal-comentó el pegaso, haciendo que su amigo mirara hacia otro lado, como queriendo ignorarle. .

-Oh, bueno, eso es normal-intervino Twilight-Yo también estaba muy tensa. ¿Y cuál fue tu prueba principal, Fogsun?... Si quieres decirlo, claro.

-Oh, pues tuvo…-empezó el pegaso a responder, siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

-Puedo hablar por mí, Ear-fulminó a Razid con la mirada-…Nada complicado. Sólo tuve que activar la magia de un talismán antiguo.

-¿Y…aprobaste?-le preguntó Spike.

-¡Por favor, Spike!-rió Twilight-Es evidente que sí, o de lo contrario no sería ahora mismo miembro del Celestium, ¿no te parece?

-Ah…Sí, supongo-se encogió de hombros el dragoncillo.

-¡Oye!-de repente se dio cuenta la unicornio-Creo que tenemos edades parecidas, por lo que quizá incluso coincidimos. ¿Tú tuviste clases de pociones con la profesora Spamare?

-¡Oh, sí!-respondió Dremtly con un tono animado, pasando de repente a entonar con voz temblorosa-"El alumno, el alumno joven de hoy, no tiene contacto suficiente con el texto vivo, por eso, claro le encomienda usted que vaya a la biblioteca, a consultar bibliografía, y se pierde. Hay que consultar y manejar El Libro, El Libro Vivo".

-Sí, es cierto-río Twilight, recordando también aquellas frases que ambos tantas veces habían escuchado de la anciana unicornio en aquellas clases repletas de calderos burbujeantes y redomas brillantes-"No quiero movimientos absurdos de cuernos ni vanas exhibiciones de telequinesia en esta clase. Aquí venimos únicamente a estudiar los principios del sutil arte de las pociones".

-Sí. Y cuidado como no llevases los trabajos bien presentados, con el tamaño adecuado de letra y todo conforme a sus cambiantes especificaciones.

-¿Tú también tuviste que repetir el trabajo sobre los diversos usos de la adormidera?

-No, por suerte no-sonrió Dremtly, orgulloso de aquel "pequeño logro".

-Oh. Pues yo sí-le puso por unos momentos cara de enfado Twilight, pero río en seguida, a lo que él respondió con el esbozo de una sonrisa-Aunque al final logré pasar la asignatura con sobresaliente.

-¿Y tú cuánto sacaste, Fogsun?-le preguntó Spike, interviniendo de repente y haciendo que el unicornio desviara la mirada.

-¡Spike!-le reprochó su hermana.

-¿Qué?-se encogió aquel de hombros, no entendiendo la protesta de la pony lavanda.

-La verdad es que ya no lo recuerdo...-empezó a contestar con voz insegura Fogsun.

-En esa sacaste un notable alto, que es una muy buena nota-intervino Ear, para disgusto de su amigo, que se quedo cabizbajo y sonrojado, deseoso de desaparecer de allí por la vergüenza-¡Eh, es verdad que es muy buena!-intentó animarle.

-La verdad es que sí…-asintió Twilight, a su vez también un poco sonrojada, tanto porque no le gustaba airear sus méritos y lamentaba haberlo mencionado tanto por eso como por la molestia que le había ocasionado a Fogsun. Busco cambiar de tema antes de que Spike pudiera meter la pata-Y… Vosotros parecéis también muy unidos… ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

-¡Oh, nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida!-le respondió, aparentemente entusiasmado, Ear-De hecho, fuimos amigos de la infancia prácticamente desde que nacimos y crecimos realmente en la misma…

-En el mismo pueblo-le interrumpió Fogsun, aparentemente distraído mientras mezclaba un trozo de pimiento con el puré-Ponytown. No creo que lo conozcais.

-Ponytown…La verdad es que nunca hemos estado-contestó la unicornio-…pero, por curiosidad, como la mencionaste el domingo, la busqué en el mapa y vi que estaba situada bastante al sur de Equestria, al sureste de las Bandlands y cerca de la costa.

-Sí-asintió Dremtly-Fue desde su fundación un pequeño enclave entre la costa oriental y las montañas de Fuego, lugar en donde en su tiempo tuvo la sede de su poder Atila, "el Humo" y donde siglos después se levantaría Ádralon, la corte y capital de los reyes de Hiponia. Hoy, como ayer, está a merced de la coyuntura que le imponen las dos ciudades importantes de la región, la antigua y portuaria Bostmount y la sede del virreinato, Celsylvania, que tras la integración de la vieja Hiponia en Equestria, se convirtió en la capital de la nueva provincia de…

-Fog, por favor-no pudo aguantar más Ear-A ella no le interesa oír eso.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…

-¿Y cómo es Ponytown?-fue el turno de Spike, en improvisada complicidad con el pegaso, la que impidió que la unicornio pudiera hablar en pro de la "lección de historia" que Dremtly parecía dispuesto a improvisar.

-Oh, pues es un agradable y pequeño pueblo-le empezó a responder Ear en seguida-, situado entre las montañas y el mar. Es cierto que no es un lugar… "importante", pero sí fantástico y genial para vivir. Ponytown está en el fondo de un pequeño valle conformado por dos anchos ríos y se encuentra ceñido en todo su alrededor por una verde huerta que hace siempre flote en el aire el agradable aroma de los árboles frutales. Nunca está en silencio e, incluso en los días más silenciosos, uno puede deleitarse con el canto de los pájaros o con el rumor del agua, que, constante en el fluir de los dos ríos, resulta especialmente relajante. Las casas son sencillas, salvo algunas, que imitan el pomposo estilo rococó que tan del gusto fue durante siglos de los ricos, y hay pocos edificios destacables, pero contamos con un magnífico teatro, que se usa tanto para la representación de dramas escénicos como para conciertos. Además, muy cerca del pueblo, hay un precioso y amplio lago que tiene una significación muy especial, pues allí se celebra el "Festival del Brillo Carmesí" entre otras cosas..

-¿El… "Festival del Brillo Carmesí"?-repitió con curiosidad Twilight-Nunca lo he oído mencionar. ¿En qué consiste?

-Oh… Es una de las cosas que más amo de Ponytown, sin duda-le empezó respondiendo Ear-Y es realmente precioso. Bueno… Esto te lo podría explicar mejor Fog, pero creo que me permitirá que lo haga yo…-le echó una mirada de reojo al unicornio, que sólo suspiró, como dando con desgana su consentimiento-…Los fundadores de Ponytown, de Hiponia en general... Siempre tuvieron un gran aprecio por la figura de la Princesa Luna y, por eso, establecieron una celebración en su honor, en honor de la luna y de las estrellas, con diversos actos y festejos, celebración que, como otras, se fue ampliando y sumando eventos conforme pasaron los siglos. Una parte del festival que, como digo, se llama "del Brillo Carmesí", se celebra en el lago. Los participantes nos montamos en unos pequeños… "barquitos" construidos precisamente para la fiesta y, tras adentrarnos en el lago, ponemos en el agua a flotar una gran cantidad de faroles de variopintas formas, todos elaborados con materiales vegetales y que son un símbolo de las estrellas y una especie de… "presente", por así decirlo, de homenaje a la soberana de la Noche.

-Debe ser algo muy bonito de ver-comentó Twilight.

-¡Oh, sí!... Es precioso-asintió el pegaso-La luz rojiza de los faroles destaca como si fueran pequeños soles, flotando sobre las negras aguas, apenas iluminadas por la pálida luz de la luna y las estrellas…-el tono de Ear se escuchaba teñida de melódica, casi poética nostalgia, mientras les pintaba aquel retrato a la unicornio y al dragoncito-Además, algunos, los mayores y los menos avezados a navegar…-le dirige una mirada algo burlona a su amigo-…ponen sus faroles desde la orilla, aunque desde las barcas es mejor porque así te aseguras de que no se queden encallados en alguna roca por el camino, y luego suben hasta lo alto del llamado acantilado de las Anclas, desde donde se dice que se obtiene una vista espectacular… Aunque yo no la he visto. Siempre prefiero ir en los botes… ¡Oh! Esto me recuerda una graciosa anécdota que le paso a Fog en el último festival al que acudimos juntos, ¿te acuerdas de eso, Fog?

-¡No!-respondió aquel con algo de brusquedad y totalmente rojo, lo que evidenció la falsedad de su respuesta.

-Evidentemente creo que querías decir… ¡Sí!-se burló de él Ear-Y es que es una buena historia, imposible de olvidar a pesar de todos los años transcurridos. ¿Queréis oírla?

-No creo que a ellos les interese-intentó desviar el tema el unicornio, pero sus palabras sólo terminaron de despertar la curiosidad de Twilight y Spike por escuchar aquella historia.

-Pues yo creo que les despierta el suficiente como para que quieran que se la cuente-se encogió de hombros Earion, como si él fuera un mero e inocente narrador que hubiera sacado el tema a petición de su público.

-Bueno…-quiso intervenir Twilight, ante la evidencia de que había algo en aquella historia que Fog no quería que Ear contara-…Realmente no queremos tampoco…-buscó las palabras apropiadas-…meternos en la vida íntima de nada.

-Pues yo sí quiero oírla-saltó Spike, ajeno tanto al disgusto de Dremtly como al intento de su "hermana" de ahorrarle el mal trago al unicornio.

-Como digo es realmente bastante divertida, aunque por un momento nos llevamos un fuerte susto…-ríe al recordarlo mientras su amigo, sentado a su lado, miraba hacia la ventana con expresión de disgusto-Ocurrió hace ya bastante tiempo… Fog tendría… ocho años, creo recordar.

-Vaya. Pues sí que fue hace tiempo-comentó el bebé-dragón.

-Sí, así es-asintió Ear, empezando a narrar la historia-Fue una noche del festival en que, no sin mucha insistencia y paciencia detrás, Fog había accedido finalmente a venir con nosotros al lago y subir en nuestro bote. Éramos un pequeño grupo en el que, además, venían sus dos hermanos, su hermano y su hermana, algunos compañeros de nuestra clase y, claro, algunos ponies mayores a modo de supervisores y vigilantes… Bueno, la cosa es que era ya de noche y estábamos en nuestro pequeño bote. No hacía mucho viento, pero una breve y fresca brisa acariciaba el agua, haciendo que se notasen las suaves olas si metías la pezuña, mientras se mecía nuestra embarcación sobre el lago. Acabábamos de dejar nuestros faroles sobre el agua cuando a su hermana y a mí nos apeteció gastarle una…pequeña broma. Fog se había apoyado en la baranda tras dejar el suyo y se había quedado asomado al borde…Así que nos acercamos por su lomo con mucho silencio y cuidado y… ¡Bú!-gritó de pronto, sobresaltando un poco a la unicornio y al dragón, aunque el resto de clientes presentes en el local, quizá acostumbrados a las maneras del pegaso, actuaron como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

-Aquí tiene su plato, señor, el chef lamenta el retraso-apareció entonces el camarero, poniendo ante Spike un plato de diamantes que parecían flotar en un espeso líquido brillante-Y espera que el resultado le complazca. Diamantes en salsa de platino fundida. Que aproveche-añadió antes de retirarse. Pero el bebé dragón no le escuchaba y, a pesar del hambre, no se fijo en el plato. Igual que su hermana, ya sólo podía poner toda su atención en la historia que contaba el pegaso. Fogsun, que por su lado ya se había terminado su plato, se limitaba a beber pequeños sorbos de sidra de su copa y a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Es evidente, creo, lo que pasó después de que hiciéramos aquello… Fog se asustó tanto por el sobresalto que se cayó de cabeza al agua sin que ni su hermana ni yo pudieramos hacer nada para evitarlo. Como os podéis imaginar, se asustó mucho y, la verdad, no era para menos…De estar a salvo en el bote, de repente había pasado a estar totalmente empapado y flotando en medio de unas aguas negras y frías… Gritó y pataleó como si aquello le quemará la piel, pidiendo ayuda, desesperado… Ahora casi podría reírme, porque la situación no albergaba ningún peligro real, pero no nos hizo mucha gracia entonces. Nosotros, su hermana y yo, nos quedamos paralizados por completo, sin saber ni poder reaccionar, angustiados y culpándonos mentalmente por ser tan… idiotas. Aquellos segundos fueron de una angustia total.

-Ya lo imagino, sí-asintió Twilight que, con su mirada, le apremiaba a continuar. Realmente quería saber qué pasó entonces.

-Por fortuna, menos mal que ella estaba con nosotros…-prosiguió Ear-Estaba con su hermano y los otros potrillos en la otra cubierta, pero en cuánto se escuchó el primer grito y el chapuzón, vino volando con gran rapidez… Y menos mal, porque Fog no aguantó mucho y en seguida empezó a cansarse y a hundirse, para nuestra desesperación. Ella no necesitó preguntar qué pasaba ni se detuvo un segundo a perder el tiempo, si no que con la agilidad de un halcón…-hizo una pausa dramática, como si estuviera a punto de revelar algo importante.

-Le das mucho bombo a esa historia…-suspiró Fog.

-Es como músico que soy, hago arte también al hablar-rió Ear.

-¡Venga! ¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó, impaciente, Spike, ansioso ya por escuchar el final.

-Simplemente caí al agua y me recogieron-le respondió Fog, que parecía querer evitar que Ear retomara la narración-No es la gran novela equestriana.

-Mejor deja que yo terminé de contar la historia, Fog.

-Como quieras…-pareció decir el unicornio con fastidio.

La mirada de los otros tres comensales se centró entonces en él y el unicornio se sintió enrojecer y, agachando la cabeza, inundado de repentina vergüenza, estuvo tentado de usar un hechizo de invisibilidad o, mejor, de teletransportación. Cualquier camino que le llevara lejos de aquellos ojos inquisitivos que ahora le miraban con una mezcla, en realidad, de curiosidad y preocupación.

-Fog…-le puso Ear una pata sobre el hombro en un intento de darle ánimos. Él sólo había pretendido intentar un acercamiento entre los dos unicornios y, sobre todo, que Twilight se llevará una buena imagen de su amigo, que al menos le viera como a un pony… "más normal", con las típicas anécdotas graciosas y corrientes, que viera que tenía cualidades más allá que una gran inteligencia, cualidades que pudieran con el tiempo despertar su…interés-No creo que sea una historia tan mala como para que te pongas así porque se la cuenta… Realmente es incluso más tierna que graciosa porque…-entonces se dio cuenta de algo-¡Oh! ¿Es que no quieres que lo cuente, te da vergünza?-le preguntó, riendo, siendo la expresión de su amigo más concluyente respuesta que cualquier palabra-Pero… No veo porque ese recelo.

-…Es mejor que eso lo dejes de lado…-le replicó Dremtly, pero al ver la mirada poco convencida del pegaso, finalmente sólo bufó molesto, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la cercana pared-¡Oh! Cuéntaselo si tanta ilusión te hace.

-¡Sí, sí!-pidió Spike, que aún no se había fijado en que ya tenía la comida frente a sí. Por su parte, Twilight se encontraba dividida. No quería sentir que se entrometía en la vida privada de nadie, pero, por otro… También tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno. Retomando la historia, os diré que una de las ponies que venía con nosotros a modo de "adulta responsable" era una joven pegaso llamada Spitfire que, por determinadas circunstancias, veía y trataba a nuestro Fog como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

-Un momento-no pudo evitar la unicornio cortar ahora ella al narrador-¿Spitfire? ¿Estás hablando de,…, bueno, de Spitfire, Spitfire? ¿La famosa Spitfire?

-Sí-asintió Ear con un deje de orgullo en la respuesta-De la famosa Wonderbolt. Ella, claro, es de Cloudsdale, pero vivió unos años en Ponytown y la historia que la une a Fog es también muy curiosa…Por eso, como decía, nos acompañaba esa noche. Y, retomando la historia… Ella se movió como un relámpago, apenas pudimos verla ni tener tiempo de hacerlo y ya estaba en el agua, tomando al pequeño Fog entre sus patas. De hecho, le trajo con tanta velocidad al barco que casi parecería haberlo hecho con magia. De repente, ahí estaba, con nuestro amigo abrazado a su pecho, no sé si más por el frío o por el miedo, mientras ella trataba de consolarle y nos pedía que le alcanzáramos unas toallas para poder secarle…-rió Ear al recordar aquello-…no, realmente fue un momento conmovedor. Fog ya no se separo ni un segundo de ella durante el resto del festival, y eso que duró hasta poco más del amanecer… La tuvo abrazándole toda la noche y se quedó dormidito al lado de su heroína, bajo su ala-concluyó la historia, cuyo final arrancó una exclamación de ternura de la unicornio y un gesto burlón de Spike-… Y esto es todo, colorín colorado, el cuento se ha acabado.

-¡Oh, vaya!-asintió Twilight, que miraba con curiosidad a un Fogsun que se encontraba totalmente rojo al oír como escuchaban aquello-Pues…es una bonita y muy tierna historia-comentó, valorando positivamente la imagen final, que intentaba imaginarse, aunque también entendía mejor las razones por las que el unicornio no había querido que la contara.

-¿Y cómo, de qué conocéis a Spitfire? ¿Cuál es esa historia tan curiosa?-les preguntó Spike que, finalmente, empezaba a prestar atención a su plato, saciada ya su curiosidad.

-¡Oh!... Pues os la puedo contar también…-pero está vez a Ear le interrumpió Dremtly de otra manera.

-Fue por mi madre-explicó Fogsun-Como ya te conté, ella se dedicó a la enseñanza en Ponytown. De hecho, daba clases en el colegio del pueblo, como sigue haciendo, y Spitfire fue alumna suya. Digamos que…tuvo problemas con algunas asignaturas y con frecuencia mi madre le daba clases particulares. A partir de ahí es como la conocimos y tuvimos trato constante con ella. En el pasado-recalcó.

-Oh…-se limitó a exclamar Spike, pensando sin duda que hubiera preferido que Ear lo hubiera explicado

-¡Bueno!-Ear quiso evitar que el silencio rompiera la atmósfera de conversación-Creo que ya podemos pensar en pedir el postre…-miró los platos vacíos de los unicornios y el suyo propio, así como a Spike, que devoraba, casi engullía las joyas-…Ya verás, Twilight, aquí tienen una tarta de cereza que es increíble.


	22. Chapter 9 4

El día empezaba lentamente a declinar y el sol iba tiñendo el cielo sobre Sweet Apple Acres con un amplio abanico de tonos rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos. La tarde había sido bastante calurosa, como correspondía a la mayor cercanía del verano, pero a esas horas una ligera brisa llegaba desde las cercanas montañas y hacía más soportable el sopor de aquellos momentos, así como el propio descenso del astro de Celestia. Sobre el camino que cruzaba aquel gran manzanar, la sombra de los árboles innumerables se alineaba sobre el camino en una larga procesión de sombrías franjas, mientras el suave viento agitaba sus copas y arrastraba el aroma de la fruta por toda la granja y, más allá, hacía Ponyville.

La unicornio, un tanto acalorada y cansada tras haber estado poco más de dos horas en la casa árbol de las Cutie Mark Crusaders entreteniendo a las siempre intranquilas potrillas, agradecía aquel correr refrescante del aire, que acariciaba suavemente su crin. Lo cierto era que al final agradecía haber tenido que hacer aquello… Aunque fuera sólo ante tres crédulas y fácilmente impresionables chiquillas, había saboreado nuevamente el placer del artista en el escenario y, lo que era más importante, le había servido para alejar de su mente los pensamientos y recuerdos que aquella mañana aquel pastel de cereza había terminado de reavivar.

Lo cierto era que, casi de forma inevitable, con tanto tiempo libre y sin tener nada mejor que hacer, el ambiente familiar y agrícola de aquella granja le había hecho ir recobrando, casi reviviendo, recuerdos del pasado que durante mucho tiempo había logrado ocultar, hundidos en lo más profundo del olvido. Pero, desde el mismo momento en que se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba, cada detalle había contenido la amenaza de refrescar un recuerdo. El pastel de cereza de aquella mañana sólo había sido otro punto más, aunque especialmente intenso y amargo. Por eso había acabado agradeciendo tener algo en que ocupar la mente, entreteniendo a la pequeña Apple Bloom y a sus dos amigas, aunque pudieran llegar a ser un trío de potrillas algo difícil de soportar.

-¡Oh, Trixie, muchas gracias!-le repetía otra vez le pequeña Apple que, contra todo pronóstico de la unicornio, seguía llena de energía y avanzaba a su lado, tan emocionada como si de dirigieran a una fiesta sorpresa o algo por el estilo-¡La historia de tu viaje por las montañas de Fuego fue increíble, genial!

-Así son las aventuras de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, pequeña-comentó, intentando ocultar su leve cansancio con arrogancia-He recorrido toda Equestria y más allá, contactado con todo tipo de criaturas y viviendo las más extrañas andanzas que puedas imaginar.

-¡Oh!-exclamó, admirada, la potrilla-A mí me gustaría vivir experiencias tan alucinantes como esas pero, de momento y por mucho tiempo no creo que pueda… A veces me parece que, si pudiera, mi hermana no me dejaría ir sola ni al colegio, como si fuera un bebé… A veces se pasa de protectora, cuando le da el tic.

-…Sí… En la familia suelen pasar esas cosas. Cuando eres pequeña, los adultos o, simple y llanamente, todos tus parientes de más edad, creen poder decidir por ti lo que es mejor para tu vida… Sin consultártelo, sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de pedir tu opinión ni de preguntarte si te parece bien…-las palabras de la unicornio fueron cada vez más cargadas de amargura hasta que logró rectificar al ver la mirada confusa que le dirigía la pequeña pony-…Oh, bueno,…, quiero decir…, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es capaz de entender a lo que te refieres y el disgusto que te supone, pero…De momento sólo puedes asumir que no hay remedio posible y aguantar.

-Oh…-se lamentó por un momento la pequeña para, acto seguido, animarse cuando otra idea le entró en cabeza-¡Ah! Pero dentro de poco va a venir mi prima Babs Seed para pasar algunos días con nosotros y seguro que nos vamos a divertir mucho. Estoy deseando conocerla.

-Seguro que sí-comentó Trixie, aunque más por decir algo que por otra cosa.

-Ya tengo planificado todo lo que vamos a hacer juntas mientras esté aquí-le empezó a contar Apple Bloom-, me he planificado los días con una completa agenda de juegos y actividades… Incluso he pensado que nos acompañé a la acampada que Applejack y yo llevamos tiempo planeando. Será a Winsome Falls y tengo previsto que acudan también Sweetie Belle y su hermana Rarity, Scootaloo con Rainbow Dash, mi prima, quizá Pinkie Pie y,…, bueno, quizá quieras unirte a nosotros y venir también, Trixie.

-Lo cierto es que a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no le agradan demasiado las acampadas-le respondió la unicornio sin dudar y al instante. No tanto porque fuera verdad lo que había dicho, que lo era, si no porque se negaba a considerar participar en ningún plan en el que apareciera precisamente alguna de aquellas dos ponies a las que, como en algún momento Applejack le recordó, había humillado en público. No quería exponerse a sus venganzas y rencores.

-¡Oh, vaya!-se notó marcado tono de decepción en la voz de la potrilla-…, pero,…, yo había pensado que,…, todas juntas,…, podríamos pasarlo muy bien…

-…-por un momento, la hechicera no supo como reaccionar. Por alguna razón que no entendía, le afectó un poco comprobar como habían apenado sus palabras a la menor de los Apple…Tenía que enmendarlas de algún modo-…Bueno…La Gran y Poderosa Trixie,…, podría…pensárselo.

-¡Estupendo!-se alegró de inmediato Apple Bloom, casi como dando por hecho que acababa de confirmarle su asistencia-¡Será genial, ya lo verás!

-Buf…-suspiró la unicornio, que entre una cosa y otra llevada un día bastante agitado, lo suficiente como para no intentar corregir la falsa impresión que creía se había llevado la pequeña pony por sus palabras. Aunque había algo detrás de aquella invitación, no entendía bien qué, que despertaba en ella una agradable sensación.

Estaba dándole vueltas a aquello cuando, finalmente, el porche de la casa de los Apple apareció a pocos pasos de ellas. Y allí, como si las esperasen, estaban Applejack y su hermano, Bic Mac, tranquilamente sentados tras lo que la unicornio imaginaba otra dura jornada de trabajo y compartiendo el refrescante zumo de una jarra que había sobre la mesa. Zumo, como no, de manzana. Realmente, como le pareció a Trixie al acercarse más a ellos, lucían aspecto de cansancio, como si hubieran estado ocupados en algo muy laborioso hasta hacía pocos minutos y acabaran de detenerse para tomar un merecido y bien ganado descanso. En cualquier caso, eso no le extrañaba para nada, pero sí las sonrisas que ambos le dedicaron cuando se acercó a ellos, ya que, por alguna razón, sintió como si la hubieran estado esperando con impaciencia.

-¡Oh, Trixie, cielo!-la saludó cariñosamente la granjera-¡Apple Bloom, tesoro! Llegáis justo a tiempo... ¿Os apetece un vaso de zumo? Está fresco y recién hecho.

-¡Oh, sí, sí!-asintió rápidamente la potrilla, cogiendo el primero de los dos que les tendía su hermana a las dos, para hacer desaparecer su contenido en pocos segundos con un gesto de satisfacción-¡Um…! ¡Qué bueno!

-Gra… La Gran y Poderosa Trixie te lo agradece-la unicornio mostró menos entusiasmo y ganas que la menor de los hermanos, aunque realmente le agradó mucho llevarse algo refrescante a su seca garganta-Y, ahora, con vuestro permiso, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se retira a descansar-les dijo mientras dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa-Hoy ha sido un día agotador y requiere tranquilidad y mucha paz. No la esperéis para cenar, es muy posible que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se vaya pronto a la cama porque necesita una larga y prolongada sesión de su "sueño de belleza".

-Oh, respecto a eso…-la interrumpió Applejack antes de que pudiera entrar a la casa, interponiéndose entre la unicornio y la puerta-Es que…Verás…Antes de que te fueras a tu cuarto…Tenemos una sorpresa preparada para ti… La abuela Smith, Bic Mac, Apple Bloom y yo.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está segura de que es algo que puede esperar a mañana, a que esté más descansada y mejor para valorar…sorpresas-le replicó la unicornio, poco animada ante aquella idea, más desconfiada que entusiasmada, pero siendo, en su opinión, bastante amable y cordial.

-Pues… No, lo cierto es que no puede esperar… Tienes que verlo…Ahora…-la instó Applejack-¿No es así, Bic Mac?

-Eyup-asintió el semental, apoyando a su hermana.

-¿Por qué esa urgencia, a qué se debe?-a Trixie aquello le causaba no pocos recelos. No tenía ninguna razón para sospechar algo malo de aquella familia, pero no podía evitar esperar siempre lo peor de lo demás.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Ya verás. Ya verás!-saltó, animada y a su lado, Apple Bloom, que claramente no podía aguantar más la emoción por aquello que fuese que querían que viese… Y, de repente, Trixie cayó en la cuenta de que, quizá, la pequeña potrilla no había realmente querido su compañía aquella tarde… Sólo la había estado distrayendo mientras le hacían aquello… Eso le disgustó aunque, para su sorpresa, la idea la apenaba más que enfadarla.

-Sí, Trixie, es una sorpresa que esperamos que te guste-apuntó Applejack-¿No es verdad, hermano?

-Eyup-asintió de nuevo aquel.

-Lo único es… ¿deberíamos despertar a la abuela Smith de la siesta para que estuviera presente también?

-Nope-le contestó el otro con seguridad.

-…Tienes razón, que para ella la siesta es casi sagrada.

-Eyup.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¡vamos!-Applejack tomó a Trixie de un casco y, para sorpresa de la unicornio, tiró de ella para hacerla seguirla.

-¡Eh!-protestó la hechicera, aunque dejándose arrastrar al interior de la casa, en parte por cansancio y en parte por pensar que cuanto antes viera lo que fuera que quisieran mostrarle, antes podría irse a descansar tranquilamente.

Seguida, pues, de Trixie, a quien llevaba casi de la pata como a una pony pequeña y de sus dos hermanos, Applejack atravesó el vestíbulo y subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Realmente la maga empezaba a tener algo de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le iba a enseñar, pensando quizá en un regalo que hubieran dejado en el cuarto que ocupaba… Pero no, los pasos de la granjera se encaminaron hacia el otro lado del pasillo, hacia una habitación del fondo en la que nunca había estado.

-Aquí está…-se detuvo Applejack ante la puerta con la misma solemnidad de una maestra de ceremonias en la inauguración de los Juegos de Equestria-…Bic Mac y yo nos hemos pasado buena parte de la tarde para prepararla, pero espero que considerarás que ha valido la pena todo el esfuerzo…-le abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto de invitación para que entrara-…Adelante.

Lo que se encontró Trixie al cruzar la entrada en principio no era nada extraordinario. Aquella estancia contenía un sencillo dormitorio con un mobiliario sencillo: una cama con su pequeña mesilla de noche, un armario, un escritorio y su silla, un estante con algunos libros y poco más. En la pared, un pequeño retrato de Star Swirl le daba a la habitación, junto con la colcha decorada con estrellas y medias lunas, algo de colorido y traía a la estancia claras referencias a la magia. A través de la ventana del fondo, que daba al oeste, penetraba con plenitud la tenue luz mortecina del atardecer.

Trixie se detuvo un momento en la puerta, contemplando aquel lugar, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Aquello no era igual, pero, con extraordinaria fuerza, le retrotraía nuevamente al pasado. A una ocasión en que fue llevada, como entonces, a una habitación, una habitación que durante poco más de un año fue lo último en su vida a lo que pudo llegar a considerar realmente un hogar tras todas sus pérdidas. La imagen sobrepasó la nostalgia y se hizo vividamente intensa… La unicornio se vio a sí misma ante aquella habitación, no un cuarto en una granja, sino uno de los dormitorios para alumnos de la academia de unicornios superdotados del castillo de Celestia, desterrada y abandonada allí por sus tíos, sin madre, sin padre, sin nadie. Sintió el gélido casco de los dolores pasados apretar con fuerza su corazón y aplastarlo sin compasión…

-¿Trixie, estás,.., estás bien?-le preguntó la pony rubia, preocupada por la aparente nula reacción de la unicornio. Pero su voz no llegó a oídos de Trixie, que no estaba realmente a su lado.

En su mente, uno tras otro, volvieron los recuerdos que hubiera querido mantener para siempre alejados… Y las heridas volvieron a abrirse, pues se dio cuenta también de la permanencia en su vida de aquellas pérdidas. No tenía a sus padres, no tenía amigos, no tenía carrera ni futuro, se encontraba absolutamente sin nada. A pesar de los años, no había progresado en nada, seguía siendo aquella potrilla que quiso huir y que odió la granja de sus tíos nada más verla…Ahora con unos años más y menos alegrías. Esa era la única diferencia. Sintió como el dolor se sentía muy real en el presente, empezándola a hacer temblar mientras sus patas ya no la sostenían y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al ver aquello, Applejack se sintió extrañada y preocupada, preguntándose qué podría estar pasándole a Trixie. Tenía que intentar hablar con ella, ahora lo veía claro. Miró a Bic Mac que, tras evaluar él mismo también la situación, asintió a su hermana y, llevándose consigo a la pequeña y extrañada Apple Bloom, se marchó de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí para dejar toda la intimidad posible a las dos ponies.

-Trixie…-se acercó y le apoyó una pata sobre el hombro-… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa?... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-…-la unicornio pareció ignorarla, metida de lleno en su propio mundo, llorando ya abiertamente.

-Oh…De acuerdo. No pasa nada-le decía ella-Venga, Trixie, cielo…No te contengas. Desahógate-le condujo, ella se dejó, a la cama, sobre la que se hizo sentarse, poniéndose ella a su lado-¿Quieres que me quede contigo o te dejo sola?-le preguntó mientras la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra sí.

Applejack se sorprendió cuando Trixie, lejos de rechazarla, se acurrucó entre sus brazos casi como si fuera una pequeña potrilla indefensa, llorosa y asustada. La granjera no intuía cómo ni por qué estaría tan afectada la unicornio, pero, en parte por instinto y en parte por compasión, reaccionó acogiéndola todo lo afectuosamente que pudo, intentando consolarla, conteniendo a duras penas la curiosidad que aquella actitud le causaba para no molestar a la maga con preguntas, esperando a que hablara por sí misma si se sentía a gusto.

-… ¿Quieres aún…saberlo?-le preguntó la unicornio, con voz temblorosa.

-Claro, cielo-le respondió de inmediato Applejack, pensando ante todo en darle pie para desahogarse de aquello que le pesara más que en otra cosa, pues en ese momento no sabía realmente a qué se refería Trixie-Si quieres contármelo, te escucho.

-Mi padre…era vendedor-empezó a hablar la unicornio, aunque a la pony rubia le costó un poco entender las palabras entre las lagrimas y los temblores-…Vendedor ambulante. Él viajaba mucho por toda Equestria, recorriendo pueblos y ciudades, con todo tipo de productos… Era un gran orador… Montaba su tenderete, su escenario… Y lo vendía todo…No era un estafador…-añadió con tono firme en seguida-…No es como algunos de esos farsantes que engañan y timan a los ponies… Lo que el vendía siempre era de calidad… Era…un buen pony.

-Seguro que sí…-asintió Applejack, que sabía muy bien que significa el uso del verbo en pasado.

-No siempre podía, pero… Algunas veces me permitía acompañarle… Entonces era más feliz que nunca. Las noches antes de salir nunca podía quedarme quieta en la cama… A mi madre no le gustaba que fuera, pero mi padre lograba que de vez en cuando me dejara. Salía siempre temprano… A veces tanto que aún era de noche… Recuerdo haber dormido, a su lado, apoyada en él, con tanto sueño aún que era incluso indiferente al traqueteo y a los baches del camino… Podría haberme metido dentro y cobijado mejor entre algunas mantas pero… Prefería ir con él… Con papá.

-Claro, es lógico-asintió la granjera, que acariciaba suavemente la crin de la unicornio a fin de intentar tranquilizarla y animarla a seguir hablando.

-Hasta que llegó aquel viaje hacia Filly Delphia… Mi madre insistió mucho aquella mañana para que no fuera… De hecho, insistió para que él se quedara también en casa y retrasara su salida. Pero mi padre nunca incumplía los horarios que se imponía a sí mismo y, con puntualidad, estábamos los dos de camino…-hizo una breve pausa-Aquel día llovía… Al principio poco, pero luego aumentó mucho… Era una pesada cortina de agua que incluso nos impedía ver bien el camino... Los senderos que cruzaban el bosque estaban embarrados y hacía mucho frío… Aquella vez yo estaba dentro y mi padre fuera, tirando del mismo. Y…entonces… pasó.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero sabía que necesitaba decirlo y que así se lo pondría más fácil.

-…No lo sé muy bien. Sólo recuerdo que de repente todo se volvió oscuro. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo a que… Me doliera nada. Cuando, desperté, estaba sobre una especie de camilla, bajo unas mantas y con la pata trasera vendada… No sabía dónde estaba… Llame a mi padre, pero no vino. No vino nadie. Llamé y llamé, insistí… Y, finalmente, vino un soldado, un guardia de la princesa Celestia… Le dije que quería ver a mi padre y él… Sólo me abrazó y me dijo que lo sentía mucho. Repetí que quería verle, pero, no me dejaron. Yo,…, nunca más volví a verlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Trixie-le acompañó Applejack, que sabía bien que sentía aquella.

-…Después de que perdiéramos a papá… Mi madre y yo nos tuvimos que ir a vivir con su familia a la granja de mi abuelo. Se dedicaban al negocio de las cerezas… Mi madre no se dedicaba a hacer otra cosa… Todo el día se dedicaba a hacer pasteles o ayudar en cualquier cosa que hubiera que hacer. No la veía casi… El olor de esos pasteles llenaba toda la casa, todos los días… Lo odiaba. Odiaba estar allí. Por eso… Unos años después de…llegar, decidí escaparme.

-¿Te escapaste?

-Sí. De hecho, fue poco después de…Un día, mi madre se levantó y se encontraba mal. Se sentía con fiebre y cansada… Se pasó el día en la cama y se negó a ser visitada por el médico… Al siguiente estaba aún peor… No sabían que le pasaba y no me dejaron acercarme… Ella… Creo que no quiso verme. Y… Una noche, mejor dicho, una madrugada, mi abuela vino a mi cuarto, a despertarme...para…darme la noticia. Aún recuerdo sus palabras con exactitud, como si todavía las estuviera escuchando… "ahora mamá está en el cielo"-suspiró, temblando como si le hubiera rozado una repentina corriente de frío.

-…Y… ¿entonces te escapaste?

-Sí. No soportaba, no podía estar allí más tiempo... Cogí lo imprescindible y me fui a la aventura, por los caminos… No me importaba lo que me pudiera pasar, sólo sabía que quería estar lejos de aquella granja… Estaba vagando sola por una frecuentada carretera cuando él me encontró.

-¿Él, quién?

-Lucius…La primera vez que le vi estaba sentado en lo alto de su carromato, en la comitiva del circo del que era uno de los miembros más destacados, el entonces muy famoso Circo de la Estrella. Era conocido como el Majestuoso y Poderoso Lucius y daba grandes espectáculos de magia… Él, al principio, me acogió cuando me encontró en el camino. Le dije que no tenía hogar y…Me ofreció ir con él… Al menos un tiempo. Yo la verdad es que estaba deslumbrado por su aspecto, con su capa y su sombrero, negros y con bordados soles dorados. Parecía un hechicero poderoso y eso me gustó. Yo, pensé que…si hubiera sido una maga como él, habría podido salvar a mi padre…y a mi madre.

-…Tranquila…Es normal-le dijo, intentando darle consuelo.

-Estuve con…el Majestuoso y Poderoso Lucius unas semanas y… fue entonces cuando por primera vez…fui la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Estaba decidida a ser la más fabulosa e increíble hechicera de toda Equestria… Así no podría nada ni nadie volver a quitarme a alguien que me importará… Fue entonces cuando, como ya me escuchaste el otro día obtuve mi cutie mark. Aquel día fue especialmente feliz… El día en que Lucius me regaló mi sombrero y mi capa… Me dijo que era la mejor aprendiz que había tenido nunca. Me sentí muy orgullosa.

-¿Fue por enfrentarte con valor a aquella mantícora, no?-le preguntó, intentando ser delicada y que no pareciera que cuestionaba su historia.

-Lo cierto es que…No fue así… Del todo…-tragó saliva-Ocurrió cerca de un pequeño pueblo no lejos de Canterlot, Mareville. El dueño del circo compró diversas fieras a un criador y, una de ellas, como conté, se escapó. Era una mantícora pero… Yo no me atreví a enfrentarme a ella… Lo que hice fui huir…

-Bueno… Es lo normal. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías haber hecho?

-Estaba tan asustada que no pensé ni me fijé en que hacía… Corrí hacia el bosque, que estaba al lado de donde el circo acampaba y…me perdí entre los árboles. A los pocos minutos ya no sabía dónde estaba… El miedo me invadía y pronto me sentí cansada y exhausta… Y, entonces, aparecieron…

Trixie hizo una pausa, angustiada. Por poco Applejack logró contener su curiosidad y no le preguntó nada, por temor a molestarla.

-Timberwolves. Primero tres, pero pronto fueron media docena. Estaba cansada y las patas me dolían mucho, no me sentía bien para correr… Pero recordaba un hechizo para crear fuego que Lucius me había intentado enseñar… Pensé que… Como eran de madera, sería efectivo… Me esforcé como nunca en mi vida y logré usarlo… De mi cuerno salió una gran llamarada que les espantó, haciéndoles retroceder… Yo pensé que ya estaría a salvo pero… las llamas retrocedían y se evaporaban con rapidez y ellos aún estaban allí… Use y mantuve aquella magia todo lo que pude… Pero… Me cansaba, estaba cada vez más agotada y el miedo crecía en mí, debilitándome… Entonces podría… Haber sido mi final.

Otra breve pausa. Trixie respiraba pausadamente, pero parecía más calmada.

-Entonces apareció Lucius que, con un poderoso encantamiento, los apartó de mí, me cogió y colocó sobre su lomo y, con un hechizo nos llevó en cuestión de segundos de nuevo a la seguridad de la carpa… Recuerdo que aún temblaba cuando pude bajarme de él… Y… temía un reproche o un castigo, pero Lucios no parecía enfadado… Por el contrario, muy feliz me señaló el flanco y me hizo verla… ¡Una cutie mark! Había obtenido una cutie mark de magia al enfrentarme a los timberwolves… Yo no entendía por qué, pero él alabó mi valor y me dijo que tenía mucho potencial, que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar entrar en la academia para unicornios superdotados de Celestia… Ese día hablamos largo y tendido sobre ello… Planeaba acompañarme y ayudarme a prepararme para el examen… Y, como ya te he contado, me regalo mi sombrero y capa… Dijo que yo llegaría a ser algún día y con dignidad… "la Gran y Poderosa Trixie"… Pero, entonces me encontraron.

-¿Te encontraron?-no pudo evitar preguntarle la rubia, un tanto desconcertada por aquello.

-Ocurrió en Canterlot. Tras el incidente con los timberwolves, Lucius obtuvo permiso del director del circo, el señor Zoobuy, para que actuara como su ayudante en sus espectáculos… Así comencé mi carrera como "la Gran y Poderosa Trixie"… Fue gracias a eso el que mis tíos me encontraran. Fue casualmente, como digo, un día en Canterlot y cuando Lucius se había acercado a la academia a preguntar por las inscripciones para el examen de acceso… Estaba practicando un hechizo cuando, de repente, aparecieron los dos hermanos de mi madre… Nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te estuvieran buscando?

-Pues… Sí. La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en que harían ellos al ver mi marcha… En cualquier caso, lo cierto es que no quería volver con ellos, pero Lucius no estaba y el señor Zoobuy no quiso meterse en problemas. Me obligaron a volver a aquella granja que tanto odiaba y pasé la peor semana de mi vida… Por suerte, muy pronto, mi maestro llegó al rescate. Vino y, tras hablar largo y tendido con mis abuelos, les convenció de que la magia era mi destino y, así fue, gracias a él, que llegue a la academia de unicornios superdotados de Celestia… Lucius me dijo que me esperaba la grandeza… Se marchó poco después de mi ingreso y… Desde entonces, no le he vuelto a ver…

-Lamento mucho oír eso, Trixie-le dijo sinceramente, Applejack.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que vi el cuarto que me asignaron en la academia…Una pequeña habitación… Una cama con una colcha de medias lunas blancas y estrellas doradas, un estante con libros, un escritorio y dos retratos, uno de Star Swirl y otro de la Princesa Celestia… Cuando he…entrado aquí…

-Claro, lo entiendo-asintió la pony rubia-Y… Lo siento mucho, Trixie. Pensé que te gustaría este cuarto que habíamos preparado para ti, lo decoré inspirándome en el de mi amiga Twilight y… Sólo quería que te sintieras bien y acogida. Lamento haberte recordado todo esto.

-Bueno… Tú… No tienes la culpa… No podías saberlo y…-ya había dejado de llorar-, ha sido un buen detalle. ¿Habéis preparado este cuarto para mí?-le preguntó, alegrándose de que la tristeza ocultará la pequeña chispa de emoción que vibraba en ella ante aquella idea.

-Claro, tesoro-le acarició la crin, pensando en que quizá ese gesto la animaría-Pensamos que, mientras estuvieras aquí, debías contar con tu propio cuarto y…Bueno, Apple Bloom ya deseaba recuperar el suyo… Y, entre tú y yo, también quería que lo recuperase-añadió con una sonrisa cómplice que, para su alegría, Trixie compartió.

-Pues… Gracias-dijo finalmente tras un momento de silencio la unicornio. Realmente aquella palabra sonó con gran y profunda sinceridad, como pudo apreciar Applejack, que ahora realmente veía que sí que había una buena pony en Trixie después de todo.

• • •

Una gruesa alfombra de tonos zafiros y con un diseño de medias lunas y estrellas blancas, se extendía cubriendo todo el amplio despacho, desde la puerta al gran escritorio de roble. Un gran cuadro de la soberana de la Noche, entre dos vidrieras azuladas, presidía desde la altura la estancia, contemplando a lo largo los muros laterales en que alternaban estantes cargados de libros y pedestales con bustos de seres legendarios del pasado. Todo bajo una bóveda de medio cañón que, alzada sobre columnas y pequeños ventanucos que iluminaban la estancia, lucía en frescos la historia de Equestria. Así era el gabinete de la princesa Luna.

La alicornio, recién despertada tras su descanso diario, se preparaba para sus labores de gobierno nocturnas y, especialmente, para un objetivo que se había propuesto para aquella noche. Fueran las que fueran las defensas de Knowling, ella iba a entrar en su subconsciente e iba a ver que le revelaban sus sueños. Lo cierto es que consideraba aquello innecesario y pensaba que lo más efectivo era también lo más sencillo y directo, encarcelar directamente a la potencial amenaza en la mazmorra más profunda que pudiera encontrarse, pero, por otro lado, se había sentido ofendida en su "dignidad" y estaba decidida a limpiar esa mancha. Brown no iba a poner en duda sus poderes como diosa de la noche. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-dio permiso a quien fuera el que llamaba.

-Su Alteza-uno de los bats ponies de su guardia entró y, al acercarse a la soberana, la saludó respetuosamente quitándose el casco y con una pronunciada reverencia-Ya he regresado de la misión que me encomendó y he encontrado datos que le pueden interesar.

-Excelente. Nos no esperábamos menos de vuestra diligencia y disciplina-asintió la princesa, que a diferencia de su hermana tendía a mantener el viejo lenguaje real al hablar con sus tropas y servidores-¿Qué tenéis para Nos?

-Hallé pruebas de que el profesor Knowling emplea una poción que busca provocar el dormir sin sueños, así como rastros de algún tipo de conjuro en torno a su cama, probablemente también para proteger su mente durante el descanso.

-Esa era nuestra sospecha-asintió la princesa.

-¿Cómo desea que procedamos, mi Señora?-le preguntó el soldado.

La princesa Luna lo meditó un momento antes de responderle.

-¿Sabemos cuándo volverá el profesor a su casa?

-Según nuestros informes, que nos ha pasado la guardia solar, suele hacerlo a horas tardías, ya de noche. Ahora mismo se puede afirmar con cierta seguridad que aún está en su despacho del Celestium o no muy lejos.

-Queremos que os encarguéis de localizar la poción… Llegando tan tarde a casa no tendrá tiempo de preparársela antes de dormir. Buscadla, encontradla y modificadla. Romped los círculos mágicos de protección que haya trazado en su cuarto, pero con cuidado, de manera que no lo perciba… Si tiene alguna defensa más, tendré que encargarme yo de ella, pero… Estaremos preparada.

-Se hará como deseáis, mi Señora.

-Podéis retiraros.

-Mi Señora-asintió, sin más, el soldado, retirándose lenta y protocolariamente.

-Celestia…-reflexionó Luna en voz alta-…te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz. Me encargaré de detener a Knowling y demostraré porque soy una legítima princesa de Equestria.


	23. Chapter 10 1

**Capítulo 10. Poniéndose en camino**

El cielo sobre Ponyville empezaba a teñirse cada vez más con los oscuros tonos del crepúsculo cuando el pequeño y colorido pueblo apareció finalmente ante su vista tras aquellas largas y agotadoras horas de viaje. Oculto bajo una capucha que sólo dejaba ver parte de su hocico, aquel pony escrutó con la mirada el valle que se extendía ante él y la villa situada en su centro, en torno al río. Suspiró, un tanto cansado y, en principio, incluso algo decepcionado. No vio nada de particular en Ponyville, que parecía una pequeña aldea como tantas otras había conocido y recorrido a lo largo de su vida por toda Equestria. Era cierto que, recientemente, un misterioso rastro de magia le había conducido hasta allí, pero por muy infrecuente que fuera, tampoco era algo insólito. A pesar de la esperanza que quería albergar, no tenía ninguna confianza en que allí fuera a encontrar lo que tanto tiempo llevaban buscando.

En cualquier caso, tomando aire para el último impulso ante el inminente final de su viaje, retomó finalmente la marcha, haciendo resonar tras él el traqueteante ruido de la carreta de la cual tiraba, cuyas viejas ruedas de madera chirriaban y protestaban según recorrían el polvoriento suelo. Según se iba acercando y cruzaba entre las sinuosas colinas que rodeaban la pequeña llanura en que se alzaba Ponyville, sintió rodeándole los frescos y suaves vientos de una noche primaveral, que arrastraban además el aroma de un cercano campo de manzanas. El pony miró el cielo e intuyó que quedaba poco para que se sucediese el cambio de astro en el cielo, mientras esperaba que pudiera encontrar una posada cerca donde poder hospedarse.

Según avanzaba por el camino se fue internando entre las primeras casas y jardines cercados de las afueras. Vio algunos ponies, pero pocos, por lo que supuso que la mayoría ya estaban resguardados en el seguro interior de sus viviendas. Según veía el lugar más de cerca, se volvió a preguntar que habría en aquel lugar que hubiera podido emitir una energía tan poderosa como la que percibió apenas unos días atrás… Parecía un pueblo típico de Equestria, con sus pintorescas casitas, sus coloridos parques llenos de flores y sus sencillas y humildes calles. Aunque también sabía por experiencia que las apariencias podían resultar muy engañosas…Y su sensibilidad para con la magia nunca le había fallado. Un gran poder debía latir oculto en algún lugar de aquel pueblo.

No tardó mucho en hallar un lugar para hospedarse. La posada de Ponyville era un sencillo y alargado edificio de dos plantas y azuladas paredes. Aquel no era, al fin y al cabo, un pueblo que recibiera grandes cantidades de visitantes. Sólo muy puntualmente acogía a algunos viajeros que hacían escala para descansar allí por sus bajos precios cuando se dirigían o volvían de Canterlot. Ante la fachada del local había una explanada despejada con apenas tres rústicas carretas dejadas allí sin mucho orden y sin vigilancia alguna. Como era típico de los pueblos pequeños, no parecía haber temor alguno a los ladrones. Prefiriendo no preocuparse por ello, aquel pony se acercó a la puerta del establecimiento, para dejar su carro junto a ella antes de quitarse y soltarse el brocado, las riendas y demás. Por fin había llegado a su meta y podría descansar. Se quedó un momento quieto, respirando pausadamente, sintiendo su cuerpo agotado.

Entonces, desde el interior de la carreta, nada más detenerse, le llegaron leves pero claros sonidos de pasos, que tenía muy claro a quién debían pertenecer. Cuando rodeó el carro para ir a la parte trasera, se encontró sobresaliendo el hocico de una curiosa pero medio adormilada potrilla que se asomaba fuera para contemplar con interés el nuevo lugar que se presentaba ante ella, no sin poder evitar un bostezo por el cansancio del largo trayecto. El pony sonrió ante el tierno gesto de la potrilla antes de tomarla suavemente con sus cascos para ayudarla a descender al suelo. La potrilla cubierta con un capa verde y que llevaba sujeto un peluche con una de sus patas, se estiró y anduvo unos cuantos pasos para desentumecer sus patitas y explorar un poco el lugar mientras el otro pony quedó esperando hasta que, unos segundos después, una segunda pequeña aparecía igualmente y a la que asimismo ayudó a bajar a tierra.

La segunda potrilla, que llevaba también una capa, azul en su caso, suspiró con un descontento mal disimulado mientras dirigía una miraba cabizbaja al suelo. Su hermano sacó un pequeño cofre que cargó y acomodó firmemente sobre su lomo mientras las dos potrillas le aguardaban. La más pequeña miraba con gran curiosidad la posada sin dejar de abrazar a su peluche mientras la otra sólo murmuraba palabras ininteligibles, claramente disgustada por tener que estar allí.

Al poco, seguido de ambas, el pony se dirigió a la puerta del establecimiento. La posadera pudo contemplar como un pony embozado con una gran capa roja y una capucha, seguido de dos pequeñas potrillas, entraba en su mesón y se dirigía directamente hacia su mostrador. Le pareció que tenía un aspecto extraño, pero, tal y como solía, buscó lucir la mejor sonrisa posible de cara a su potencial cliente.

-Buenas noches, caballero-le recibió con su saludo más cordial-Bienvenido a mi humilde posada. Espero poder ayudarle. ¿Quería usted solicitar una habitación? Tenemos algunas que, sin duda, serían apropiadas para usted y para sus… -dudó un segundo antes de seguir-…sus hijas-añadió, sonriente.

Sin embargo, la posadera iba a sorprenderse enormemente cuando su interlocutor, en lugar de limitarse a responder sencilla y directamente, lo que hizo fue sacar una pequeña pizarra de debajo de su capa, donde procedió a escribirle una escueta y telegráfica respuesta: Una habitación. Dos o tres camas. Para tiempo indeterminado.

-Eh… Esto… Por supuesto, señor. Tal y como le iba diciendo, contamos con habitaciones triples muy cómodas y estoy segura de que una de ellas le servirá. Sólo diez bits por noche. ¿Le…interesa?

Nuevamente recibió la respuesta por escrito: Sí.

-Bien…pues…síganme… Es decir… Si les parece…-vuelve a escrutar con curiosidad al misterioso pony y a sus dos pequeñas acompañantes que, quizá por el cansancio, se limitaban a permanecer calladas y quietas tras aquel.

Tras recibir el mudo asentimiento de su ahora cliente, la posadera emprendió la marcha, subiendo por una escalera que daba a una galería del segundo piso, abierta a la calle a modo de balcón y en cuya pared se sucedían, una tras otra, numerosas puertas, cada una con un número distinto. La hostelera les llevó hasta la que lucía el número 25.

-En fin… Aquí es…-les abre la puerta-Espero que la encuentre apropiada.

La habitación era un sencillo y bien iluminado cuarto, pequeño, pero lo bastante amplio para acoger tres camas. Unas mesitas de noche, un aparador y un armario empotrado completaban el mobiliario de la estancia, que contaba con una segunda puerta que daba a un diminuto y elemental cuarto de baño.

-No tiene grandes lujos…pero…creo que les servirá…-seguía diciendo la propietaria.

El pony entró y no pareció sentir interés por lo que la dueña decía ni por ver cómo era el cuarto. Lo mismo una de las potrillas que venía tras él. Sólo la que lucía la capa verde pareció tener curiosidad, recorriendo con un infantil correteo el poco espacio del sitio, como si le hiciera especial ilusión estar allí.

-¿Es de su agrado, señor?-le preguntó finalmente.

No hubo otra respuesta en la pizarra, únicamente un gesto seco con el que el encapuchado pony depositó diez monedas en el casco de la posadera, que los recogió igualmente en silencio.

-Eh… Bueno… -finalmente decidió despedirse, sintiendo que estaba claradamente de más allí-Eh… Deseo que pasen una buena noche…-le dio la llave de la habitación y se retiró caminando hacia atrás y, tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto, volvió a paso rápido al recibidor-Que tipo más extraño…-murmuró, pensativa, antes de volver a centrarse en sus quehaceres y pensamientos rutinarios.

• • •

Poco a poco, uno a uno, los libros iban acumulándose, primero sobre la mesa y, cada vez más, arrojados sin cuidado alguno al suelo por una pegaso cuyos nervios iban a peor según corría el tiempo. Llevaba ya varias largas horas revolviendo las estanterías y los volúmenes de la sala principal de la biblioteca de Twilight y lo único que había conseguido había sido vaciar más de la mitad de las lejas sin encontrar entre las cientos de páginas consultadas nada que pudiera serle de la más mínima ayuda.

-¡Nada!-bufó, disgustada, la pony de crin arco iris-Es que… ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil?!-exclamó, como preguntándoselo a su mascota, Tank, que subido a una silla la observaba revolotear de un lado a otro del cuarto, revolviendo sin descanso los tomos de los estantes, y que se limitó a parpadear muy lentamente a modo de respuesta-Bueno… No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, Daring Do no lo haría... Pero ella siempre encuentra enseguida lo que necesita saber…-miró el reguero de libros dispersos por el suelo a lo largo de toda la habitación-...si Twilight me hubiera hecho caso y estuviera aquí ya habría encontrado lo que necesitamos y le habría demostrado que tenía razón… Pero es una cabezona que no hace caso a nadie, ¿verdad, Tank?-nuevo parpadeo a modo de respuesta-Bueno… Eso.

Rainbow volvió a acercarse a una estantería y cogió otro tomo: "Magia defensiva aplicada a castillos y fortalezas varias" de Wighthor Castlehorse. Como en todos los casos anteriores, revisó el índice con atención y ojeó a vuelapluma el tomo, pasando con rapidez las hojas del libro y fijándose más en las imágenes y en los planos que en el texto. Al terminar volvió a bufar, desencantada. Allí tampoco parecía haber rastro sobre aquel misterioso y peligroso lugar en que a punto habían estado Pinkie y ella de quedar fulminadas.

-¡Tiene qué haber información en alguna parte que demuestre que tengo razón!-gritó, al borde del enfado y ya empezando a estar algo cansada.

Cuando, poco después del encuentro con sus amigas, había decidido buscar por su cuenta una explicación sobre qué era aquella construcción que se escondía en las entrañas de la montaña no había imaginado que le fuera a resultar tan difícil, casi al borde de lo imposible. A pesar de su decisión de demostrar que aquello suponía un peligro, tal y como le había dicho a Twilight, y de que, efectivamente, ella era también una pony inteligente y capaz a la que había que escuchar y hacer caso cuando, como en esta ocasión, tenía total certeza de que estaba en lo correcto, las inesperadas dificultades y la pesadez de la tarea estaban empezando a mermar su determinación. Aquello, en definitiva, le estaba afectando a los nervios…que ya tenía bastante tensos por otra cuestión, la de una carta que llegaba con retraso, con demasiado retraso.

-Vamos, Rainbow… ¡Tú puedes!-se dijo a sí misma, intentando animarse-Lo que buscas está en algún lugar de esta biblioteca. ¡Tiene que estar! ¡Vas a encontrarlo igual que lograste pasar la prueba de acceso con nota! ¡Sí! Porque también sabes que la pasaste con nota… ¿A qué sí, Tank? Spitfire no dijo mucho, pero es que no le gusta sacar a relucir así como así sus impresiones…y sé que a Fleetfoot le gustaron mis piruetas triples… Y me parece que a Soarin también le tengo ganado… ¿No crees, Tank?

Y estaba contemplando a su muda mascota, casi como esperando una respuesta, cuando un ulular resonó por toda la habitación y Owlowiscious descendió del techo, tras entrar por un elevado ventanuco hasta posarse en lo alto de una de las estanterías y volver a echar a la pegaso una severa mirada de censura, mirada que no tuvo demasiado efecto en la pony de crin arco iris.

-Si me echaras una pata…o una garra para encontrar lo que necesito, quizá no habría tanto desorden-se limitó a replicar Rainbow al mudo reproche del auxiliar nocturno de su amiga.

Y estaba a punto de coger otro libro cuando la puerta principal, que había dejado medio abierta, fue empujada lentamente para dejar paso a una no del todo decidida Fluttershy, cuya sombra entró proyectada por la luz de las farolas y que se quedó anonadada al ver el caos que reinaba en el lugar.

-Oh… Esto… Vaya… -recorrió el salón con la mirada, sin saber bien que decir-Parece que has estado… Un poco ocupada, Rainbow… Eh… ¿Puedo ayudarte? Owlowiscious me ha dicho que… Bueno… Que parecías algo tensa…más o menos…

-¡Oh, bien, Fluttershy, llegas justo a tiempo!-le replicó la pegaso, sin haber escuchado a su amiga realmente-Tienes que ayudarme a buscar información sobre esa amenaza de la que os he hablado.

-Eh… Claro, Rainbow… Claro… Pero, antes,… ¿Y si ordenamos un poco este pequeño…eh…despiste? Sin duda no has visto que los libros están algo…descolocados y a Twilight no le gustaría que estuvieran así…-le sugirió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, Fluttershy! ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Ponyville, toda Equestria podría estar en peligro ahora mismo mientras perdemos el tiempo hablando!

-Eh… Sí… Si te entiendo… Tiene mucho sentido lo que dices y yo…también estoy preocupada…-va diciendo según recoge los libros del suelo e intenta dejarlos con algo de orden sobre la mesa.

-¡Eh! ¡No me los mezcles! Que los tengo ordenados.

-Eh… ¿Ordenados?-preguntó extrañada la pegaso.

-Sí, ordenados… Bueno… Que yo me aclaro… Esos de la mesa son los que quizá puedan tener algo útil, los de las sillas son los que no tienen nada útil casi seguro y los del suelo son totalmente inservibles.

-Oh… Entiendo… Pero… Eh… ¿Estás segura de qué sabes lo que estás buscando? ¿Sabes algo de esa…amenaza?

-Si lo supiera no estaría buscando información.

-Eh… Claro… Tienes…razón-le dijo la pegaso mientras seguía intentando poner cierto orden en la estancia.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué no os podéis dar cuenta de que llevo razón y me ayudáis? Oh… Esto de investigar en ladrillos no va a ninguna parte… Lo que he de hacer es volver al lugar de los hechos… ¡Eso es lo que haría una auténtica aventurera!... Bueno… Mañana, ahora me voy a dormir-dijo y, sin despedirse siquiera ni molestarse en dedicar una ojeada al caos que había causado, se marchó a toda velocidad por una ventana, con Tank siguiéndola a trompicones, chocando contra los estantes y las paredes, antes de desaparecer tras ella.

-Oh... Vaya…-musitó Fluttershy, mirando el desorden que la rodeaba-Eh…No te preocupes, Rainbow…Ya recojo yo…

• • •

Una agradable y alegre melodía, acorde con la decoración festiva, llenaba la habitación con sus animados compases. Música a la que permanecían ajenos los sordos, mudos y ciegos invitados a aquella improvisada fiesta, que "se sentaban" en torno a una mesa repleta de bandejas cargadas de dulces y pasteles diversos mientras su atenta anfitriona les servía, moviendo sus patas, sus caderas y su cola lacia al ritmo de los sonoros compases.

Con aspecto algo crispado, Pinkie iba de un lado a otro, con cambiantes expresiones en su rostro, a veces sonriente, a veces cabreado. Su cola y su crin, habitualmente esponjosas como algodón de azúcar, caían, en ese momento, lisas y apagadas hacia el suelo.

-¿Quiere otro cupcake de cereza y lima, Madame le Flour?-le pregunta a un saco de harina que "lucía" un colorido gorrito de fiesta-"Por supuesto, querida, me encantaría"-se responde así misma hablando con acento francés-"Ya sabía yo que volverían a dejarla abandonada esas pringadas"-cambió a un rudo tono mientras se acercaba a una pila de rocas que, sobre un taburete, "participaba" igualmente de la fiesta-Bueno, Rocky, no hace falta usar ese lenguaje, por favor…-le "replicaba" con fingido tono de afectación-¿Qué va a pensar nuestro nuevo amigo, Mr. Whitesocks?

Añadió, señalando a un gato de peluche negro con patas blancas que, con un cubo lleno de nabos "llamado" Mr. Turnip y una pelusa que "respondía" al de Sir Lintsalot, todos ataviados con gorritos, completaba el repertorio de invitados a aquella curiosa fiesta.

-"Quiero añadir que estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con el señor Rocky. La actitud de sus amigas es despreciable y un sucinto acto de menoscabo a su don y patente buen hacer, querida"-volvió a usar el acento galo, que dejo para adoptar otro distinto, mientras se acercaba a Sir Lintsalot-"Es una grave falta de visión que no sepan valorar su amistad y sus gestos en lo que valen". ¡Oh, son todos ustedes muy amables!-asentía, con expresión satisfecha-"Con nosotros sí que podrá contar siempre que lo necesite"-"intervino" de nuevo Rocky-"Desde luego, querida"-se sumó en seguida, como los demás, Madame le Flour-Oh… ¡Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros, que sí que sois amigos de verdad!-saltó Pinkie, con mirada perdida y abrazando al peluche del felino-¿Verdad, Mr. Whitesocks? O quizá, ahora que somos mejores amigos, le puedo llamar simplemente Mishi, dado que hay confianza… No le importa, ¿no?-le achucha-"Por supuesto que no, mi querida Pinkie". ¡Justo como pensaba!-ríe.

Y estaba Pinkie a punto de ofrecer más zumo de fresa a sus "amigos" cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta resonaron por todo el cuarto, sacándola por un momento de su profundo ensimismamiento.

-Oh…-bufó-¿Quién será ahora, quién vendrá a interrumpir nuestra alegre diversión? Espero que no sea ninguna de esas…-murmuró para sí antes de, volviendo a sonreír, dar su permiso al que fuera que llamase-¡Adelante!

Con expresión no desprovista de preocupación procedió a asomarse una cautelosa señora Cake, que contempló el panorama que aparecía ante ella con cierto pasmo. En principio todo parecía lo normal y típico de una fiesta de Pinkie, salvo por sus algo inquietantes "invitados" que habían sustituido a sus amigas de costumbre. La propietaria del Sugarcube Corner llevaba un largo rato preocupada por su empleada, desde que la viera irse a punto de llorar tras, por lo visto, alguna disputa con aquellas ponies de la mesa.

-Eh,…, esto, querida…-buscaba las palabras más apropiadas-¿Puedo preguntarte qué te ocurre, dulzura?

-¿A mí?-le replicó Pinkie-A mí no me ocurre nada. Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Es que no se nota ya a primera vista? No podría estar mejor. Mis amigos…-señala a los objetos que se sentaban en los taburetes-…y yo estamos haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida para Mr. Whitesocks-le explicó, al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza al peluche-¿Verdad que sí? "Claro que sí, Pinkie. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, sra. Cake. Está fiesta de bienvenida es la mejor que me han hecho nunca".

-Oh… Esto… Me alegro mucho de oír eso… Pero… Esto… Pinkie… ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado con tus…"otras" amigas? Me refiero a Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight. Desde que ésta llegó a Ponyville habéis parecido siempre muy unidas todas.

-¡Ya no! He descubierto que no me aprecian y que creen que soy frívola o algo así. ¡No se merecen mis atenciones!-exclamó-"¡Bien dicho! Esas pringadas se lo pierden por no saber apreciar la buena amiga que tenían"-"intervino" Rocky en la conversación.

-Oh… Vaya… Lamento mucho oír eso… ¿Y puedo preguntarte qué ha pasado? ¿No hay posibilidad de qué…os reconciliéis?

-No después de lo que me han hecho. "¡Bien dicho!" "¡Es cierto!" "No podría estar más de acuerdo, querida"-le "corearon" sus amigos.

-¿Y qué puede ser tan grave?-insistió su interlocutora, buscando ocultar los nervios que le causaba el comportamiento inquietante de la pony rosa.

-Les he pedido ayuda para organizar una fiesta y me la han negado. ¡Me la han negado!

-Eh… Quizás… No pueden… Quizás estén muy atareadas y no pueden sacar tiempo libre…

-¡No es por eso! Han dejado muy claro que no es por eso. Es porque dicen que no les cae bien Trixie porque tuvieron algunos roces con ella en el pasado. Sólo por eso.

-Bueno, tesoro, no estoy segura de que no sea,…, eh,…, esto… razonable su postura.

-¡Pues no es nada razonable, señora Cake! Y no lo es porque precisamente por eso más ganas deberían tener de ayudarme-replicó Pinkie con firmeza y gran convicción.

-Eh… ¿Precisamente por eso?-no pudo evitar plantearle la cuestión, incrédula ante sus palabras, la señora Cake.

-Exacto. Porque una fiesta es un acto de comunión y armonía en que crece y prospera la amistad y los malos sentimientos se desvanecen ante la alegría. Por eso estoy segura de que la doble fiesta especial de Trixie habría servido para que todos nos lleváramos bien, para reforzar nuestros lazos y para que todo fuera mejor… Por el contrario, al no ayudarme, ocurre todo lo contrario. Y yo sola no puedo alcanzar a preparar todo lo que necesito… Sobre todo porque el sábado por la mañana quedé en hornear galletas con Bon Bon y en ayudar a Rose en su floristería el domingo temprano, entre otras cosas… Y el viernes pasaré buena parte del día ayudando a pintar a los Coffe la nueva cerca… Oh… Cada día más ocupaciones, muchas, tal vez demasiadas para una sola Pinkie…

-La verdad querida, es que te exiges demasiado… Sólo eres una pony, no puedes hacer planes como si fueras veintisiete. Te agotas y te estresas y eso no es nada bueno. Creo que necesitas descansar.

-Tal vez tiene razón, señora Cake… Oh… Si hubiera alguna…-de repente, su mirada pareció perderse en algún punto de la blanca pared mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad en su cabeza-Uh… Si hubiera un modo… Podría hacer todo lo necesario y salvar la situación y nuestra amistad…-su crin y su cola empezaron a temblar, cada vez más rápidas-… Sí. ¡Es una idea perfecta la que ha tenido, señora Cake!-saltó a abrazarla al tiempo que volvía a su aspecto cotidiano, con sus algodonadas crin y cola.

-Eh… Esto… No hay de qué, Pinkie…-le respondió la señora Cake, prefiriendo no preguntarle por aquella idea que le rondaba la cabeza y limitándose a alegrarse de que pareciera haber vuelto la animada y jovial Pinkie de siempre.


	24. Chapter 10 2

Un paisaje desconocido y anodino se presentó ante su vista cuando finalmente superó las últimas defensas mentales de Knowling y logró adentrarse en su sueño. Inesperadamente, se trataba de una atmósfera onírica bastante amplia, un sueño de gran magnitud… No era algo que encontrase de manera habitual, pero tampoco desconocido para la princesa. Se alegró al verlo. Eso aumentaba las posibilidades de encontrar algo útil en él, algo que quizá impulsara a Celestia a actuar con firmeza de una vez contra quien ella misma reconocía como una amenaza.

La princesa Luna sobrevolaba con cautela lo que pudo entonces interpretar como una especie de versión deformada de Equestria… O lo que apenas podía llegar a reconocer como Equestria, dadas las diferencias que mostraba con la real. Volaba atravesando un cielo oscuro de tonos grises, presidido por un extraño sol de luz plateada que apenas parecía dar luz y mucho menos calor. Aquel sol pendía sobre una Canterlot que, alzada como siempre con sus cimientos firmemente agarrados a su montaña, le parecía irreconocible. Una inmensa fortaleza negra, rodeada de altas torres y agujas de arquitectura palaciega, constituía el corazón de la ciudad, que estaba levantada en torno a ese centro. Más allá, en los alrededores de Canterlot, los valles, bosques y aldeas que normalmente la rodeaban habían sido barridos y ahora la montaña destacaba como una solitaria cima y a gran altura sobre llanuras bajas y cultivadas, divididas en campos cuadrangulares y cercados a modo de campos de trabajo agrícolas. No se le escapó a la vista a la alicornio que Cloudsdale, la ciudad de los pegasos, no se veía por ninguna parte.

La princesa buscaba a Knowling en aquella extraña y, para ella, escalofriante visión de la Equestria soñada del profesor, a resguardo con su magia de cualquier posibilidad de que aquél pudiera percibir su presencia, mientras aprovechaba para seguir explorando con interés el lugar… Al tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en qué debería hacerse para afrontar aquella situación, dándole vueltas a la información que el día anterior había recibido de su hermana. Y cuánto más reflexionaba, menos comprensible le parecía la política Celestia de no afrontar los problemas de forma directa, sino que, por el contrario, acostumbraba a dar rodeos enrevesados y, en opinión de Luna, absurdos e innecesarios… La cuestión de Knowling no era la primera vez que la veía actuar así. Y eso cuando actuaba, puesto que en ocasiones parecía limitarse a fingir que los problemas no existían, como en el caso del imperio de Cristal, del que no se ocupó y en el que no pensaba para nada hasta su reaparición; en la cuestión de que hacer con el caótico Discord ante la posibilidad de que volviera a escapar de su prisión de piedra; la siempre postergada búsqueda de aquella díscola aprendiz que, descontenta con sus estudios, había huido y desaparecido en otra dimensión; los problemas que se daban en Planemare…Eran muchos asuntos guardados en el cajón. Demasiados.

Finalmente, localizó la presencia de Brown en una amplia plaza que se abría ante una de de las fachadas del gran castillo negro que no, no le resultó difícil adivinar, era la sede del poder principal en aquella fantasía. El lugar estaba abarrotado por una abultada multitud de ponies que rodeaba en un círculo casi completo una alta plataforma de madera levantada en el centro del lugar, al tiempo que quedaban bajo la mirada del gran balcón que, en la fortaleza, constituía el palco desde donde Knowling, convertido en alicornio y luciendo corona y manto de armiño, estaba a punto de dirigirse a la población. La princesa también se percato de la numerosa presencia de soldados, cubiertos de cuerno a cascos con una completa armadura negra de aspecto pesado. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que todos los presentes eran unicornios, lo le que resultaba, cuanto menos, curioso, dado el carácter normalmente cosmopolita y variopinto al que la capital real le tenía acostumbrada.

Brown Knowling presidía aquella curiosa ceremonia, sentado sobre uno de los dos altos tronos que se situaban en el centro del balcón regio, rodeado de algunos unicornios, todos con togas y vestiduras algo extravagantes y ostentosas como Luna no recordaba haber visto ni en las más exóticas embajadas que llegaban a Canterlot desde los reinos más lejanos y remotos de Equestria. Estaba pensando en ello cuando, de repente, casi se quedó congelada por lo que vio aparecer al lado de Knowling. Se trataba de ella misma. No. Realmente no era ella la que se sentó en el segundo trono, luciendo igualmente insignias reales… Era Nigthmare Moon… Eso inflamó su ánimo, enfureciéndola como muy pocas veces había estado en su longeva viva. ¿Qué hacía ese pony atreviéndose a soñar con ella y, además, dándole esa forma…? Aquello le ofendía profundamente y por poco se deja llevar y pone fin al ensueño de Knowling. Sin embargo, para cuando logró controlarse, iba a comprobar que aquello no era lo que peor ánimo le iba a dejar de aquel sueño. Aún quedaba otro aspecto del sueño que iba a golpearle con más fuerza.

Una de las puertas de la fortaleza que daba paso a la plaza se abrió repentinamente y varios guardias salieron, arrastrando algo de lo que tiraban con unas pesadas cadenas de metal. Una alta pony, de un pelaje blanco apenas visible por la suciedad, era arrastrada por los soldados hasta lo alto de la plataforma, ante la mirada muda de todos los presentes. Desprovista de ondulante melena, del cuerno, de sus alas, incluso de su cutie mark, le fue durante un momento difícil a Luna reconocer en esa pony deshecha a su propia hermana, Celestia. Un fervoroso deseo de aplastar a Knowling bajo sus propios cascos la llenó conforme la ira colapsaba su corazón ante semejante espectáculo. Entonces si que requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad, no para evitar transformar aquel sueño en pesadilla, si no para ir directamente a la casa del unicornio para aplastarle muy "realmente".

-Yeguas y caballos de primer orden…-empezó a hablar Knowling al público expectante-El día de hoy verá caer el peso de la más firme justicia sobre esta confesa enemiga de la Buena Ley y del armonioso equilibrio que hemos traído a la tierra de Hiponia. Esta pony, esta presunta "Princesa de Equestria", gobernó faltando a las más elementales normas del orden y la naturaleza, faltando a los principios y diferencias básicas que a todas luces pueden apreciarse entre los ponies, no cumpliendo con el precepto pilar de la justicia que consiste en dar a cada uno lo que por esencia le corresponde. Ignoró los privilegios que son propios de los seres superiores e ignoró los derechos de la elite, permitiendo que el caos campara por la tierra y cada cual hiciera su voluntad al margen del Plan General… Plan General que ni siquiera existía entonces… Pero sus días de despotismo han concluido y con su destierro a perpetuidad, la Nueva Era del Orden comenzará definitivamente bajo nuestro eterno reinado. ¡Qué se vaya con sus disturbios a la Luna y que no la volvamos a ver más!-terminó exclamando y siendo recibido su breve discurso con un aplauso generalizado de los presentes. A Luna le repugnó sobre manera tales pretenciosas palabras y la pomposidad de los laureles que se atribuía Knowling en su ensoñación… Tanto como para marcharse definitivamente de allí, sin ánimo para ver más, saliendo, irritada, de aquella mente antes de decidirse por algo más enérgico.

• • •

A través de la ventana, la mirada de la unicornio, que permanecía inmóvil en la cama, estaba fija en la Luna, que a su vez la iba enfocando ya con sus últimos haces de luz mientras iba despareciendo tras unas lejanas montañas, cayendo más allá del horizonte. La unicornio bostezó lentamente y se frotó los ojos, perezosa, sin ganas de levantarse pero sin sueño suficiente para seguir durmiendo. Sólo quería estar tranquila y en paz… E intuía que no lo iba a lograr aquel día, en cuanto empezara… Por mucho que intentaba mantener la mente despejada, los pensamientos y las dudas se agolpaban en ella… Y buena parte de la culpa la tenía esa misma habitación en que se encontraba.

Todavía le resultaba algo difícil asimilar aquello. No solamente la habían acogido sin poder esperar nada a cambio, si no que le habían preparado un cuarto para ella, sólo para ella. La hospitalidad de aquella familia ya le había parecido extraña, realmente incomprensible, pero ahora no eran las motivaciones de los Apple lo que le inquietaba, sino sus propios pensamientos y planes… La mañana anterior estaba decidida a que su estancia en Sweet Apple Acres fuera una provisional visita que le sirviera para recuperar fuerzas para volver ante aquella misteriosa puerta con el afán de hallar tras ella el poder que abriera para ella la senda de la venganza. Una determinación… Que ya no estaba nada segura de mantener.

Desde la tarde anterior, cada vez que pensaba en el futuro, sus deseos de volver de nuevo ante aquella entrada eran contestados por todo tipo de argumentos y razones en contra, la mayor parte relativos a la falta de conocimiento que tenía sobre ella y a la infinitud de peligros que se imaginaba podían acecharla tanto antes de abrir la puerta como después, en su interior, y eso en el caso favorable de que lograra superar sus hechizos defensivos y obligarla a darle paso. Una avalancha de dificultades se iban acumulando una a una, ocultando en el fondo que la cada vez más agradable sensación que experimentaba la maga al vivir allí estaba originando un duramente reprimido deseo de permanecer allí…indefinidamente. Una idea que Trixie no dejaba de intentar convencerse a sí misma de lo poco deseable que le parecía a la par que se recordaba que era imposible…aunque la "fastidiosa" hospitalidad y amabilidad de aquella familia pareciera querer engañarle y frustrarle de la peor de las maneras.

Su cabeza era todo un hervidero en que desde la tarde anterior llevaban cociéndose diversos y contrapuestos deseos y pensamientos. Su deseo de ir y buscar aquel poder contra su fantasía de permanecer en su actual y agradable situación en aquella granja, el trato amable de aquellos granjeros contra la devoción y el aplauso de sus antiguos admiradores; las dificultades que encontraría de afrontar los peligros de la caverna con el miedo al rechazo y a que los Apple le tuvieran que dejar claro los límites de su hospedaje; las dudas sobre qué haría si volviera a tener fama con la incógnita de que podría ella aportar y hacer viviendo en un manzanar… Realmente todas aquellas complicaciones y posibilidades la agobiaban sobre manera.

Finalmente, optó por levantarse. Se sentía demasiado inquieta, nerviosa, activa, para permanecer quita. Necesitaba hacer algo que le permitiera calmar su mente y entretenerla en otra cosa, aunque fuera leer alguna de las para ella aburridas novelas de Daring Do, cualquier distracción que alejara su atención de sus circunstancias actuales…

Escuchó algunos apagados sonidos que parecían subir desde el piso de abajo. No le extrañó, sin duda Applejack y su hermano debían estar ya desayunando. Madrugaban mucho… Demasiado para su gusto, pero conocía que era lo típico en un par de granjeros… Al pensar en la comida, le entró hambre. Supuso que era buena idea bajar a tomar algo.

• • •

El cálido aroma del café recién hecho llenaba la cocina, entremezclado con el de las tostadas y del pan horneado. Applejack se movía con agilidad a lo largo de la encimera, preparando con esmero un buen desayuno mientras su hermano acarreaba algunos troncos y ramas para guardar en la pequeña leñera de la cocina, al fin de contar con bastante para todo el día. Una mañana normal y tranquila en Sweet Apple Acres.

Mientras preparaba la mesa, la pony rubia no podía dejar de pensar en Trixie. Su pasado le había conmovido especialmente por lo que le recordaba al suyo. Ella, tras perder a sus padres, también había querido cambiar de ámbito, buscar nuevos aires, "huir"… Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la casa de sus tíos Orange en Manehattan y por un tiempo había pensando que allí encontraría una nueva vida. Igual que Trixie, intentó alejarse de su pasado…la diferencia es que ella había acabado superándolo y retomando su vida en Sweet Apple Acres mientras que la unicornio había quedado sola y apartada de todas… No pudo evitar pensar qué eso también podría haberle pasado a ella.

-Esto… Big Mac… ¿Puedo decirte algo?-vio como aquel le dirigía una muda mirada de asentimiento-He estado pensando en…tener un gesto con Trixie… Creo que lo ha pasado muy mal… Y estoy casi decidida de hacerle un pequeño regalo… Para animarla…

-Eyup-asintió el semental rojo, más por comprender lo que le rondaba la cabeza a su hermana que por aprobación de la propuesta en sí.

-Sé que no es...necesario, pero… Quiero hacerlo. Una pequeña alegría tras lo de ayer. Le vendrá bien asimismo un poco de distracción… Y… he pensado que venga conmigo luego a ayudarme con el puesto en el mercado.

Al oír aquello, Big Mac, que estaba sirviéndose una taza de café, le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Sí…lo sé, lo sé… Sé que al principio a Trixie puede…no gustarle la idea…-reconoció Applejack-Pero es que quiero que el regalo sea una sorpresa… La verdad es que tengo una idea de lo que puedo regalarle que espero le guste mucho… Aunque… No sé… También podría volver a… Deprimirse o… Molestarse… Me preocupa un poco no saber calibrar como reaccionará… ¿Entiendes?

-Eyup-asintió su hermano.

El sonido de unos pasos que descendían por la escalera interrumpió la "conversación". Sonaban demasiado graves para ser de la pequeña Apple Bloom y marchaban a su vez muy rápido como para corresponder con Granny Smith. Tal como ambos habían podido deducir, segundos después Trixie abría la puerta y entraba en la cocina.

-Eh… Buenos días…-les saludó, un tanto cabizbaja, como evitando mirarles. Applejack supuso que era por lo del día anterior y quiso ser comprensiva:

-¡Buenos días, preciosa!-quiso sonar alegre y amigable-Que pronto te levantas hoy. ¿Quieres que te sirva un café? Bajas a tiempo de tomarte unas tostadas recién hechas.

-Oh…eh…eso…suena bien… La Gran y Poderosa…Trixie te lo agradece…-murmuró más que dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-No hay de qué…-le replicó la granjera mientras le servía un café y preparaba unas tostadas, untándolas con mermelada de manzana-¿Has dormido bien, Trixie?-quiso entablar conversación, pensando cómo llegaría al punto que le interesaba.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…se encuentra…descansada-asintió aquella mientras daba un primer sorbo a la taza y se fijaba un momento en Big Mac que, mudo y aparentemente ajeno, parecía absorto en sus cosas mientras comía unas tostadas. La unicornio encontraba algo extraña su forma de ser y su perpetuo mutismo… Suponía que era algo… Cortito… Aunque también…

-Me alegra oírlo-las palabras de Applejack interrumpieron la un poco mal disimulada ojeada que la maga le había dedicado al potro, pero la pony rubia no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, tenía otras cosas en mente-Por cierto… He estado pensando… En algo.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie tiene curiosidad por saber qué es ese… "algo"…-replicó poco después, cuando se dio cuenta de que le "tocaba" intervenir.

-Bueno… He pensando que… Te convendría salir, moverte un poco… Y que me podrías ayu…acompañar luego, en unas horas, cuando vaya a Ponyville a vender manzanas. Es miércoles y todos los miércoles hay mercado. Pienso que te sentaría bien.

Por primera vez desde que entrara en la cocina, Trixie miró directamente a Applejack, repentinamente interesada y con curiosidad. Algo le decía que esperaba su ayuda como parte del pago de la hospitalidad recibida… No le sorprendía… Pero… Algo que era inexplicable para ella, no le molestaba tanto como suponía que debía hacerlo… Si una parte de sí quería cuestionar las motivaciones y buenas intenciones de los Apple por ello, otra…deseaba verlo como una señal de integración… "No"…acalló su mente con duro esfuerzo… "Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Es un paseo. Nada más".

-Vamos, Trixie… Será agradable…-intentó convencerla Applejack sin querer sonar demasiado insistente-Un cambio de aires siempre es bueno…

-Bueno… Ya que se lo pides… La Gran y Poderosa Trixie… Te concederá el honor de acompañarte-le respondió finalmente. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Gracias, Trixie-le sonrió calidamente, intentando que se sintiera bien y satisfecha de que su plan arrancará a la perfección, mientras le servía un plato con un par de tostadas, que la unicornio empezó a comer lentamente-… ¿Quieres batido de girasol? Está fresquito.

-A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no le gusta el batido de girasol.

-Eh… ¿Y…de qué te gusta?

-… ¿Tienes batido de avena con extra de heno?

-Pues…la verdad es que no. Pero podemos comprar, claro.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie lo sugiere. ¿Cuánto saldremos para Ponyville?-le preguntó mientras se terminaba las tostadas.

-En un par de horas, cuando ya haya salido el sol y haya acabado…

-Entonces la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se irá mientras a darse un baño relajante. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie lo necesita con urgencia-y, sin añadir nada más, la unicornio se marchó a paso ligero de la cocina, dejando a Applejack con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno… Al menos parece que…va recuperándose bien…-comentó, más por decir algo que por otra cosa.

-Eyup-asintió Big Mac.

-¡Pues eso está muy bien!-intervino asimismo Pinkie, comiendo una tostada con mermelada de manzana junto a la vaquera.

-Así es, Pinkie, así… ¡Pinkie!-saltó la rubia, asombrada por la repentina presencia de la pony rosada, mientras su hermano la mirada también descolocado, alzando las cejas de la impresión.

-¡Hola, Applejack! ¡Hola, Big Mac!-saludó a ambos tranquilamente.

-¿Desde cuándo…cómo…? Oh… Olvídalo…-se relajo poco a poco-Bueno… ¿Se te ofrece algo, terroncito de azúcar?

-Pues…sí…-Y, sin parsimonia ni espera, les mostró una botella de agua vacía y una mochila medio llena-Estoy en una misión muy importante. Necesito suministros. Salí del Sugarcube Corner bien provista pero… Hay que reponer.

-¿Te has bebido todo el agua y comido la mitad de lo que llevabas en el camino desde el Sugarcube hasta aquí?

-No era agua, tontita, era zumo de fresa-le replicó Pinkie con una inocente sonrisa.

-Eh… Bueno… ¿Pero qué es eso de una misión? ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Te gustaría saberlo, eh? ¡Pues no te lo puedo decir, tontilla!-se acercó a su oreja, como para susurrarle-¡Es un secreto!

-Eh… Bueno… Ya veo… Supongo que no me vas a contar nada…

-¡Qué lista eres!-rió.

-¿No irás a intentar nada peligroso, no?

-Tranquila, Applejack. ¡Ya verás! Es una sorpresa especial que… Uh...-se tapó la boca, como para evitar que se le escapará alguna palabra delatora-Ji, ji, ji… Ya lo veréis…-repite.

-Me estás inquietando, Pinkie…-no pudo evitar decir la rubia, provocando otra leve risilla en su amiga-Pero, bueno… Te daré lo que me pides. Pero ve con cuidado por… Bueno, por dónde sea que vayas a ir…

-Tranquila, te lo Pinkie prometo-le replico la alegre pony con un solemne tono de voz.


	25. Chapter 10 3

El suave y delicioso aroma del chocolate caliente tardó poco en embriagar toda la amplia cocina de los Sparkle según la unicornio, con diligencia, iba disponiendo y preparando, una a una, las tortitas, de la encimera a la sartén y de la sartén a la fuente. La masa se cocía sobre el aceite mientras chisporroteaba alegre, el batidor se agitaba en el bol preparando nata mientras sobre una cercana tabla de cocina, un ágil y rápido cuchillo cortaba las fresas. Velvet no perdía de vista ninguna parte de aquel proceso mientras, a su vez, usaba también su magia para recoger los platos de la mesa, fregarlos, ir pasando la bayeta por la encimera y aprovechaba para hacer mentalmente la lista de la compra y repasar los deberes y asuntos que tenía aquel día que atender en el trabajo. Indiferente a todo ello, sentado a la mesa, un dragoncillo, terminado su desayuno a base de leche con cacao y un par de gofres de limón con gemas, estaba enfrascado en las aventuras de las "Power Ponies" y en su lucha contra la destructiva "Green Mare". Transcurría una mañana tranquila y rutinaria.

Salvo para Twilight a la que, claramente nerviosa, podían escuchar desde la cocina marchar a paso rápido desde su cuarto al baño y desde el baño al cuarto en repetidas ocasiones hasta que, finalmente, acabó bajando presurosa las escaleras y entrando en la cocina. La crin no del todo peinada, las alforjas mal cerradas y abultadas en sus costados y su acelerada respiración eran sólo los signos más llamativos que marcaban su inquietud. Al verla, su madre no pudo evitar una sonrisa nostálgica. Le parecía aún ver a la potrilla inquieta por ir al colegio.

-¡Buenos días, cariño!-la saludó afectuosamente-Deja las mochilas y siéntate a la mesa, que el desayuno está casi listo. Hay café, zumo de naranja, algunos gofres de la tienda y estoy terminando una fuente de esas tortitas de pasto y chocolate que tanto te gustan… ¿El café lo quieres con leche y lo azúcar?-le preguntó mientras se disponía a servirle una taza.

-Oh, mamá… Realmente no era necesario que te tomarás tantas molestias…-empezó a responderle la unicornio morada-…además, apenas sí tengo algo de tiempo para el café…

-¡No, no, no!-le interrumpió de inmediato su interlocutora-Nada de eso, Twilight. Te vas a sentar y a desayunar como Celestia manda-le dijo con tono imperativo mientras terminaba de disponer las tortitas y colocaba en la mesa una humeante taza de café y un gran vaso de zumo de naranja-Y no te preocupes, no es molestia ninguna. Además, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, así que siéntate, cálmate y come con tranquilidad.

-Bueno…supongo que puede y que no es tan tarde…-accedió la joven a hacer, o a intentar hacer más bien, lo que le pedía la otra mientras no podía evitar echar una mirada al reloj de la cocina, cuyas agujas ya habían sobrepasado las ocho y media-…pero es que tenía en mente hacer algunas cosas antes de ir al Celestium, pero, por alguna razón, se me ha hecho tarde y cómo nadie me ha avisado…-dirigió una fulminante mirada a Spike, que intentó ignorarla y defenderse escondiéndose tras su comic.

-No culpes a Spike, tesoro. Él pensaba ir a despertarte hace ya casi una hora, pero yo le dije que era mejor dejarte dormir un poco más. No necesitabas madrugar tanto y es obvio que necesitabas un poco más de sueño. Seguro que anoche te quedaste despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, como sueles hacer…-sonríe para sí-Ya de potrilla me hacías tener que ir muchas veces a tu cuarto a apagarte la luz, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Bueno…pero esta noche…no me quede tan tarde…y no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia de potrilla…-casi no pudo evitar cierto balbuceo, como si volviera a sentirse una niña sorprendida en falta, lo que intentó ocultar mirando a otro lado mientras se tomaba el zumo de un trago.

-Vale. Seguro que no fue tan tarde-le replicó Velvet, divertida.

-Eh…bueno…Es que ahora mismo, además, estoy enfrascada en una lectura realmente interesante-pasó Twilight a justificarse-Un libro titulado "Alquimia aydara aplicada" de Wightfor Castlehorse, donde se trata de una forma sistemática y completa, en claros apartados, los distintos usos prácticos que en el reino de Hiponia se dieron a la alquimia, desde la actividad agrícola hasta el control del clima y de las tormentas. Es algo realmente fascinante.

-Desde luego se nota que has abordado este nuevo campo de estudios con muchas ganas, ¿eh?

-La verdad es que sí. Además, Fog explica bastante bien y discutir y hablar con él es muy agradable. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía charlas tan estimulantes. Ayer mismo estuvimos un largo rato hablando precisamente de la alquimia aydara de la tierra y del uso de la misma con fines agrícolas, y yo pensé, "¡Este tema le encantaría a mi amiga Applejack!", aunque ahora que reflexionó quizá no… Su familia es muy tradicional y no usa magia en sus granjas… Cosa que no entiendo, pero, claro, lo respeto y…

-Vaya-la interrumpió antes de que se embalará en su discurso-Parece que todo marcha bien con ese joven profesor, a pesar de tus dudas iniciales-mencionó, recordando las aseveraciones críticas que había realizado su hija en la cena del sábado tras su encuentro con la princesa Celestia y tras enterarse de que no sería Knowling quien se encargara en la práctica de impartirle aquel curso extraordinario.

-Admito que me precipité en mis conclusiones… Fog es de los unicornios más inteligentes que he conocido.

-Inteligente, agradable… ¿No será también guapo?-le preguntó, mezclando cierta curiosidad con ganas de picar un poco a su hija.

-Eh…-se ruborizó con la velocidad con que se enciende una bombilla-¿A qué viene esa pregunta de repente? No tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba diciendo…

-Sólo era una pregunta normal-se excusó su madre-Además, seguro que tienes una opinión al respecto.

-Eh… No. No me he fijado en eso. No me fijo en esas cosas…

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Velvet, sonriente y claramente incrédula.

-En cualquier caso se trata sólo de un buen amigo.

-Por cierto, Twilight-intervino por primera vez Spike, alzando la mirada por encima de su tebeo-¿No ibas a preguntarle a mamá si podías invitar a Fogsun y a Ear a comer hoy?-aquella pregunta volvió a poner colorado el rostro de la joven.

-Oh, pues me parece una muy idea que quieras invitar a tu buen amigo a comer…-saltó Velvet, insinuante y casi al borde de la risa.

-Es a los dos, a Fog y a Ear, a los dos…y porque nos invitaron ayer y lo más educado es devolverles la cortesía, por eso puede que pensara en comentarte algo de ese estilo, pero no es nada más...

-Desde luego, desde luego. Y no te preocupes, claro que los puedes invitar. De hecho, hoy pensaba hacer lasaña de setas, que siempre decís que me sale perfecta, así que, ya sabes.

-Eh…gracias…mamá…

-Um…lasaña…-saltó un muy interesado Spike.

-Y…bueno…-buscó Twiligh cualquier tema que le permitiera alejar la conversación hacia otro tema menos comprometedor-¿Y papá? Supongo que ya se habrá marchado hace rato y estará en su oficina.

-Así es, de hecho hoy tuvo que salir antes porque…-antes de que pudiera continuar, unos fuertes golpes, que resonaron por toda la casa, le interrumpieron-Parece que alguien llama a la puerta… ¿Quién será?-se preguntó mientras salía de la cocina para ir a abrir.

Mientras iba tomándose el café y las tortitas, Twilight, con curiosidad, no pudo dejar de prestar atención a los sonidos que llegaban por la puerta abierta del pasillo. Le pareció escuchar, aunque no podía entender sus palabras, un tono de voz femenino, levemente grave. Le sonaba familiar, pero no lograba identificarla. Por eso no dejo de sorprenderse cuando, breves instantes después, su madre volvía a la cocina acompañada de la Princesa Luna.

-¡Princesa!-se levantó, precipitadamente, mientras Spike hacía lo mismo y ambos se postraban ante la alicornio en una reverencia.

-Eso no es necesario, Nos no estamos en visita oficial-les hizo un gesto la alicornio para que ambos se levantaran, lo que hicieron, estando tanto la unicornio como el pequeño dragón expectantes por saber por qué estaría allí la soberana de la noche-Sólo deseamos hablar un momento con la joven Twilight Sparkle. En privado y ahora.

-Oh, por supuesto, Princesa-respondió de inmediato la unicornio-Podemos hablar en mi cuarto, si le parece.

-Nos lo hallamos apropiado.

Dejando el desayuno a medias y llegando a olvidar sus prisas anteriores, la unicornio morada condujo a la oscura alicornio a su dormitorio, ansiosa por averiguar que era aquello tan importante como para que la Princesa Luna la visitara en persona y con esas maneras.

-¿Qué ocurre, Princesa?-le preguntó no bien pasaron a su cuarto y la puerta se cerró.

-En primer lugar, hemos de advertiros de que nada de lo que se diga aquí y ahora ha de trascender en ninguna circunstancia. ¿Está claro?-le preguntó Luna, directa.

-Por supuesto-asintió, comprensiva y más inquieta, Twilight.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, pues los delegados de Saddle Arabia nos esperan, así que seremos breve…-se aclaró la garganta-Deseamos información sobre el profesor Brown Knowling.

-¿Información?-quedó perpleja su interlocutora.

-¿Le has conocido, no? ¿No es quien ha empezado recientemente a instruirte en las artes de la magia aydara? Nuestra regia hermana me lo ha comentado, así que no nos hagas perder tiempo, Sparkle.

-Pero, Princesa…Apenas sí sé algo del profesor Knowling, y sólo le he visto una vez, el domingo. Las clases me las está impartiendo un ayudante de su departamento llamado Fog…Fogsun Dremtly.

-¿Fogsun Dremtly? Nunca hemos oído semejante nombre. ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre él?

-Eh…tampoco mucho…pero parece simpático y es un estudioso del Celestium…muy bueno en su campo, según me han dicho…-realmente Twilight no le veía ningún sentido a aquello.

-Fogsun Dremtly…-repitió en voz alta, como para sí, reflexiva, Luna-Os agradecemos tal información. Ahora hemos de marcharnos y esperamos que ignores que esta conversación ha tenido lugar.

-Eh…Claro, Princesa…-volvió a asentir, totalmente descuadrada ante aquellos precipitados hechos, mientras la alicornio, a paso rápido y sin esperar a la respuesta de la unicornio, abandonaba el cuarto para marcharse.

• • •

Cuando el pegaso se asomó por la puerta entreabierta al cuarto de su compañero una legión de libros sobrevolaba la estancia sin orden aparente mientras, uno a uno, los demás aún colocados en los desbordados estantes, se iban uniendo a ellos, sostenidos por la magia de Fogsun que, por lo visto, estaba a la caza de un esquivo título. El unicornio tenía expresión de claro fastidio mientras se esforzaba en intentar hacer memoria y recordar dónde estaba aquel volumen cuando lo vio por última vez.

-Oh, Earion, bien…-se dirigió a él al notar su presencia-Justo estaba a punto de llamarte. Necesito encontrar un libro…Se trata de "Magia defensiva aplicada a castillos y fortalezas", de Castlehorse… Hay un extenso capítulo dedicado a la arquitectura aydara que quiero enseñarle a Twilight… Pero no recuerdo dónde está.

-Castlehorse… Castlehorse…-repitió Ear-Pues…me suena… Pero, oye, antes de eso, hay un algo que tengo que decirte.

-Ahora, no, Ear-le replicó Fog mientras seguía su inspección de los libros-Estoy bastante ocupado. Seguro que ese "algo" puede esperar.

-Es que ese algo no es un algo… Es un alguien…

-Ahora mismo el único alguien en el que debes pensar es en Castlehorse.

-¿Así que en Castlehorse, eh?-una inesperada voz, melodiosa y muy familiar, captó de inmediato la atención de Fogsun mientras una unicornio adulta, de larga crin rubia, pelaje beige y con una cutie mark consistente en un libro abierto y cruzado por una varita, entraba por la puerta.

-Oh,…, no esperaba para nada verte,…, mamá…-reaccionó un sorprendido unicornio mientras la recién llegada iba a su lado y le besaba cariñosamente en la frente-…no sabía que ibas a venir…a Canterlot.

-Lo cierto es que yo tampoco, ha sido una decisión de…última hora-le respondió Fogsea-Estoy aquí para dar una pequeña charla mañana en la escuela de unicornios superdotados, ya sabes, para animar a los estudiantes de último curso a que se planteen los estudios de magia aydara como una posibilidad atractiva en la que especializarse.

-Oh…-intervino Ear-Seguro que consigue interesar a muchos. ¿Les hablará de sus experimentos en alquimia agrícola?

-Bueno… He de admitir…que mis prácticas y estudios de campos en Gold Wheat Farm… No son del todo aprobados por los académicos más…ortodoxos y…por otro lado, ya sabéis que los agricultores tienden a desconfiar del uso de magia por parte de los unicornios en sus tareas agrarias… A pesar de todo, puedo presumir de que los jazmines dorados de nuestro jardincillo despiden la mejor fragancia que olfato alguno haya conocido.

-¿Pero el señor Wheat sigue sin querer que intente aplicar sus conocimientos en sus semillas, no?-le preguntó Ear.

-Ya sabes que mi padre es muy…tradicional-comentó Fogsun a modo de respuesta.

-Así es…-asintió la unicornio-Pero, no he venido a hablar de mí. ¿Por qué no me ponéis al día? ¿Sigues intentando resolver el problema del octavo cilindro de la columna de Thunderain?

-Sí… Pero he logrado cierto avance, porque he estado trabajando con uno de los nuevos textos encontrados en las cámaras interiores de Cherady que…

-¡Nos vamos a Ponyville!-saló Ear, interrumpiéndole.

-¿Cómo? ¿A Ponyville?-repitió Fogsea, perpleja ante aquellas inesperadas palabras. Ella estaba relativamente informada de lo que hacía su hijo por las cartas que éste y, más frecuentemente, Ear, le escribían, y aquello era totalmente novedoso.

-Oh. Bueno… Es una estancia temporal-intentó explicarle Fogsun con tono neutro-No he podido informarte antes porque ha sido algo que ha surgido de forma bastante precipitada. Pero no hay nada importante en ese viaje ni nada de lo que merezca la pena hablar.

-¿No merece la pena hablar de Twilight?-le preguntó Ear de forma insinuante y "acusatoria".

-¿Twilight? Parece el nombre de una yegua… ¿Es que hay una yegua detrás de ese viaje?-Fogsea estaba repentinamente interesada, y mucho, en aquel tema.

-No es lo que Ear parece pretender decir…-quiso Fog, controlando sus nervios con esfuerzo, cortar de raíz aquella charla-Twilight es una aprendiz de la princesa Celestia a la que el profesor Knowling me ha pedido que aleccioné en magia aydara. Y ella vive en Ponyville. Esta misma mañana el profesor me ha remitido una nota en que me pedía que, esta tarde o esta noche a mucho tardar, me desplacé allí, aunque ya hemos dado unas primeras clases en el Celestium. Es una pony muy inteligente y creo que en unas semanas ya no necesitará ninguna guía.

-¡Ésta es Twilight!-saltó Ear, desapareciendo un momento para volver con una foto, algo movida pero en la que se distinguían con claridad a ambos unicornios, Twilight y Fogsun, en una actitud de charla relajada y cordial ante la puerta de un restaurante.

-¿De dónde ha salido esa foto?-le preguntó Fogsun, algo ruborizado, al tiempo que intentaba aparentar serenidad.

-La saqué ayer después de que saliéramos del restaurante, ya sabes que siempre suelo llevar mi cámara encima-se encogió de hombros el pegaso-Por si se presenta alguna ocasión de usarla-rió.

-Vaya…-examinó la unicornio con interés la imagen-… ¿Así que esa es la tal Twilight, eh? Parece una pony simpática y bastante mona.

-Concuerdo, concuerdo-le dio la razón, divertido, Ear.

-No le hagas caso a Ear, mamá… Ya sabes lo que le gusta bromar. Pero…ya que estás aquí, se me ocurre… ¿Sabes dónde quedó mi equipo de excavación, el que empleé…en Cherady?

-Oh…pues… Creo que sí, ¿por qué?-ahora era ella la desconcertada ante una insperada pregunta.

-Por Celestia sabrá qué razones, el profesor Knowling quiere que realicé algunas… ¿Cómo las llamó? "Prácticas de campo" mientras esté en Ponyville… Como si pudiera ver algo interesante allí… Fue terreno de nadie hasta la reciente colonización del gran valle de Canterlot…

-¿"Prácticas de campo" en Ponyville?-Fogsea compartía su extrañeza ante tal petición-Sí que es algo bastante extraño… Bueno… Cerca de Ponyville, si no me equivoco, está el bosque Everfree, un lugar bastante inquietante que, esconde, entre otras ruinas, un antiguo castillo donde residieron las princesas Celestia y Luna… Pero… ¿Ponyville? En fin…ya sabes que ese tal Knowling nunca me ha parecido muy sensato.

-Ya, ya… En fin… ¿Podrás enviarme el equipo a Ponyville?

-Claro… ¿En que posada te alojarás?

-Eh…-Fogsun no pudo evitar mostrar cierto nerviosismo al tener que responder aquella pregunta.

-¡Oh!-se le adelantó Ear-Nos vamos a quedar en casa de la "simpática y bastante mona" Twilight-explicó, con claro tono de insinuación que hizo que Fog deseara que la tierra abriese una boca para tragarle-La dirección es "Golden Oak Library, Ponyville".

-Oh… ¿Así que vive en una biblioteca?-exclamó Fogsea con sorpresa fingidamente exagerada-Ese era el sueño de cierto unicornio que yo me sé cuando era potrillo… ¿Verdad?

-¿No podríamos olvidar ya este tema?


	26. Chapter 10 4

Por toda la estancia revoloteaban, en lo que la unicornio llamaba su "caos creativo", una caterva de telas, hilos, agujas y otros instrumentos de costura. Sweetie Belle, sentada con expresión de aburrimiento sobre un taburete, contemplaba el trabajo de su hermana, a la espera de que le prestara un poco de atención.

-Eh… ¿Rarity?-intentaba que le dedicara unos momentos-Rarity… ¡Rarity!

-¡Oh, Sweetie Belle!-le respondió finalmente, sin dejar de atender el vestido en el que trabajaba, con el que no estaba lo suficientemente conforme-¿No ves que me encuentro tremendamente ocupada con un proyecto de gran importancia? Y, por cierto, ¿no deberías estar…en el colegio?

-Hoy salía antes de clase, ¿no lo recuerdas? Porque te lo dije hace una semana, te lo repetí hace dos días y te lo recordé ayer también.

-Oh, debo de haberlo olvidado, querida… ¿Y por qué no te vas a casa o a jugar con tus amigas, eh? Seguro que se te ocurren cosas mejores que hacer en cualquier otro sitio que no sea aquí.

-¡Pero pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntas! Precisamente por eso te lo he estado diciendo todo este tiempo.

-¿Y yo qué te respondía?

-Que…eh…ya veríamos.

-Pues ya vemos que hoy no puede ser-finalmente se volvió hacia su hermanita para mirarla-En serio, este es un trabajo esencial para mi futura carrera. Es vital que resulte perfectamente satisfactorio…y necesito concentración.

-Oh…dices lo mismo de todos tus pedidos, Rarity.

-Eh…todos los encargos son igualmente importantes para una modista que quiere labrarse un nombre y una reputación en este mundo. Cuando tú hayas descubierto también tu don y tu vocación, lo comprenderás.

-Pues Applejack también trabaja mucho y saca tiempo para Apple Bloom.

-Bueno, querida, no pretendería menoscabar los esfuerzos de Applejack, pero realmente su trabajo tiene puntos álgidos y puntos…más relajados. El mío, no obstante, siempre me mantiene ocupada. Cuando no estoy confeccionando, debo cumplir con la agenda social, o manteniéndome al tanto de todas las novedades que transcurren a lo largo de toda Equestria, y eso sin tener en cuenta las más sencillas actividades de mantener limpio y ordenado el instrumental de trabajo, adquirir las telas y cuidar de su calidad, conseguir gemas… Realmente me impresiona lograr dar abasto con todo ello, pero el éxito requiere siempre duros sacrificios.

-También pasas mucho tiempo en el spa.

-Bueno…no diría que es… "mucho tiempo"…pero al fin y al cabo, cualquier pony necesita relajación, mimos y cuidado de vez en cuando.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Qué pasa contigo…? ¡Oh! Ya sabes que puedes acompañarme al spa siempre que quieras. ¡Podría ser fabuloso!-se emocionó la unicornio ante tal perspectiva-Compartiríamos cotilleos mientras disfrutamos de unos relajantes masajes o de la sauna, probaríamos nuevos estilos y peinados, te enseñaría algunos de mis pequeños secretos de belleza… ¡Te podría enseñar el misterio de mi extremadamente suave y sedoso pelaje!

-¡Pero no me interesa nada de eso!

-¡Oh, claro que sí, pero eres demasiado joven para darte cuenta, quizá!-le acarició la crin a su hermanita-Pero no te preocupes, que tu hermana Rarity está aquí para guiarte en la dirección adecuada.

-¿Y no podrías estar también para ir a dar una vuelta por el parque ahora?

-No insistas, Sweetie Belle. Ya sabes la respuesta.

-¿Pero a la acampada sí que vas a ir, verdad?-le preguntó con cierto tono lastimero.

-Oh… La acampada… Bueno, querida… Seguro que entiendes que el mundo… eh… salvaje… no es el lugar más idóneo para que una unicornio con estilo como yo se dedique a deambular por él…-no pudo seguir ante los ojillos casi al borde del llanto de la potrilla-Oh… Lo que quiero decir es… Que a pesar de ello… Posiblemente… Haré lo que pueda por ir…

-¡Oh! ¿Eso es que vendrás seguro, no?

-Eh…-por suerte para ella, el cristalino sonido de la campanilla, anunciando que un cliente acababa de entrar a la boutique, llegó justo en ese momento desde el piso inferior-Oh… Ya hablaremos luego de eso… Ahora he de ir a atender la tienda-se excusó mientras salía a paso rápido en dirección a las escaleras.

• • •

-Media docena de esos ricos muffins de manzana, por favor-solicitó la rubia pegaso, señalándolos en una de las baldas del improvisado puesto de los Apple, mientras no podía evitar relamerse.

-Desde luego, ¡marchando!-se los ofreció casi de inmediato, tras guardarlos en una bolsa, Applejack-Son tres bits, por favor.

-Claro, aquí tienes…-dejó las monedas sobre el mostrador, aunque con tan mala pata que una salió rodando, cayó bajo la mesa y siguió rodando por el suelo de la plaza-¡Ups! ¡Perdón!

-Menuda torpe-comentó, algo despectiva, Trixie, mientras contemplaba como el bit se alejaba del puesto. Por un momento pensé en que no le costaría mucho atraparlo con su magia, pero por otro lado, no estaba segura de estar lo bastante recuperada para usarla…y no se decidió a intentarlo.

-¡Trixie! ¿Qué tal si echas un casco en lugar de criticar?-saltó Applejack ante aquello, mientras perseguía y cogía la moneda del suelo-Gracias por tu compre, Derpy. Ten buen día-se despidió cordialmente de la pegaso mientras ésta se alejaba.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie accedió a acompañarte. Nadie dijo nada de trabajar.

-Ya me he fijado. ¿Cómo puedes pasarte tanto tiempo sin hacer nada? Yo me volvería loca.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no está sin hacer nada. Eso sólo te lo parece a ti.

-¿En serio?

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie te lo explicaría, pero es algo que escapa a tu capacidad de comprensión.

Applejack suspiró. Realmente Trixie parecía haberse levantado aquel día con la pata izquierda. O quizá ser así de desagradable era parte de su recuperación… No quería pensarlo, pero en parte parecía una evidencia. Volvió a preguntarse si era buena idea continuar con su plan original… La unicornio llevaba todo el tiempo desde que instalaron el puesto sentada a su lado, con expresión aburrida, respondiendo desganada cuando se le hablaba e ignorándolo todo en general. Por otro lado, pensaba, quizá un gesto amable como el que tenía en mente, serviría para suavizar las cosas.

Decidiéndose al final por esta última posibilidad, un rato después de terminar con casi todas las existencias, cerca del mediodía y de la hora de cierre del mercado, mientras la granjera empezaba a recoger el puesto y a subirlo todo a su carreta, se decidió a decirle a la unicornio, cuya actitud no había variado un ápice:

-¿Sabes, Trixie? He pensado que podríamos pasar por la tienda de una amiga de camino a la granja.

-A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie le trae sin cuidado siempre que no se te olvide comprar su batido.

-Te puedo asegurar que no se me olvida…-le replicó Applejack, con un gran esfuerzo de paciencia-Además… Creo que te gustará la visita. Puede que… Haya algo que te interese.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie lo duda mucho.

-¿Ya veremos, vale?-se limitó a decir la anaranjada pony, deseosa de que aquello no diese lugar a una disputa, mientras, tras ponerse los enganches de la carreta, emprendía el camino, arrastrándola tras de sí, seguida a paso lento por la unicornio, que iba caminando de la misma manera que en el trayecto desde Sweet Apple Acres, cabizbaja y sin ninguna curiosidad por el lugar. No tardaron en llegar a su destino, el edificio de la boutique Carrusel-Aquí es-le indicó mientras se soltaba del carro para entrar. Trixie contempló por un momento el edificio con la misma aparente falta de interés que el resto de Ponyville.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no imaginaba que se trataría de una boutique…-dijo, intentando ocultar cierta sorpresa y, sobre todo, cierto interés, en su tono de voz.

-Vamos adentro-le animó, un tanto esperanzada, Applejack, mientras entraba en la tienda, seguida rápidamente por la unicornio-¿Rarity?-llamó a su amiga, al ver que no parecía estar en ese momento por allí.

-¿Tu amiga no está atendiendo su puesto?-le preguntó la maga.

-Debe estar cerca, seguro…-y, mientras Applejack empezaba a decir esto, la propia Rarity aparecía bajando por las escaleras-¿Lo ves? Aquí está.

-¡Oh, Applejack!-empezó saludándola con cordialidad, incluso ilusión. A la modista siempre le había parecido que su amiga granjera debía preocuparse "algo más" por las cuestiones estéticas y le alegro pensar por un momento que iba a hacerle caso…pero al momento vio a la pony que acompañaba a la rubia-¿Y qué se supone que hace… "esa", aquí, contigo?

-¿"Esa"? ¿Hablas de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?-le replicó de inmediato la aludida, con gesto de desagrado.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Quietas ahí las dos!-se interpuso Applejack entre ambas unicornios, que se fulminaban con la mirada-Por favor, que no sois un par de potrillas, ¡por Celestia y por las herraduras de Bob el granjero!

-¿Pero acaso has olvidado lo se atrevió a hacer a mi elegante crin, Applejack?-le replicó Rarity, usando todo su auto-control para evitar alzar la voz-Una atrocidad semejante contra la estética no merece perdón de Celestia.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie cree que estás "verde" de la envidia por sus habilidades mágicas-saltó, con toda la saña que pudo encontrar, la maga.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero has escuchado lo que se ha atrevido a decir? ¡Es lo más ofensivo que me han dicho nunca!

-Lo que escucho…-sentenció Applejack, con seriedad y hablándole a las dos-…es a dos presuntas yeguas adultas que se comportan peor que dos potrillas en el patio del recreo.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie sólo ha respondido a tu amiga.

-Ejem…-se aclaró Rarity la garganta, optando por preferir ignorar en adelante la presencia de la otra unicornio y a intentar que se marchase cuánto antes-En fin, querida Applejack. ¿Qué tal si me dices qué es lo que puede tu buena amiga Rarity hacer por ti?

-…bueno…pues estaba pensando…-realmente ahora si que la granjera dudaba de su plan-…que podrías usar tu talento para hacerle a Trixie una capa y un sombrero como los que tenía.

-¿Cómo?-reaccionó, incrédula, la modista, mientras la maga se quedaba igualmente muda por la impresión-Oh, por favor… Applejack. Incluso aunque quisiera, como tu amiga, cumplirte a ti ese favor, me costaría rebajar mi talento para confeccionar una prenda tan falta de elegancia, estilo y belleza.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita ni quiere ningún trapo que esta modista pueda elaborar.

-¿Vais a seguir así todo el rato?-les preguntó, ya un poco cansada, Applejack-Porque entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos…antes de que hagáis algo de lo que tengáis que arrepentiros.

-Querida Applejack, no has podido sugerir idea mejor en toda tu vida-asintió Rarity.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está de acuerdo en marcharse de aquí a toda prisa-intervino también la maga mientras ambas unicornios se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada.

-En fin…vámonos, Trixie…-suspiró Applejack mientras salía de la tienda, seguida de la unicornio. Se sentía un tanto decepcionada al no haberse imaginado que la situación iba a ser tan desagradable…-Supongo que no fue tan buena idea como creí…-intentó romper el hielo con la maga al reemprender el camino.

-La única buena idea que ve la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es la de que vayamos ahora a comprar su batido de avena.

• • •

Ante su mirada, desde la ventana de la posada, aquel pueblo que con la luz del sol de Celestia despertaba y empezaba su jornada, parecía como otros tantos que había recorrido en el pasado. El pony, tras haberse dado una rápida ducha, se terminaba de adecentar un poco mientras planeaba mentalmente sobre cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos. Como siempre, tras llegar a un nuevo lugar, debía preocuparse de tres deberes básicos. El primero, atender y velar por sus dos pequeñas hermanas; el segundo, buscar una forma de conseguir algún dinero para su sustento; y, el tercero, continuar con la misión que su linaje le había legado. Realmente aquello le preocupaba, pero el hecho de no tener alternativa le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

-… ¿Hermano?-le llegó el sonido de una vocecilla algo apagada. Detrás de él, en una de las camas, una pequeña unicornio se revolvía para destaparse mientras se estiraba para desentumecerse.

El pony se acercó a la pequeña potrilla y la ayudó a quitarse las mantas, acariciando después su crin bicolor, rosada y roja. Mientras, usaba su magia para escribir un mensaje en su pizarra: Shine, voy a salir a recorrer el pueblo. Quédate aquí y cuida de Greeny. ¿De acuerdo?.

-Sí…, Loud…-no pudo evitar un pequeño bostezo-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que vas a tardar?

Poco, le escribió su hermano a modo de respuesta, no parece un pueblo grande, no debería tardar. Un par de horas a lo sumo. Espero

-Ya… ¿Y aquí cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos?-le volvió a preguntar, no sin cierto resquemor en la voz.

Loud suspiró mientras volvía a escribir: Ya lo sabes, Shine. El que sea necesario. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Eso querían papá y mamá.

-Ya lo sé… Me lo has repetido muchas veces…La misión, la misión… O sea, que aquí… Dónde sea que estemos, tampoco me merece la pena intentar hacer amigos… Ya que quizá en uno o dos meses nos vayamos…

A modo de silenciosa respuesta, su hermano la rodeo con sus patas y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho. Él era el primero que hubiera deseado poder darles a sus hermanas una infancia normal, una infancia alegre y feliz en un solo sitio, con una familia… Pero no estaba en su casco lograrlo. Había prometido a su madre que velaría siempre por ellas…y también que cumpliría la tarea encomendada…o mejor, que lo intentaría…aquella inacabable tarea…A veces pensaba que lo mejor era dejarla de lado y centrarse en cumplir sólo la primera…pero nunca llegaba a convencerse lo suficiente…y la inercia era un lastre pesado.

Todo saldrá bien. Tengo una buena perspectiva respecto a la energía que sentí cerca de este pueblo le escribió, queriendo ser optimista, aunque él mismo no tenía ninguna esperanza al respecto.

-Sí…seguro que sí…-asintió la joven potrilla, todavía no lo bastante despierta como para replicarle con sarcasmo pero con la misma falta de expectativas.

Encargaré algo de desayuno para vosotras, pero no abráis la puerta a nadie más. No salgáis de la habitación. ¿Entendido?

-Ya lo sé, Loud. Tranquilo. No soy una potrilla.

Lo sé. Eres muy mayor y responsable. Le dirigió Loud una sonrisa que intentaba animarla.

-Sí… Confía en mí. Cuidaré…el fuerte…

Eso es. Asintió, revolviéndole su crin con un gesto cariñoso, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-No tardes, Loud-le instó, casi con gesto suplicante.

Aquel le respondió con una tranquilizadora mirada antes de marcharse.


	27. Chapter 11 1

**Capítulo 11. Encuentros**

Aquella mañana la princesa Luna hubo de recurrir a toda su paciencia y perseverancia para guardar las correctas formas y atender, con la diligencia y educación que se esperaba de ella, a los cotidianos asuntos de la corte. Reunión del consejo, concesión de audiencias, lectura de peticiones, otras disposiciones ordinarias acerca de la vida y del trasiego palaciego,…, múltiples ocupaciones a las que en aquellas jornadas se les unía la especial visita a Canterlot de los delegados de Saddle Arabia. Mientras, la nocturna soberana, no podía dejar de tener en mente la cuestión del profesor Knowling y de las medidas que habrían de tomarse contra él, extrañada de la aparente falta de interés que su hermana mostraba de cara a la resolución del problema, como si no tuviera ninguna gana de intervenir... Algo que ella no lo podía entender.

Tuvo que aguardar hasta casi la hora del mediodía para poder hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda regia a fin de reunirse con su hermana para abordar el asunto. En ese momento, aquella se hallaba en su gabinete, repasando varios documentos, cuando su corregente llamó a la puerta. La princesa diurna le abrió la puerta sin moverse y sin alzar apenas la cabeza del informe que leía. Ya intuía para qué quería verla Luna y tenía aspecto de recibirla más bien con resignación, como si no tuviera ninguna gana de que trataran aquella cuestión.

-Anoche logré introducirme en la mente del tal Knowling-le empezó diciendo Luna mientras cerraba la puerta tras su paso y se acercaba a su hermana para sentarse frente a ella, al otro lado de su amplia mesa-Y lo que pude ver va en consonancia con las sospechas de que, sin duda, va tras peligrosas ambiciones. Creo que deberíamos afrontar la situación con decisión y cortar el peligro de raíz y sin más dilación.

-Y supongo que tienes una sugerencia sobre cómo llevar a la práctica esa…determinación de la que hablas…-Celestia hablaba pausadamente, sin dejar su trabajo.

-Lo lógico es enviar una nutrida tropa de guardias que le encadene y le arroje a una profunda mazmorra hasta que deje de ser una amenaza-replicó su hermana de forma directa y franca.

-Desde luego es…una solución muy expeditiva…

-¿Y acaso no es lo mejor, zanjar la cuestión de la forma más rápida posible?

-No considero, hermana, que eso... "zanje" la cuestión… Sólo nos limitaríamos a esconder el problema debajo de la alfombra… Algo que he tenido que hacer en varias ocasiones en el pasado y…que nunca ha proporcionado un resultado satisfactorio a la larga.

-De acuerdo… Pero si esa no es la solución, ¿cuál lo puede ser? Porque lo que está claro es que no le podemos dejar a su aire, reuniendo más fragmentos del Adenror, si es un artefacto tan peligroso como me contaste… ¿No? Me dijiste que ya tiene cuatro y que iba tras el quinto… ¿No deberíamos asegurarnos de que estén protegidos o de arrebatarle los que ya tiene?

-Puedes confiar en mí, Luna, cuando te digo que en este tomento ya se han tomado y puesto en práctica las medidas más adecuadas y convenientes.

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo, cuáles?

-Y ya que hablamos de este asunto…-ignoró descaradamente su pregunta-…has dicho que "lograste"-recalcó con toda intención esta palabra-entrar en su mente… ¿Es que hubo alguna dificultad especial para que lo consiguieras?

-Knowling usaba defensas mágicas para dormir sin soñar y para intentar bloquear su mente a accesos ajenos. De hecho, tuve que sortear un poderoso conjuro para lograr acceder a su subconsciente, pero, con todo y pese a las dificultades, lo conseguí-le contó, no sin un deje de orgullo en la voz.

-Ya. Eso lo explica-comentó Celestia, escueta, más para sí misma que hablando con su hermana.

-¿Explica? ¿Explica qué?

-Me han notificado que el profesor Brown Knowling ha solicitado esta mañana un período de vacaciones recurriendo a sus días libres acumulados… Es muy posible, de hecho, diría que es casi seguro, que sea consciente de tu intrusión en su mente y de que vaya a actuar ahora con mucha más cautela e incluso a retirarse y esconderse, temiendo represalias por nuestra parte.

-¿No es más razón para atraparle, entonces?

-No-fue su lacónica respuesta.

-¿Quieres explicarme por qué no?

-He enviado a una de nuestras mejores unidades a mantenerle vigilado y localizado. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es no presionarle, que no sepa que le estamos manteniendo bajo estrecho control, para que se confíe y actué.

-¿Para que actué? ¿Por qué querríamos que actúe? ¡Ya sabemos que es culpable! No necesitamos que se incrimine ni atraparle con los cascos en la masa.

-La situación tiene un grado de complejidad mayor del que crees, Luna.

-¿Y por qué no me la explicas, pues?-insistió ella.

-Hermana…debo decir que me parece admirable que quieras implicarte y responsabilizarte de las labores de Estado, pero… Mira. En estos asuntos que se retraen a un tiempo anterior a tu regreso… Es preferible que me dejes ocuparme a mí. Te aseguro que para todos los asuntos que surjan de aquí al futuro, participarás conmigo en todas las decisiones con total y plena igualdad.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Qué planes puedes tener en mente que requieran que Knowling vague por ahí libre, una vez que sabemos no sólo el mal que desea, si no también que está haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para conseguir un arma que le permita llevarlo a efecto?

-Hay otros factores en juego que influyen en mi decisión. Knowling es sólo un engranaje de algo mayor y le necesito libre porque él me va a llevar hasta una meta mucho más esquiva e inalcanzable.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay alguien por ahí con planeas peores que los del profesor o quizá con más poder, una amenaza oculta? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No es eso lo que he afirmado, Luna.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué meta es esa a la que esperas llegar por Knowling? ¿Acaso quieres que reúna los fragmentos para recuperarlos entonces o algo así…? Es lo único que veo con sentido… Pero si el Adenror es tan peligroso… Es un plan arriesgado, demasiado arriesgado.

-El plan es arriesgado y muy delicado… Pero no es exactamente lo que tú piensas.

-Empieza a resultarme algo agobiante tanto misterio…-le espetó Luna, un poco hastiada ya de no recibir las respuestas que quería a sus preguntas.

-Sólo puedo decirte que los asuntos concernientes al profesor Knowling están totalmente bajo control y que llegado el caso no podrá ser una auténtica amenaza para Equestria-afirmó Celestia con la voz más sencilla y convincente que pudo-Y ahora…-volvió a hablar antes de que su hermana le pudiera replicar-…ambas tenemos asuntos que atender y sugiero que nos pongamos a ello.

• • •

Aquella larga caminata por Ponyville no cambió ni un ápice la primera impresión que aquel pueblo había causada en el unicornio el día anterior. Una sencilla aldea agrícola de coloridas casas habitada por campesinos cultivadores de la tierra, pequeños artesanos y dueños de negocios locales, a los que se les sumaban algunos pegasos encargados del clima. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que aquel lugar en particular le transmitía una agradable y singular sensación que nunca había experimentado antes en ningún otro lugar. Sin embargo, al tiempo, sobre él se cernía ahora la alargada sombra de Canterlot, que despuntaba en su montaña al fondo del horizonte. Loud nunca había estado tan cerca de la majestuosa capital de Celestia y en parte eso le incomodaba. Al contemplar las estilizadas torres que se alzaban para acariciar con sus cumbres el cielo azul, no podía dejar de tener en cuenta en su mente las advertencias siempre repetidas hasta el cansancio por sus padres.

A su alrededor, los ponies del pueblo transitaban por las calles, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Las tiendas estaban abiertas, en la plaza debía ser día de mercado por todos los puestos provisionales que pudo ver, algunos pegasos en el cielo regulaban las nubes…y a Loud le llamó la atención ver a una pegaso de pelaje gris comiendo muffins sobre una nube y que protagonizó un cómico momento cuando uno de sus dulces estuvo a punto de caérsele de entre las patas. Dada su mudez, prefirió seguir su habitual de tendencia de evitar relacionarse con los habitantes del lugar tanto como fuera posible, centrándose únicamente en rastrear alguna señal del hechizo que había percibido…sin demasiado éxito. Entre los pocos unicornios que pudo ver, tampoco se encontró con ninguno en cuyo cuerno logrará detectar signos de la misma magia especial que buscaba.

Como se había dicho mil veces a sí mismo antes de dirigirse hacia Ponyville, lo cierto es que en principio aquel no era un lugar en que esperase encontrar el rastro de un conjuro de pura magia aydara, tan lejos de su natal tierra de Hiponia y a la vez tan cerca de Canterlot, precisamente en un pueblo insignificante que no era más que un pequeño punto en los mapas de Equestria. Sin embargo y pesé a lo que afirmaba el sentido común, su especial sensibilidad para con la alquimia no le podía haber fallado de una manera tal… Un gran flujo de energía, como nunca la había percibido, pasó cerca de aquel pueblo… No logró detectar nada de aquel hechizo, pero estaba convencido de que era una pista real, una pista que quizá podría llegar a conducirle a la resolución de la tarea centenaria que su familia había asumido sobre sus lomos. Sólo eso le permitiría darle una vida normal a sus hermanas… Cortó tales pensamientos antes de que terminaran de tomar forma en su mente. No le gustaban las falsas esperanzas.

Abstraído un momento en aquellos pensamientos, no fue capaz de ver el gran vaso de batido que flotaba a pocos pasos de su camino hasta que chocó de lleno contra él, volcándolo totalmente y vertiendo su contenido sobre sus patas delanteras, que de repente se encontraron bañadas por una capa de batido de avena. Y antes de que pudiera terminar de darse cuenta de lo sucedido, una aguda y estrepitosa voz resonó llenando a sus oídos con irritados gritos:

-¡Por las barbas de Star Swirl! ¿Quién es el que osa interponerse en el camino de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y arrojar al suelo su preciado batido?-ante Loud se encaró, irritada y con expresión de profundo enfado y disgusto, la maga-¡Tú! ¿Acaso es que no tienes ojos en la cara? ¿No miras por dónde vas cuándo caminas? ¿Cómo vas a compensar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie por haberla privado de su fantástica bebida? ¿Acaso lo has pensado? ¿Y qué haces ahí callado sin disculparte todavía? ¿Tu lengua va tan mal como tus ojos? ¡Habla ya!

Loud se sintió embargado por una doble y contradictoria sensación de vergüenza y enfado ante su propia torpeza y ante la irritante y, desde su perspectiva, claramente excesiva reacción de la unicornio ante un tonto accidente. Pero mayor fue su enfado cuando, al ir a sacar su pizarra para escribir una disculpa, Trixie, ni corta ni perezosa, le doy un golpe con el casco que la tiró al suelo, junto con la tiza. Realmente no se creía haber ido a topar precisamente con una yegua tan irrespetuosa.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y responde ya a las preguntas de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!-volvió a gritarle la maga-¿O es qué te ha dejado mudo encontrarte hocico a hocico con la mayor hechicera de toda Equestria, que no es otra que… ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie!

Ante aquello, realmente Loud se quedó perplejo y sin saber muy bien cómo responder. Se había encontrado a lo largo de su vida con unicornios arrogantes, pero nada como aquello. Estaba buscando rápido qué hacer antes de que aquella yegua siguiera gritando, cuando otra voz distinta intervino en la conversación:

-¡Eh, frena esos carros, guapa!-se acercó a ambos una pony de tierra que tiraba de un carro. Loud volvió la cabeza hacía ella para toparse con un flequillo rubio que coronaba unos profundos ojos verdes en los que por un segundo se quedó embobado antes de reaccionar, mientras la recién llegada hablaba con la que, en apariencia, era su "amiga"-¡Por las herraduras de Bob el granjero, Trixie! ¿Puedes explicarme que rábanos está pasando aquí y a qué vienen tantos gritos?

-¿Qué qué está pasando?-se volvió Trixie hacia ella, indignada-¡Que este pony le tira su sabroso y dulce batido a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y ni siquiera se disculpa, el muy rufián!

-¿Eh?-vio entonces Applejack el batido volcado y las piernas del desconocido unicornio cubiertas de avena-Bueno, Trixie, estoy segura de que no ha sido adrede, no hace falta ponerse de esa manera…-la pony rubia se quedó algo desconcertada cuando Loud tomó su pizarra y, en vez de decir algo, se puso a escribir en ella.

Lamento mucho haber derramado el batido, escribió escuetamente, debatiéndose entre seguir su impulso natural a ser educado y el deseo de dar un desplante a aquella pony tan poco agradable. Se lo pagaré, añadió enseguida, para intentar ser conciliador.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!-siguió gritando Trixie-¿Acaso consideras que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no es digna de escuchar tu voz y de que le dirijas la palabra? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-¡Trixie! ¡Vale ya!-le refrenó Applejack-Que menuda mañanita llevas… ¿No ves que el pobre es mudo…? Oh… Perdona… Supongo que no debí decirlo así, de esa manera…

No pasa nada y, efectivamente, soy mudo, "asintió" Loud, dirigiéndose a la pony rubia, que le parecía mucho más razonable, agradable y…admitido sólo para sí, linda.

-¿Quieres decir aparte de ciego?-le espetó la maga, apenas conteniendo su enfado.

-¡Celestia, Trixie! Es peor lidiar contigo que con todo un rebaño de enloquecidas vacas.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene por qué soportar esto…-con pose orgullosa comenzó a alejarse de ambos-…ahora la Gran y Poderosa Trixie irá a…eh…-no supo como referirse a la granja, no queriendo decir "a casa" y sin encontrar otra forma de decirlo-…irá a descansar tras una mañana extenuante.

-En fin…-suspiró Applejack-Disculpa las formas de mi amiga… Está pasando un mal momento.

No pasa nada, le respondió Loud, encontrándose mucho mejor al tener ante sí ante una pony con mucha mejor actitud. En serio, siento mucho lo del batido de tu amiga. ¿Cuánto os debo?, le preguntó, queriendo ser conciliador y dejarlo todo resuelto.

-¡No te preocupes, vaquero! Por unas astillas no vamos a tirar el granero. Pero, eres nuevo por aquí, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Loud Off, encant…, sin embargo, antes de que terminara de escribir, Applejack le sorprendió tomando su casco derecho para agitarlo con fuerza a modo de saludo.

-¡Pues encantada, Loud Off, yo me llamo Applejack! ¡A nosotros, los Apple de Sweet Apple Acres, siempre nos gusta hacer nuevos amigos!

Oh… Ya lo veo…, su tiza se movió algo temblorosa sobre su pizarra mientras su pata se siguió agitando un momento después de que Applejack le soltará.

-¿Y qué te trae a nuestro querido pueblo, vaquero? ¿Piensas quedarte entre nosotros?

La verdad es que mi estancia es temporal, le respondió escuetamente, sin querer ni poder profundizar mucho en detalles sobre su presencia en Ponyville.

-Pues espero que todo te marche bien, majete-le espetó una sonriente Applejack-Y si tienes algo que te quiebre el lomo, siempre puedes darme un grito. Aquí una servidora de usted siempre está lista para echar una pata allá dónde hagan falta-añadió con orgullo.

Gracias, Applejack. Lo tendré en cuenta, escribió Loud, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Realmente aquella pony le parecía muy agradable, a diferencia de… Repentinamente, un pequeño golpe, como de un guijarro, le dio en la cabeza. Se volvió para ver a la unicornio con expresión de fastidio y el cuerno iluminado.

-¿Vamos o qué?-se dirigió Trixie a Applejack, por lo visto cansada de esperar.

-Trixie, ¡te estás pasando ya! ¡En serio!-le regañó la rubia, al borde del enfado.

Sin embargo, Loud ya no pensaba en lo cabreado que debía estar por el hecho de que aquella grosera yegua le hubiera arrojado un guijarro. Su atención estaba centrada en la particular magia que empezó a detectar en el cuerno de la maga… La que Trixie había usado para lanzarle la pequeña piedra era común, pero bajo ella… Percibió un rastro, una pequeña chispa inconfundible de magia aydara… Aquella unicornio había estado en contacto con un artefacto producido por la alquimia… Era la única explicación a ese "residuo"… Le alegró profundamente encontrar una pista "fresca" que confirmaba que su percepción no le había engañado al llegar a aquel pueblo… Ahora la cuestión era lograr seguir esa pista.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está cansada de esperar-volvió a emprender la marcha hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

-En serio que lamento este comportamiento-volvió a disculparse Applejack con el unicornio-¿Qué tal si te doy una tarta de manzana? Como gesto de bienvenida, ya sabes…y por las molestias.

Oh, no es necesario, Applejack, pero muchas gracias, le respondió enseguida Loud, mientras su mirada seguía a Trixie.

-Insisto y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario…-Applejack se soltó el arnés para ir tras el carro y sacar un pequeño paquete que le entrego a Loud-Ya verás. Si te gustan las manzanas, te encantará. Está hecha con las mejores manzanas de Equestria, las de nuestra granja, Sweet Apple Acres-Loud pudo notar que realmente había convicción y orgullo en su voz, claro que también era algo que había oído otras veces respecto de otras granjas.

Estoy seguro. Muchas gracias, Applejack.

-No hay de qué, vaquero. Y me encantaría seguir hablando, pero las labores de una buena Apple nunca acaban. ¡Nos vemos, Loud!-se despidió con un alegre guiño mientras seguía a Trixie por el camino, llevando el carro tras de sí. Loud se quedó un momento mirándola alejarse, calculando su próximo movimiento mientras no podía evitar admirar los firmes pasos de la granjera… Tenía dos buenas razones para interesarse por Sweet Apple Acres.


	28. Chapter 11 2

Aquella mañana el bosquecillo que rodeaba las colinas del lago Glasshallow parecía estar sumido en su habitual tranquilidad. Las ardillas correteaban por las ramas de los árboles, los pájaros cantaban, se escuchaba el murmullo de un riachuelo cercano, la luz penetraba en quebradas ráfagas a través de las espesas copas de verdes hojas… Todo resultaba encantador y cotidiano. Pero esta supuesta falta de problemas no terminaba de convencer a cierta pegaso…

Fluttershy, por el contrario y frente a la paz que la rodeaba, recorría su cotidiana ronda con algo más de inquietud de lo acostumbrado. Después de haber notado a sus queridos animalitos en un estado de cierta ansiedad en los últimos días, la repentina calma, lejos de tranquilizarla, le causaba una mayor preocupación. Desde luego no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar aquel asunto hasta haberlo investigado en profundidad… En el fondo aquello la asustaba y temía encontrarse con algún peligro, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad para con aquellas criaturitas indefensas le impelía a buscar respuestas.

Aquella zona del bosque le resultaba especialmente inquietante debido a la abundancia de cavernas y cuevas que había en ella. Los lagos, incluyendo el que daba su nombre al lugar, las lagunas, los ríos y las aguas subterráneas habían propiciado una tierra blanda en que los túneles y las grandes cavidades se abrían bajo tierra a modo de gigantescos hormigueros. Un oscuro mundo desconocido que se extendían a pocos metros de donde posaba sus cascos y cuya mera idea la hacía sentir escalofríos… Y precisamente por ello cada vez tenía más claro que, fuera lo que fuera lo que perturbó a los animales, si es que había algo, debía estar oculto en alguna de aquellas siniestras cavidades, como una fiera peligrosa en su guarida, quizá aguardando el momento propicio para pasar de nuevo al ataque.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener esas sospechas, no terminaba de decidirse por la mejor vía para intervenir. Su primer impulso habría sido ir a pedir la ayuda de Twilight, pero aquella se encontraba en Canterlot y no se atrevía a pensar siquiera en ir a molestarla con lo que sin duda sería para ella un problema insignificante. Por otro lado, tampoco se encontraba cómoda con la idea de adentrarse ella sola por una de las grutas, a la aventura, menos con la idea de que un peligro se albergaba en su interior. Realmente sólo imaginarse entrar en una de aquellas cuevas hacía que se erizase hasta el último de sus cabellos. Claro que tampoco imaginaba a quién podría pedirle que la acompañase.

Estaba dándole vueltas a esta idea cuando un brusco ruido la hizo de saltar y abrazarse instintivamente al árbol más cercano. Cuando pudo recobrar la calma buscó la fuente de los ruidos y notó que llegaban de un claro cercano… Aquello le asustaba, especialmente de cara a lo que hacía un momento estaba pensando… Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar precisamente pasar la oportunidad de ver qué era aquello y si era por un causal lo que había provocado la inquietud en los animales en los días recientes. Tras lograr soltarse del tronco, lo que le llevó unos pausados minutos, se acercó paso a paso, escondiéndose tras los árboles, hasta el foco del sonido… Hasta que lo vio.

Lo que se encontró no era más que un curioso unicornio de pelaje verde y con unas curiosas rayas a lo largo del cuerno. Al verle, en primer lugar, no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga Rarity y en que censurable encontraría aquello. Pero en seguida dejo de fijarse en su aspecto para centrar su atención en lo que hacía… El unicornio concentraba magia en su cuerno, como tantas veces ella misma había visto hacer a Twilight, y la enfocaba hacia unas cercanas flores, que variaban bajo su influjo, adoptando estrambóticas formas y extraños colores. Y a cada cambio, el pony saltaba, haciendo crujir las ramas bajo sus cascos, mientras soltaba una risilla traviesa.

Aquello dejó a Fluttershy totalmente desconcertada… "¡Por Celestia!", pensó, "¿para qué puede querer hacer algo así?", aunque no podía negar que era una curiosidad realmente atrayente y bonita. Las variopintas transformaciones que el unicornio imprimía en las plantas, los tonos fosforescentes y brillantes… No podía dejar de preguntarse si no sería el paso de aquel pony lo que había alterado a los animales, al menos hasta que quizá se acostumbraron a su presencia, pero por otro lado en su actitud casi infantil y en su expresión despreocupada no veía indicios de nada malvado o preocupante. Casi estaba dudando de si acercarse o no para conocerle… Al final, no obstante, no iba a ser decisión suya. Una oportuna ramita quebrada al posar uno de sus cascos en el suelo, atrajo la atención del unicornio, que no tardó en descubrir a la pegaso y mucho en menos en dar un par de saltos ágiles, casi felinos, que le llevaron con expresión alegre hasta casi frente a una repentinamente encogida Fluttershy.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué hace una lindura como tú por estos parajes?-hablaba animado y decidido, con clara confianza en sí mismo-Aunque pensándolo bien, una monada como tú es lo que le faltaba a este lugar tan encantador para ser tan perfecto. ¡Toma, acepta estas flores como regalo!-le tendió un improvisado ramo con su magia de unas flores parecidas en su forma a tréboles y con los pétalos de un intenso color carmesí.

-…-aquello era lo último que sorprendida, totalmente ruborizada y encogida sobre sí misma Fluttershy se habría podido imaginar. Sólo pudo intentar retroceder y evitar mirarle, aunque por otro lado, sabía que aquello no era exactamente lo más correcto ni educado.

-¿Te ocurre algo, encanto?-le preguntó el unicornio, aparentemente poco afectado por la nada favorable reacción de la pegaso-¡No te preocupes! Si tienes algún problema, Herbal está aquí y ahora para echarte un casco. ¿No hace falta que diga que yo soy Herbal, no? Pues no te preocupes, preciosa, que aquí tienes a tu valiente unicornio, que te sacará de cualquier apuro en que te puedas encontrar. Pero, ¿qué tal si me dices tú también tu nombre?

-…eh…yo…me, me…llamo…eh…Flu…Flu…ter…shy…-respondió torpemente, por lo bajo, y evidentemente nerviosa e incómoda. Siempre le costaba hablar con los desconocidos y aquellas circunstancias no resultaban precisamente atenuantes para su timidez.

-¿Cómo has dicho, preciosa? ¿Luttershy, Treeshy? ¡Treeshy! Es un nombre bonito. Me gusta mucho. ¡Encantado de conocerte, Treeshy!-volvió a saltar, como había hecho antes por sus transformaciones, el unicornio. Realmente parecía alegre de verdad por conocerla.

-No… No… Me… Me llamo Fluttershy… Fluttershy-repitió, con su mejor esfuerzo para que pudiera entenderle.

-¿Fluttershy? ¡Oh! Claro. Un nombre mucho más apropiado para una linda pegaso-le guiñó un ojo, como con complicidad-¿Qué te parecen estas flores?-se las acerca-¿No te parecen realmente chulas? ¡Y con aroma a vainilla!

-Oh…vaya…-se asombró sinceramente ella al percibir, en efecto, el dulce aroma de la vainilla de las flores que Herbal casi sostenía con su magia pegadas a su hocico-…es…vaya…nunca había visto nada igual.

-¡Claro que no! Esta colorida magia es cosa mía, sólo mía, del gran Herbal y de su talento floral, ¿has visto mi cutie mark?-movió sus flancos para que resaltara la imagen de una flor con sus pétalos.

-Oh… Se… Se nota que se te dan bien las flores…-asintió Fluttershy.

-En particular, pero mi magia fluye por las plantas en general, para extraer de ellas lo mejor de su esencia… Es muy lioso y ni yo mismo estoy seguro, pero lo que importa es las cosas geniales que puedo hacer con ella. ¿Quieres unas amapolas naranjas con aroma a muffins recién horneados? ¡Te las puedo hacer!-se jactó, orgulloso de su talento.

-Oh…ji, ji…-río suavemente al oír aquello, sin poder evitarlo, al pensar en otra pegaso a la que sí le tentaría y mucho aquella oferta.

-Me gusta como suena tu risa. Es como una alegre y dulce música, Fluttershy… Tu nombre también me parece encantador.

-Oh…eh…gracias-realmente la pegaso se sentía sobrecogida ante tanto halago. Realmente ella no sabía cómo debía proceder ante aquello y le hubiera gustado poder pedir en ese momento su consejo a Rarity, que sí entendía de esas cosas.

-No hay de qué, linda, sólo soy sincero-aquello encendió aún más las ya coloradas mejillas de la pegaso-Por cierto, ¿eres de ese pueblo que he visto cerca, no? Ponyville, creo que se llama.

-Sí… Vivo en Ponyville.

-¡Pues me parece estupendo!-saltó nuevamente-Precisamente he pensado pasar un par de días por aquí y me vendría bien tener una guía que me orientase por el pueblo. Podrías ser tú, monada. ¿Qué me dices?

-Eh…-aquella petición la tomó totalmente por sorpresa-…esto…yo…no creo…ser…adecuada para…eso…

-¡Oh, seguro que sí! A menos que ahora mismo estés ocupada con algo entre cascos… Lo que me lleva de nuevo a mi primera pregunta, ¿qué hace una guapa pegaso como tú por aquí tan solita?

-Bueno…yo…-intentó contestar sin verse afectada por tanto cumplido-…estoy…-pensó en qué responderle, sin querer decir que buscaba lo que podía haber perturbado a los animales cuando sospechaba que la propia magia del unicornio era una posible causa de ello-…recogiendo moras-se decidió al final por una pequeña mentira.

-¡Oh! ¡Pues te deseo mucha suerte, Fluttershy!-asintió el unicornio-Pero yo voy a buscar una pastelería a hincharme de ricas ensaimadas rellenas de vainilla… ¡Um!-se relamió como si ya las tuviera ante sí.

-Oh… Pues en Ponyville hay una pastelería donde hacen dulces muy ricos…o eso creo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Sugarcube Corner…pertenece a los señores Cake, que son unos ponies muy simpáticos y agra…

-¡Genial! ¡Sugarcube Corner, prepárate, que allá va Herbal!-gritó, entusiasmado, mientras emprendía la marcha a paso rápido, con seguridad y alejándose como si supiera el camino con certeza.

Fluttershy, todavía algo desconcertada por aquel inesperado encuentro, sólo pude verle alejarse mientras desaparecía entre los árboles, sin hacerse aún una idea clara de qué le parecía aquel unicornio. Estaba un poco absorta, aún contemplando el lugar por el que vio por última vez a Herbal, cuando unos cascos aparecieron de repente tapando sus ojos y dejándola completamente a oscuras, al tiempo que una conocida voz resonaba en sus oídos:

-¡Fluttershy!, ¡a ver si adivinas quién soy! ¡Ji, ji, ji!

-Eh… ¿Pinkie?-casi preguntó, aunque era evidente que no se podía tratar de otra.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo!-apareció de inmediato la pony rosada frente a ella, con un curioso traje de exploradora y casi más sonriente de lo habitual-¿Qué tal, Fluttershy? ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! Aunque en realidad debería haberlo esperado, ya que tú siempre estás por el bosque para atender a los animalillos y la última vez que te vi dijiste que te tenían preocupada los de esta zona en particular porque los veías algo nerviosillos, así que era totalmente de esperar que vinieras a prestarles especial atención por lo que en realidad… ¡Sí esperaba verte aquí!

-Eh… Está bien… Supongo…-asintió Fluttershy, algo confusa-Y…esto… ¿Qué haces tú por aquí, Pinkie?

-¡Oh! ¡No te lo puedo decir tontilla!-se acerca a su oreja para susurrarle, como en confidencia-¡Es una misión secreta!-se aparta-Pero no te preocupes, pequeña, tita Pinkie se ocupa de todo.

-Pinkie, tengo un año más que tú…

-¡Todo saldrá bien!-siguió diciendo la particular pony fiestera, sin escuchar a su amiga-Pero ahora he de continuar mi épico viaje en busca de un lugar de leyenda…-añadió con tono épico.

-¿Un lugar de leyenda...?-Fluttershy estaba pensando que si el encuentro con aquel unicornio le había resultado extraño, aquello estaba siendo al guinda del pastel… Y es que Pinkie… Era Pinkie.

-¡Toma!-le tendió aquella a la pegaso un libro, que ésta pudo ver que se trataba de "Daring Do y el Arca de los Minotauros"-Para que te hagas una idea. Pero no olvides devolvérselo a Rainbow Dash para el día en que decida a su vez releerlo o devolvérselo ella a Twilight.

-De…de acuerdo…

-Y ahora te dejo, Fluttershy, ¡tengo mucho que hacer y una sola Pinkie no puede abarcarlo todo!... De momento…-dijo antes de desaparecer entre risas a saltos por el bosque.

-Y yo pensando que los animalitos se veían nerviosos…-suspiró Fluttershy.

• • •

A Rarity le encantaba cocinar. La elaboración de refinados y sabrosos platos, igual que la confección y la costura, era una labor destinada a la satisfacción de necesidades que, aún siendo cotidianas, incluso relativamente mundanas, permitía la expresión, si se le dedicaba la atención y el esfuerzo requeridos, de la más alta excelencia personal. La selección de los mejores ingredientes, el cuidado de los utensilios empleados, el cierto encanto del rítmico sonido del cuchillo troceando las verduras, el trabajo delicado para eliminar las esporas venenosas de las setas de Niskono, la preparación de la salsa con el tomate y la soja como ingredientes centrales, el rayado del queso… Las labores en la cocina, además, que terminaban con el perfecto y bien cuidado emplatado, se complementaban con la disposición de la mesa, la buena colocación de la cubertería, la correcta disposición de los añadidos y el final toque de elegancia con que las servilletas, erguidas en forma de cisnes orgullosos, remataban la obra total.

Estaba ocupada en ello la unicornio, con su habitual diligencia y sin dejar de pensar al tiempo en el delicado encargo que tenía entre cascos cuando, de improviso, la ventana de la cocina se abrió con estruendo, dando paso a una Rainbow Dash que llevaba lo que a primera vista se podría haber tomado como un disfraz de Daring Do, además de una gran bolsa en uno de sus costados como si estuviese a punto de emprender algún importante viaje o expedición. Antes de que Rarity tuviera la posibilidad de reprocharle sus formas, aquella empezó a hablar con gran agitación:

-¡Oh, menos mal que a ti si te encuentro en casa! ¡Rápido, Rarity, prepara tus cosas, que hoy hay planes urgentes! ¡Hoy vamos a emprender una importante misión!

-Eh… ¿Disculpa, querida? No entiendo a lo que te refieres. ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? ¿De qué planes estás hablando? No sé en que andas metida, pero yo no entraré ahí-le replicó, realmente más desconcertada que molesta, en parte por estar ya acostumbrada a las rudas maneras de la pegaso.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que os conté ayer sobre las extrañas ruinas que hay ocultas a apenas unos veinte minutos de vuelo de aquí? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo y con urgencia!-le espeto la pony arco iris-No podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados con esa amenaza acechándonos a todos desde las sombras. ¡Hay que actuar y hay que actuar ya!

-Ejem…-Rarity hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma y la compostura-Rainbow Dash, aunque encuentro que tu afán por…protegernos del mal allá dónde se encuentre puede ser evaluado como admirable, me temo que, formas algo descorteses aparte, no puedo ayudarte. Es más, tú misma admitiste que Twilight, que de todas nosotras es la más experta en cuanto a temas de magia se refiere, no ha considerado que tales ruinas sean una amenaza inminente. Y si me disculpas, estoy preparando lasaña al estilo del chef Tasty Cook.

-¿Al qué?

-Al estilo del chef Tasty Cook, autor de esta magnífica y útil guía-le muestra un libro-Se titula "Grandes recetas para pequeñas cocinas" y es un muy completo recetario que contiene los mejores platos de la gastronomía de Canterlot. Algunos ingredientes son difíciles de encontrar aquí, en Ponyville, pero el resultado compensa por el esfuerzo.

-¿Eh?... Oye… No he venido a hablar de eso… ¿Es que no me has escuchado?

-Desde luego que te he escuchado, querida… ¿Quieres recalcar algo que temas que no haya captado lo suficiente mi atención?

La pegaso observó, casi con incredulidad y desespero, como su amiga continuaba atendiendo a su receta con total tranquilidad, como si ella no estuviera allí. Realmente aquello la sacaba totalmente de quicio. ¿Por qué nadie era capaz de tomársela en serio? Ni siquiera sus amigas. "No… Twilight es la experta y que a ti casi te conviertan en pegaso frito no es nada que la pueda contradecir…" Si fuera por ella, casi volvería sola a aquella caverna a conseguir las pruebas que demostrasen que tenía razón, pero, teniendo que tratar con extrañas fuerzas mágicas, había decidido que tendría más oportunidades si la acompañase un unicornio. Descartada su estudiosa amiga por motivos evidentes, sólo la modista quedaba como única candidata…aunque la misma Rainbow admitía para sí que no era la acompañante ideal para tal tipo de expedición.

-Twilight estaría de acuerdo en que hay que intervenir cuanto antes si hubiera estado con Pinkie y conmigo en aquel horrible lugar, por eso quiero volver para traer evidencias de lo que digo y…-hizo una breve pausa antes de soltar la "bomba"-…y para ello creo que es posible…que necesite que de la ayuda de un unicornio. A pesar de mi conocida genialidad, he de reconocer que todo eso de la magia y lo que hacéis los unicornios con vuestros cuernos se me escapa un poquito.

-¿Así que lo que "hacemos los unicornios con nuestros cuernos", eh?-le replicó la modista, recalcando las palabras de su amiga.

-Bueno. Tú me has entendido.

-¿Y por qué acudes a mí? Yo soy una modista, una esteta cuya vocación es ir tras la belleza, la armonía y la perfección, nada que ver con esa engorrosa tarea que propones, mi querida Rainbow.

-Pero…-buscó aquella una forma de intentar convencerla-También eres una luchadora y hemos combatido y enfrentado juntas peligros como los de Nigthmare Moon o Discord. Y desde luego eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, ¿o te has olvidado de Tom?-río ligeramente la pegaso al recordar aquel asunto.

-¡Acordamos que nunca más se mencionaría!-protestó Rarity, aún avergonzaba por aquello.

-Bueno, bueno… Eso no tiene importancia para el tema que nos ocupa… La cuestión es que hay una posible amenaza y debemos ir a investigar y cuánto más tiempo perdamos hablando, peor.

-Hay muchas amenazas potenciales, Rainbow Dash, el bosque Ever Free está repleto de ellas, pero no por eso vamos allí sin ninguna razón de peso. Y, para mí, si a Twilight no le parece necesario, tampoco yo lo considero pertinente. Y, si me disculpas, seguiré con mis tareas.

-Te repito que Twilight no vio lo que yo, se está equivocando y mucho.

-Sólo tengo que decir, por si no ha quedado ya claro, que no dejaré de mi lado mis ocupaciones para ir a explorar una sucia, horrible y polvorienta cueva con el único fin de satisfacer tu capricho. Y es mi última palabra.

-¡Oh, venga ya!-la pony arco iris empezaba a impacientarse-¡Sólo te preocupa despeinarte cuando nos encontramos ante la posible destrucción de toda Equestria!

-Venga, eso mismo digo yo…-le replicó Rarity mientras seguía con sus preparativos culinarios-Que aumentes la paranoia de tus delirios no hará que tengas más argumentos para defenderlos.

-¡Pues ahí te quedas y ojala se te queme…lo que sea que prepares!-gritó a modo de despedida, enojada antes de marcharse de nuevo por la misma ventana-… ¡Por Celestia! ¡Todos han perdido el buen juicio menos yo!-vociferó mientras sobrevolaba Ponyville a gran velocidad, sin rumbo y verdaderamente, sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde dirigirse.

Finalmente decidió posarse en una nube, rumiando su descontento y su frustración mientras volvía a hacer un recorrido mental de todos los unicornios a los que conocía y meditaba con cuáles tendría bastante confianza para pedirles que la acompañasen a una misión tan arriesgada. La lista era muy corta y no había ninguno que cumpliese del todo con la segunda condición… Y estaba dándole vueltas a aquello cuando percibió que alguien más se posaba sobre la nube.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿A quién encuentro casualmente por mi puntual paseo por Ponyville sino a mi colega?-escuchó una firme voz que había oído por primera vez muy recientemente.

-¿Y a quién esperabas, Lightning?-se acercó para encarar a la pegaso arco iris a su interlocutora, una yegua de pelaje turquesa y crin bicolor ámbar y oro. Se trataba de Lightning Dust, con quien había coincidido en las pruebas de acceso al intenso curso de instrucción que los wonderbolts ofertaban en verano.

Ambas ponies se quedaron quietas durante unos segundos, mirándose mutuamente como desafiándose… Hasta que finalmente las risas acabaron con la aparente tensión y ambas chocaron amistosamente sus cascos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-le preguntó Rainbow-Te hacía en Cloudsdale.

-Y estaba, pero decidí tomarme una pausa en mi entrenamiento para venir a Ponyville a hacerle una visita a mi futura compañera en los Wonderbolts.

-¿Futura compañera? ¿Acaso tú ya has recibido la notificación de que pasaste la prueba?

-Pues no, están yendo más lentos que una panda de tortugas lisiadas con las evaluaciones… Irónicamente para ser un equipo famoso entre otras cosas por la velocidad de sus miembros… ¡Pero, por Celestia, Rainbow! ¿No viste a los otros? Eran un espectáculo lamentable, una lección voladora de lo que no debe ser un Wonderbolt del primero al último. Fuimos las únicas, las únicas que dimos la talla. Si no nos admiten las primeras y con puntuación de sobra es que están locos.

-Bueno… Cuando pienso en ello… Me doy cuenta de formas en que quizá lo habría hecho mejor. Aunque es verdad que los demás… No se lucieron demasiado.

-Sí. Eso es cierto. Nosotras podríamos haberlo hecho mejor, pero no importa ante el hecho de que los demás apenas tienen margen para haberlo hecho peor-rió-Lo único engorroso es todo el tiempo que nos tendrán esperando antes de empezar la instrucción… Se me hace eterno. ¿A ti no?

-Desde luego.

-Y tú y yo tenemos que estar juntas-le dio una palmadita en el lomo a Rainbow de forma amistosa-Tú y yo somos el futuro de los Wonderbolt. Además, de que lo adecuado es que una pegaso tan fantástica como yo tenga una amiga que pueda estar a su altura y tú eres esa. ¡Lo vamos a pasar genial!

-¡Seguro!-asintió la pegaso de crin arco iris, que se encontraba más animada por aquella charla con Dust.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Una carrerita hacia Cloudsdale o te raya demasiado ser la segunda?-le desafió.

-Me raya volar dormida, sí…-le replicó, sonriéndole mientras la encaraba igualmente-Y me encantaría darte una lección de vuelo, pero… Ahora mismo estoy ocupada.

-¿Ocupada, disfrazada o acobardada?-la picó nuevamente la pegaso turquesa.

-Rainbow Dash no conoce lo que es el miedo.

-¡Demuéstralo!

-¡Cuándo quieres y dónde quieras!-finalmente recogió el desafió.

-Vamos a tu casa para que dejes ese fardo y mientras pensaré un circuito apropiado para machacarte, Dash-aleteó Lightning, empezando a alejarse y poniéndose en camino.

-¡Ja! ¡A mí luego no me vengas llorando!-le espetó Rainbow al pasar a su lado, en dirección a su casa, seguida por Lightning.


	29. Chapter 11 3

-Vaya… Así que tienes la edición completa y comentada en catorce volúmenes de la "Historia de la Vida y Obras de Star Swirl el Barbudo" de Night Allknow...-comentó Fogsun, interesado, mientras revisaba con la mirada los libros apilados en las largas y cargadas estanterías.

-Así es-asintió Twilight, no sin orgullo-Fue un regalo especial de la Princesa Celestia por haber terminado con éxito mi primer curso en la academia de magia.

-Vaya…-se limitó a decir el unicornio, continuando con su visual registro-…en conjunto parece que tienes una buena selección aquí.

-Oh, eso intento-le respondió la pony morada, contenta de la aprobación de Fogsun. Realmente en aquellos pocos días había aprendido a apreciar su opinión y ahora que, a raíz de invitarle junto a su amigo Ear a comer a su casa, le tenía en su cuarto, había estado especialmente interesada en mostrarle que ella compartía su amor por los libros y por los estudios mágicos a qué ambos se dedicaban-Aunque desde que me instalé en la biblioteca de Ponyville no he necesitado adquirir más libros por mi cuenta.

-Oh, claro, es comprensible-asintió su interlocutor-Ya que tendrás a tu disposición los del fondo de la biblioteca y los que ésta adquiera para sí.

-Así es…y sobre todo porque, la verdad, aunque es la biblioteca pública del pueblo… Bueno… No va nadie casi nunca a solicitar ningún libro…-comentó Twilight con extrañeza-Lo único reseñable es un amiga mía, Rainbow Dash, que sacó un ejemplar de todas y cada una de las novelas de Daring Do… Ejemplares que parece que no va a devolver, la verdad…

-En la biblioteca de Ponytown pasó algo similar con algunos libros…Yo ayudaba al señor Lybook en ella cuando era pequeño, antes de irme a Canterlot a estudiar en la academia de Celestia.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad?-se interesó en aquel detalle del pasado de Fogsun. No le conocía de mucho, pero no se tardaba en notar que no solía prodigarlos-Me hubiese encantado hacer algo parecido… Yo de pequeña en Canterlot pasaba casi todo mi tiempo libre en una pequeña librería que había cerca de casa… Habría querido llevármelos todos a mi cuarto-añadió con una pequeña risa de complicidad.

-Te entiendo. Yo soñaba con mudarme a veces a la biblioteca y estaba todo lo que podía en ella. Lo prefería a estar en casa. Allí nunca tenía la bastante tranquilidad. Sobre todo por mi hermana. Es muy alborotadora.

-Oh, ¿así que tienes una hermana?

-Sí. Un hermano y una hermana mayores…-le respondió mecánicamente mientras examinaba otro de los libros de Twilight. No parecía ponerse nervioso como en la vez anterior en que le había hecho preguntas personales, pero estaba claro que no se encontraba cómodo con ello. La unicornio empezó a reflexionar sobre cómo llevar la conversación hacia el punto que le interesaba, pues una de las razones por las que había querido llegar a Fogsun allí para hablar a solas era la extraña visita de la princesa Luna de por la mañana. Tenía que hablar con Fog sobre el profesor Knowling para ver si le daba sentido a las preguntas de la alicornio.

-Dijiste que tu madre se había dedicado al estudio de los aydara como haces tú… ¿También tus hermanos?

-No, mis hermanos no se dedican a esto-fue la seca respuesta.

-Así que tú eres el único que ha seguido los pasos de tu madre, ¿eh? ¿Y tus hermanos qué hacen? ¿Se han interesado por otros campos de la magia tal vez?

-No les interesa mucho la magia, realmente.

-Oh… Me resulta extraño… Pero supongo que no es tan raro… Tengo una amiga, Rarity, a la que realmente tampoco le presta mucha atención, más allá de algunos hechizos que le resultan útiles… Aunque yo creo que sería lo normal que todos los unicornios sintieran fascinación por aquello que realmente nos caracteriza… Pero no es así. En fin…-a pesar de lo que esperaba, su interlocutor no parecía prestarle en ese momento mucha atención ni para asentir con un monosílabo que detonara que la estaba escuchando-… ¿Conociste al profesor Knowling al entrar al Celestium?-aprovechó el cambio de tema para sacar a colación el que le interesaba.

-No. La verdad es que le conocí bastante tiempo después, tras acabar mis estudios básicos como alumno y empezar mis primeros proyectos, cuando ya me había decantado por la magia aydara como especialidad. Entonces estaba en el departamento del profesor Oldworld, concentrándome en análisis de textos, en paleografía, diplomática, epigrafía y numismática… En todo aquello en que se hubiesen inscrito o escrito jeroglíficos aydara.

-Interesante… ¿Y por qué decidiste cambiar al departamento del profesor Knowling?

-Realmente no fue una decisión mía. Es decir, corrijo, no fue una iniciativa mía.

-¿Y entonces de quién fue?

-Del mismo profesor Knowling. Por lo visto les llamaron la atención algunos de mis trabajos sobre epigrafía aplicada a la excavación arqueológica. O eso fue lo que dijo.

-¡Oh! ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en algún proyecto arqueológico?-la curiosidad intelectual de Twilight fue demasiada como para evitar eludir aquel tema para centrarse en preguntar sólo sobre Knowling-¡Suena realmente fascinante.!

-Eso me parecía a mí también-asintió Fogsun-Por eso me apunté como voluntario a las excavaciones en las antiguas ruinas de la ciudad aydara de Cherady.

-¿Y qué tal fue la experiencia?

-…bueno…-el unicornio desvió la mirada por un momento-…tuvo sus momentos interesantes y otros aburridos. La exploración de las ruinas del gran castillo de la reina Platina fue sin duda lo más llamativo-añadió, pareciendo querer alejar el tema de la conversación de sí mismo.

-¿La reina Platina?-le preguntó con interés Twilight, intentando mantener viva la conversación.

-Platina fue la soberana de Hiponia entre el 358 y el 378, tras la marcha y misteriosa desaparición de su antecesora, la reina Calipso y el ascenso al trono de Fogking II. Abandonó la capital tradicional de Ádralon para instalar su sede de poder en una ciudad de nueva creación, que no era otra que Cherady, en la costa oriental, donde construyó su gran fortaleza, estableció el Centro Alquímico Aydara más importante de su época y dio un gran impulso al estudio de la alquimia del agua.

-Interesante-asintió Twilight, que había escuchado con atención las palabras de Fogsun-¿Y…qué sueles hacer en el departamento del profesor Knowling?

-La verdad es que volví a centrarme en mis estudios sobre la escritura aydara, aunque ahora más enfocado a la magia práctica y a los experimentos en el laboratorio. El profesor me hace algún encargo de vez en cuando, normalmente el análisis de algún ideograma complejo que desconozca… Pero no es usual.

-Dijiste que…el profesor Knowling era muy reservado con su trabajo… ¿Alguna vez le has ayudado en él?

-No. Nunca me lo ha pedido y yo tampoco estoy muy interesado, la verdad.

-¿Y por qué no?-le extrañaron a la unicornio aquellas palabras.

-El profesor está volcado desde hace mucho tiempo, como te dije, en el estudio de la pirámide de Adenror…y sinceramente, en su momento pude observar con detalle uno de los fragmentos y… No tengo ningún interés en ese objeto.

-¿Cómo puede ser, a pesar de su misterio y de lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día? Parece una pieza importante en la historia de Hiponia como para no despertar "ningún interés"…

-Sin embargo… En mí no lo hace. Y, en confianza, te diré algo, más que potencial, yo veo un gran peligro en esa pieza. Por lo que pude notar… Su materia, su estructura… Son marcadamente diferentes de cualquier otra cosa que he visto… Si no fuera por los ideogramas grabados en su superficie, ni siquiera estaría seguro de que fuera obra de la alquimia aydara.

-Y el profesor Knowling… ¿Comparte tu criterio?-le preguntó, con interés, la unicornio, pensando que había dado con el rastro adecuado y que el asunto de aquella pirámide estaba relacionado, casi con seguridad, con el motivo por el que la princesa Luna iba tras el profesor.

-Supongo que no, pero no podría asegurarlo.

-Vaya…-dándose por satisfecha de momento con aquella información, Twilight decidió cambiar de tema para no levantar sospechas-…por cierto, al final tendremos que ir en el tren nocturno, ¿no? Ear me ha comentado antes que ante la inesperada orden de Knowling, no pudo conseguir un billete a una hora mejor.

-Sí, así es… Vamos a tener que ir en uno de esos incómodos vagones-dormitorio.

-En fin… Sólo decir que lamento las molestias que te pueda causar… Yo podría perfectamente seguir en Canterlot el tiempo que fuese preciso, no sé por qué a Knowling se le ocurrió lo de enviarte a Ponyville y mucho menos su repentina urgencia.

-Pues ya somos dos… Pero no te preocupes, Twy, nada de eso es culpa tuya.

-Gracias, Fog-le sonrió la unicornio, mientras intentaba no pensar en las formas tan cercanas que en tan poco tiempo habían adoptado ambos en el trato mutuo.

Y estaba a punto de replicarle algo su interlocutor cuando, precedida del sonido de unos cascos contra ella, la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dar paso al hocico de Velvet.

-Disculpad que os interrumpa, pero la comida ya está en la mesa y no hay que dejar que se enfrié, ¿verdad?-les dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Ahora mismo vamos…-asintió Twilight, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo seguida de Fogsun. Su madre espero junto a la puerta a que el unicornio pasara y saliera del cuarto hacia el comedor antes de decirle en voz baja a su hija-Al final resulta que tu amigo sí es bastante mono, ¿eh?

-Eh…-se sorprendió la joven pony lavanda ante aquella inesperada salida-Bueno, supongo. Ya te dije que…no me fijo en esas cosas… Así que no lo sé.

-Seguro que no lo sabes-el tono de Velvet no podía ser más divertido ante aquella curiosa situación.

-¡Te digo que no!-insistió Twilight mientras se precitaba a paso rápido por el pasillo, en pos de Fogsun, que ya bajaba las escaleras. Su madre la siguió al poco, casi teniendo que esforzarse para contener la risa.

• • •

A pesar de sus esfuerzos para conseguir aparentar calma, el profesor Knowling no podía evitar dejar a la vista parte de su nerviosismo mientras, de cara a lo que se decía a sí mismo que era un "repliegue táctico", retiraba y guardaba en cajas los libros y demás utensilios de su despacho que esperaba le resultasen útiles y que por ello quería tener a casco. Aunque en aquellos momentos no tenía del todo despejada la mente para tener claro cuáles podían serle prácticos y cuáles no… De lo que sí estaba seguro era de qué no podía permanecer sin moverse y sin tomar precauciones.

Aún estaba confuso sobre a lo que podría haber sucedido y en su perfil más optimista se quería decir a sí mismo que el sueño que había tenido no era para nada significativo… Pero estaba lejos de convencerse de ello. De alguna manera, todas las defensas que había tomado para que su subconsciente no le delatara de cara a los poderes de la princesa Luna, parecían haber fallado… Eso no significaba que la alicornio de la noche hubiera sido consciente de su sueño… Muchos ponies soñaban cada noche y no acudía a todos, siendo alertada sobre todo por las pesadillas, lo que no era el caso… E incluso, se decía a sí mismo, aunque Luna hubiera visto su sueño… No tenía por qué haber consecuencias… Aunque sin duda las habría… Mientras tramitaba y proyectaba sus planes para el futuro inmediato, dónde ponerse a resguardo de represalias desde palacio sin dejar de atender su objetivo oculto en Ponyville, no dejaba de temer que en cualquier momento una escuadra de soldados apareciera llamando a su puerta para detenerle y llevarle a una oscura mazmorra.

Por ello, cuando alguien llamo de improviso a la puerta, apenas se contuvo a tiempo de evitar alzar un escudo mágico a su alrededor, como si temiera que le fueran a atacar de repente y sin previo avisto… Cuando recuperó el autocontrol, respiró pausadamente para mantener una apariencia calmada y que no le temblara la voz:

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, esperando oír en respuesta la metálica y seca voz de un soldado.

-Brown, abre la puerta-para su asombro, era una voz femenina que no había oído en mucho tiempo-Soy yo, Fogsea, Fogsea Dremtly.

-Adelante-le dio paso, abriendo la puerta e intentando parecer sereno, aunque no ocultando su sorpresa. Aquella no era precisamente una pony a la que esperase encontrar llamando a su puerta-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Fogsea.

-Lo sé, Brown, y no estoy aquí por una visita de cortesía.

-Ya suponía que no venías a compartir un café ni a hablar de los viejos tiempos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy muy ocupado.

-Entonces permíteme que vaya directa al grano… ¿Quieres explicarme qué son esas prácticas de campo en Ponyville? ¿Acaso te sobra presupuesto y no sabes dónde gastarlo?

-La arqueología del valle de Canterlot es una especialidad que precisamente está despuntando en los últimos tiempos, como demuestran los artículos publicados en varias revistas especializadas de trabajos en Mareville, Trotingville, Blue Lake Town… Y siempre es un buen ejercicio abrirse a experimentar con otros campos, en lugar de obcecarse con la propia especialidad y quedar ciego a todo lo demás-le replicó. Se había preparado aquella respuesta para cualquiera a quien se viera obligado a responder…y la verdad es que él mismo se habría podido convencer de que era sincera.

-¿Es que te parece que tener que adiestrar a una alumna, que pusieron a tu cargo y no al suyo, por muy inteligente que ésta sea, no es ya bastante ocupación como para poner más trabajo sobre su lomo?

-Debe ser que tengo más confianza que tú en las capacidades de tu hijo, por lo visto-quiso desviarle del tema.

-Yo confió en Fog, pero te has excedido. Además, después de lo que ocurrió en Cherady…

-Ponyville no es Cherady, ¿qué puede pasar? En Ponyville no se va a encontrar una cripta aydara, ¿cómo podría haberla?-le replicó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras no podía evitar reír por dentro ante la ironía de aquello-Ni nada que pueda suponer el más mínimo riesgo.

-Ya…-a pesar de toda su desconfianza para con Knowling, admitía para sí que aquello le parecía correcto-…espero que estés en lo cierto.

-Estoy en lo cierto. Recuerda que aquí el especialista en arqueología aydara soy yo. Si fuera una cuestión acerca de…no sé...alquimia aplicada al cultivo de margaritas, entonces te pediría tu opinión-le dijo sin ocultar su visión despectiva respecto al trabajo de su interlocutora-¿Por qué, qué tal están tus flores? Si es que tu marido granjero aún te permite tener tu jardín de juegos.

-¿Pretendes ser gracioso, Brown? De momento, de los dos, yo soy la única que ha logrado hacer una aportación útil y demostrable sobre los logros de la alquimia aydara. Tus altos estudios sobre grandes artefactos de poder de momento han llegado a… ¿Cómo decirlo? Absolutamente nada.

Encajado golpe por golpe, ambos se miraron un momento con disgusto compartido. Sólo tras unos breves instantes de tensión, Knowling optó por intentar atacar aquella situación.

-Bueno… Como te he dicho, estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo… Así que si no tienes ningún tema más que quieras que tratemos… Lo mejor será que cada cual vaya a atender sus propios asuntos.

-…sí. Parece que es lo mejor…-asintió también Fogsea al cabo de unos segundos, empezando a alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

-Y…señorita Dremtly…

-Hace mucho tiempo que soy la señora Wheat, profesor Knowling.

-Pues que la señora Wheat pida cita antes de volver por sorpresa a este despacho.

-El profesor Knowling demostrará gran carencia de visión si una futura visita de la señora Wheat le toma "por sorpresa"-le replicó antes de irse, cerrándose tras de sí y quedándose con la última palabra-Engreído clasista.


	30. Chapter 12 1

**Capítulo 12. Sumergiéndose en problemas**

El bosque, según iba avanzando por él con rumbo fijo y decidido, se presentaba cada vez más oscuro y silencioso, casi siniestro. Los árboles alzaban con retorcidas ramas unas espesas copas que apenas dejaban pasar unos pobres haces de luz hasta el suelo; un suelo que se presentaba irregular, plagado de malas hierbas, raíces gruesas y sobresalientes, piedras molestas e inesperadas cavernas abiertas a la negrura del interior de la tierra. Una atmósfera tétrica que se completaba con la ausencia completa de cualquier ruido que fuera indicio de alguna presencia animal, ni siquiera podía escuchar, aún con su buen oído, el lejano canto de un pajarillo… Sólo el sonido de sus cascos al caminar llegaba a sus oídos.

Con todo, Pinkie Pie seguía su plan, indiferente a lo que le rodeaba y sonriente, con la mente puesta en los felices resultados que esperaba para aquella misión que había emprendido. Realmente se extrañaba de no haberlo puesto en práctica antes, con todas las posibilidades de diversión que ahora se le presentaban según pensaba más y más en ello… "Que sorpresa se llevará la señora Cake cuando vea que sí puedo hacer como si fuera veintisiete ponies", reía mientras saltaba, despreocupada, entre los árboles.

-Um-se paró de pronto, en mitad aparentemente de ninguna parte, mirando en rededor suyo como para orientarse, aunque a su alrededor no había más que bosque allá hacia donde volviese la vista-Creo que no debo estar ya lejos, supongo. Las descripciones que me hacía la abuela Pie de este sitio no eran demasiado específicas… ¡Pero seguro que no tardo en encontrarlo!-se animó repentinamente, riendo y retomando sus saltitos hacia delante.

Hasta que, repentinamente, al ir a posar los cascos de nuevo en tierra, se encontró con la súbita aparición de un pozo bajo sus patas que apenas pudo ver cuando ya se estaba precipitando por él mientras un agudo grito de sorpresa brotaba de su garganta. Aquel boquete era la abertura de un extraño túnel por el que la rosada pony se deslizo, cayendo a trompicones, hasta llegar a una colosal caverna subterránea. Una gran cueva, inmensa, coronada por una bóveda de piedra que parecía esculpida en la roca y que, con un improvisado óculo en su punto más alto a modo de ventana, iluminaba aquella cavidad que parecía más bien el gran salón de cualquier castillo. Un "salón" cuyo centro estaba ocupado por una perfectamente circular laguna de aguas turquesas en cuya superficie se reflejaba a la perfección el alto techo que sobre ella se cernía.

-¡Weeeeeeeeeeee!-exclamó, entusiasmada, mientras se acercaba al agua y se asomaba, contemplando su sonriente reflejo-¡Sabía que te encontraría! Claro, que para algo me desperté con ese hormigueo en el hocico que me hace saber que el día que empieza traerá éxito a mis esfuerzos-volvió a reír-"Donde las ramas aprietan, el espejo está ocultado; donde las aves no vuelan, su casa ha excavado; aquellos que lo encuentran, si conocen lo hallado; nuevos "yos" surgir verán, eso dispone su hado"-recitó de memoria, recordando las palabras de su abuela.

Le faltaba por comprobar, claro, que aquella fuera la famosa laguna Espejo de la leyenda y, sobre todo, en caso de que así fuera, necesitaba saber cómo "hacerla funcionar". A primera vista, el agua que tenía ante sí parecía normal, sin nada en su apariencia que la distinguiese del agua más común que podía obtenerse del grifo de cualquier casa. Pinkie la observó un momento antes de, sin más y sin dudar, hundió una pezuña en ella. Pero, aparte de notar que estaba ligeramente fría, no pudo percibir nada extraño ni sobrenatural.

-A ver, veamos, ¿qué más decía la historia de la abuelita Pie sobre el estanque?-intentó hacer memoria-¡Vamos, Pinkie, recuerda!-se dijo mientras tiraba de su esponjoso flequillo-¡Oh, ya sé!-se le iluminaron de repente los ojos al recordar-La abuelita siempre mencionaba unos versillos en el poema que parecían ser como una especie de conjuro. ¡Seguro que ese es el truco del almendruco!¡Ejem-se aclaró la garganta para recitar con mayor claridad-"Y en su propio reflejo ella miraba, anhelando aquel cuyo reflejo compartía, y solemnemente juró no tener miedo, ante la perspectiva de ser doblemente copiada".

La voz de Pinkie resonó con fuerza por toda la caverna…sin provocar ningún efecto aparente, lo que en principio desconcertó a la rosada pony.

-¿Acaso lo habré recordado mal? No creo. Quizá haya que hacer algo con el agua, aparte de recitar las palabras mágicas… ¡Vaya! Estaría bien haber consultado a Twilight antes de venir, pero bueno, según Rainbow ha ido a Canterlot a estudiar para protegernos de la magia mala de ese sitio tan raro, así que está bien dónde está. Bueno. Probemos otra cosa-sumergió una pata en el agua y la agitó con fuerza mientras volvía a recitar-"Y en su propio reflejo ella miraba, anhelando aquel cuyo reflejo compartía, y solemnemente juró no tener miedo, ante la perspectiva de ser doblemente copiada".

Por un momento, parecía que no había logrado de nuevo nada cuando, para su sorpresa, algo dentro del agua pareció agarrarla del casco y tirar de ella hacia el interior de la laguna. Eran como dos cascos que hubieran cogido el suyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Pinkie se lanzó de cabeza en pos de aquello para encontrarse, de alguna forma, asomándose a la superficie del mismo lago y a otra pony rosada cuyo aspecto conocía mejor que bien, tirando de ella para sacarla del agua. Por un momento, las dos yeguas se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, flequillo agarrando flequillo, ojos azules frente a ojos azules, húmedo hocico contra húmedo hocico. Hasta que, finalmente, ambas empezaron a reír y a dar saltitos.

-¡Lo he logrado, lo he logrado!-gritaba, satisfecha, Pinkie.

-¡Lo ha logrado, lo ha logrado!-coreaba a su vez su clon, hasta que, deteniéndose al rato, le preguntó, curiosa-¿Qué has logrado? ¿Es algo divertido? Debe de serlo porque sólo las cosas divertidas pueden lograrse, o al menos ese es mi caso, ya que las otras, las cosas aburridas, las suelo dejar apartadas, porque, ¿quién quiere perder el tiempo con cosas aburridas? Por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿tú tienes hambre? Yo quiero un cupcake de chocolate. ¿Y tú? ¿Traes cupcakes? ¿Traes cupcakes de chocolate? ¡Los cupcakes son divertidos! ¿Por qué no has traído…?-y así habría seguido de no ser porque la Pinkie original le metió sin más precisamente un cupcake en la boca, el cual la clon procedió a comer con ganas.

-Claro que he traído cupcakes de chocolate, ¡por favor!-asintió su interlocutora-¿Qué clase de Pinkie crees que soy?

-¡Quiero otro! O mejor, ¡juguemos a algo! ¡Hagamos algo divertido! ¡Quiero diversión! ¡Diversión, diversión, diversión!-tras engullir el cupcake casi como un pato, la clon se agitaba, nerviosa, empezando a dar saltos de un lugar a otro y repitiendo aquella palabra como si se tratara de un mantra.

-¡Perfecto! Ese el espíritu-asintió, satisfecha, la original-¡Este es un comienzo pinkantástico!

• • •

Pasado el mediodía, el radiante sol de la tarde reinaba en un cielo despejado de nubes, estático y azul. Sin ninguna corriente de brisa que recorriera los caminos o las calles, los rayos del astro de Celestia caían pesados, plomizos, sobre Ponyville, trayendo otra anticipada tarde de estío, seca y tórrida, al colorido pueblo. Por ello las calles se veían tranquilas, abandonadas, con todos los ponies prefiriendo refugiarse en la comodidad de sus hogares o en los pocos lugares en los que la sombra de los árboles o de algún quiosco ofrecía algo de alivio y refugio del implacable calor. Por la misma razón, dos pegasos habían acabado acomodándose en las ramas de un fuerte manzano, bajo el paraguas de su espesa copa, descansando mientras aprovechaban para dar cuenta de algunas de las manzanas que pendían sobre sus cabezas, al tiempo que hablaban y reían.

-Y en ese momento… ¡Puf! Sus alas se volvieron polvo por el sol y empezó a caer en picado hacia tierra-le iba narrando Rainbow con el tono más teatral que podía-Gritaba y se agitaba, pataleando, mientras un negro final se cernía sobre ella, o, mejor dicho, ella se arrojaba sobre su propio final. Y cuando los mismos wonderbolts fallaron y nadie reaccionó a tiempo, ¡sólo la increíble Rainbow Dash pudo salvar el día! Arrojándome en pos de ella, a pesar de que todo parecía estar en contra mía, logré batir todas las marcas y todos los obstáculos y con una súper impresionante sonic rainboom alcancé justo a Rarity y a los desfallecidos wonderbolt antes de que se estampasen contra el duro suelo, llevándoles de vuelta hasta el estadio mientras a mi paso, una gran estela arco iris hacía que el cielo estuviera un 20% más cool. Y esa es la historia de aquel día. Uno más en mi rutinaria vida de heroica pegaso-concluyó la historia mientras sonreía, orgullosa de su hazaña.

-Ya veo-se limitó a asentir Lightning, aparentemente poco impresionada, mientras le daba otro bocado a la que era ya la quinta manzana que se comía-Es una historia interesante.

-Ya-masculló su decepción ante aquel comentario tan poco interesado de Dust-"Interesante"-repitió.

-Sí. Eso he dicho. Una unicornio se metió dónde no debía y tú la salvaste. Pero no era más que un tonto certamen de pilotos noveles.

-¿Tonto? ¿Acaso tú has participado alguna vez en uno de esos certámenes de pilotos noveles?

-No. No lo he hecho. Y la verdad es que no me interesan mucho esas exhibiciones mundanas-le replicó-Tienen mucha floritura y poca diversión de verdad, como demuestra la participación de tu amiga. Además, de qué no sirven de mucho.

-¿No sirven de mucho?-repitió, perpleja, Dash, intentando no sentirse herida en su ego por aquello.

-Bueno. Tú misma eres la prueba. ¿Estás más cerca de ser una wonderbolt por haber ganado esa competición? ¿No? Pues ese es mi punto.

-Pero… Son divertidas.

-Como las carreras que acabamos de disputar. Pasas el rato y te echas una risa, pero nada útil sale de ellas. Practicar piruetas para impresionar en un concurso no te prepara para lo que de verdad merece la pena.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Evidentemente, ser piloto de combate. El riesgo y el peligro son las únicas emociones que hacen interesante la vida. ¿No te parece?

-La verdad…es que estoy de acuerdo-asintió al final Dash-Pero no es nada fácil encontrar retos así.

-Por desgracia, estás en lo cierto, pero no es imposible si se sabe donde buscar-tras terminar de comerse la fruta, tiro el corazón con las semillas al suelo y extendió su casco para arrancar una sexta manzana de su rama-Por ejemplo, cerca de Mareville, hay un bosquecillo que es ideal para practicar el vuelo con obstáculos. Y los timberwolves le añaden un toque de emoción extra, por así decirlo.

-Volar entre los árboles puede ser muy complicado y en principio no se puede ir muy rápido… Con el follaje y demás… Y si te están persiguiendo timberwolves o alguna otra bestia peligrosa…

-Bueno, esa es la gracia, Rainbow-le dirigió una mirada desafiante-¿O acaso está más allá de tus habilidades?

-¡No hay nada, relativo al vuelo, que esté por encima de mis habilidades!-le replicó, algo airada, la pegaso arco iris.

-Eso lo tendremos que comprobar algún día, que hablar está al alcance de cualquiera.

-Cuando y donde quieras, Lightning, cuando y donde quieras.

-Pues, se me ocurre algo…-le interrumpió el repentino ruido de pisadas acercándose, que hizo que ambas yeguas dirigiesen sus miradas hacia el lugar de dónde procedía el sonido, para ver a Applejack acercarse a ambas.

-Vaya, Rainbow, no esperaba verte por aquí hoy-le dijo a modo de saludo a su amiga pegaso, con cierto tono de disgusto mientras contaba los restos de las manzanas que habían devorado entre las dos-¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Se llama Lightning Dust-se limitó a responderle su amiga mientras ignoraba el descontento de la pony rubia-Dust, ella es Applejack.

-Ya. Un placer-le dijo secamente la otra pegaso, poco interesada en la recién llegada.

-Encantada, Lightning-le respondió con las mejores formas que pudo, no obstante, la vaquera-¿Y a qué debemos el "honor" de vuestra visita? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotras?

-Oh, no, muchas gracias, Applejack-se encogió Dash de hombros-Simplemente hemos estado echando unas carreras y necesitábamos descansar un poco, ya sabes. Es lo que tiene hacer ejercicio.

-Sí. Ya sé… Y veo que también os ha dado hambre, ¿eh?

-También es lógico, ¿no, Applejack?

-Sí. Muy lógico… Pero te recuerdo que mi familia y yo vivimos de estas manzanas. Podrías tener algo de tacto, ¿eh?

-¿Insinúas que te vamos a arruinar por habernos comido un par de manzanas? Bueno, tres o cuatro,…, media docena, ocho, puede que diez-fue admitiendo según notaba clavada en sí la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes acusadores-¡Apenas una docena y tenéis centenares de manzanos, por Celestia!

-No es una cuestión del número de manzanas, sino de respeto, Rainbow-le repitió Applejack.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya me has oído.

-¡Oh, venga ya!-intervino Lightning-Me estáis agobiando con estas tonterías. Luego vendré a darte unos cuantos bits por las manzanas que nos hemos comido, pero ahora déjanos tranquilas, ¿quieres? Estamos aquí, solamente hablando y sin molestar a nadie.

-¡Oh! "Perdonad por interrumpir vuestra tertulia"-le replico a su vez la vaquera, marcadamente sarcástica.

-Bueno, bueno… No nos pasemos ninguna-intervino Rainbow, intentando mediar entre ambas-Que hacéis un tornado de un soplo de brisa.

-¡Eso díselo a tu amiga!-coincidieron Dust y Applejack al mismo tiempo.

-Eh…-no supo Rainbow que decir ante aquella circunstancia. Le parecía que Dust tenía razón y que Applejack exageraba, dado que apenas eran manzanas y parecía bastante enfadada, demasiado; pero tampoco quería ponerse de parte de Lightning contra una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Bah! No tengo por qué soportar esta tontería-soltó, con tono de profunda indignación, Lightning, mientras saltaba desde la rama que se encontraba a otra más baja para acto seguido salir volando a gran velocidad, alejándose de allí sin mirar atrás.

-Menuda nueva amiga que te has buscado-espetó Applejack, dándose la vuelta para, a su vez, marcharse también-Entre Gilda y esta parece que las buscas a propósito.

-¡Eh, oye!-Rainbow la siguió, volando a su lado-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, vaquera? Has estado muy desagradable.

-No me parece mal que te tomes la libertad de comerte una manzana de vez en cuando, pero invitar a otros a un festín a costa de mi familia no es algo propio de una buena amiga-le respondió.

-¿Estás segura de qué el problema son las manzanas? Te estás volviendo tan desagradable como Trixie… ¿No se te estará pegando nada?

-Vaya. Así que te has enterado también de lo de Trixie.

-Digamos que Pinkie lo dejó caer ayer, para sorpresa e indignación general-recalcó con fuerza las últimas palabras.

-¿Indignación? Mi familia y yo sólo hicimos lo que cualquier buen pony haría cuando se encuentra a alguien desamparado y en necesidad.

-Ya. Pero se trata de una unicornio desagradable a más no poder. ¿No será que te saca de tus casillas y ahora vas y lo pagas con cualquiera, cualquiera como mi amiga Lightning?

-Buf-Applejack suspiró, cabizbaja, teniendo que admitir para sí tal posibilidad-Vale. Puede que tengas razón. Me he pasado. Un poco. Pero es que hoy llevo una mañana muy larga.

-A ver si adivino, ¿es culpa de Trixie, como he dicho?

-Esta mañana, por lo que sea, ha estado especialmente arisca todo el rato.

-Telo repito: ¡Es Trixie! No sé como se te pudo ocurrir acogerla.

-Porque no encontramos ninguna alternativa mejor en ese momento.

-Y que eres demasiado buena a veces.

-Ya. La verdad es que no eres la primera que me lo dice.

-Además, no te acuerdas de cómo esa presunta "maga" se burló de…-algo interrumpió el flujo de pensamientos en la cabeza de la pegaso cuando la palabra "maga" cruzó sus labios.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, y también tengo presente que eso es parte del pasado y que…-antes de terminar de decir aquello, la pony naranja se quedó observando a su enmudecida amiga-¿Rainbow?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien? Te has callado de repente sin motivo. ¿Pasa algo?

-No… No. No pasa nada-le replicó mientras su mente trabajaba a ritmo rápido con una repentina idea que había surgido en su cabeza.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Qué sí! Ahora…he de irme…a…despejar el cielo. Sí. Eso. ¡Nos vemos!-añadió, marchándose igualmente como Dust a gran velocidad antes de que Applejack pudiera replicarle nada.

-Y luego soy yo la que no sabe mentir-reflexionó aquella para sí misma, contemplando el brillante azul del cielo, mientras retomaba su camino a casa.


	31. Chapter 12 2

La paciencia de la pequeña Shine empezaba a agotarse. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que su hermano se marchara con el propósito de recorrer el pueblo y aún no había visos de que fuera a volver pronto. Cual estatua de cera, permanecía sentada junto a la ventana, quieta, callada, escrutando a través del cristal con la cada vez menor esperanza de ver a Loud acercarse. Aquello la irritaba y tener que limitarse a esperar allí la hacía sentir una enorme frustración. "¿Por qué no le habría dejado acompañarle?", se preguntaba. Con el tiempo, una amargura la había ido invadiendo en los últimos meses y en aquellas horas muertas era cuando más crecía, fortaleciéndose. "No me deja tener una vida normal, pero tampoco me da una alternativa. Todo por culpa de esa misión tan importante". Estaba enfadada. Y además, empezaba a tener hambre.

-Shine, oye-le llamó su hermanita. Greenkey, a diferencia de ella, llevaba toda la mañana jugando sobre su cama con su hurón de peluche, ajena a las preocupaciones de la otra potrilla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Greeny?-le preguntó, intentando que su voz no se viese perturbada por la ira. Pesé a todo lo mal que se sintiera, estaba decidida a nunca pagarlo con su hermanita. Tras la marcha de sus padres y su distanciamiento con Loud, la consideraba lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Además, su hermano le había encomendado cuidarla y no iba a fallar en aquel encargo.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo vamos a comer? Me apetecería un poco de tarta de manzana.

-Tendremos que esperar a que Loud se decida a volver-le respondió Shine-Esperemos que no tarde. Yo también tengo hambre.

-¿Puedo comerme uno de los pastelitos de la bolsa?

-No, Greeny. Ya lo sabes. Esos son para el desayuno y, si acaso, para el postre, pero no para la comida.

-Pero tengo hambre ahora…

-Ya te he oído, pero tendrás que esperar-intentó ser taxativa sin sonar ruda.

-Vale-asintió finalmente Greenkey antes de, pasando de un salto de cama en cama desde la suya a la que había ocupado Loud, junto a la ventana, acercarse a ella-¿Crees que este pueblo será tan agradable como el último? Espero que tengan una buena pastelería.

-No importa lo agradable que sea, Greeny. Nos iremos más pronto que tarde. Es mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido un pueblo bonito. Bueno, lo que hemos visto.

-Ya. Como todos los que hemos conocido hasta ahora. Como todos los que conoceremos. No tiene ninguna importancia como sea. Ni tampoco como sean sus habitantes.

-Mmm-la pequeña potrilla acerco su peluche a su oído mientras parecía murmurar algo y dijo al poco-Mopi dice que estás triste. ¿Estás triste, Shine? ¿Es que pasa algo?

-Dile a Mopi que no me pasa nada. Estoy bien-le replicó, desviando la mirada y continuando su vigilancia de la calle.

-¿Estás segura?-el peluche flotó entre ambas, acercándose a Shine y abrazando una pata de ésta-Porque Mopi cree que sí te pasa algo. A él se lo puedes decir. Sabe guardar secretos. ¿Estás enfadada con Loud?

-No, Greeny, quiero decir, Mopi-Shine se esforzó por sonreír mientras acariciaba la cabeza del peluche-Es sólo que tengo hambre y Loud está tardando mucho y me preocupa.

-Mopi dice que no tienes que preocuparte, Shine. Loud volverá dentro de poco. Él lo sabe. Loud siempre vuelve.

-Claro-suspiró la potrilla-Seguro que Mopi tiene razón.

-Mopi dice que Loud siempre estará ahí para cuidarnos y contando con él, no necesitamos a nadie más-afirmó, con bastante rotundidad para su edad, Greenkey, antes de atraer el peluche hacia así y abrazarlo fuerte entre sus cascos.

Prefiriendo no responder a aquello, Shine no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a las alforjas de Loud, que éste había dejado a los pies de su cama, especialmente a aquella que contenía aquel extraño cofre negro que contenía el objeto de la tan famosa "misión". Loud nunca les había dejado ver qué era. En el pasado, no le había dado más importancia, pero recientemente la curiosidad había entrado en su mente y no podía apartar de su cabeza la duda por saber qué contendría aquella misteriosa caja.

Sólo se había acercado a ella en una ocasión, pero recordaba bien la dureza fría del metal y, sobre todo, su peso. Era mucho más pesado de lo que a primera vista podría haberse imaginado de un cofre tan pequeño. Shine recordaba que su hermano le sorprendió curioseando y que, al dejar caer la caja por la sorpresa, ésta había golpeado el suelo con un golpe seco y sordo, como si fuera un bloque de metal, sólido, en lugar de una pequeña arquilla. A pesar de su primera reacción, temiendo el enfado de Loud, éste se había limitado a decirle que era mejor que no se acercará al cofre. Consejo que había seguido, casi sin pensar en ello, desde entonces.

Sin embargo, sintiéndose ya hastiada de la "misión", del cofre, incluso un poco de su hermano, una idea y un deseo cruzaba su mente. El deseo de saber si todo aquello era realmente por una buena causa o si todo aquel sacrificio no tenía ningún sentido. Y estaba Shine dudando si se atrevería o no a intentar mirar qué escondía el cofre cuando, finalmente, Loud llegó, abriendo la puerta y entrando con varias bolsas que, con el dulce y calido aroma a comida caliente, evidenciaban su contenido.

Ya estoy aquí, les escribió, sonriente, a modo de saludo mientras, para alegría de Greeny, usaba la mesita del cuarto a modo de improvisada mesa para ellos, sirviendo tres tazones de sopa y una ensalada de lechuga, pepino y tomate entre aquellos.

-¡Bien! ¡Qué hambre!-Greenkey se acercó ansiosa, relamiéndose, mientras su hermano terminaba de disponer la "mesa".

Espero que os guste. Lamento haber tardado tanto.

-¿Y ese retraso a qué se ha debido? ¿Has encontrado algo interesante acaso?-inquirió Shine, con un tono que delataba cierta molestia.

La verdad es que sí, escribió Loud, para sorpresa de Shine, que había aguardado una respuesta negativa.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?-no pudo contener su curiosidad.

He encontrado un rastro de magia aydara

-¿Y eso es todo? No es la primera vez-le espetó la pequeña-Has encontrado rastros así muchas veces y nunca nada que sirviera para poner fin a nuestro absurdo viaje.

Esta vez ha sido algo distinto. Tengo buenas expectativas respecto de este pueblo

-¿Te lo puedo recordar cuando dentro de un mes nos estemos marchando sin haber logrado nada?

Loud suspiró, algo triste. Realmente quería mostrarse optimista ante su encuentro con aquella pony y hubiera querido poder convencer a sus hermanas, sobre todo a Shine, de que finalmente el término de su vida itinerante estaba cerca, pero no podía negar que su hermana no hablaba sin razón. Tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su apariencia optimista, aunque realmente aquella recepción por parte de Shine le había caído como un jarro de agua fría.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Loud, Shine, como no queriendo continuar tampoco aquella conversación, se centró en comer junto con Greeny, que había permanecido ajena a la charla, tomándose su tazón de sopa y refugiándose en su peluche, prefiriendo no involucrarse en algo que no entendía del todo y que le causaba gran desagrado.

Loud, aunque con mucho menos apetito que al entrar, se acabó por unir a ellas. Notando para su desazón el resentimiento de su hermana contra él, tomó la determinación de centrarse más que nunca en aquella misión que le habían legado para llevarla a su final cuánto antes, al precio que fuese. Recordando por un momento aquellos ojos verdes que antes le habían cautivado, optó por borrarlos de su memoria. De todas formas, reflexionó, no era la primera yegua agradable y guapa a la que debía dejar pasar y su prioridad, eso lo tenía claro, eran Shine y Greeny.

• • •

El estrepitoso ruido de unas tres potrillas, corriendo y subiendo casi a saltos por las escaleras mientras reían y charlaban, se extendió por toda la casa de los Apple apenas entraron aquellas por la puerta principal. Recién salidas del colegio, cargaban con sus mochilas rumbo al recuperado cuarto de Apple Bloom mientras comentaban entusiasmadas las novedades del día y trazaban sus planes para conseguir sus cutie marks.

En el cuarto que le habían dispuesto, una adormilada Trixie yacía en su cama con el libro "Daring Do y la Ruina Maldita" abierto por el primer capítulo entre sus patas y bajo su hocico, ya que tras intentar dedicar un rato a la lectura, había acabado la unicornio usando aquel tomo a modo de almohada. El incipiente calor de la tarde, la falta de actividad y el mero aburrimiento habían acabado llevando a la maga a una imprevista incursión por el reino de Luna. Reino del que el repentino estrépito causado por las tres crusaders iba a sacarle de golpe y porrazo.

Medio adormilada todavía, Trixie logró con algo de esfuerzo levantarse y estirar sus patas para desentumecerse. El jaleo armado por las potrillas se oía con claridad desde la habitación de la más pequeña de los Apple, pero, para su misma sorpresa, la unicornio no se sintió molesta por el ruido. De hecho, extrañamente y tras aquella desagradable mañana, en ese momento, quizá por sentirse descansada, se encontraba perfectamente, como pocas veces había estado incluso en sus mejores tiempos de fama y gloria. Plenamente recuperada de aquella vida en la intemperie, parecía sana como una manzana. Y, al tiempo, calibraba para sí que aquella sensación de bienestar que la embargada para su satisfacción procedía de otras causas ajenas a las meramente materiales. Procedía de algo más que de dormir en una cama y tener un plato de comida caliente en la mesa.

Con su energía renovada y ya libre de sueño y nervios, a diferencia de cuando se despertó en la madrugada, la unicornio parecía más abierta a las posibilidades optimistas que tenía ante sí. Su ambición por el poder oculto en la misteriosa ruina seguía intacto, pero mientras aquella posibilidad seguía envuelta entre brumas y peligros, lo que cada vez le parecía más atrayente y probable era la posibilidad de alargar su permanencia en Sweet Apple Acres, aunque ella misma no estaba del todo seguro de por cuánto tiempo sería aquello, sólo sabía que, en efecto, se encontraba allí cómoda y a gusto como no había estado en ningún lugar desde hacía muchísimos años.

Decidida a mostrar una nueva cara acorde a las nuevas sensaciones que le agradaban y dejando de lado, olvidados, los malos modos de la mañana, descendió a la cocina tras un breve paso por el baño para aclararse la cara y arreglarse un poco. Como imaginaba, se encontró a la abuela Smith, supervisando una olla al fuego mientras con patas algo temblorosas se esforzaba por pelar unas manzanas para hacer una ensalada.

-Déjeme a mí, Smith-se acercó, quitándole el cuchillo y la manzana y empezando a pelarla en su lugar, con bastante de dificultad. Había olvidado que no estaba acostumbrada a usar sus cascos para actividades como aquella.

-Eh, manzanita-Granny Smith, que no se esperaba la súbita aparición de la maga, no sabía que le causaba más asombro, si que Trixie se pusiera tan de repente a querer hacer algo o ver a un unicornio hacer algo con sus cascos en vez de con su cuerno-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente-le replicó, muy pronto molesta ante las dificultades inesperadas que encontró para mover con soltura la hoja del cuchillo alrededor de la fruta-Y estaría mejor si este cuchillo decidiera funcionar bien de una vez-dijo mientras un trozo de manzana salía despedida sobre la encimera-¡Uf! ¡Por las barbas de Star Swirl!

-Aprecio que quieras ayudar, manzanita, pero es mejor que me dejes hacerlo a mí.

-¡No, no!-se negó con énfasis Trixie-Ya estoy cogiéndole el truco-se defendió a pesar de que, evidentemente, no era cierto.

-Claro, claro-asintió, incrédula, la anciana pony mientras observaba estupefacta como más trozos de manzana salían cortados enteros, hasta que quedó la manzana reducida a una especie de polígono amorfo. Eso sí, sin nada de piel-Bueno. Gracias por tu ayuda, terroncito.

-¡Nada es demasiado difícil para la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!-asintió, satisfecha, la unicornio-¿Y cuántas más he de pelar? ¿Quiere que la ayude con otra cosa?

-Creo que con está bastará, sugarcube.

-¿Sólo con una manzana?

-Sí, sí… Va a ser una ensalada con muchas frutas distintas.

-¿Entonces, quiere que prueba ahora a trocear aquellos pepinos?-los señaló, al lago de la tabla de cortar.

-¡No!-saltó de inmediato la anciana-Pero, eh, si quieres ayudar, ¿por qué no vas con Applejack? Está en el granero y seguro que un casco le vendría bien.

-¡Y tendrá más que eso! La ayuda de nada más y menos que de ¡la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!-repitió mientras salía a paso rápido de la cocina y Granny Smith suspiraba de alivio al verla marcharse.

El granero no estaba lejos y, aunque Trixie no conocía muy bien la granja, no tardó en encontrarlo. Applejack estaba en la entrada, revisando las bisagras, que chirriaban oxidadas. El aspecto general del edificio se encontraba bastante decaído, con la pintura pálida, seca y resquebrajada; las ventanas, polvorientas y con los cristales rotos en algunos puntos, las paredes mostraban sus tablones sueltos y muy astillados… Realmente parecía requerir mucho trabajo. En ello estaba pensando la pony rubia cuando vio a Trixie, para su sorpresa, acercarse trotando, aparentemente alegre. Algo que no habría imaginado nunca y menos tras lo de aquella mañana.

-¡Applejack! Puedes estarte tranquila, pues tus problemas serán resueltos con la llegada de ¡la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!

-¿Perdona?-Applejack no podía estar más confusa ante tal radical cambio de actitud.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha venido ha echarte un casco!

-¿Qué quieres…ayudar? ¿Tú?-la vaquera se sentía como si Rarity hubiera ido a decirle que quería competir en un rodeo, era tal la extrañeza que olvido todo enfado que hubiera podido tener contra la unicornio por su comportamiento de aquella mañana-¿Ayudar con…los trabajos de la granja?

-¿En qué, si no? Dile a la Gran y…Laboriosa Trixie qué estás haciendo ahora mismo y te dejará asombrada con su gran talento y con su…laboriosidad.

-¿La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie?-no pudo evitar repetir, riendo, bastante escéptica de aquella repentina vocación el trabajo.

-¡No te rías de la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie! Ya verás cuándo mis increíbles proezas…en el trabajo, te cierren el hocico.

-Trixie, me gusta ver que tienes mejor actitud que está mañana y me alegra especialmente que quieras ayudar pero… No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No recuerdas acaso que la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie ya te dijo que había trabajado en el pasado para una granja de rocas? La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie sabe lo que es el esfuerzo y no le tiemblan las pezuñas por él.

-Oh, de acuerdo-suspiró Applejack-Vale, Trixie, si quieres hacer algo porque te aburres, te buscaré algo que hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie no se aburre!-le replicó, indignada, ante aquellas palabras-¡La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie sabe ganarse las lentejas!-alzo un casco para dar unos leves golpecitos en el pecho de Applejack.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-asintió aquella-Mira, si quieres ayudar, seguro que te puedo asignar algunas tareas.

-¿Y cuánto tendrá que esperar la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie para poder deslumbrarte con su buen quehacer?

-Después de comer voy a tener que ir a comprar materiales para las reparaciones que necesita el granero. Madera, clavos, botes de pintura, un barniz especial, etc. Si me acompañas, podrías ayudarme a traer las cosas. Son bastantes y un par de cascos más no se despreciarían.

-La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie está satisfecha con ello-asintió antes de alejarse de camino hacia la casa.

-¡Por las herraduras de Bob el granjero!-exclamó Applejack, viéndola marcharse-Ya no sé que esperar de esta unicornio.

• • •

Mientras cruzaba las puertas de la gran y afamada biblioteca del Celestium, la emoción y los nervios no dejaron de afectar a una entusiasmada Twilight. Ante sí tenía una de las mayores colecciones bibliográficas de toda Equestria y posiblemente el mayor archivo de documentos históricos que existía en todo el mundo. Una inmensa librería envuelta en el esplendor de la arquitectura propia de Canterlot. La unicornio morada iba recorriendo las salas, iluminadas por grandes y doradas lámparas de araña, alfombradas con gruesas alfombras decoradas con signos arcanos y que tenían la función de amortiguar el sonido de los pasos de los ponies. Los estantes de ébano se alzaban hasta el techo en habitaciones que se alzaban a lo largo de dos, tres y hasta cuatro plantas, repletos de ordenados y bien dispuestos libros. Entre ellos, los estudiosos trabajan sentados a lo largo de extensas meses de roble, leyendo, tomando apuntes y anotaciones… Realmente Twilight se encontraba en su salsa en aquel ambiente que tanto le recordaba a la biblioteca de palacio, donde tan buenos ratos pasara antes de ir por primera vez a Ponyville. Lo único que lamentaba era el poco tiempo que tenía para disfrutarlo, ya que aquella misma noche tenía un tren que tomar y la biblioteca iba a cerrar sus puertas en cuestión de horas.

No teniendo pues, ningún tiempo que perder, se encaminó directamente a la sección dedicada a la cultura y a la magia aydara. Por suerte y tal y como esperaba, no le fue demasiado difícil hallarla. Se trataba de una inmensa sala rectangular con los estantes de las paredes cubriendo el equivalente extraordinario de cinco pisos. Cuatro niveles, a modo de balconadas, lucían sus barandas doradas a lo largo de las paredes, unidas por retorcidas escaleras de caracol en las esquinas del inmenso salón. Varias lámparas pendían desde el techo, aunque la principal iluminación procedía de unos grandes ventanales que se abrían en el lado oeste de la habitación. Cuando la unicornio entró en ella se encontró a apenas unos pocos ponies, sentados lejos unos de otros, consultando algún libro o buscándolo entre los estantes.

Al contemplar la inmensidad del lugar, lamentó su decisión de no pedir a Fogsun que la acompañara. Realmente había tomado tal resolución para dejar al estudioso algo de tiempo para sus propios proyectos y asuntos, queriendo respetarle y no abusar de su amabilidad, pero ahora que veía las dificultades que iba a tener para buscar lo que encontraba y ante el poco tiempo que tenía, consideró que se había precipitado demasiado.

-Bueno, Twilight, no te preocupes-se dijo a sí misma-Estamos hablando de la pirámide de Adenror. Seguro que hay mucho material sobre un objeto de ese calibre. En cuando consulte el índice bibliográfico, encontraré lo que necesito sin problemas-se intentó animar a sí misma mientras se dirigía a un fichero situado en el centro de la estancia, rodeado por dos mesas semicirculares en que había dos ponies aparentemente muy ocupados.

Twilight decidió empezar por consultar la letra A, buscando por "Adenror". Convencida de que las investigaciones de Knowling sobre la pirámide eran la razón por la que la princesa Luna parecía investigarlo, estaba decidida a averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ella. Y mientras la unicornio empezaba a anotar referencias en una hoja de papel, no se percató de que llamó la atención de uno de los ponies presentes en la biblioteca. Se trataba de una yegua rubia, de pelaje beige y una curie mark consistente en un libro abierto y cruzado por una varita. Se trataba de Fogsea, que había acudido allí precisamente para leer los últimos ejemplares de la revista "Estudios aydara" y que no pudo dejar de sentir una gran curiosidad al reconocer a la yegua de la foto que le había mostrado Ear y que, por lo visto, tan bien se llevaba con su hijo. Ante aquella oportunidad, no dudó en acercarse a curiosear.

-Buenas tardes, joven-saludó Fogsea con amabilidad a Twilight, que se volvió para mirarla-He notado que parece algo apurada-indicó, en referencia a los rápidos movimientos de pluma con que aquella escribía y la velocidad con que su mirada recorría el listado de títulos-Por lo que, si en algo puedo ayudarla, sería un placer, ya que conozco bastante bien esta sección de la biblioteca.

-¡Oh!-aquel ofrecimiento inesperado alegró a Twilight-Se lo agradecería mucho, la verdad. Ésta es la primera vez que vengo a esta biblioteca y lo cierto es que me encuentro algo perdida.

-No se preocupe, es algo normal. Los nuevos alumnos siempre necesitan algo de orientación cuando empiezan a trabajar aquí-asintió Fogsea-Y, dígame, ¿qué es lo que busca?

-Estoy interesada en buscar toda la información posible sobre la pirámide de Adenror, si no es problema-apuntó, intentando aparentar que sólo despertaba en ella cierta curiosidad intelectual-Por lo que sé es una pieza muy misteriosa y, claro, me interesa.

-Desde luego es comprensible su curiosidad, pero lamentablemente he de decirte que no hay mucho sobre el tema. Muchos estudiosos se acercan a ese talismán, pero pocos llegan a descubrir algo y, de hecho, sólo hay una monografía sobre el tema. Una-le explicó "mecánicamente" Fogsea mientras su mente vagaba realmente en otro tema, intenando hacerse una primera impresión de la unicornio.

-¿Y cuál es?-le preguntó Twilight, ajena a aquello.

-Oh, claro, se trata de "Los reyes de Hiponia y la pirámide de Adenror", de Heinneigh Schlihippo. Es una obra clásica y, siendo sincera, considerada por muchos como poco fundamentada y demasiado narrativa. Su autor no es alguien demasiado apreciado en los círculos académicos, pero, a día de hoy, sigue siendo el único que ha intentado responder, con mejor o peor suerte, a las preguntas que la pirámide plantea. Otra cosa es la validez que sus respuestas puedan tener.

-Claro, claro-asintió la unicornio morada mientras reflexionaba sobre si buscar o no aquel libro-Y, el profesor Knowling, ¿no tiene ningún trabajo sobre el tema? He escuchado que es el principal estudioso de la pieza, al menos actualmente.

-Oh. Sí-la joven creyó notar un tic de disgusto en la voz de su interlocutora al mencionar el nombre del profesor-Lleva muchos años centrado en esa pieza, pero de momento no ha escrito ni un mísero artículo sobre el tema. Puede ser que no quiera compartir sus descubrimientos o, sencillamente, que no haya hecho ninguno. En cierta confianza entre ambas, le diré que yo votaría por la segunda opción. Aunque siempre puede intentar preguntarle directamente, pero no creo que tenga suerte tampoco por esa vía.

-Um… ¿Y el libro que me ha mencionado está en la biblioteca?

-Desde luego. ¿Quiere que se lo traiga?

-Bueno, no quiero molestar. Sólo necesitaría que me indicara en que estante puedo encontrarlo, el sistema de clasificación de esta biblioteca me resulta aún un poco confuso.

-No, no, ¡se lo traeré!-dijo para acto seguido desaparecer de repente, con un hechizo de teletransporte, dejando por un momento algo desconcertada por lo inesperado a la unicornio morada, que apenas tuvo que esperar un minuto para ver reaparecer a la pony rubia-Aquí tienes.

Twilight dejó todo lo demás de lado para centrarse en observar el libro que Fogsea le tendía. Era un gran volumen de gruesas páginas y aspecto algo polvoriento y gastado, con el lomo algo gastado y una pequeña grieta cerca de la base.

-Es un ejemplar algo viejo y no está en las mejores condiciones-admitió Fogsea-Había otros dos mejor conservados, pero han debido sacarlos en préstamo.

-Bueno, no importa-le quitó importancia Twilight, que abrió el libro y consultó rápidamente el índice. Vio que esté se componía básicamente de dieciséis capítulos, aparentemente dedicado cada uno a un rey de Hiponia diferente-Sunnight, Fogking I, Magicshy I…-fue leyendo-…Fogking III, Magicking, Minerva y ¿el rey Fantasma?

-Así es cómo se conoce al que en teoría habría sido el decimosexto y último rey aydara de Hiponia. Lo cierto es que Schlihippo postula una interesante teoría que relaciona la pirámide de Adenror con el rey Fantasma y la caída de Hiponia. No tiene muchos fundamentos, pero no deja de ser curiosa.

-¿Y cuál es su teoría?-le preguntó la joven estudiosa con curiosidad.

-Bueno, en primer lugar he de señalarte un aspecto importante de la teoría de Schlihippo. Él contraviene a todos los demás estudiosos que trataron la pirámide de Adenror y postula que realmente casi nunca llegaba a reunirse ni a usarse, ni siquiera en los momentos de trono vacante. Él postula que la mayor parte de los reyes llegaron al poder pactando y negociando apoyos con los miembros del Consejo Maestro, como mucho con uno o dos fragmentos del Adenror y que nadie llegó a reunirlo completo…hasta el rey Fantasma.

-Entonces, ¿la pirámide no sólo no habría asegurado la continuidad de la monarquía aydara si no que estaría involucrada en su final?-preguntó Twilight, realmente sorprendida y deseosa de que continuara.

-Básicamente, esa es la idea-continuó Fogsea su relato-Por decirlo de forma resumida, cree que el susodicho rey Fantasma, en un tiempo en que Equestria tenía bastante fuerza como para intentar abordar la absorción de Hiponia y con un consejo Maestro dividido y debilitado, se habría esforzado lo suficiente como para reunir todos los fragmentos e intentar consumar el rito de la coronación y, que en ese momento, "algo" habría pasado.

-¿Algo?

-Él mismo no lo tiene muy claro. En cualquier caso, el poder y la energía desatados habrían quizá consumido al propio rey y ante tal demostración de los peligros que podían desatarse por esas prácticas oscuras, muchos aydara se habrían vuelto hacia la princesa Celestia, como la única garante de mantener la paz y el orden en Hiponia.

-Entonces, realmente es un artefacto potencialmente muy poderoso y peligroso-se admiró Twilight al escucharlo.

-Sin duda-asintió Fogsea-Aunque, como digo, no se le da mucha veracidad a la postura de Schlihippo, no obstante es cierto que la pirámide de Adenror es un artefacto al que hay que acercarse con extrema prudencia.

-Mmm-la mente de Twilight procesaba toda aquella información recibida mientras intentaba aclararse y descubrir qué interés tendría la princesa Luna en la investigación del profesor Knowling sobre la pirámide. No tenía en principio mucho sentido a menos que la alicornio temiera que aquel…

-¿Se encuentra bien?-la pregunta de Fogsun interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Oh, sí, desde luego-asintió la joven pony-Eh, bueno, no quiero robarle más tiempo y creo que con este libro tengo suficiente.

-Me alegra haberle sido de ayuda. Espero que encuentre el libro muy interesante.

-Seguro que sí-asintió Twilight-Bueno, he de irme-se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la biblioteca. Fogsea la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, al salir de aquella sala.

-De modo que esa es la joven Twilight…-murmuró.


	32. Chapter 12 3

Sobre el alfombrado azul zafiro que cubría todo aquel largo corredor, el carrito se deslizaba con la suavidad de la seda y apenas podía llegar a percibirse, como mucho, el leve tintineo que producía una cucharilla de plata al vibrar junto a la taza del té. Los demás cubiertos, platos, jarras y fuentes, permanecían casi quietos, limitándose a despedir un suave y apetitoso aroma a lo largo del pasillo mientras el instruido criado empujaba el carrito al despacho de la princesa. Dos bat-ponies, que custodiaban la puerta de aquel, le observaron acercarse con cierta y habitual suspicacia, antes de proceder, como marcaba el protocolo, a registrarle tanto a él como al carrito de forma concienzuda. Sólo después de haberle dado el visto bueno, llamaron a la puerta para avisar a la princesa de que su comida había llegado. El diligente pony del servicio lo aguantó de la mejor manera que pudo, acostumbrado ya a que soldados de la guardia lunar que tenían que soportar turnos diarios fueran algo más rudos y estuvieran algo malhumorados.

La princesa Luna, que había logrado hacerse un hueco entre sus ocupaciones para leer en busca de más información sobre los aydara, le dio pasó sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía ante sí y tampoco lo hizo mientras, silencioso y rápido, el sirviente le disponía la comida y le escanciaba el vino, antes de marcharse igualmente sin levantar ruido. La alicornio no prestó demasiada atención a la comida, decidida como estaba a volcar todas sus energías en su investigación del profesor Knowling, que en ningún momento había considerado abandonar, le dijera lo que le dijera su hermana. Mientras continuaba su estudio, no se le quitaba de la cabeza su determinación de que no iba a dejar que Celestia pusiera coto a su autoridad sin ninguna razón ni justificación.

" _A continuación, sé que lo que he de postular será considerado erróneo por muchos y disgustará a varios de los que se presentan como expertos y que se dedican a sentar cátedra desde las aulas del Celestium sin haber hollado jamás con sus cascos una construcción aydara. Y es lo siguiente. Acerca de ese fragmento extraño, hallado en la cripta de Ádralon bajo las ruinas del Palacio Real de Hiponia, y que ahora dicen muchos, ufanos, que demuestra la existencia de la pirámide de Adenror, sobre ese fragmento, afirmó lo siguiente: No es obra del rey Sunnight._

 _Lo repito: No es obra del rey Sunnight. Es común –comúnmente erróneo-, que se atribuya todo aquello considerado con un mínimo de importancia a este gran personaje, el colonizador de las duras tierras montañosas del sur, de la península del Hiponeso, el fundador e instaurador del reino de Hiponia. Es evidente, no obstante, para los que buscamos la verdad de la historia tras el mito que, sin pruebas ni fundamentos, no se puede ni se debe asegurar nada con certeza, y ésta es una de aquellas cuestiones en que tal sencilla regla ha sido vulnerada en repetidas ocasiones._

 _La mención más antigua a la pirámide de Adenror procede, según las fechas dadas por el equipo arqueológico de Arlight Hipovans, de la estela que coronaba la entrada a la tumba del rey aydara Magicshy I. Este soberano, del que ya hablaré con detalle en el capítulo que tiene su nombre, tuvo un breve periodo de gobierno –realmente de desgobierno-, en que se dedicó por completo a sus estudios alquímicos mientras los gobiernos locales de las distintas ciudades y fortalezas, que hemos visto que Sunnight tenía bien sujetas bajo el peso de sus cascos de hierro, hacían su voluntad en sus jurisdicciones. Yendo al punto que me interesa, en su inscripción funeraria, Magicshy menciona un "extraño artefacto piramidal". ¿Cómo podría calificarlo de extraño si fuera una obra legada por Sunnight? Literalmente, dice:_

 _Sobre el extraño artefacto piramidal que el Sabio Rey encontró en las cámaras de su antecesor (se refiere a Fogking I, rey entre 260 y 278), los estudios del Rey no han dado frutos útiles. La magia del artefacto no entra en las cinco ramas de la sabia alquimia de los viejos maestros. El Sabio Rey no sabe de dónde pudo su antecesor extraer tal pieza o en base a que extrañas hechicerías pudo crearse. El Sabio Rey hizo consultas y consideró que lo prudente y mejor era mantener la pieza oculta y lejos de ambiciosos y anárquicos ponies, contrarios al Buen Orden que impera en nuestro reino. Yo, el Sabio Rey._

 _Este testimonio, extraído de primera mano de uno de los monarcas mejores conocedores de la alquimia aydara, monarca que conoció al mismo Sunnight, ha sido olvidado sistemáticamente por todos los estudiosos de la pirámide. Con la excusa de las dificultades de la lectura e interpretación de los textos, se dejan de lado testimonios contrarios a sus ideas preconcebidas mientras son abrazadas nimiedades que las sustentan. Pero no es mi propósito alargarme sobre esta cuestión._

 _Tengo claro que el "extraño artefacto" es la pirámide de Adenror y también es evidente que es poco probable que Sunnight hubiera creado tal artefacto de cara al rito sucesorio. De hecho, el presunto "rito sucesorio" del que tanto se habla, nunca existió. Es un mito construido a posteriori en función de un extraño relato acerca de cómo Fogking III se intentó perpetuar en el trono cuando una rebelión estuvo a punto de derrocarle en 460, imponiendo una prueba que consideraba imposible, reunir los fragmentos de la pirámide de Adenror. Más allá de esa escueta mención, todo lo demás que los libros postulan sobre la monarquía electiva, no tiene fundamento real alguno._

 _Y algo más se puede extraer de este fragmento. "El Sabio Rey hizo consultas", dice el texto. ¿A qué se refiere? Como señalaré en su momento, Magicshy I fue un rey de consenso muy respaldado en su ascenso al trono por los agentes de Canterlot en Ádralon. La consultada en este caso fue la princesa Celestia, a la que un servidor no ha podido preguntar sobre estas cuestiones. A pesar de la jactancia de lo que postulaban los textos aydara, cuando más investigó las circunstancias reales de la ocupación y crecimiento del reino de Hiponia, más tengo la certeza de que muchos de sus reyes, empezando por el mismo Sunnight, no tenían fuerza suficiente para mantener controlado un territorio tan peligroso, con una corte llena de conspiraciones y aspirantes al trono, con sus meras fuerzas si no contaban con un elemento que les diera firmeza. Y ese elemento no era otro que el respaldo de la princesa del Sol."_

Nuevos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la lectura de Luna del libro de Schlihippo, que uno de sus soldados había conseguido de la biblioteca del Celestium para ella. En esta ocasión, a diferencia de la última vez, si dejo el libro apartado sobre su mesa mientras un soldado, tras recibir permiso, acompañaba a un unicornio dentro del despacho antes de marcharse. Se trataba de un pony de pelaje azul turquesa y crin blanca, con una cutie mark consistente en un libro abierto sobre una estrella dorada. Luna recordaba haberle visto en alguna ceremonia oficial sin darle demasiada importancia. El unicornio, que sin duda no se esperaba ser llamado al despacho de la princesa nocturna, se encontraba algo nervioso, aunque lo ocultaba bastante bien.

-Usted será el director Knightley-le preguntó Luna a modo de presentación y para romper el hielo-Al que hemos convocado a Nuestra presencia.

-Así es, Su Alteza-asintió aquel, con una segunda reverencia-Bluebook Knightley, a su servicio. En cuanto he recibido su cordial petición, no he podido menos que acudir en seguida.

-Bien. Debemos hablar con usted de un tema de grave importancia y lo primero que queremos dejar claro es que esta conversación quedará en secreto. Nadie debe saber una palabra de lo que se haya hablado aquí-el tono de la princesa no era para nada rudo, pero desde luego sí era imperativo.

-Por descontado, Su Alteza, por descontado-asintió, en seguida, Knightley, sin extrañarse de tal petición, que encontraba normal.

-¿Desde cuándo conoce al profesor Knowling y que puede decirnos de su departamento y de su equipo?-empezó sin más su interrogatorio la alicornio.

-Oh… Eh-se sorprendió el unicornio ante aquella inesperada pregunta-El profesor Brown Knowling lleva perteneciendo al Celestium muchos años… Más que yo, si le soy sincero. Ya dirigía su departamento de arqueología aydara cuando yo fui aceptado entre el profesorado de la institución y, bueno, ahí mismo sigue. Es considerado un tanto extravagante, alguien que se mueve de manera…algo independiente, pero nada más. La labor de su equipo está más bien enfocada, he de decir, al estudio de las piezas y a labores museísticas. La arqueología de campo es cosa del departamento del profesor Holeart Carter.

-¿Cuántos miembros tiene el departamento del profesor Knowling?

-Lo normal en un departamento de su tipo, un poco menos… Yo diría que tendrá a su cargo a tres o cuatro ayudantes y a media docena de estudiantes.

-¿Qué temática de estudios ha dicho que abarca dicho departamento?

-Como le he dicho, aborda el estudio arqueológico de la cultura aydara, pero no in situ, si no que ante todo se encarga de las piezas que ya están transportadas a alguno de los museos que tienen fondos aydara y de su estudio, conservación y/o restauración.

-¿De piezas como los fragmentos de la pirámide de Adenror, no es así?

-Efectivamente, Alteza.

-¿Dónde se conservan los artefactos aydara estudiados por le departamento del profesor Knowling?

-Normalmente, las piezas se estudian en los laboratorios de trabajo del Celestium y luego o el museo propietario las expone o las deposita en sus fondos. El Celestium tiene también su propio almacén a tal efecto.

-¿Y dónde están los fragmentos del Adenror que se han recuperado?

-En teoría, deberían estar en el almacén, pero el profesor Knowling los examina a menudo, así que… No sabría decirle dónde están ahora mismo-recalcó estas palabras.

-Tengo entendido que el profesor Knowling lleva bastante tiempo dedicado en esclusvia al estudio de los fragmentos del Adenror.

-Buena parte de su carrera desde que es profesor del Celestium, sí.

-Hemos buscado publicaciones a su nombre sobre el tema y no hemos hallado nada. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, evidentemente, porque no hay nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Tras todos esos años?

-Las dificultades de la investigación es lo que tiene.

-¿Knowling no tiene que rendir cuentas ante nadie por su uso de los medios del centro? ¿No tiene en algún momento que justificar lo que hace?

-Bueno, técnicamente el Consejo Rector del Celestium supervisa las investigaciones de sus miembros, los directores de departamentos, pero… Quizá no siempre se hace con el esmero que se debería. Preferimos no interrumpir y dejar que cada uno termine sus trabajos y exponga sus resultados dentro de los tiempos que considere apropiados.

-Ya. Que no quieren molestar a nadie para que no les molesten a ustedes, y así no tener que dar cuenta nunca. Porque ninguno de ustedes podría-le recriminó Luna, indignada de escuchar aquello.

-Princesa, creo que se equivoca y me considero ofendido, debo…

-¡CÁLLESE!-le cortó de golpe, con la sonora voz real de Canterlot, haciendo que por un momento el director Knightley se quedara asustado y perplejo por aquel inesperado grito-Necesitaremos una lista de los ayudantes y alumnos que pertenecen al departamento de Knowling.

-Eh, desde luego, Alteza.

-Y la necesitamos para dentro de una hora a lo mucho, no nos haga esperar. Nos si le pediremos cuenta de su responsabilidad ante Nuestras Reales Órdenes.

-Sí, sí, Alteza. En cuando vuelva a mi despacho me ocuparé de todo…y…

-¿Qué puede decirnos de un tal Fogsun Dremtly?-le interrumpió con una nueva pregunta.

-¿De Fogsun Dremtly?-aquello si que dejó por un momento mudo a Knightley-Oh… Es un joven de gran talento… Estudiante de la escritura aydara y el alumno predilecto del ya retirado profesor Oldworld. Creo que estuvo implicado en el desafortunado incidente de Cherady y poco después, ya como ayudante de departamento, empezó su propia carrera dentro del departamento de Knowling.

-¿Incidente de Cherady?-aquella curiosa mención atrajo la atención de Luna.

-No estoy seguro de qué paso, fue antes de que me nombrasen miembro director del Consejo Rector pero, por lo que escuché, hubo un incidente en la excavación de la cripta aydara de Cherady, en la bahía de Alemanedreta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Como le he dicho, no estoy seguro. Pero no es algo tan extraordinario como pueda parecer. Cuando se exploran ruinas encantadas y protegidas por conjuros defensivos… Los problemas son siempre una posibilidad.

-Ya. Suena lógico-dijo sin más la alicornio, mientras su mente reflexionaba sobre por dónde conducir ahora su investigación sobre Knowling. De momento no le parecía que de Knightley pudiera obtener más información de provecho.

-¿Eso era todo, Alteza?-le preguntó Knightley, ansioso por poder marcharse, aprovechando la prolongación de unos instantes de silencia que parecían muestra de que la conversación había terminado.

-No. Es nuestro Real deseo que procure enviarnos toda la información posible sobre el trabajo de Knowling. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero queremos sus investigaciones sobre mi mesa y sin que se entera. ¡Y las queríamos para ayer! ¡Desaparezca ahora mismo de Nuestra vista!-le espetó, sin más, provocando que el unicornio se moviera para marcharse a paso ligero, hasta casi para olvidar la debida reverencia.

Tras su marcha, Luna se decidió por fin por empezar a comer, tomando la ya templada sopa mientras intentaba poner orden a su pensamiento y repasar y analizar todo lo que había escuchado y leído sobre la cuestión aydara y sobre Knowling… Tenía claro que necesitaba más información, mucha más, antes de intervenir… Y también estaba decidida a ello, a tomar partido para impedir que ese arrogante unicornio lograra sus planes, por mucho que sus medios no le terminaran de gustar a Celestia.

• • •

El joven unicornio suspiró, secándose las gotas de sudor de la frente, mientras seguía al profesor en su marcha a lo largo de la profunda caverna. Aunque desde luego no se hubiera atrevido nunca a decírselo en voz alta, no podía dejar de pensar que el situar un presunto refugio de emergencia en un lugar tan inaccesible no era precisamente una ocurrencia digna de encomio. La caverna que recorrían, descendente, estrecha y con suelos de dura roca, era como una oscura y asfixiante garganta que atravesara las entrañas de las montañas de Canterlot, a gran profundidad bajo los cimientos de la ciudad. Llevaban lo que le parecía una eternidad caminando, iluminados por una antorcha cuyo calor sólo empeoraba la situación, con varias cajas pesadas a cuestas. En pocas palabras, para aquel pony aquello no podía ser peor, y no había visos de que estuvieran cerca de su destino.

El profesor Knowling avanzaba por delante, centrado en detectar los signos de magia que debían delatar la puerta oculta de su refugio subterráneo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no acudía a aquel escondrijo que instaló en las cavernas inferiores de Canterlot que le preocupaba sinceramente no encontrarlo, aunque no fuera a admitirlo ante el otro pony. Lo cierto es que no le hacía gracia tener que volver a recurrir a él, pero dadas las circunstancias, era la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento a casco.

-¿Estamos muy lejos todavía?-preguntó finalmente en voz alta el otro unicornio. Se trataba de un pony de pelaje grisáceo y crin y cola tricolores, azul, verde y amarillo, con una cutie mark en que estaban representadas las cuatro fases de la luna-No me extrañaría que ya se hubiese hecho de noche y esto es una labor extremadamente aburrida.

-Cállate, Reywal-la mandó sin más, sin necesidad de alzar la voz, Knowling-No estás aquí para pasarlo bien-añadió, molesto con aquel. Se hubiera preguntado nuevamente por qué le había traído consigo si no hubiera vuelto a recordarse que tenía una tarea para él que no podía confiarle a nadie más.

-Esta noche tenía un encuentro…-empezó a decir Reywal.

-No me interesan tus asuntos privados-le intentó cortar Knowling.

-…con ese amigo que he hecho en la guardia de la "vaca sagrada"-concluyó el otro, sin inmutarse por la brusca interrupción.

-¿Acaso esperas nuevas noticias interesantes?-el profesor no estaba para nada impresionado por aquello-¿No te dejó ya claro que no es capaz de sonsacar nada de información a los guardias de la princesa Luna sobre las actividades de su soberana?

-Bueno, es verdad que es difícil obtener información de un bat-pony, pero mi contacto me había dicho que había oído ciertos rumores…

-Ya. Rumores… Rumores hay muchos siempre. De momento sólo me interesa que mi contacto dentro del palacio real me ha asegurado que no parece circular órdenes de ningún tipo que me atañan, ni para arrestarme ni para perseguirme, ni siquiera para investigarme.

-No estoy seguro de que ese contacto sea fiable, Maestro.

-Tampoco es un problema que deba preocuparte. Tú confórmate con saber lo que necesitas para cumplir con tu parte del plan. Ese es el orden de las cosas.

-Sí, sí, el orden, el orden, el sempiterno orden de las cosas-susurró por lo bajo, en burla.

-¿Has dicho algo, Reywal?-le preguntó el profesor con tono severo.

-No, nada.

-Mejor te quedas callado, si no quieres que…-se calló de pronto Knowling cuando, al pasar junto a una pared, la leve magia que ceñía su cuerno, reaccionó, brillando con intensidad-Hemos llegado-se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba a la aparentemente dura roca, que empezó también a brillar en correspondencia. Knowling presionó levemente con su cuerno en el punto preciso para que, con algo de ruido, se deslizase la puerta oculta hacia un lado, revelando la entrada a una pequeña cavidad.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Gracias al cuerno de Valtader!-exclamó el joven unicornio, entrando y dejando las pesadas cajas, tanto las que había cargado con magia y la de su lomo, en el suelo junto a la entrada. Tampoco había mucho más espacio. Aquello no era mucho más que una oquedad que pareciera haberse formado por capricho en un lago de la gruta. Más allá de la falsa puerta, protegida por un hechizo, apenas un par de viejas cajas polvorientas y una mesa astillada sobre la que algunos libros, alambiques, redomas y otros utensilios para pociones, delataban que había habido algún tipo de presencia en ella. Un pequeño refugio que Knowling se había arreglado muchos años atrás, cuando empezaba a proyectar sus planes-Vaya… No es precisamente lo que esperaba…

-Es suficiente para lo que necesito-se limitó a decir Knowling mientras depositaba con cuidado el cofre que había transportado sobre su lomo en la mesa con delicadeza. No pudo evitar abrirlo un momento para asegurarse de que los cuatro fragmentos del Adenror permanecían intactos, a pesar de que era consciente de que prácticamente nada podía dañarlos.

-Y, Maestro, ¿puedo hacer algo más por usted hoy aparte de ser un simple arriero?-le preguntó, con cierto tono de fastidio mal disimulado, Reywal, mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, pero sin verdadero interés el lugar.

-Tu parte del plan...-repitió, conteniendo su mal humor el profesor-…incluirá lo que yo decida que incluya. Y ahora haz el favor de quedarte callado un rato mientras ordeno mis pensamientos.

A Reywal no le quedó más remedio que permanecer a la espera mientras Knowling sacaba y disponía los libros y demás materiales que habían traído desde su despacho.

Éste reflexionaba sobre cuál debía ser su siguiente paso… Tenía claro que necesitaba mantenerse informado de los pasos que diera el joven Dremtly en Ponyville, sobre todo para asegurarse de que encontraba, si es que existía, la cripta aydara que debía estar oculta cerca de aquel pueblo. Al mismo tiempo y temiendo que, en caso de que sus peores temores se realizaran y Luna le estuviera acechando, su instinto, contra su prudencia, le indicaba que debía empezar la búsqueda del sexto y último fragmento.

Necesitaba completar el Adenror cuánto antes para poder dar comienzo a su proyectado alzamiento. Sin embargo, el riesgo de realizar de nuevo el conjuro de la convocatoria no dejaba de aparecérsele en ese momento como excesivo, sobre todo ante la evidente realidad de que, mientras no obtuviera el quinto, podía obtener el mismo resultado y no uno nuevo. Además, era evidente que en aquel diminuto escondrijo no podía realizarse el hechizo.

Tras meditarlo profundamente durante unos largos minutos, Knowling volvió a guardar el equipo en las cajas y a cerrarlas de nuevo. Tenía claro que, para mantenerse lejos de posibles injerencias de pezuñas reales y para poder obrar con más libertad, debía acudir a un lugar seguro…y ya tenía claro cuál era ese sitio.

-¡Oh, no!-se quejó Reywal la verle-¿No me dirá ahora que hay que volver a cargar con las cajas hacia la salida después del trabajo de entrar aquí sin poder teletransportarnos?

-Ya te expliqué el por qué es necesario hacer el mínimo uso de magia en estas cuevas, así que deja de quejarte. De todos modos, tengo otra tarea para ti y es la auténtica razón por la que te he convocado esta noche.

-Oh, bien, menos mal-se alegró al oír aquello, intentando ser optimista sobre el cometido que Knowling fuera a depositar en sus cascos. Éste sacó de una las cajas una especie de billete y se lo tendió al unicornio, que al cogerlo pudo comprobar que era un pasaje de tren con dirección a Ponyville-¿Y qué debo hacer con esto?-le preguntó, sin demasiado entusiasmo ante la obviedad. Como unicornio que había pasado gran parte de su vida entre Celsylvania y Canterlot, aquella perspectiva no le despertaba demasiado entusiasmo.

-Vas a ir a Ponyville y vas a mantener vigilado a Dremtly-le explicó escueta y directamente-Quiero estar informado de todo lo que haga allí con puntualidad y, esto es importante, así que atiende bien a mis palabras, sin que sepa nada de tu presencia. ¿Entendido?

-Pues claro que lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Qué va a hacer Fog en Ponyville que pueda tener algún interés, aparte de enseñar a esa unicornio?

-Eso no te incumbe. Te he dicho lo que necesitas saber. Ya recibirás más instrucciones cuando llegue el momento. Yo tendré que alejarme un tiempo de Canterlot, así que contacta conmigo por la esfera comunicante. ¿Alguna duda, Reywal?

-No, Maestro. Todo está "claro" como el agua.


	33. Chapter 12 4

La atmósfera del baño empezaba a estar anegada por completo por una leve capa de vapor, que cubría con vaho los cristales de las ventanas y del espejo. Comprobada la temperatura del agua de la tina, la pegaso fue constatando que tenía a casco todos los jabones, esponjas, cepillos y demás utensilios de aseo que iba a necesitar, asintiendo sonriente para sí cuando se aseguró de que nada parecía faltar por preparar, salvo lo más importante.

-¡Angel!-le llamó con su voz melodiosa, asomándose al pasillo y buscando al esquivo conejo con la mirada-Es hora de tu baño de los miércoles.

El conejo, no obstante, que estaba en la cocina y que se las había apañado para subir a la encimera y asaltar el "cajón de las zanahorias", lejos de acudir a la llamada de la pegaso amarilla, saltó al suelo y se apresuró a encerrarse en su pequeña caseta, dejando firme su posición con un fuerte portazo que logró que resonara por toda la vivienda.

-Oh, vaya-murmuró Fluttershy al escucharlo. Estaba claro que Angel no estaba por la labor de poner de su parte, como solía ser habitual. Ella, por su lado, en vez de acudir directamente a buscarle, se quedó un momento quieta y cabizbaja, rascando el suelo bajo sus cascos. Lo cierto es que, si usualmente ya era una pony que actuaba muy pausadamente, aquel día aquella tendencia había ido a más, tras su peculiar experiencia en el bosque.

Al bajar, a su ritmo, por las escaleras, no pudo dejar de ver el florero en que, junto a la entrada, había dejado en un jarrón con agua las flores que le regalara en extraño pony que se encontrara aquella mañana en el bosque. Retenía la escena en su mente con la misma viveza que cuando sucedió y aún se sentía desconcertada por los hechos. Que un pony la abordara no era nuevo. Poco usual, sí, pero para nada nuevo. Sin embargo, al pensar en ello, lo que le extrañó fue su reacción. Tal y como ella lo entendía, lo natural habría sido que se alejara o que apenas pudiera intercambiar un par de palabras con aquel desconocido, pero no había sido así. ¡Sí incluso se había permitido reírse delante de él! No entendía que le había pasado, lo que le causaba una profunda inquietud, pero aquella mañana… No había sido realmente ella.

Estaba tan abstraída que no se daba cuenta de que ya estaba ante la caseta de Angel, llamando con leves golpecitos de casco a la puerta con la esperanza de que el conejo saliera y accediera a darse su baño, lo que estaba lejos de pasar. Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente por novena en su vez a lo largo de la tarde y apartar el recuerdo de ese instante. E iba a insistir e incluso se sentía tentada de la idea de usar la mirada, cuando otra puerta fue la que resonó con fuerza al ser golpeada por un casco. Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la pegaso y ésta, asustada por los imprevistos golpes y abrazada a la lámpara que colgaba del techo, a la que había llegado tras un salto-reflejo, no se imaginaba quién podía ser. No esperaba ninguna visita y no le gustaban ese tipo de sorpresas, siempre la inquietaban.

Por un momento se planteó si fingir que no estaba en casa, pero se dio cuenta de que, con las luces del salón y del baño del segundo piso encendidas y ambas visibles desde fuera, era muy probable que aquel que hubiera ido a verla supiera que estaba en casa. No le quedó más remedio que armarse de todo el valor que pudo a fin de acercarse a la puerta principal y, con el tono más firme que pudo, preguntar:

-¿Quién…quién es?-no pudo evitar, con todo, que su voz temblara ligeramente.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tú? ¡Abre! ¡Soy yo, Herbal!-pudo oír al unicornio identificarse desde el otro lado de la puerta, aunque realmente no le hubiera sido necesario. Su tono de voz, jovial, ni grave ni agudo, no era para nada difícil de reconocer aunque la pegaso sólo se hubiera encontrado una vez con él. Al saber quien estaba llamando a su puerta, un profundo y estremecedor escalofrío hizo temblar a la yegua desde la punta de la cola al flequillo de la crin, agitando a su paso su espina dorsal, erizando su pelaje y las plumas de de sus alas. "¡¿Qué hacía allí ese pony, llamando a la puerta de su casa?!", se preguntó-¡Vamos, linda!-insistió Herbal desde la calle mientras la pegaso se sentía al borde del desmayo y desesperada al no encontrar una salida ni poder desaparecer ni fingir ya que no estaba.

-Eh…esto…eh…-empezó respirar rápidamente, casi pareciendo hiperventilar, mientras miraba a un lado y a otro, no segura de si buscaba algún utensilio que tuviera la capacidad de hacerle invisible, de "solucionar" de algún modo esa incómoda situación o, sencillamente, de un escondrijo en que refugiarse hasta que pasase el "peligro".

-¡Abre, por favor!-insistió el unicornio, volviendo a llamar a la puerta-¡Te he traído un regalo!-añadió Herbal, haciendo en realidad que la pegaso temblase aún más.

-…estoy…ya…casi…un…un segundo-hizo amago de responderle la pegaso, aunque su tono de voz estaba lejos de poder ser escuchado por Herbal.

-¿No me irás a dejar esperando en tu puerta todo lo que queda de tarde, no, encanto?-insistió una última vez el unicornio.

-…-finalmente y sin decir nada, Fluttershy no pudo evitar abrirle la puerta ante su insistencia, pensando que, con suerte, sería una visita rápida. Se sentía muy nerviosa ante aquella inesperada aparición pero, en la pugna entre su timidez y su miedo a parecer maleducada ante otro pony, lo último acabó, no sin esfuerzo, por imponerse.

-¡Ey, encanto!-la saludó nada más entrar con énfasis mientras miraba con gran curiosidad cada rincón de la casa-¿Qué tal estás? Vaya casa más bonita. Bueno. Poco después de comer volví al bosque a seguir experimentando y te he traído estas flores que hice pensando en ti, monada-Herbal hablaba a gran velocidad, haciendo a Fluttershy pensar en su rosada amiga Pinkie, mientras le tendía un ramo de rosas plateadas y que despedían una suave fragancia a vainilla-¿Te gustan? Espero que sí. Aunque yo lo hago parecer fácil, es una técnica alquímica de transformación y mutación muy compleja tal, pero no te aburriré con esos rollos de unicornio.

-Bue…e…no…-lo cierto es que la incomodidad de la pegaso iba en aumento y ni siquiera puso pensar una respuesta ante el osado avance del unicornio, que se había situado a pocos cascos de ella. Fluttershy bajó la mirada, dirigiendo la vista al suelo, roja ante la excesiva cercanía y confianzas que parecía tener el pony con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿He venido en mal momento? ¿Estabas haciendo algo y te estoy estorbando? ¿Qué es?-la retahíla de preguntas volvió a ser acelerada a más no poder.

-No…eh…-la pegaso no atinaba a hablar ante aquella invasión de su intimidad-Es...estoy…bien…-dijo en un murmullo apenas audible que, desde luego, Herbal apenas captó.

-Creo que has dicho algo, pero no te oído. ¿Puedes repetir?

-Que…que…es…toy…bi…en…-su voz sonó aún más bajo, si era posible.

-No te tomo el pelo, pero en serio que no entiendo lo que dices, mona.

-…-en esta ocasión sólo se escucho lo que parecía un gemido de angustia.

-Uh… No te preocupes. Tengo claro cuando estoy molestando. Perdona. Pero espero que aceptes estas flores como un regalo. Cuando las terminé supe que debía traértelas, por eso estuve un largo rato indagando por el pueblo hasta que una amable aunque algo torpe pegaso me indicó dónde vives. En fin. Aquí te las dejo-depositó con cuidado el ramo sobre una mesita que había en el recibidor y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. La pegaso apenas reunió valor para mirarle-¡Dulces sueños, guapa!-se marchó no sin causarle nuevamente un último y encendido rubor en las mejillas a la pegaso.

• • •

" _Desde la cumbre del Colmillo de Dragón, la pegaso tuvo ante sí una grandiosa panorámica de las montañas que constituyeron el rincón más recóndito del antaño poderoso imperio de Atila. Las agudas, afiladas cimas, se alternaban con oscuros abismos cuya profundidad escapaba y casi cegaba a la vista. El viento agitaba las plumas, la crin y la cola de Daring mientras recorría con la mirada, disfrutando del espectáculo, la grandeza de aquellas fortalezas de piedra, alzadas sobra la tierra con fuerza y firmeza, con sus paredes que se elevaban hacia las alturas, lisas pero plagadas en su faz de numerosas y variopintas oquedades._

 _En el pasado, en los tiempos en que los dragones habitaban aquellas tierras, muchos de ellos habían instalado sus nidos y moradas en esas cavernas, que habían sido ocultas y bien defendidas cuevas del tesoro bajo un cielo que permanecía oculto a la vista de las montañas por las espesas nubes de los durmientes reptiles. Siglos después de aquello, sólo pequeñas alimañazas caminaban por las que fueran las moradas de tales regias criaturas, custodiando mero polvo y telarañas. A favor, un hermoso cielo nocturno, bañado de estrellas, se cernía sobre ellas._

 _Una vez que la dura escalada hasta la cumbre había terminado, nuestra aventurera se tomó un momento para descansar, tomarse uno de los sándwiches de tomate que se había traído y revisar el equipo. Afortunadamente, los imprescindibles elementos que el profesor le había dado, parecían totalmente intactos. Los fue sacando de la alforja uno a uno, examinándolos con escrupuloso detalle para cerciorarse de que el golpe recibido no les había causado ningún menoscabo. Sólo cuando se aseguro de que todo estaba en orden, terminado ya el breve almuerzo, se colocó de nuevo el equipo sobre el lomo y reemprendió la marcha._

 _En la cumbre, el frío era aún mayor que durante el ascenso. Un frío seco, potenciado por un viento feroz que ahora, sin tener una pared junto a la que refugiarse, envolvía y empujaba a la pegaso sin clemencia. La cima de la montaña era una pequeña llanura, plana como si un colosal gigante hubiera serrado el monte por aquel punto, pero lo bastante grande como para que, con las complicaciones que la tempestad imponía a su marcha, le costará cruzarla. El rugido del aire a su alrededor era tal que apenas podía escuchar el sonido de sus cascos sobre la dura roca. Pero nuestra aventurera, ya hecha a mil y un adversidades, no cejó en su empeño pese a todas las dificultades._

 _Cuando, finalmente, pudo asomarse al otro lado de la cumbre, su objetivo apareció ante su vista. Tal y como había esperado, a treinta metros bajo ella, se alzaban tres espigadas torres, tan aparentemente frágiles que a cualquier le habría parecido increíble que no fueran sencilla y brutalmente arrancadas de cuajo por el fuerte viento. Las tres torres, cuyas cimas flotaban, tambaleantes, a apenas unos metros de distancia y por debajo de donde Daring estaba, hundían sus cimientos directamente en la roca. La mirada de la pegaso recorrió el alzado de aquellas. Sus muros, sus paredes, parecían resistir, tras siglos desde su construcción, las inclemencias del clima, aunque no sin mostrar en sus fachadas múltiples daños de todo tipo, con sus viejos relieves de piedra socavados y erosionados por el aire._

 _Con esfuerzo y cuidado, Daring tomó el gancho que había preparado y, tras tres intentos, logró que se agarrase, con firmeza, a una oquedad que se abría en la planta superior de la torre más cercana, que parecía haber sido una ventana tiempo atrás. Tras ajustar como pudo el otro lado de la cuerda, la utilizó, con las debidas precauciones, para volar, agarrada en todo momento a ella, hasta entrar en la torre. El viento, aún más que antes, la zarandeaba con fuerza y en un par de momentos casi temió que la cuerda fuera a soltarse, pero para su tranquilidad, no tardó en depositar sus cascos en el suelo de la torre._

 _-¡Sí!-exclamó, satisfecha y alegre por su logro. Finalmente la guarida secreta de la reina Calipso se encontraba bajo sus pezuñas. Sin embargo, contuvo su entusiasmo. El camino apenas acababa realmente de empezar."_

Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto sacaron a Fogsun de su lectura junto a las voces de Earion que le anunciaban que la cena estaba servida. Mientras podía escuchar al pegaso alejarse de nuevo hacia la cocina, el unicornio, lento, con parsimonia, cerró el libro y lo guardó con cuidado en su lugar correspondiente. Tras echarle un rápido vistazo al reloj de su cuarto se asombró de la avanzada hora que marcaban sus agujas. Tras volver a casa después de comer en casa de Twilight, los nervios que le provocaba el esperado viaje de aquella noche le habían impedido ponerse a trabajar en su traducción, por lo que había acabado pasado toda la tarde en la relectura de una de sus novelas favoritas, "Daring Do y la Ruina Maldita", de A. K. Yarling.

-¡Fog!-volvió a llamarle Ear desde la cocina al ver lo que tardaba su amigo en acudir.

-Ya, ya-le replicó, mientras recorría el pasillo y entraba a la cocina, con cierto tono de desgana habitual.

Ear estaba en la cocina, terminando de disponer la cena. Había preparado dos hamburguesas y en ese momento sacaba de la freidora una tanda de patatas fritas que volcaba con cuidado en una fuente. El unicornio se sentó en su sitio mientras el pegaso terminaba de disponer toda la mesa y abría una botella de vino, procediendo a llenar dos copas.

-¿Qué?-rompió el hielo Ear-¿Estás preparado para el viaje? Dentro de poco tendremos que ponernos en camino a la estación.

-Sí-le respondió escuetamente Fog mientras vertía una cantidad desmedida de salsa de tomate y algo de mostaza sobre su hamburguesa de heno.

-Ya he terminado de preparar el equipaje. Lo único que me preocupa es la cuestión del piano-suspiró-No sé si vamos a estar tanto tiempo como para qué merezca la pena acudir a un servicio de mudanzas y está claro que no podemos llevarlo nosotros. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Twilight es muy inteligente-empezó respondiendo el unicornio-Es probable que, con unas cuentas clases intensivas, esté pronto preparada para proseguir sus estudios de magia aydara por su cuenta. No sabría decirte cuánto tiempo será eso. Quizá una semana, semana y media, dos. No lo sé.

-Entonces probablemente lo decidiré allí, cuando me aseguré de que tiene sitio para mi piano en su casa…-de repente, una sonrisa picara asomó al rostro del pegaso-Y ya que has sacado el tema de Twilight, se me ha ocurrido una idea que quería comentarte.

-No me digas-le miró, con suspicacia, Fogsun, intuyendo ya por donde iban las intenciones de su amigo alado-¿Y qué idea es esa?

-Me fije, cuando fui a la estación a comprar los billetes, que hay una floristería que nos coge de camino desde casa y, si aún estuviera abierta…podríamos pasarnos en un momento antes de llegar al andén.

-¿Y para qué querríamos pasarnos por una floristería? ¿Vas a tener más hambre acaso?-le preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente a lo que se refería Ear.

-Ya sabes que no me refiero a eso, Fog-le replicó Ear, decidiéndose a ser más directo-No te costaría nada comprarle unas flores. Seguro que le gustaría.

-Ear. Te lo repetiré sólo una vez más: Twilight es sólo una colega con la que comparto ciertos intereses intelectuales y con la que puntualmente cumplo el deber de instruirla en la alquimia aydara. Quizá pueda decir de ella que la considero una amiga, pero ya está. Además, Twilight no es de ese tipo de yeguas.

-¿A qué "tipo de yeguas" te refieres? No te imaginaba como un entendido en estos temas.

-Al tipo de yeguas que quieren que les regales flores y ese tipo de cosas cursis. Ella es muy madura y serie para su edad.

-A todas las yeguas les gusta que le regalen flores, Fog. A todas.

-Eso es una falacia de generalización.

-No pretendas usar la lógica en este tema, Fog. Hablamos de féminas. Esas reglas no se aplican.

-Eh…

-Además, las flores en sí no son lo importante. Lo que les gusta, lo que ellas quieren es la prueba, la prueba palpable y real de que has estado pensando en ellas y de que has estado pensando en ellas por lo importantes que son para ti y que de que son para ti dulces y bonitas, es por eso que se les lleva siempre flores y bombones-le explicó Ear con un tono medio docto medio en broma mientras devoraba su hamburguesa-Eso le hará saber claramente que te gusta.

-Como es inútil que te lo repita no lo voy a hacer más, pero desde luego, o pretendes simplemente molestarme para reírte a mi costa o eres muy obtuso. Y ahora, quizá deberíamos repasar si has cogido todos los libros que te indiqué que iba a necesitar. ¿Has cogido el libro de Carroter sobre…?

-¡Oh! Se me ha ocurrido-le interrumpió Ear-Una nota. Una nota que ponga: "Para mi agradable amiga Twy". No es muy comprometedor, pero valdría.

-Deja el tema de una vez, ¿quieres?-le dijo con fastidio mientras se limpiaba el hocico, rojo de la salsa de tomate que había desbordado del pan-Por mucho que insistas, nada va a pasar.

-Ya, ya, pues yo creo…-el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose sorprendió a ambos y por un momento quedaron en silencio mientras unos pasos se acercaban a la cocina, hasta que Fogsea entró, sonriendo al verles-¡Hola, buenas noches!-la saludó, alegre, Ear.

-¡Buenas noches!-les saludó ella a su vez, igualmente contenta-¿Qué, cenando?-se sentó junto a Fog, cuya crin acarició mientras dejaba por un momento su bolso sobre otra de las sillas-Como me dijisteis que os ibais esta noche, he querido pasarme un momento. Ya que no solemos tener muchas ocasiones de vernos.

-Precisamente estábamos a punto de ponernos a comprobar el equipaje-le dijo escuetamente Fogsun, intentando evitar que Ear prosiguiera con el otro tema.

-En realidad…-contraatacó Ear-Fog me preguntaba sobre si era buena idea comprarle unas flores para regalárselas a Twilight.

-¡Ear!-protestó el unicornio.

-¡Ja, ja!-rió, divertida, Fogsea-Tranquilo, cariño, que ya sé que Ear bromea… Pero ya que ha salido a relucir su nombre, la verdad es que he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla hace unas horas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué la has conocido?-Fogsun estaba desconcertado ante aquellas palabras de su madre y el pegaso le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

-En la biblioteca. Estaba buscando información sobre la pirámide de Adenror y le indique el libro de Schlihippo. Me pareció una pony bastante agradable.

-¿El libro de Schlihippo? Pero sí es…-empezó a hablar Fogsun, pero Ear no tardó en interrumpirle:

-¿Sólo "agradable"?

-Bastante agradable-repitió Fogsea, sin hacer más concesiones-Sin embargo, me extraña que no te haya preguntado a ti por el tema, si es que tanto le interesa.

-Twilight y yo hemos hablando un par de veces sobre la pirámide de Adenror-le respondió su hijo.

-¿Y no le hablaste del libro de Schlihippo?

-No hay mucho que decir sobre el tema, mamá, ya lo sabes, y el libro de Schlihippo tiene muchas teorías pero pocos fundamentos que las sostengan.

-¿Le has contado lo de Cherady?-le preguntó de repente, no sin cierta cautela.

-Lo que ocurrió en Cherady está lejos de haber sido aclarado-se limitó a contestar el unicornio, cabizbajo.

-Ella parece perspicaz-intervino Ear-Y si es tan inteligente como crees, quizá te ayudaría hablarlo con ella.

-Si me disculpáis…-se levantó de pronto Fogsun-Iré a terminar de recoger mis cosas. Dentro de poco hay que salir-añadió antes de marcharse a paso rápido.

-Vaya-suspiró el pegaso-Supongo que eso es un no.

-Sinceramente, Ear, he de decirte que lo de Ponyville me preocupa.

-No creo que pueda pasar nada malo allí.

-Y en cuanto a Twilight… Es simpática, sí. Pero no insistas mucho ni pinches a Fog con ese tema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh…de acuerdo, claro-aquello sí que desconcertó al pegaso, que había pensado que contaría con el apoyo de Fogsea en aquello.

-No estoy del todo convencida de que sea lo que le conviene.

-¿Y qué le conviene?

La unicornio no supo que responder.

• • •

-¡Muy bien, Pinkies, por favor!-insistía la original desde su estrado, dirigiéndose a las dos docenas de copias que, en un caótico orden, se sentaban en filas ante su atril, cual estudiantes ante su profesora. Y como buenas "alumnas" que se preciasen, prestaban más bien una atención limitada: algunas saltaban a la comba, otras se contaban chistes…en la última fila cuatro jugaban una timba de póker-¿Tenéis todas ya vuestro cartelito con el número que os corresponde?

-¡Yo sí! ¡Yo sí!-gritó, dando saltitos, una Pinkie que tenía en sus laterales un cartel con el número 4-¡Soy la Pinkie número cuatro!

-¿Entonces no le falta a nadie? ¡Aseguraos bien!-insistía la original, que a su vez se había puesto un cartelito con el número 0-Es importante para que cada una sepáis bien cuál es vuestra misión. Todo lo he planificado a la perfección para que llevemos la diversión ¡hasta el último rincón de Ponyville!-exclamó, señalando un mapa del pueblo que había improvisado en una de las paredes y que había dividido en unas veinticinco partes-Si alguna tiene dudas sobre su cometido, debe acudir a mí. Yo, dirigiré las operaciones desde el puesto de mando en el Sugarcube Corner. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?-se dirigió a la pony con el número 12, que había levantado la pata.

-Eh, sí-asintió aquella-Me toca ir con una tal Bon Bon y se supone que debo hornear galletas con ella el sábado… ¿Pueden ser de canela? ¿Podemos hacerlas hoy? Esperar a lo del sábado es muy aburrido.

-Um…Supongo…-reflexionó en voz alta la Pinkie original.

-¡Pues a mí no me apetece ir a ayudar a pintar una cerca!-saltó la Pinkie con el número 9-¿Puedo cambiarle mi cometido a otra?

-Yo estoy en el equipo de la fiesta de Trixie del domingo-intervino la que tenía el número 11-¿Puedo pasar al de Applejack?

-¡Eh, eh!-saltó la 8-Yo debo ir con Rainbow, ¿y si vamos a Griffonstone para que se reconcilie con Gilda?

-No puedes-le replicó la original-Eso no pasará hasta la quinta temporada, ¡y aún estamos empezando la tercera! ¡Y nada de cambios en los objetivos! Han sido distribuidos de forma concienzuda y estudiada.

-¡De eso nada!-saltó la número 21.

-Bueno, no. Pero el Pinkie-sentido me dice que todo resultará perfectamente-afirmó con seguridad la pony, sonriendo a todas sus clones.

-¿Podemos ir ya a divertirnos?-preguntó en alto la número 17, siendo coreado de inmediato por todas las demás Pinkies de la caverna, que empezaron a saltar mientras coreaban "¡Diversión, diversión, diversión!".

-Ji, ji, ji-rió la Pinkie original-Pues no veo por qué no. ¡Adelante!


	34. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie**

El vapor flotaba, denso, pesado, anegando el pequeño cuarto de baño y dejando empañados el espejo y los cristales de la ventana, donde se reflejaba pálidamente la luz de la pequeña lámpara que pendía del techo. La habitación estaba en silencio, aunque llegaban constantemente ruidos y sonido de charla desde el piso de abajo. La unicornio, sin embargo, ya algo acostumbrada a ello, se limitaba a ignorarlos mientras disfrutaba, relajándose, de aquel baño de espuma, sumergida casi por completo en el agua caliente. Tras lo que para ella había sido una larga y extenuante jornada de trabajo, nada encontraba más agradable que el envolvente y suave tacto del agua sobre todo su pelaje.

La mente de Trixie, mientras, volvía a divagar sobre el futuro y sobre sus planes de cara a él. Y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía entre sus prioridades la recuperación de su antigua vida, sus deseos de venganza o la búsqueda de medios para conseguir aquella. Lo que centraba sus pensamientos era casi exclusivamente lo que había ocurrido durante la jornada que estaba cerrándose, durante la tarde, durante las últimas horas más concretamente. Ser la "Gran y Laboriosa Trixie" había resultado ser más fatigoso y exigente de lo que en un principio había llegado a imaginar: la caminata a la ferretería, la carga de la carreta, otra vez la marcha de vuelta y ahora con el peso añadido… Era cierto que gran parte del esfuerzo, de hecho, prácticamente todo el esfuerzo, había sido realizado por Applejack y por su hermano, pero sólo el acompañarles y echarles un casco puntual ya había sido suficiente para dejar desfallecida a la maga. Sin embargo, no se sentía a disgusto con ello.

Aunque sus cascos habían padecido hasta el punto de que casi los sintió gritar, al volver la mirada atrás, encontraba que había sido una mejor tarde que las anteriores, que habían transcurrido entre bostezos y aburridos intentos de lectura de aquellas, para la unicornio, tontas novelas de aventuras de Daring Do. La idea ya le había rondado la cabeza recientemente, pero ahora con más fuerza, se veía llevando ese estilo de vida que en el pasado había despreciado. Realmente aquella perspectiva, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera posible, se le llegaba a presentar casi como deseable. Incluso, se corregía, sí que era factible, pues ni siquiera necesitaba que los Apple la aceptaran en su hogar más tiempo del necesario, ya que incluso, llevada por aquel optimismo que la embriagaba, ni siquiera la idea de volver a aquella granja de cerezas que tanto había odiado en el pasado le parecía una locura. De hecho, incluso podía llegar a tenerla como la mejor salida posible dadas sus circunstancias.

-¡Trixie!-la voz de Applejack, que de repente llamó con varios golpes a la puerta del baño, la sacó de golpe de sus meditaciones-La cena está en la mesa ¡Ve saliendo ya, que se ha hecho muy tarde!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-le replicó la unicornio, en realidad sin moverse, en ese momento demasiado cómoda y con insuficientes fuerzas como para siquiera pensar en levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Applejack desde el pasillo, un tanto preocupada. Aquella, que había tardado cinco minutos en ducharse para limpiarse todo el polvo y barro de la jornada, no entendía como había yeguas capaz de estarse tantas horas en el baño-¿Necesitas algo?

-¡No, no! ¡Te digo que ya voy!-respondió Trixie mientras, con sumo esfuerzo y sólo por pensar en su estómago vacío, lograba alzarse y quedar de pie en la bañera, dispuesta a salir. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, la rubia pudo escuchar perfectamente el ruido al salirse la unicornio de la bañera y el sonido del agua yéndose por el desagüe-¡Que bajo enseguida!-insistió al notar que la otra pony aún seguía en el pasillo.

Trixie depositó con cuidado sus patas sobre la esponjosa alfombrilla del baño, verde y con varias manzanas dibujadas en su contorno, y alcanzó una de las toallas que había en un estante, con la que procedió a secarse antes de dejarla de cualquier modo sobre el inodoro. Abrió el grifo del agua fría del lavado para poder despejar el espejo y todavía pasó un largo tiempo frente al mismo, arreglándose el pelaje, la crin y la cola. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, el desastre de un baño encharcado, con huellas de barro en algunas partes, toallas húmedas sobre el retrete, todos los objetos de aseo revueltos, etc., un estropicio como nunca antes se había visto en aquel baño, apareció ante Applejack.

-¡Por las herraduras de Bob el granjero, Trixie!-se quedó asombrada al ver aquello-¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo?

-La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie sólo ha tomado un baño-le dijo con indiferencia aquella.

-Ya, pero, ¿cómo se supone que lo has hecho?-se asoma al baño-¡Uf! Que calor más asfixiante-entró para poder abrir la ventana y que se aireará la habitación-En fin… Ya vendré a limpiar esto después de la cena. Ahora bajemos a la cocina, que la cena se enfría y ya llevamos esperándote un buen rato.

-¿Esperar? ¿Esperáis a la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie?-aún no dejaban de sorprenderle aquellos gestos de los Apple.

-Pues claro, terroncito. Eso es lo educado-asintió la pony naranja con el tono firme del sencillo pony que no imagina otra forma de hacer las cosas que la propia.

-Bueno. De hecho la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie tiene hambre. Vamos.

-¿Realmente vas a seguir mucho tiempo con ese, eh, nuevo apodo de "la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie"?

-La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie no usa apodos-se limitó a replicarle antes de alejarse a paso rápido en dirección a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Applejack.

En la cocina, la mesa ya estaba dispuesta y repleta de platos, como ya tantas veces había visto Trixie aquellos días, con los demás miembros de la familia Apple sentados en su sitio a la espera de la llegada de las dos yeguas faltantes para empezar a cenar. Especialmente la pequeña Apple Bloom se movía inquieta en su silla, reaccionando con énfasis ante la entrada de aquellas:

-¡Oh! ¡Ya están aquí! ¿Puedo empezar?-rogó a su abuela, con mirada casi suplicante mientras sentía sus tripas rugir.

-Un poco de paciencia, Apple Bloom-le regañó levemente Granny Smith mientras Trixie y Applejack tomaban asiento-Ahora sí-le señaló, ante lo cual la potrilla se lanzó con ansia a devorar su plato-¡Apple Bloom!

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Granny-se disculpó la potrilla, empezando a cenar con normalidad-¡Y mañana es el día, mañana es el día!-saltó, de repente. Parecía haber esperado con ansía y emoción contenida el poder compartir su alegría con todos los presentes.

-¿Mañana es el día? La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie quiere saber que pasa mañana-reaccionó la unicornio, que, por lo que notaba en los demás, era claramente la única que no conocía la razón de tal entusiasmo de la pequeña potrillo.

-¡Mañana llega mi prima, Babs Seed, desde Manehattan!-le respondió Apple Bloom-¡Estoy deseando conocerla!

-Bueno, bueno, terroncito. Tampoco es para tanto, así que tómatelo con un poco más de tranquilidad, ¿de acuerdo?-le aconsejó su hermana-¿No te parece, Big Mac?

-Eyup-asintió el potro, con su habitual parquedad de palabras, mientras a su vez cenaba también.

-Y si no tuviera cutie mark, podría unirse a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, ¿no sería genial?-siguió hablando la potrilla, ignorando a sus hermanos mayores.

-Quizá, pero no la vayas a agobiar con eso, ¿eh?-le advirtió Applejack-Va a venir a pasar unos días y no precisamente para que le estéis metiendo en líos.

-Que sí, que sí. No te preocupes, Applejack. Sabes que soy muy responsable-le replicó su hermanita mientras ponía su mejor cara de potrilla inocente.

-Ya, claro, manzanita-el tono suspicaz de la rubia era evidente-Muy… ¡Eh! ¿Qué te hace gracia?-le preguntó a Trixie, que escuchaba la conversación con interés, encontrándola bastante graciosa, por lo que no pudo evitar una leve risa.

-¡Ah! ¡Una cosa, una cosa!-saltó la potrilla antes de que la unicornio pudiera hablar-¿Va a poder venir Trixie a la acampada en Winsome Falls? ¡Así sería más divertida!

-Eh… Bueno, si Trixie quiere venir…-aquel repentino cambio de tema desconcertó por un momento a Applejack.

-Pero llevad ropa de abrigo suficiente-intervino de repente Granny Smith en la conversación-Que por las noches refresca y así se cogen los resfriados.

-Eyup-asintió Big Mac a las palabras de la abuela.

-Lo sé, abuela, lo sé-dijo Applejack-Iremos bien preparadas a la acampada y, oh, vaya, hablando de preparativos, aún tenemos que montarle una cama a Babs Seed en tu cuarto Apple Bloom y eso que mañana deberíamos empezar a trabajar en la reforma del granero, ahora que hoy lo hemos dejado preparado. Y al tiempo no podemos dejar de cosechar las manzanas del campo oeste, que ya están maduras y listas. No sé como se ha podido juntar de repente tanto trabajo acumulado-reflexionó en voz alta la rubia, intentando no parecer agobiada por lo que veía se les echaba encima-Estos días van a ser duros.

Eyup-asintió también Big Ma, de acuerdo igualmente con su hermana.

-Oh, pues menos mal que contáis con ¡la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie!-intervino finalmente la unicornio.

-No, Trixie, esto es en serio-le dijo intentando sonar firme pero no ruda ni hostil-Ayudar a acarrear peso es posible que puedas, pero, ¿cosechar manzanas o echar un casco a construir el nuevo granero? Eso ya no lo tendría tan claro.

-¡La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie puede hacer todo lo que se proponga!-le replicó a su vez, indignada.

-Ya, sí, sí-Applejack no atinaba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir-Me parece muy bien que quieras ayudar. Es de agradecer y todo eso, pero…-se rasca la nuca-Eh…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué objeción puede haber contra la ayuda de la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie?

-Eh…-realmente la rubia no encontraba la forma de decirlo sin resultar ofensiva y le costaba un gran esfuerzo callarse lo que pensaba.

-Oh, vamos, manzanita-salió Granny Smith en inesperada defensa de la unicornio-Déjale que ayude, que no va a pasar nada malo por eso.

-Granny, no tiene ninguna preparación ni experiencia en este tipo de trabajos y nosotros no tenemos tiempo para enseñarle, por mucha buena voluntad que tenga-sentenció finalmente la rubia.

-Applejack-le dijo su hermano, con tono seco y serio-Yo me ocupo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro de eso, Big Mac?-le preguntó su hermana, sorprendida ante aquello.

-Eyup-asintió su el pony.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó, sonriente, Granny Smith, antes de que Applejack pudiera volver a expresar sus dudas-Pues todo queda arreglado. Ahora, que alguien me haga el favor de acercarme la ensalada de patata.


	35. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. Audiencia nocturna**

El sonido metálico de los característicos pasos de los soldados, rítmico en su marcha, llenaba la plaza que se abría ante el Palacio Real según el metal de las herraduras chocaba con el empedrado de la calle. La tropa, en columna de a cuatro, salía desde el cercano patio de armas y desfilaba, dirigiéndose y enfilando la calle principal, con rumbo hacia la especial estación que para uso del ejército estaba situada en uno de los niveles menos elevados de Canterlot. Muchos ponies que paseaban por las calles o que iban de camino a algún lado se detenían, con mayor a o menor curiosidad, ante aquel aparentemente improvisado y nocturno desfile.

La unicornio había llegado a tiempo de contemplar este pequeño espectáculo, que transcurría a la brillante luz de las farolas. Realmente le parecía extraño aquello y se preguntó porqué y a dónde irían esos soldados a aquellas horas de la noche. ¿Habría pasado alguna emergencia? Mientras contemplaba aquello y la serie ininterrumpida de todo tipo de ponies marchando a paso regular con el resonar de sus armaduras, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano y preguntarse que tal le iría ahora que llevaba una nueva vida como príncipe del Imperio de Cristal. Sonrió al imaginarlo, realmente aún sin acostumbrarse a ver imaginar a Shining de esa manera. "Es como si alguien viniera a decirme que algún día yo también seré una princesa. Me parecería un absurdo", rió, intentando fantasear con cómo se vería como tal. "Vamos, Twilight", se recriminó aquella perdida de tiempo, "No es buena idea perder el tiempo en divagaciones sin sentido".

Tras dejar aquello de lado y, sin dejar de mirar conforme avanzaba hacia Palacio el paso de los soldados por la calle, volvió a reflexionar en el tema que realmente le estaba preocupando. Acudía a pedir audiencia con la princesa Celestia con la excusa de despedirse hocico a hocico antes de volver a Ponyville, pero también había un tema que le preocupaba y no poco. ¿Qué pasaba con el profesor Knowling? No entendía aún que podía tener entre patas para que la princesa Luna le estuviera investigando, pero si la alicornio solar estaba informada de ello, y debía estarlo o eso creía la joven pony, ¿Por qué había permitido que la pusieran bajo su tutela? ¿A qué venía aquello? Tenía que preguntarle a su maestra qué sabía sobre la investigación de su hermana y sobre las razones que la llevaban a indagar sobre el unicornio.

Lo cierto es que, según le había dado vueltas al problema, sólo había atinado a dar una solución. En principio su instinto le había dicho que el profesor iba tras la pirámide de Adenror, pero lo cierto era que, según meditaba sobre el asunto, se preguntó si el interés en enviarla a ella a Ponyville para estudiar allí y con ella a Fogsun no formaría parte de ese plan que la princesa estaría investigando. Y no habiendo nada en Ponyville relacionado, por lo que ella sabía, con la magia aydara, sólo se le ocurría una única razón para interesarse por el lugar. Llegó a esbozar la teoría de que el unicornio debía ir en pos de apoderarse de los elementos de la armonía, aunque no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de cómo intentaría lograr tal cosa.

Por fortuna y conforme esperaba, los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a palacio la reconocieron y, de la misma forma que en sus otras visitas, logró ser recibida en seguida en audiencia por la princesa. Celestia, a esas horas y de igual manera que el sábado a su llegada, la recibió en su gabinete privado, acogiéndola al verla entrar con una cálida sonrisa y una cortés invitación a tomar asiento, mientras le ofrecía una taza del mismo té que ella en ese momento estaba tomando.

-¡Oh, no, gracias, Princesa!-se negó amablemente Twilight mientras se sentaba-Es muy amable, pero hace poco que he cenado y no me apetece tomar nada-se excusó.

-Entiendo-asintió la alicornio antes de dar un sorbo a su taza-Y, bien, mi querida Twilight, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-¡No, no! Es decir, todo está perfectamente. Aunque los soldados que he visto de camino me han inquietado-le dijo, inquiriendo con curiosidad.

-Puedes desechar toda inquietud, Twilight. No son más que una guarnición de refuerzo que se envía al Imperio en tanto no pueda garantizar su propia seguridad y defensa con sus tropas nativas. Al fin y al cabo, al norte de su frontera está Yakyakistan y aunque no ha habido contactos entre los ponies y los yaks desde hace siglos, es mejor ser precavidos. Los yaks pueden ser muy susceptibles y belicosos.

-Claro, entiendo.

-Pero, cambiando de tema-la alicornio tomó otro sorbo de su taza-Imagino que vienes a despedirte, puesto que creo que esta noche vuelves a Ponyville. ¿Es cierto?

-La verdad es que sí-le respondió la joven unicornio-Lo cierto es que ha sido una decisión algo precipitada del profesor Knowling, aunque no entiendo muy bien porqué-añadió, tanteando con sus palabras la reacción de la alicornio. Realmente sentía la necesidad y el impulso de preguntar, pero tampoco estaba tan segura y no quería enfadar a la princesa Luna, que le había dicho que no debía decir nada a nadie. Claro que Twilight no estaba segura de que ese "nadie" pudiera extenderse a la diosa del sol.

-Supongo que el Profesor lo hace como un gesto de cortesía-fue la suave pero escueta reflexión de Celestia sobre aquel hecho-Aunque tal vez no hayan sido aconsejables tales apresuramientos. Me han informado de que algunas vías han sufrido daños debido a que el reciente calor del verano ha derretido parte de la nieve y el hielo que quedan en las cumbres más altas y estos han dañado los raíles. No sería sorprendente que algunos trenes queden parados en mitad de la nada en plena noche.

-Al principio también pensé que lo hacía por cortesía, por eso de que era alumna suya, pero, la verdad es que me estoy preguntando si no sería posible que el profesor Knowling tuviera algún interés en Ponyville-dijo con voz entrecortada, sin querer mencionar la visita de la alicornio nocturna a su casa-Pero, claro, ¿qué interés podría tener? No hay ninguna razón para que a un estudioso y experto en magia aydara le interesa Ponyville. ¿No le parece, Princesa?

-Es una cuestión acertada la que propones, mi querida Twilight. ¿Qué razón podría tener un estudioso en magia aydara en Ponyville? A primera vista no tiene motivos para interesarse en calidad de tal por aquel encantador pueblo-respondió casi más como si meditará para sí misma que manteniendo una conversación-Me alegra ver que tu inteligencia se mantiene aguda y perspicaz.

-Eh, lo cierto, Princesa, es que he escuchado, bueno, que hay algunas sospechas sobre su comportamiento, sobre sus actividades, sobre algo-realmente estaba nerviosa y no atinaba Twilight a explicarse, buscando la forma de decir lo que sabía sin decirlo realmente-Y, al no haber nada que a un estudioso aydara pudiera interesarle en Ponyville, no he podido evitar temer que, si estuviera realmente planeando algún malvado plan, no puedo imaginar otra meta que no fuera apoderarse de los elementos de la armonía, o eso he supuesto, ya que no veo que otra cosa pudiera ser… Aunque es cierto que es una teoría sin demasiados fundamentos-se atrevió finalmente a expresar su temor.

-¿Y dónde has escuchado que existen tales sospechas?-le preguntó con delicadeza.

-¿Es que no es cierto?-le preguntó Twilight, tan preocupada por el tema que no pudo evitar ser directa con la propia Celestia.

-Tu instinto te sirve bien-fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo-Sin embargo, lo mejor que te puedo decir ahora mismo es que no ignoras, en este momento, nada que precises saber. Puedes estar tranquila y volver a Ponyville sin preocuparte del profesor Knowling. Es mi deseo que te dediques con esmero a tus estudios y, como parte de estos, sería muy oportuno que ayudases al joven Fogsun Dremtly en la tarea adicional que se le ha asignado.

-¿Tarea adicional? ¿Qué tarea adicional?-aquello atrajo de inmediato su curiosidad.

-Me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta-asintió sonriente la alicornio diurna-Verás, se le ha encomendado a Dremtly unas "prácticas de campo" en Ponyville y considero que puede ser un ejercicio positivo para ambos que le ayudes en ellas. Al fin y al cabo, tú has podido conocer más que bien Ponyville y sus alrededores y por otra parte, le serías muy útil al tiempo que te resultaría enormemente instructivo.

-Supongo que sí-asintió Twilight-Y…

-¿Las clases marchan bien, no es cierto?-le preguntó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Así es, Princesa-le respondió-Las lecciones son realmente fascinantes y Fog explica realmente bien, sin excederse en un lenguaje rococó pero sin dejar de lado ningún detalle ni aspecto importante.

-Entonces, como me pareció el otro día, realmente habéis congeniado el joven Dremtly y tú.

-Así es, Princesa. Además, es un buen amigo-le replicó, sonriente, su alumna.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Aunque, la verdad, me parece que mi madre cree que, bueno, podría haber algo más y ha hecho algunas insinuaciones al respecto y temo que mis amigas hagan lo mismo cuando estemos en Ponyville. Podría llegar a ser algo muy incómodo. Para ambos.

-Desde luego entiendo tu postura, pero lo mejor es ignorar ese tipo de cosas. Prestarles oídos sólo hará que tus amigas lo hagan con más afán, por divertirse a costa de tu rubor. Además, si no hay nada, no hay verdadera razón para preocuparse de que hagan bromas sobre ello. ¿No te parece?

-Eh… Desde luego, Princesa, desde luego-asintió rápidamente Twilight-Pero como Fogsun es bastante tímido, me preocupaba por él. Esencialmente era por eso.

-No lo pongo en duda, mi querida Twilight-sonrió, divertida, Celestia-No lo pongo en duda.


	36. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. Los Ojos de Luna**

Aquella noche, el gabinete de la princesa Luna, normalmente un refugio, una isla de paz y sosiego en que la alicornio se retiraba lejos del ajetreo del palacio, presentaba un aspecto realmente insólito. La normalmente amplia y espaciosa sala estaba atestada de mesas de trabajo y escritorios hasta el punto de que apenas se podía encontrar un paso entre ellos. Sobre aquellos se esparcía un maremagno de libros, carpetas, elevadas pilas de documentos, tinteros, plumas y estilizados candelabros que arrojaban su tintineante luz sobre el papel mientras una serie de ponies, a cada cual más atareado, proseguía con toda la concentración de la que disponía su trabajo.

Y es que la alicornio, lejos de acatar la petición de su hermana de dejar de investigar el "caso Knowling", había decidido abordar el asunto con todos los recursos que tuviera disponibles y a casco, organizando una serie de equipos de eruditos y agentes que la asistieran y agilizaran la obtención de información y el control de la situación.

Algunos estudiosos de confianza de la Princesa, aunque ajenos al mundo de la cultura aydara, ahora se dedicaban a devorar a toda prisa todos los libros posibles sobre aquella vieja civilización a la búsqueda de cualquier información útil que pudieran obtener. Unos cuantos bat-ponies de su guardia, por su parte, sistematizaban y rastreaban en los archivos todos los datos posibles sobre el profesor Knowling y sobre todos los demás miembros de su departamento, consistente en cuatro adjuntos, cuatro unicornios llamados, respectivamente, Fogsun Dremtly, Sasir Reywal, Starlight Skydriver y Magicshy Moonwriter. Finalmente unos expertos en criptografía examinaban los pocos documentos cascoscritos que el director Knightley les había remitido tras hallarlos en el despacho del profesor Knowling y que estaban claramente escritos en un extraño código que estaba siendo difícil de descifrar.

La propia alicornio continuaba con todo su esfuerzo en ello, prosiguiendo con interés la lectura del libro de Schlihippo y especialmente había llegado a una parte que le estaba resultando especialmente curiosa y que le iba a ser muy reveladora...

" _La paz establecida, no sin gran coste y penosas dificultades, tras la llamada Guerra de los Virreyes, terminó la política de neutralidad que había intentado llevar Fogking III desde su llegada al trono en 439. El Edicto Real de Unidad, con la abolición de los virreinatos y la derogación de las viejas leyes y pragmáticas sanciones emanadas del Manifiesto Gris, así como el envió de una delegación a Canterlot en 458, suponían el cumplimiento de los objetivos que se había propuesto el Concilio Blanco en su casi absoluta totalidad. El rey se había vuelto contra los apoyos que inicialmente le auparon al trono tras el asesinato de Cloudsking y ahora estaba decidido a volcarse en la reconstrucción del reino, en que aún quedaban, junto a los daños del reciente conflicto civil, aún sangrantes heridas procedentes de la invasión de los grifos y de la última rebelión de los pegasos de New Skyland en 429._

 _El reino seguía padeciendo las dificultades económicas que se derivaban, tanto de la situación de conflicto, como de la cada vez mayor tendencia migratoria que empujaba, no ya sólo a pegasos y terrestres, sino a unicornios, a abandonar Hiponia y a refugiarse en la vecina, más segura y pacífica tierra de Equestria. Las ciudades y sus centros alquímicos empezaban a tener problemas para garantizar abastos a las ciudades y mantener efectivo y engrasado el sistema económico del reino. La situación de descontento era mayor mientras los estudios alquimistas, sin genios entre sus filas y sin aportes que ayudasen a subsanar los problemas crecientes, no se libraban de la sensación de decadencia que lo envolvía todo._

 _Con este panorama no extrañará a nadie que la oposición organizada en el Concilio Negro, aún perdidos los bastiones de poder que habían sido la senescalía, los tronos de los virreyes y los tribunales del Orden, mantuviese aún rescoldos suficientes para intentar desatar un último gran incendio. La conjura comenzó en 460 en el seno de la vieja Guardia Pretoriana, cuyos miembros aún respaldaban mayoritariamente las antiguas ideas de Valtader y que permitieron la infiltración en el palacio y apoyaron el ascenso a puestos clave del servicio regio de nuevos y jóvenes ponies procedentes de nuevos reclutas del Concilio Negro. El objetivo era crear una red de contactos oportunos que, aprovechando el descontento que reinaba en el ambiente, hacer propicia la ocasión de dar un golpe de casco que permitiera el destronamiento del rey y un giro completo de la política que se estaba realizando._

 _El plan, con todo, prosperó lentamente y no logró copar, como esperaba, demasiados puestos bien situados en la corte de Ádralon y no progresó prácticamente nada en el ámbito local. En ciudades de la importancia de Celsylvania y Cherady no tenía ninguna presencia y sólo en Bostmount lograron, con esfuerzo, poner a uno de los suyos al frente del importante puerto local. Los líderes de la conjura recomendaban paciencia, pero los miembros más jóvenes y radicales del movimiento deseaban, ya tras dos años de paciente labor, dar el paso y no esperar más._

 _A inicios del 463, una noche de invierno, se consumó el golpe de casco cuando parte de los pretorianos intentó asesinar al rey Fogking III mientras dormía. Oportunamente, unos pocos guardias leales, con ciertas ayudas mencionadas por los relatos de los testigos y nunca identificadas, impidieron el éxito de los golpistas. Con el monarca aún vivo, los intentos de apoderarse de los principales centros de poder, estaban destinados al fracaso… Pero Fogking III ya no se sentía demasiado seguro, a pesar del poco apoyo que habían recibido sus enemigos. Y decidió urdir una estratagema._

 _Aquí he de traer en mi apoyo la importante inscripción, base de la leyenda del ritual de la coronación, que fue encontrada sobre la gran puerta de la cripta de Ádralon. Las dataciones de ese escrito nos sitúan precisamente en la segunda mitad del reinado de Fogking III, como asimismo lo puede demostrar la comparativa de estilo y lenguaje con otras obras y epígrafes similares que tenemos perfectamente fechados. Es cierto que en tiempos de Fogking III se realizaron algunas restauraciones de viejos monumentos, como las reformas de la Torre del Reloj de Celsylvania, pero la hipótesis de mis colegas eruditos de explicar la novedad del relieve explicando que es una sustitución de uno más antiguo que procedería de los inicios de la historia de Hiponia, no tiene fundamento alguno más que la que dan sus prejuicios e ideas preestablecidas. Recordemos el texto en sí de la inscripción:_

 _El Orden se basa en el Poder. El Poder establece y garantiza el Orden. En la cumbre sólo hay lugar para el mejor, la cima de la Pirámide del Reino debe ser dada al que demuestra su grandeza y majestad. Tú, atrevido, que entras en búsqueda de la Corona, si eres digno, recorrerás las seis sendas que ascienden cual dura escalera hasta el Trono de Fuego, cuyas llamas devoran a sus enemigos. De lo contrario, aléjate de estas puertas y respeta a tu Amo, vencedor de mil peligros, antes de perecer de segura muerte_

 _Es evidente que la mención a las seis sendas es una referencia a la búsqueda y reunión de los seis fragmentos de la pirámide de Adenror y en esto se basa toda la historia tradicional sobre ella. Sin embargo, su ausencia en otras fuentes y de que las pocas que hablan de ella sean de tiempos de los últimos reyes, especialmente Fogking III y Minerva, demuestran que ese texto y el mito que refleja, es muy tardío. Un intento del soberano de poner a sus enemigos, con la cortina de humo y prestigio que para el Concilio Negro suponía la figura de Sunnight, una meta que consideraba imposible a fin de impedir más conjura por parte de los aydara más recalcitrantes. Y, de alguna manera, parece ser que logró su objetivo._

 _Además, mirando el texto, se ve claramente que no puede emanar de un aydara que fuera respetuoso y fiel para con las ideas de Valtader y de los principios ideológicos de los aydara. La visión deformada y claramente malévola, aunque coincidamos en ver como tales el punto de vista clasista de los aydara, que reflejan los términos del epígrafe son, en todo punto, equívocos y ajenos al lenguaje base que estableció el Manifiesto Gris. Hay que recordar que ellos basan su noción del "Orden" en la noción que tienen de la naturaleza y nunca hablan de esa manera del "poder". Y la naturaleza se expresa per se, no necesita pruebas y demostraciones. Es decir, la idea de una prueba de fuerza que hiciese patente quién es el mejor para reinar es a todas luces patentemente ridícula para la mentalidad aydara. Además, la mención al "Amo" como "vencedor de mis peligros", pese a sus pretensiones asépticas, hace claramente referencia al convulso y problemático reinado de Fogking III._

 _Además, hay un último aspecto que añadir al respecto. El análisis de las cartas que en estos años se cruzaron entre las cortes de Ádralon y Canterlot, aunque escuetas y poco claras, hacen mención de un proyecto conjunto emprendido bajo los auspicios conjuntos del rey Fogking y de la princesa Celestia. Tras ir descartando otras opciones, no me queda más solución, y encaja bien con lo que hasta ahora sabemos de pensar que no se trata de otra cosa que de la construcción, en pleno corazón del reino pony de la diosa solar, de una oculta y muy secreta cripta aydara en que uno de los seis fragmentos del Adenror sería puesto a buen recaudo. Una forma de añadir dificultad sobre dificultad al nuevo mito del ritual de coronación que desde Ádralon se pretendía difundir. Mis intentos de situar los fragmentos en sus escondites, que hasta ahora ha sido sólo levemente fructuoso y no sin esfuerzo, con los fragmentos exteriores, han sido del todo estériles para situar el fragmento central y maestro, que he de creer estaba oculto nada más y nada menos que bajo la atenta vigilancia de Canterlot. Una teoría mía fundamentada en lo que he de decir a continuación y que rápidamente ha encontrado la critica y la burla de mis colegas, mas nula refutación."_

En la mente de la alicornio, las piezas de aquel puzzle empezaban a tener un sentido claro y lógico, a encajar en su sitio… El profesor Knowling, al que en ese momento no tenían localizado pero que debía llevar los cuatro fragmentos del Adenror consigo, tenía sacado un billete de tren para la mañana siguiente con rumbo a Celsylvania. Por otro lado, ese joven de su departamento al que había asignado la tutela de la joven Sparkle, iba a ir con ella a Ponyville aquella misma noche. Para Luna estaba claro que, lejos de pretender escapar por haber notado la intrusión que realizó en su sueño, el unicornio estaba continuando su plan y al galope. El joven Dremtly habría sido enviado a encontrar la cripta oculta cerca de Canterlot, que por algún motivo debían pensar estaba en Ponyville mientras el propio Knowling buscaba el sexto y último fragmento en la propia Hiponia.

Recordando las palabras de su hermana sobre "otros factores" y una "meta más esquiva e inalcanzable", no se le ocurría otra posibilidad salvo que se refiriera a supervivientes del Concilio Negro, la organización creada por los valedores más firmes de la ideología aydara, que de alguna manera hubieran sobrevivido en las sombras durante ya los cinco siglos de integración de las tierras de Hiponia en Equestria. Quizá algunos de ellos, sino toda la organización que tuvieran, estuvieran implicados en el plan de Knowling. Quizá Knowling pensaba o esperaba recibir su apoyo como parte de sus planes para hacerse con el poder… En cualquier caso, la única razón que encontraba Luna para que Celestia dejase campar a sus anchas y por sus respetos a Knowling era el que éste les condujera a otros objetivos, puede que incluso más valiosos. ¿Quiénes podrían ser? La princesa se sintió frustrada por su desconocimiento de Hiponia y de su realidad política… Otro aspecto que debía remediar si quería acometer aquella empresa con posibilidades de éxito.

Estaba dándole vueltas a todas aquellas ideas cuando el anuncio de uno de sus secretarios interrumpió la cadena de sus pensamientos. Finalmente, los miembros del último equipo que había decidido conformar para la investigación, llegaba para hacer acto de presencia. Éstos no tardaron en entrar y en aproximarse volando por encima del enjambre de mesas y atareados ponies, hasta inclinarse en respetuosa reverencia frente a su Soberana. Eran cuatro pegasos que conformaban parte de los llamados "Ojos de Luna", un grupo de agentes especiales que la alicornio había formado hacía algún tiempo para misiones delicadas y especiales, como aquellas que debía encomendarles en ese momento.

Uno de ellos era un fornido pegaso de gran talla y expresión seria, de pelaje anaranjado teñido con manchas negras y crin también bicolor amarilla y negra. Su cutie mark era un rayo atravesado sobre un escudo. No era la primera vez que Luna recurría a aquel antiguo teniente de la guardia solar que casi había sido expulsado de la milicia con deshonor cuando agredió a un superior durante una misión en Angmar. Se llamaba Dark Thunder y era ya un veterano agente con el grado de "Ojo derecho", es decir, de miembro líder o señor de una pareja.

Su compañero u "Ojo izquierdo" era un joven pegaso llamado Dust Typhoon, menor en aptitudes físicas pero igualmente atlético y bien ejercitado que había pertenecido a un escuadrón de pegasos de rescate antes de ser reclutado por el mismo Thunder. Un joven de abultada crin azul y pelaje amarillo, de actitud animada y algo arrogante cuya cutie mark era, conforme a su apellido, un veloz y aguerrido tifón.

La única yegua presente era una joven y atractiva pegaso rubia de suave pelaje azulado y que lucía no sin orgullo unas magníficas alas que parecían brillar y deslumbrar como las de una ígnea ave fénix. A pesar de su apariencia inocente, era una experimentada agente muy ducha en misiones de todo tipo y que había probado su valía por los rincones más peligrosos de toda Equestria. Su cutie mark iba, como su apariencia ajena a su trabajo, parecía parte de su camuflaje y consistía en unas nubes blancas que flotaban sobre el cielo que aparentaba ser su azulado pelaje. Entre los cuatro agentes presentes, era la única que mantenía una actitud relajada y para nada tensa o impresionada por estar en presencia de la misma Princesa Luna. Su nombre real era Violet Sunshine, pero era comúnmente más conocida por su apodo de Skie. Tenía el grado de "Ojo derecho".

El último de los cuatro era el joven compañero de Skie. Un pegaso anaranjado y de crin bicolor, verde y azul, llamado Summer Lights. Era un experto en orientación, como denotaba su cutie mark consistente en una brújula y bastante habilidoso, aunque algo apático y reacio en ocasiones al trabajo. En parte era una de las razones por las que su compañera le mantenía a su lado, ya que Skie se consideraba más un "ave de vuelos solitarios" y le gustaba ir a su aire en las misiones que se le encomendaban. Y, por la expresión de desgana que se esforzaba por ocultar, parecía que aquella sería una de tantas veces.

-Yegua y caballos, agentes-empezó a hablarles la alicornio-Nos les hemos convocado a nuestra real presencia a consecuencia de un peligro que se cierne sobre la tierra de Equestria en la forma de una magia ancestral que la ambición de un malvado pretende reavivar. Aunque no es llegado el momento de actuar con toda la determinación que a Nos nos habría de complacer, sin embargo, es nuestro regio deseo que ambos equipos sigan y mantengan bajo severa vigilancia y control, la actividad de los dos, según nuestra sospecha, unicornios involucrados directamente en el complot.

Los cuatro la escuchaban atentamente: Thunder esperando instrucciones concretas, Skie con interés en ser enviada a algún destino emocionante, Dust con curiosidad por lo que sería aquella amenaza y sólo Summer carecía de interés en lo que oía.

-A usted, capitán Thunder y al sargento Dust, su compañero, le tenemos una importante misión que confiarle en sus capaces cascos. Mañana a las nueve y cuarto sale un tren de la estación de las Flores, aquí en Canterlot, con rumbo a Celsylvania. Su objetivo, el profesor Knowling, del que luego le pasarán una foto, irá en él y debería llevar consigo un cofre, maleta o cualquier tipo de valija que contendrá cuatro especiales artefactos de gran poder. Deben seguirle y mantener siempre localizados dichos artefactos por si Nos diéramos la orden de que se apoderasen de ellos. ¿Alguna duda?

-Seguir, localizar, interceptar-la voz de Thunder resonaba clara y firme-Recibido. Puede confiar en nosotros, Majestad.

-Eso esperábamos oír-la alicornio se volvió hacia el otro equipo-Vuestra misión, teniente Sunshine y sargento Lights, es acudir cuando antes a Ponyville. Una vez allí mantendrán vigilado a un joven estudioso, alumno de Knowling, llamado Fogsun Dremtly, sin, y esto es importante, sin que ningún pony se percate de su presencia. Tenemos base para sospechar que habrá de ocurrir un descubrimiento de calado en el pueblo y habrán de estar preparados para cualquier tipo de intervención que pueda ser necesaria.

-¡Skie siempre está lista para cualquier cosa, Majestad!-respondió la pegaso-Puedo dar esa misión por cumplida.

Ante aquella reacción, propia de aquella jovial y entusiasta pegaso, la Princesa, dándose por satisfecha y dadas ya las instrucciones a sus "Ojos", les hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza para que se retirasen. Ya les darían otros los detalles más concretos y la información que pudieran precisar sobre sus objetivos. Mientras, tan silenciosamente como al acercarse, le hacían los cuatro otra reverencia y se retiraban de su presencia, la alicornio se sonrió, dándose un respiro y satisfecha de cómo estaba llevando aquella situación.


	37. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16. Confidencias con chocolate**

Aún envueltos en la profunda oscuridad de la noche, los coloridos y variopintos vagones del ferrocarril destacaban llamativamente sobre el pálido manto de nieve que cubría las cimas de aquellos montes. El tren, como una perezosa serpiente que estuviera tendida sobre una roca al sol con intención de calentarse, permanecía detenido a lo largo de la ladera de la montaña, encontrando obstruido su camino por los desprendimientos de hielo y escarcha que, cayendo desde la cumbre, habían llegado a dañar gravemente las vías y trabado la entrada a un cercano túnel.

Una leve columna de humo se elevaba recta hacia el oscuro cielo desde la alta y negra chimenea de la locomotora. Las calderas, aún frenada la marcha de la gran maquina, seguían funcionando y consumiendo carbón con gran voracidad con el fin de mantener encendidas las luces y operando a pleno rendimiento los demás sistemas, desde los instrumentales a disposición del maquinista hasta las puertas corredizas automáticas, pasando por los electrodomésticos varios con los que contaba la cocina del vagón restaurante.

Precisamente ese mismo vagón restaurante, que de cara al exterior mostraba todas sus luces encendidas, contaba con más actividad de la que acostumbraba a haber a aquellas horas ya bastante altas de la noche. Varios de los pasajeros habían abandonado sus literas o sus departamentos, preocupados o hastiados por el retraso, y se repartían ahora por varias de las mesas o acomodados a la barra, mientras el personal de servicio, aunque reducido a un camarero y un cocinero, les atendían lo mejor posible.

Uno de los ponies presentes que destacaba bastante era un elegante unicornio de porte y ropajes distinguidos que, sentado a una de las mesas con una copa de coñac ante sí, ojeaba con tranquilidad las páginas del Canterlot Post. En otra mesa cercana una joven de talla poco mayor que una potrilla, que parecía viajar sola, bostezaba ante un vaso lleno hasta la mitad con zumo de manzana. Acodada a la barra una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y llamativa crin arco iris, tomaba un whisky con soda mientras permanecía abstraída con una novela de Daring Do. A su lado un grifo degustaba lentamente una jarra de cerveza con aspecto aburrido. Finalmente, en un rincón, un unicornio de pelaje grisáceo y crin tricolor parecía no hacer nada aparte de vaciar a base de pequeños sorbos un vaso de zumo de melocotón mientras jugueteaba y comía de un platito de aceitunas.

En una de las mesas del centro del salón, un poco apartado de todos los demás presentes, Fogsun intentaba concentrarse también en la lectura. Ante sí un tazón de chocolate y una pequeña fuente colmada de churros cubiertos de azúcar permanecían aún calientes a la espera de ser comidos. Levantando la vista del pequeño libro, el unicornio, un poco ajeno lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dio un rápido recorrido con la mirada por el restaurante antes de quedarse contemplando la taza todavía humeante. Los nervios que le dificultaban conciliar el sueño también afectaban a su apetito. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que abandonara la "seguridad" de su pequeño refugio en el Celestium y ya lo echaba en falta.

Aún permanecía así, intentando leer en vano, cuando Twilight le vio nada más entrar al vagón. La joven unicornio, aunque había logrado dormirse, se despertó al poco tiempo y, viendo que Fogsun no estaba en su litera, había decidido, por hacer algo más que nada, buscarle por ver si le ocurría algo. Intuía que el viaje podía haberle causado algunos quebraderos de cabeza. Por ello se aproximó con cautela, no queriendo molestarle y, tras rodear la mesa y obtener del unicornio un mudo gesto de permiso, se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-le preguntó amablemente para romper el hielo.

-Las "Meditaciones" de la Emperatriz Aurora-le respondió él con igual tono, alzando el libro para mostrarle la portada del mismo. Realmente se notaba que no había podido centrarse demasiado en la lectura.

-¡Oh! Las conozco muy bien-asintió una emocionada Twilight, que no dudó, tras aclararse la garganta, a ponerse a citar de memoria:-"Al amanecer, cuando te despiertas perezosa, ten a casco lo siguiente: recuerda que despiertas para ir a afrontar las tareas de una alicornio. ¿Y te vas a irritar por dirigirte a aquello para lo que has nacido y que tu don te ha marcado y grabado en tu flanco como destino? ¿O acaso es este tu talento, el reconfortarte al calor de las mantas? Sí, bien cierto que es agradable y placentero, pero, ¿qué me dices con eso? ¿Acaso para eso vives, para complacerte? Es decir, ¿para sentir, no para actuar? ¿No vas a fijarte en como las pequeñas plantas, los animalillos, los insectos, las tribus de ponies bárbaros y de grifos avaros, todos ellos hacen lo que consideran y tienen por propio según su naturaleza y así dan forma y crean el universo? ¿Resulta que vas a ser tú la que no quiera hacer lo adecuado para una alicornio a la que su hado ha dotado de realeza? ¿No vas a correr con presteza a vivir y actuar conforme a tu naturaleza?..."

-Perdone, señorita-la llamada de atención por parte del camarero interrumpió la recitación de la joven unicornio-¿Va a querer tomar algo?

-¡Oh, sí, sí!-asintió Twilight, a la que el ver el pedido de Fogsun le había abierto el apetito-Tráigame lo mismo que a mi amigo: un buen tazón de chocolate y al menos una docena de churros-encargó, casi relamiéndose.

-Marchando-asintió aquel mientras ya trotaba a la cocina.

-"Y es que es tu propia naturaleza…"-continuó Fog donde Twilight se había interrumpido-"La que te ha dado la medida de que lo es justo y adecuado en cada aspecto de la vida. También te lo ha dado en el comer, el beber, el descansar y el ocio, en los banquetes y festejos y en las visitas a las termas. En todo ello bien que no eres remisa ni te muestras indolente, que bien pronto te das a ellas hasta el exceso. Pero, en lo que realmente te atañe, en cumplir el don que el hado y la naturaleza te han asignado, en cumplir con tus deberes reales, en eso te muestras reacia y poco entusiasta, conformándote con lo que consideras suficiente. Así pues, no has de decir que amas tu naturaleza, pues si lo hicieras, amarías lo que le corresponde y actuarías en consecuencia. ¿No ves a aquellos que viven conformes a su don, lo aman y viven dedicados a ello? Los soldados de tus legiones, los cocineros y pasteleros, los músicos, los pegasos acróbatas y velocistas, los cortesanos y eruditos, los constructores y arquitectos de las colonias… Todos ellos viven para su don y algunos ni para comer o descansar pararían, tal entrega tienen a su arte. ¿Y va a ser menos para ti el deber de gobernar el Imperio?"

-Oh…-sonrió Twilight-Casi me siento un poco tonta ahora mismo porque estaba a punto de comentarte que me parecía un gran libro cuando es evidente que no es para nada necesario y que lo conoces muy bien-dijo, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Tú no eres tonta en absoluto, Twy-le dijo Fog, halagándola y sacándole otra ligera sonrisa-Y…lo cierto es que sí. Conozco muy bien este libro porque lo leía desde pequeño. Bueno, para ser exactos, nos lo leía mi padre, a mis hermanos y a mí.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?-Twilight no pudo evitar preguntar, llevada por la curiosidad. Aunque algo sorprendida de que el unicornio sacará un tema personal, no por eso iba a dejar lo que consideraba una oportunidad de saber algo más de él.

-Así es. Por las noches, antes de mandarnos a la cama, mi padre nos reunía en el salón y nos iba leyendo los libros que él consideraba que servirían para nuestra formación moral, para ser, como decía él, "ponies de bien, trabajadores y de palabra".

-Realmente parece que tu padre tiene firme madera de estoico-comentó Twilight-¿Se trata de un erudito, un estudioso? Aunque el domingo me dijiste que tenía un…-hizo memoria-…un pequeño negocio.

-Mi padre valora mucho la cultura-le respondió sin parecer querer entrar en detalles-Es un pony muy trabajador y vive volcado en sus labores, pero usa gran parte del poco tiempo de ocio que tiene en instruirse. Cuando no está atareado en algo, lo puedes encontrar en su sillón del salón, fumando tranquilamente en su pipa y leyendo.

-Realmente parece un gran pony por lo que me cuentas-se admiró la alicornio morada-Con ese padre y con una madre investigadora del Celestium, no es una sorpresa que haya salido un hijo tan brillante-aprovechó para devolverle el cumplido de antes.

-Oh… Bueno… No tanto…-replicó Fog, ruborizado ante aquello.

-¿Y qué más os leía vuestro padre?

-Bueno… "Los trabajos y los días" era otro de sus libros de cabecera-respondió con tono de no querer entrar en detalle sobre ello.

-Vaya. No localizo ahora mismo ese título, pero sé que lo conozco.

-Fue una obra de contenido moral de un tal Farsíodo.

-Farsíodo, Farsíodo… ¡Oh, sí! Lo menciona Grastory como uno de los precursores de la colonización del valle de Canterlot… ¿Su obra no versaba sobre agricultura y demás?

-Farsíodo, como bien dices, fue un pony granjero que tuvo un papel esencial en la fundación de Mareville y que se dedicó al cultivo de cereales, sobre todo trigo y cebada, pero su obra, aunque tiene connotaciones agrarias, es ante todo moral. Te lo resumo: trabaja duro, no te quejes y no vayas por el camino de la ganancia rápida. Todo lo demás…es…relleno.

-Interesante… Me lo apuntaré en mi lista de libros pendientes.

-Lo mejor para mis hermanos y para mí era la noche de los domingos. Si consideraba que habíamos sido bastante buenos y nos lo habíamos ganado, nos leía alguno de los viejos cuentos tradicionales de Hiponia. La verdad es que adoraba esos cuentos. Me pasaba buena parte de la semana esperando que llegase por eso la noche del domingo… Al menos hasta que pude leerlos por mí mismo-ríe brevemente.

-Te entiendo-comentó Twilight, compartiendo la alegre risa de su interlocutor-Y, dime, ¿de dónde procede tu interés por los aydara? Me dijiste que tu madre se había dedicado también a ello y que fue miembro del Celestium, pero imagino que no será la única razón.

-La verdad es que la magia y la alquimia me llamaron la atención desde que era un potrillo. Había muchos libros sobre alquimia en la librería del señor Lybook y, como bien has dicho, mi madre me enseñó muchas cosas de ella. Además, la historia me fascinó muy pronto y yo quería conocer más de mi familia, de mis antepasados, algunos de los cuales, para bien o para mal, tuvieron su papel en la historia de Hiponia.

-¿Puedes nombrarme alguno?-le preguntó con interés. Aquello en particular le había parecido llamativo.

-Eh… Bueno…-tuvo que tirar de memoria el unicornio-Hubo un Fogbow Dremtly que tuvo renombre en el Centro Alquímico de Cherady en tiempos de la reina Platina. Un Raingray Dremtly que fue un importante consejero del rey Fogking III y hubo un homónimo mío, un Fogsun Dremtly que fue uno de los líderes aydara que ayudaron a la princesa Celestia a pacificar y anexar Hiponia a Equestria. Incluso fue virrey, entre el 520 y el 534, de la ya por entonces provincia de Hiponia.

-Realmente increíble-asintió Twilight, aumentando el breve pero sincero sentimiento de orgullo que mostraba Fog.

-Así pues puedo decir que la alquimia aydara forma parte de mi patrimonio cultural y familiar. En realidad, eso es algo bastante común en Hiponia, lo que no es de extrañar. Es un reino que fue creado por esa misma magia.

-Por lo que he leído, los aydara llegaron a hacer cosas realmente grandiosas con la alquimia, desde transformar desiertos en vergeles a crear gemas más duras que el diamante. Estoy deseando saber más de ellos y de la alquimia. Sólo lamento haber tardado tanto en interesarme por ella.

-Bueno…es posible que la historiografía más favorable haya…exaltado un tanto de más los logros y éxitos de la alquimia aydara, pero eso no es óbice para que se le reconozcan sus grandes aportaciones al campo de la magia.

-Una de las cosas que más me ha llamado la atención al leer el libro de Benedtree que me prestaste es el de la persistencia de los influjos mágicos en la materia. Es decir, mira las criptas aydara, por ejemplo. Fueron construidas hace más de quinientos años y, no obstante, las defensas y sistemas mágicos con que las dotaron sus constructores, seguían en funcionamiento cuando empezaron a ser descubiertas y excavadas. Es algo realmente asombroso. ¿No te parece?

-Ciertamente…estoy de acuerdo contigo en este punto-asintió Fogsun sin demasiada convicción.

-Y ya que he mencionado el tema… Recuerdo que me dijiste que participaste como voluntario en las excavaciones de las ruinas de Cherady y, en Cherady, hay una esas famosas criptas subterráneas. ¿Llegaste a verla?

-Bueno… Efectivamente, tal y como has dicho, hay una cripta en Cherady… Y sí, llegué a poder verla… Pero… En principio… No hay mucho que contar…-el unicornio parecía receloso al ir, poco a poco, contestando. Desgranaba las palabras una a una, como si temiera que en cualquier momento Twilight le llevase la contraria o le fuese a pedir explicaciones…pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-La verdad, a mi me gustaría ver alguna vez una ruina aydara en vivo y…-se interrumpió de repente, pareciendo haber recordado algo de improviso. Por un momento, Fogsun contuvo el aliento…-¡Oh! ¡Se me había olvidado!-exclamó de repente la unicornio lavanda.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Dremtly, intentando que una chispa de angustia no se percibiera en su voz. Por suerte para él, la mente de su interlocutora estaba lejos de lo que el temía.

-Verás. Anteayer, por la noche, vino a verme una amiga mía de Ponyville, muy preocupada por una especie de ruinas que había encontrado cerca del pueblo-le explicó ella de forma resumida-¡Y ahora caigo en la cuenta de que tendría que haberle hablado de ello a la princesa Celestia y de que no le he dicho nada!-añadió, preocupándose a su vez.

-¿Una "especie de ruinas"?-repitió, cauto, Fogsun, intentando hacerse una idea de a qué podía referirse Twilight-¿Algo parecido al castillo de las dos hermanas que se encuentra en el bosque Ever Free?

-La verdad es que no te lo podría decir, mi amiga no fue demasiado prolija en cuanto a detalles… Pero sí dejó una cosa muy clara: tenía defensas mágicas activas y, por lo visto, muy poderosas. Yo desestimé que fuera una amenaza inmediata para Ponyville y que no pasaría nada mientras ningún pony se acercara, pero creo que lo conveniente sería informar a la princesa Celestia y proceder a echarle un vistazo. Para asegurarse.

-Supongo…-asintió, no precisamente con entusiasmo, el unicornio. "Una ruina con defensas mágicas…", pensó, "al menos no puede ser una ruina aydara. Es imposible que los aydara construyeran una cripta a dos pasos de la mismísima Canterlot".

Twilight, por su parte, ignoró el estado del unicornio, algo decaído desde que saliera aquel tema de conversación… Su mente divagaba lejos mientras mezclaba los churros con el chocolate y empezaba a tomárselos, aunque mecánicamente y casi sin darse cuenta. Cada estaba más acostumbrada a que la princesa Celestia no llevaba a cabo ninguna iniciativa por el mero hecho de hacerla. Si le había encomendado ayudar a Fog en relación con las prácticas de campo que el profesor Knowling le había encargado… ¿Es porqué conocía la existencia de aquella extraña ruina y quería que la encontrara? Quizá sólo tenía una cierta intuición y deseaba comprobarla… Eran muchas posibilidades y todas le parecían validas. ¿Y qué papel tendría en todo aquello el propio Knowling? ¿Sería cómplice? ¿El que enviara a Fogsun a Ponyville con ese encargo de prácticas no sería su meta real, un fin orquestado por la princesa Celestia para llevar a Twilight al descubrimiento y neutralización de un posible peligro? Apartó aquellas ideas de su mente… El sueño le estaba volviendo y se sentía divagar sin la suficiente claridad en sus pensamientos.

-Eh…-Fog, que estaba lejos de tener ganas de dormir, quiso retomar la conversación y, sobre todo, cambiar de tema-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de Ponyville?-le pidió amablemente. Realmente no tenía tanta curiosidad por el pueblo, a pesar de ir a vivir algunos días o semanas en él, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor.

-Oh, bueno…-aún con la mente en otras cosas, la unicornio no pudo dejar de responder, en consideración a las respuestas de su interlocutor antes-Es un pequeño pueblo que, al principio, quizá te de una falsa impresión de ser un lugar rústico, sin nada especial, como tantos pintorescos pueblos ofrecen a la primera vista. He de admitir que yo misma no tuve precisamente el mejor concepto de él cuando llegué por primera vez desde Canterlot… Aunque como tú ya has vivido en un pueblo, quizá esta advertencia sobra… Bueno. En cualquier caso, te aseguro que Ponyville es una comunidad muy alegre y vital, un lugar muy agradable para vivir y con unos vecinos muy acogedores y simpáticos… No hay límites para las cosas buenas que podría decir del pueblo-terminó la unicornio asintiendo sonriente a sus propias palabras.

-Parece un buen lugar para vivir-comentó secamente el unicornio.

-Bueno… Es cierto que hablo desde la parcialidad de quien lo ha convertido en su hogar desde hace ya un tiempo, además de que allí conocí a las que son mis cinco mejores amigas, lo que le convierte de por sí en un lugar especial para mí.

-Entiendo…-reflexionó Fogsun-¿Y has dicho "cinco mejores amigas"? Me suena extraño. ¿No debería haber un solo "mejor amigo" o "amiga" en este caso?

-En absoluto. La amistad no es un recurso limitado que uno deba administrar con cuidado, si no que fructifica con riqueza a través del trato diario y de las experiencias compartidas. Admito, y de momento mi experiencia va de acuerdo a ello, que esa familiaridad tiende a ser mayor con un número de ponies específicos con los que se tenga especial cercanía en la vida rutinaria, pero no tiene porqué ser sólo uno. Especialmente esto ocurre cuando esos pocos ponies, aparte de la proximidad, conforman entre ellos un grupo construido sobre un fundamente común cuyos miembros mantienen entre sí las mismas sólidas relaciones de amistad. En el caso de mis amigas, yo tengo el mismo cariño por todas ellas y entre las demás ocurre lo mismo. Aunque ahora que lo dices, al reflexionar y expresarlo de esta manera, quizá no andas del todo desencaminado… Quizá un grupo tan unido de amigos no es muy distinto de tener un solo mejor amigo… Tendré que reflexionar sobre ello.

-Es una cuestión interesante, pero recuerda los consejos de la emperatriz Aurora: los distintos ponies, con talentos y dones variados, hemos nacidos proclives a la colaboración y la convivencia, pero, no obstante, el ideal estoico pasa por la autosuficiencia, el bastarse a uno mismo. Poner "en cascos ajenos" la propia felicidad es perder el necesario dominio que uno debe ejercer sobre sí mismo.

-Es cierto que esa es la postura de la escuela estoica… Yo misma la encontraba perfectamente válida cuando vivía en Canterlot… Pero a la reflexión teórica le he contrapuesto… Una evidencia empírica que supone una importante amenaza de refutación… Y aunque es cierto que en materia filosófica las ideas no son tan sencillas a la hora de…desechar un punto de vista… En fin. Digamos, por no alargar más la cuestión, que de momento prefiero guiarme por lo que experimentó en la vida real. Es lo que me parece lo más sensato.

-El pragmatismo resulta siempre muy tentador-asintió Fogsun.

-Y ya que las he mencionado, podría hablarte de ellas, aunque dentro de poco tú mismo las podrás conocer… Um… ¿Por cuál empezar? Bueno. Una de ellas es Applejack, una honesta y muy trabajadora pony, como su nombre indica, de la gran familia Apple. Tengo entendido que hay muchas ramas de esa familia por toda Equestria, no sé si también las habrá en Hiponia.

-Sí que los hay. Bueno, yo no conozco a ningún Apple, pero cerca Ponytown sé que tienen un manzanar de gran extensión llamado Candy Apple Farm.

-Applejack es muy voluntariosa y no teme ensuciarse las pezuñas, como suele decirse. Aunque no le preocupa demasiado cultivar su… "vida interior". Ya me entiendes-ríe levemente-No es por nada, pero no recuerdo haberla visto nunca con un libro en sus pezuñas. En fin, otra amiga mía es una pegaso un tanto arrogante y con ego que llega a volar más alto que ella. Se llama Rainbow Dash y es una gran fan de los wonderbolt. ¡Oh! Si supiera lo de tu relación con Spitfire...

-No suelo mencionar ese tema-le interrumpió Fogsun-Aunque admitiré, en confianza, que con los pases especiales que me pasa no me pierdo casi ninguna carrera ni espectáculo de los wonderbolt. Son realmente increíbles.

-Pues ya tendrías algo de que hablar Rainbow y tú… Aunque la última vez que hablamos fue algo tensa, así que quizá no te la pueda presentar pronto. Ella fue la que me habló de la ruina que he mencionado antes y, cuando le dije que no lo consideraba una amenaza como para tener que tomar medidas inmediatas… Bueno… Digamos que no es una pony que acepte las negativas.

-Entiendo… Pero continua con las otras-le animó el unicornio, poco interesado en que resurgiese aquel tema.

-Bueno. Otra de mis amigas se llama Rarity, es modista y tiene su propio negocio, la boutique Carrusel. Es un poco…estirada en ocasiones, pero con un gran corazón que es todo generosidad. Y adora todo, absolutamente todo-recalcó la palabra-lo que procede de Canterlot. Te lo digo porque, seguramente, eso le interesará de ti en cuánto te presente y querrá hacerte muchas preguntas.

-Oh… Vaya… Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Luego está Fluttershy. Ella vive un tanto apartada, cerca del bosque, ya que su talento y pasión es el cuidado de los animales, lo que se le da muy bien, por cierto. Incluso tiene el don de entender sus lenguajes, algo que siempre he admirado. Aunque no te sorprendas si no la ves en muchos días tras llegar a Ponyville. Es…un tanto reservada y tímida y prefiere…estar tranquila en su casa, atendiendo sus labores, que cualquier otra cosa-intentó decir de forma "suave" mientras Fogsun sólo podía pensar que entendía perfectamente esa postura-Y, en último lugar, pero no menos importante, está Pinkie Pie. La verdad es que he de advertirte algo sobre ella…-aquellas palabras despertaron especialmente la atención del unicornio.

-¿Advertirme?-le preguntó.

-Es que Pinkie, que por lo demás es una pony muy alegre y risueña, tiene algunos rasgos muy…particulares en su forma de ser y actuar que, si no estás acostumbrado, pueden resultar chocantes. Digamos que es poco convencional, una pony que tiene…la costumbre de…sorprender. Es algo difícil de explicar, pero cuando la conozcas, y es seguro que la conocerás, creo que lo entenderás.

-Eh…de acuerdo…-asintió Fogsun, preguntándose que pasaría con esa tal "Pinkie Pie".


	38. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17. Flor de fuego**

Una leve brisa nocturna acariciaba con suavidad las copas de los árboles. Aquella parte del bosque, recóndita, escondida entre altas colinas, estaba siempre silenciosa y más a aquellas horas. Entre la espesura apenas se podía percibir más que el canto de los grillos y el esporádico y muy puntual ulular de una lechuza. La oscuridad era bastante intensa, penetrante especialmente allí donde más denso era el ramaje de los árboles. Entre la frondosa vegetación y la sombra de las colinas apenas unos pocos y esporádicos rayos de luna llegaban ocasionalmente a rozar el suelo.

El unicornio avanzaba con cuidado, iluminando sus pasos con la luz de su cuerno y vigilando bien por donde pisaban sus cascos. No sólo pretendía esquivar tropezar con alguna piedra o raíz que sobresaliera, también permanecía con vista atenta por si atinaba a ver alguna extraña planta o una flor curiosa que pudiera resultarle interesante. Aquel pony tenía mucha experiencia explorando bosques y frondas diversas por toda Equestria. Estudioso de la vegetación, sabía que existían flores que sólo bajo el manto de la noche mostraban su auténtica esencia o valor. En sus costados, en dos alforjas, llevaba ya recogidas con cuidado algunas muestras que le habían despertado curiosidad por su aspecto, forma o color.

Aquella noche, además, estaba a la caza de una planta muy determinada. Se trataba de una pequeña raíz gruesa que alimentaba, a corta distancia de la tierra, unas pocas pero grandes y alargadas hojas de un tono entre verde aguado y un suave turquesa. Sin embargo, y de ahí que le resultará llamativa, en las noches de luna llena, bajo la luz de este astro, brillaba su interior con un extraño y curioso tono anaranjado brillante e intenso, que recordaba al fuego, de ahí que la llamaran "flor de fuego", aunque su aspecto ordinario pareciera poco merecedor de tal denominación. El unicornio podría haber empleado la magia para intentar acelerar la búsqueda, pero le gustaba el tanteo a casco de la tierra.

Estaba, pues, deambulando a su ritmo, explorando y registrando un pequeño claro, cuando el sonido de unos pasos, resonando con claridad a través de la oscuridad, le llamó la atención. Al escucharlo, se detuvo en el acto y alzó la cabeza, escudriñando a través de la espesura en busca del origen de aquel sonido. El ritmo del ruido era más rápido según la fuente se acercaba y cada vez percibía con más claridad que se trataba del sonido de unos cascos muy similares a los suyos. Debía ser de un pony o de algo muy semejante en todo caso. El unicornio se preguntó quién podría estar por allí a esas horas… Supuso que otro interesado en la botánica. Le despertaba cierta curiosidad averiguarlo, pero ninguna preocupación. A aquel pony muy pocas cosas le privaban del sueño.

Finalmente, Herbal vio con interés como una cebra aparecía ante él, surgiendo de entre varios altos arbustos. Le resultaba inesperado ver a una cebra por aquellos lares, tan lejos de su tierra natal, pero era un pony al que le gustaban bastante las sorpresas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, su peinado y los colgantes y anillas que llevaba, hacían parecer que seguía practicando sus tradiciones. Eso hacía que aquel encuentro fuera potencialmente más interesante. Así pues, nada más la vio acercarse, fue él mismo a su encuentro.

-¡Ey! ¡Buenas noches!-le saludó alegre-¿Qué tal? ¡Vaya sorpresa! No esperaba ver a una rayada por estas tierras. Yo me llamo Herbal y estoy encantado de conocerte-añadió, presentándose al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-El saludo te he de devolver, viajero; antes de que camines y retomes tu sendero-le respondió su interlocutora. Su tono de voz era muy llamativo, conservando pleno el acento propio de su lengua-Con extrañeza a un pony en la noche me voy a encontrar, que por estos bosques no es seguro bajo la luna marchar.

-Oh… Esto… Ejem-se aclara la garganta-Herbal no teme por nocturno camino explorar, que es pony aventurero; mas ahora quiere saber…cuál es tu nombre y de tu casa el paradero-ríe.

-Me llamo Zecora y en este bosque tengo mi resguardada morada; mas no pueda entrar a ella el que me llega con sorna y bufonada.

-Oh, perdona. Realmente no quería ofenderte-rectificó en seguida Herbal, dejando de imitar el hablar rimado de la cebra.

-¿Por qué en la noche te encuentro entre estos árboles? ¿Qué causas pueden traerte a la espesura con sus peligros, que fines tan particulares? Si me lo cuentas y bien me lo haces saber, puede que con presteza en mi ayuda pueda haber.

-¡Oh, suena genial, monada!-aquella palabra hizo que la cebra alzara las cejas, momentáneamente sorprendida-Pero en realidad no necesito ayuda. Sólo estoy a ver qué encuentro, si entiende los que quiero decir. Buscando plantas interesantes para mis prácticas alquímicas.

-Así que tengo ante mí a todo un alquimista, que de cada cosa busca y utiliza en mezclas la esencia misma. Pues digo que si alguna planta has de encontrar, yo conozco bien las que aquí crecen y pueden medrar.

-Estoy buscando la llamada flor de fuego, pues me parece que aquí se reúnen las condiciones más favorables para que crezca que he visto fuera de Hiponia, pero de momento no he encontrado ningún ejemplar.

-En balde no caminas completamente, de flores buscador; pues esa planta crece aquí y no desprovista de esplendor. En sólo uno de los valles menudos y sombríos, en torno a un lago y al agua vibrante de los ríos; hay explanada y vasta arboleda, en que tal flor sobre las piedras crece y con otras se enreda. Pero bien no te has encaminado, y tu paso se aleja cada vez más errado.

-¿Puedes indicarme, entonces, dónde crece?

-Tarde es y la noche muy avanzada se encuentra, que es tiempo de que a un pony la cama le reciba y envuelva.

-¿Es qué está muy lejos?

-Un equino sabio y prudente, no acometerá nada que le lleve a un accidente.

-¿Eso es que sí? Bueno… Si hace falta, puedo esperar hasta mañana. ¿Dónde decías que vivías, que vaya a buscarte cuando salga el sol?

-Para aquel que el bosque desconoce, la de mi casa parecerle puede ruta oscura y lóbrega como la noche. Si en la posada del pueblo permaneces, allí iré y te conduciré donde apeteces.

-No estoy alojado en ningún sitio. Llevo mi saco de dormir conmigo y me tiendo a descansar cuando quiero y donde quiero. Aquí mismo si hace falta.

-Sensato no sería tal decisión, dormir cual irreflexivo dando a mil peligros gratuita ocasión.

-Es que ahora mismo estoy sin ningún bit para poder pagarme una habitación-le dijo sinceramente el unicornio, aunque indiferente a la vez como si el problema no le afectara. Como si ni siquiera fuera un problema. La cebra le miró detenidamente, meditando en su mente sobre qué decisión tomar entre dos que se le plantaban: o desentenderse de aquel extraño unicornio o…

-Realmente no voy a poder bien descansar, si aquí a la intemperie sin mi ayuda te voy a dejar. En mi cabaña un techo podrás encontrar y un tazón de sopa caliente para tu hambre aliviar.

-Um… Pues hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso… Pero ahora que lo mencionas…-se rasca la tripa-Realmente no lo desdeñaría-ríe.

Sin añadir nada más y ante la respuesta afirmativa del pony, la cebra se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia casa, seguida a paso rápido por Herbal. Apenas había algo de luz que llegaba del cielo y no parecía haber ninguna marca de terreno o señal que permitiera orientarse por el bosque, pero Zecora parecía marcar sabiendo muy bien por donde y hacía dónde iba. El unicornio, a su vez, iba tras ella mientras le contaba algunas de sus anécdotas…

-Y entonces fue cuando llegue a Griffonstone-decía-Te lo aseguro, es un sitio que se cae a pedazos. Todo está viejo y echo polvo. ¿Y qué decir de los grifos? ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de los grifos? ¡Pues dame un bit primero!-rió-Ni te saludan si no van a ganar alguna moneda. Aunque he de admitir que los ponies de Karnakmare no son mucho mejores en ese sentido.

-Veo que lejos tus cascos te van llevando, entre tierras muy distantes viajando.

-Así es. Intento ir a todo lugar en que pueda aprender algo que mejore mi magia y mi don. Tengo muchos amigos por toda Equestria, pero no soy de apegarme a ningún lugar concreto.

-Mientras entre tanto caminar, las enseñanzas ganadas puedas hacer germinar... El aprendizaje que no sale a relieve en la acción, es como desierto remoto custodiado por bien nutrida guarnición.

-Desde luego, desde luego-asintió rápidamente Herbal-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dices-tras un breve momento en que la cebra no volvió a decir nada, el pony volvió a romper el silencio-¿Te has encontrado alguna vez una flor con aroma a chocolate o a muffins recién hechos?

-Extraños para una flor son esos olores nombrados, a menos que por un ardid o magia sean a ella agregados.

-Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos-dijo el unicornio, muy orgulloso de su habilidad-El cambiar y modificar, para mejor, las propiedades de las flores, a través de sus propias propiedades canalizadas por mi magia.

-Oído y leído he cosas semejantes, de magias antiguas y arcaizantes. Un libro tengo que muchos temas tales trama; de la materia y propiedades en cada rama.

-¿Y ya que estamos, me dejarás echarle un vistazo?

-Todo ya se ira viendo, cuando tiempo vaya siendo-fue su respuesta.

-De acuerdo…-asintió el unicornio.

Finalmente, llegaron ambos a la cabaña de Zecora. Al entrar, el pony recorrió el pequeño lugar con interés, mirando con curiosidad las máscaras, los estantes con las pociones, los ingredientes y las redomas, el caldero en el centro de la estancia, etc. Al entrar, la cebra echó un vistazo a como marchaba el contenido de la gran olla, que hervía lentamente y la removió con un cucharón.

-¿Qué poción estás preparando?-se asomó Herbal también.

-No se trata de pócima elaborada, sino de una sopa bien guisada.

-Um…sopa…

-Mientras la cena se va preparando, ¿por qué en ese rincón no te vas instalando?-le señaló la cebra una zona de la cabaña a la que parecía no darle uso.

-Me parece bien-le respondió el unicornio, que dejó allí sus alforjas y desenrolló su saco de dormir-Vaya… Tienes muchas cosas interesantes… Una vez estuve en una aldea de cebras y esto parece directamente sacado de allí-comenta.

-La casa de una cebra viene siendo, que yo mi tierra bien presente siempre tengo.

-Ya lo veo…-se acerca a la mesa de trabajo en que Zecora elabora sus pociones-Vaya… Conozco muchas de estas plantas, pero otras no termino de reconocerlas.

-Puesto que interés vas mostrando, quizá te lo pueda en otro momento ir enseñando; mas no es tiempo esta noche para clases impartir, sino para tomar buena cena e irse ya a dormir.

-Como digas…-mientras la cebra le hablaba, el pony extrajo de una de sus alforjas una pequeña flor de pétalos triangulares y de color turquesa que le acercó a la cebra-Comprueba esto-le dijo sonriente, acercándole la pequeña planta, que despedía aroma a muffins.

-No deja de resultar no poco extravagante, mas no se puede negar que subyaga a ello una magia fascinante.

-¿Fascinante…como yo, no?-le dijo, pícaro, Herbal, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada escéptica e irónica por parte de la cebra. Ríe-Tranquila. Era una broma.

-Sois un pony bromista y gracioso, mas para la noche el silencio es regalo precioso,

-¿Me estás diciendo que me calle?-le preguntó, sonriente, mientras la cebra se centraba en el caldero, dándole lentas vueltas con un largo cucharón de madera-¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea!-se dirige a su equipo y vuelve con un pequeño saquito de tela-¿Y si le añadimos unas setas a la sopa? Las compré a un tendero cuando pasé por Mareville hace unas semanas. Están muy buenas. ¡Oh! Si las mezclamos con un poco de pimienta negra seguro que el resultado será de rechupete.

-El guiso ya está bien especiado, no creo que sea apropiado-empezó a responder, mientras meditaba sobre aquello que podía esperar que hiciera tan particular pony.

-¡Oh, vamos, le dará un toque muy gustoso!-se acercó a la mesa en que la cebra tenía su instrumental para preparar pociones-Seguro que tienes que tener un mortero por aquí…

-Junto a la gran redoma redonda, ahí, un mortero encontrarás que hay-le indicó-Pero la sopa está preparada, no es tiempo de que sea sazonada.

-Ya me lo agradecerás después-volvió a acercarse Herbal mientras machacaba en el mortero con golpes fuertes y rápidos las setas con los granos de pimienta, hasta obtener una pequeña masilla entre grisácea y negra-Quizá no sea un gran chef, pero algo de cocinar sé y me gusta experimentar.

-Si haces de la cocina un juego, ¿qué tal haces con la alquimia pensar debo? La magia para nada es un juguete, y en cascos irresponsables que esté no conviene.

-Oh… Me recuerdas a la vieja Trankare. Ejem…-imitó una voz vieja y carraspeante- "La alquimia aydara no es un capricho para que te diviertas", "No mezcles estás plantas entre sí, ¿no ves que no sabes qué puede ocurrir?" "¡Por la Diosa! ¡¿Es qué no ves que la casa se está llenando de humo?! ¡Abre una ventana!"-rió la final, recordando por lo visto alguna anécdota que le parecía divertida.

-¿De alquimia aydara eres practicante? Pensaba que nadie quedaba que fuera de ella estudiante, sin contar a los que en bibliotecas de viejos cimientos van en busca de adquirir y asombrarse de antiguos conocimientos.

-Es verdad que no somos muchos, pero en mi pueblo aún quedan algunos que se dedican a ella. Procedo de Witchcraft, una pequeña aldea en las laderas de las montañas de Fuego. Supongo que no te sonará de mucho.

-Supones con correcta certeza, pues tal nombre nunca ha llegado por mis oídos a la cabeza-finalmente, considera que la sopa está lista y apaga el fuego con unos rápidos movimientos, cubriéndolo de tierra.

-¡Eh! ¡Al final no le añadí las setas!-se quejó con cara de disgusto Herbal mientras seguía machacando y mezclando setas con pimienta en el mortero. Pero fue un instante y al segundo volvía a estar sonriente-Bueno, no importa-dejo el mortero sobre la mesa sin darle más importancia-Pues Witchcraft, como te iba diciendo, es un bonito pueblo de casas de piedra que se extiende al pie de una gran montaña de aspecto rojizo y justo al lado de un gran y selvático bosque muy interesante y muy rico en gran variedad de plantas y animales. Aunque algunos son peligrosos, como los flintbears. ¿Has visto alguna vez un flintbear? Tienen unas garras afiladas con las que podrían talar árboles. Y son tan grandes que al embestir pueden atravesar hasta duros muros de piedra. Lo he visto con estos ojos, te lo prometo.

-No hay necesidad de prometer, que no se me ofrece duda para en lo que me cuentas creer-le dijo Zecora, que en realidad no estaba segura de cuánto de lo que decía el unicornio sería realidad y cuánto fantasía, mientras servía dos cuencos a rebosar de sopa y le tendía uno a Herbal-Dejemos la charla y cenemos, que acostarnos pronto así podremos.

-¿Acostarnos? Uh…-reaccionó éste, entre burlón e insinuante-Es algo…pronto para mí, pero si de verdad es lo que quieres…-empezó a decir, callándose rápidamente al notar la mirada fulminante de la cebra-Eh… Quería decir que sí, que yo también tengo sueño.

• • •


	39. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18. La Diarquía**

Una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana abierta, acariciando las cortinas de terciopelo y la ondulada crin de la alicornio. El sol brillaba ya en el cielo del amanecer y la ciudad capital de Canterlot retomaba con vitalidad su acostumbrado ritmo diario. Sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, en su pequeño comedor privado, la princesa Celestia disfrutaba de una taza de té, acompañada de unas napolitanas, mientras contemplaba las magníficas vistas que la habitación tenía. Nada le gustaba más que comenzar con tranquilidad –y con una ración de bollería recién horneada- cada nuevo día. Pero aquella mañana no iba a poder ser…

Ante ella, materializándose en pleno comedor, sin tomarse la molestia de avisar de ningún modo, apareció de repente su hermana, la diosa de la Luna. Llevaba toda la noche atendiendo sus deberes rutinarios como princesa, además del "caso Knowling", ayudada en esto por el equipo que había reunido en su gabinete. Su expresión era una mezcla variopinta de satisfacción, cansancio, enfado y molestia. Y no pensaba irse por las ramas con saludos y protocolos.

-Tenemos que hablar-le espetó directamente a la alicornio del día, que no había reaccionado ni lo más mínimo ante su irrupción.

-Buenos días a ti también, hermana-le replicó Celestia, algo sarcástica pero con voz suave, sin dejar de desayunar.

-No hay tiempo para esas insignificantes menudencias, hay asuntos importantes que atender-la alicornio nocturna no estaba dispuesta a que la desviaran de lo que se había propuesto.

-Deja que lo adivine… Sigues con el caso del profesor Knowling aunque te pedí que lo confiases a mis cascos. ¿Es eso?

-Hay novedades. Te aseguro que mi equipo me ha traído una información realmente inquietante.

-¿Tu…equipo?

-He asignado algunos guardias y agentes a esta tarea. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para eso están, no? Esa es su misión. Atender cada posible amenaza a fin de garantizar la permanencia de la paz y la seguridad en toda Equestria-empezó justificándose, antes de detenerse y decirse a sí misma que realmente no tenía por qué hacerlo-Bueno, y porque me ha parecido conveniente-añadió, cortando algo bruscamente su anterior frase.

-Pues espero que no les hayas detraído de alguna misión…más urgente y precisa-comentó secamente la princesa diurna mientras daba otro sorbo de té.

-¿Podemos pasar a lo importante ya?-insistió Luna, prefiriendo no entrar en disputas estériles sobre qué era urgente o sobre quién tenía capacidad y/o derecho a medir tal cosa.

-Te escucho, hermana-asintió con un gesto de "si no hay más remedio"-Dime.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Magicshy Moonwriter?

-Es posible.

-Es uno de los miembros del departamento del profesor Knowling, un estudioso de la alquimia en su vertiente práctica que… ¿Adivinas…?-hizo una breve pausa para que su hermana interviniera, pero ante su silencio, acabó por proseguir-Suele hacer trabajos para las armerías y herrerías de la guardia rea. ¡Aquí, en el mismo palacio!-saltó, ciertamente irritada por la aparenta imperturbabilidad de la alicornio diurna-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Claro que te estoy escuchando…-le tendió una napolitana-¿Quieres una?

-No es tiempo de bromas ni de dulces.

-Tú te lo pierdes, porque están riquísimas.

-Te estoy diciendo…-recalcó, recurriendo a toda la paciencia de la que disponía para no elevar la voz-…que el profesor Knowling tiene un infiltrado en el mismo palacio. Me han dicho que se le ha visto haciendo algunas…preguntas… Es posible que sucediera así, que le llegasen noticias de mi investigación, se las llevo a Knowling y fue eso, no mi incursión en su sueño, lo que ha provocado su marcha.

-Entiendo que tal idea puede resultarte interesante… Pero estimo que por esa senda vas muy desencaminada, hermana.

-¿Y eso en base a qué afirmas tal cosa?

-Porque el joven Moonwriter fue antaño un buen alumno mío, le conozco y, precisamente por eso, recabe su ayuda para nuestra causa. Le pedí que fingiera estar dispuesto a pasar información al profesor Knowling para así controlar y poder manipular la información que obtener pudiera intentar de palacio. Es cierto que hace poco el profesor le pidió que comprobará si había alguna investigación sobre él y me encargué de que le dijera que no había ninguna.

-¿Y consideras que es de fiar? Como te he dicho, algunos de mis guardias me han informado que ha estado…husmeando por mi corte, hablando con mis ponies de servicio, cotilleando por mis salones… Quizá estés siendo burlada tú y no Knowling.

-Moonwriter goza plenamente de mi confianza y te aseguro que no es un espía.

-No sería la primera vez que un aprendiz cercano se va por el mal camino, ¿o te has olvidado de Sunset Shimmer?

-Claro que no la he olvidado.

-¿Y…entonces?

-Estoy segura de que cualquier acción que Moonwriter pueda haber tomada por su cuenta tiene una legítima justificación.

-¿Una legítima justificación? ¿Y cuál puede ser? No quiero encontrarme a unicornios de dudosa lealtad cotilleando por el ala este.

-Y no los encontrarás. Yo misma me ocuparé de solventar ese problema que tanto te preocupa.

-Eso espero…

-¿Hay alguna cuestión más que quieras comentarme o toda tu preocupación es por un supuesto espía de Knowling que creías haber descubierto?

-Claro que hay otra cuestión… De hecho, realmente lo de Moonwriter no me importaba… Era un tema…que se podía solventar sin demasiadas complicaciones… Pero el otro punto que quiero tratar es decisivo. Lo que me preocupa de verdad es el asunto de los fragmentos de Adenror.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

-¿Es cierto que hay una cripta aydara construida cerca de Canterlot, por la zona de Ponyville más concretamente?

-¿Te interesa la arqueología, Luna?

-Me interesa confirmar si Knowling ha enviado a Dremtly a Ponyville porque va tras el quinto fragmento. De hecho, según parece, Dremtly, aparte de enseñar a Twilight Sparkle, deberá realizar unas "prácticas de arqueología"… Son muchas coincidencias. Y yo no creo en las coincidencias.

-Creo que haces bien.

-¿Puedes no darme largas por una vez y darme una respuesta sencilla y directa?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Hay o no una cripta aydara cerca de Ponyville?-repitió-Y no puede ser que lo ignores. Sí existe, es imposible que se construyera sin tu consentimiento.

-En efecto, es así-admitió finalmente Celestia-Hay una cripta en Ponyville. De hecho, fue sugerencia mía que se construyese allí… Aunque realmente, por aquellos tiempos, Ponyville no existía y todo aquel valle estaba cubierto de bosque salvaje. En cualquier caso, había buenas razones para ello y el por entonces rey de Hiponia, Fogking, el tercero de su nombre, le dio el visto bueno a mi plan.

-¿Eso formaba parte de tu política de "equilibrio", ayudar a un rey aydara?

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas como puedan parecer… Sólo en casos muy extremos los malos son malos y los buenos, buenos. Hay muchos colores entre ambos extremos.

-¿Lo crees de verdad o sólo te justificas?

-Lo creo-afirmó, con seguridad.

-En fin… Entonces, ¿el libro de Schlihippo está en lo correcto? ¿El mito del ritual de la coronación es…es eso? ¿Un mito?

-No es eso lo que he dicho, Luna.

-¿Qué es la pirámide de Adenror? ¿Oculta algún poder? ¿Cuál?

-Muchas preguntas…para las que no puedo darte las respuestas.

-Ya…No hay respuestas… Típico. Al menos lo que está claro es que Fogsun ha sido enviado a Ponyville por ese fragmento que estará oculto en esa cripta de allí mientras Knowling, evidentemente, ha emprendido la búsqueda del sexto en Hiponia. ¿Qué planes tienes exactamente para detenerles?

-Te puedo asegurar que se están tomando las medidas oportunas al respecto.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste ayer.

-Si lo dije ayer es porque era cierto. Y lo sigue siendo hoy.

-Realmente me exasperas.

-¿No te basta con los agentes que has enviado a mantenerles vigilados?

-¿Acaso has tomado tú alguna medida que sea mínimamente útil?-le replicó, suspicaz, ante lo que tomaba como un reproche.

-De hecho, ahora que lo preguntas, sí. Previendo hasta las peores posibilidades, he decidido recurrir a un…potencial aliado…de cara a un posible… "enfrentamiento".

-¿A un… "potencial aliado"? ¿De quién estás hablando?

-Pronto lo descubrirás.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio vuelves con eso?-suspiró, irritada, pero adivinando que nada lograría sacar en claro aunque insistiera, decidió cambiar de tema-En cualquier caso, he decidido que esta noche entraré en la mente de Dremtly. Quizá nos proporcione alguna información útil.

-No me parece oportuno.

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó, extrañada, Luna-En la mente de Knowling es cierto que no obtuve nada nuevo, más allá de terminar de confirmar lo que ya sabíamos, pero quizá con Dremtly haya más suerte. No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

-Luna. He dicho que no-sentenció sin más.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo actuaré como crea conveniente. No estoy a tus órdenes, Celestia-le replicó, manteniendo la mirada de su hermana. Por un momento ambas se quedaron mirando mutuamente.

-Te aseguro que no obtendrás información sobre el plan de Knowling de los sueños de Fogsun Dremtly.

-Dices y aseguras muchas cosas, pero proporciones pruebas de muy pocas.

La conversación se apagó ahí y, unos minutos después, la princesa Luna, sin nada más que añadir, se levantó para marcharse de la misma forma por la que había llegado. Antes de que se fuera, Celestia la volvió a mirar y le dijo:

-Tal vez… Deberías confiar en mí.

-Lo mismo digo, hermana-fue la respuesta de Luna-Lo mismo digo.

• • •


	40. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19. Choque de increíbles**

Con un golpe seco y sordo, las patas traseras de Trixie se descargaron con fuerza sobre el tronco del manzano, encontrándolo, como los anteriores, más robusto de lo que le había parecido a primera vista. Con un disgusto que hacía menguar su buen ánimo cada vez más rápidamente, tuvo que ver como apenas unas pocas manzanas temblaban para que al final sólo un par se descolgasen de sus ramas para ir a parar a las cubetas recolectoras. Aquello le exasperaba y agotaba a la par.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar los apenas cuatro manzanos que había logrado cosechar en casi hora y media… La verdad es que nunca se le hubiera llegado a ocurrir que recoger fruta pudiera llegar a resultar tan complicado… "¡Y estos árboles están tan cargados!", se decía a sí misma, consolándose. Quizá con magia habría sido mucho más fácil, pero todavía no estaba del todo recuperada y aún notaba una cargante molestia al usarla. Sin embargo, al girar la cabeza y recorrer con la vista la interminable hilera, las interminables hileras, de los árboles de los que se había jactado que recolectaría… No podía evitar considerar que quizá mereciera la pena soportar alguna incomodidad en el cuerno con tal de aligerar un poco el trabajo.

-Lo que está claro…-se dijo-…es que la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie no va a faltar a su palabra. ¡¿Me habéis oído?!-apuntó a los árboles con uno de sus cascos delanteros-¡Os voy a cosechar a todos!

Por un momento se quedó mirando a los manzanos como si les estuviera desafiando, con una pose orgullosa… Hasta que finalmente, comprobado que aquello por sí mismo no era muy efectivo para que las frutas se descolgasen de sus ramas para volcarse en los capazos, se decidió a seguir con la tarea. Acercándose al árbol en que estaba, volvió a colocarse y, tras repasar mentalmente todo lo que Big Mac le había explicado aquella mañana, se dispuso de nuevo y…golpeó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, logrando que algunas manzanas más cayeran en los cestos.

-¡No vais a conseguir exasperarme!-le gritó al árbol, dejándose llevar por el disgusto y por una molesta sensación de inutilidad e impotencia-¡Sois peores que los árboles del Ever Free!

-¡Trixie, Trixie…!-se acercó de repente Applejack, que debía de haberla escuchado, mientras se soltaba de una carreta que traía arrastrando tras de sí y que se encontraba cargada de tableros de madera y herramientas-¿Qué te ocurre, preciosa? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Eh… ¡Claro que no!-le replicó la unicornio con un gesto de despreocupación-Esto no es nada para la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie. Te aseguro que todo marcha…muy bien aquí. Más que bien, en realidad. Perfectamente-insistió, pero sus palabras no cuadraban con su expresión nerviosa y algo desencajada.

-Oh… Me alegro de oír eso… Por un momento me pareció que le estabas gritando a los árboles… Con un tono que hacía parecer que estuvieras frustrada o…enfadada.

-¡Por favor!-se llevo la unicornio un casco al pecho en señal de aparente indignación-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Applejack. ¿Sentirse frustrada o enfadarse la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie? No hay nada que pueda hacerle perder su sutil y astuto buen sentido. Aquí todo va como la seda, te lo aseguro. Como la seda-repite.

-Mmm… ¿Así que… "como la seda"?-la mirada de la pony rubia recorrió con expresión cansada los pocos árboles en los que Trixie había trabajado en todo lo que llevaba de mañana-¿Puedo preguntarte…eh…cómo estás…? ¿Cómo estás cosechando?

-¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!-salto de repente molesta su interlocutora-¿Acaso crees que la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie es incapaz de recoger manzanas como es debido? Pues la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie te puede asegurar que recoger manzanas es como un paseo por el campo al lado de las emocionantes y peligrosas aventuras que ha vivido a lo largo de su tremenda vida.

-Eh… Sí, claro. No lo pongo en duda, terroncito, no lo pongo en duda-se apresuró a afirmar Applejack-Pero…

-¡La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie cruzó el paso de las montañas de Fuego sin mancharse los cascos y dices que no puede con unos manzanos!

-Tranquilízate, Trixie-le pidió Applejack, algo apesadumbrada pero también un poco molesta aunque no lo diera a entrever con su estoica y bien probada paciencia. Pero aquella mañana el trabajo y el estrés le dejaban poco margen para soportar las formas, caprichos y airosas salidas de la unicornio.

-¡Ahora prepárate para ser deslumbrada por la GRAN Y LABORIOSA TRIXIE!-gritó con todo el volumen que sus pulmones eran capaces de generar mientras volvía a descargar sus cascos contra el tronco del árbol…con no mejores resultados que las ocasiones anteriores-¡Oh! ¡Esto no tiene sentido para la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie!

-Um… Quizá podría resultarte más sencillo si usaras algo de magia, ya que al fin y al cabo eres una unicornio…-le dijo la rubia intentando sonar cordial pero algo impaciente por volver a sus propias tareas y demasiado irritada para poder seguir soportando mucho más tiempo aquello-No sería la primera vez que nuestras manzanas son recolectadas así…

-¿Estás cuestionando la habilidad y capacidad de la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie?

-No, por supuesto que no… Sólo sugiero que podría serte…más cómodo hacerlo de una manera más apropiada…a tus habilidades…ya sabes…de…esto…de unicornio-le espeto Applejack con un tono más rudo, cada vez más cansada de aquello.

-No, no… El problema no está en las habilidades de la Gran y Laboriosa Trixie… Lo que pasa… Um… Es que algo le pasa a tus manzanos, algo extraño, algo muy extraño, sin duda… Quizá tienen una rara enfermedad de…de manzanos que hace que no…puedan caerse las manzanas. ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser!

-¡¿Qué?!-ante aquellas palabras, la irritación de Applejack creció como el fuego en un granero hasta convertirse en un enfado que apenas si podía contener. A nadie le iba a permitir hablar mal de los árboles de su granja ante su hocico-¡Los manzanos de Sweet Apple Acres son los mejores y los más sanos de toda Equestria!-replicó, con firmaza, alzando la voz.

-Por favor, Applejack, ¡eso es lo que dicen todos los Apple de sus granjas y no todos podéis tener razón!

-Trixie-le fulminó la granjera con la mirada-Esta vez te has pasado.

-Eh… Venga ya, Applejack… ¿Qué dices?-le replicó, algo nerviosa, mientras soportaba la mirada de enfado de la pony terrestre. No era la primera vez que Trixie despertaba tal hostilidad; a lo largo de su trayectoria eran muchos los ponies a los que había sacado de quicio y cabreado, pero nunca le habían respondido como Applejack. Ésta, lejos de gritarle o hacer amago de golpearle llevada por la irritación, la miro con una clara expresión de desilusión antes de darse la vuelta y volver a ceñirse el carro.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, Trixie-le dijo con un tono seco-Aquí está claro que no haces nada.

-Eh…-durante un momento la unicornio no atinó a responder, quedándose sin palabras. Algo que no le ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. Si Applejack le hubiera gritado o insultado no se sentiría tan mal como al notar su tono de decidida decepción. Se sintió repentinamente fatal consigo misma; una sensación nueva que acababa de descubrir y que, desde luego, no le parecía para nada agradable-Esto… Espera, Applejack…-ni siquiera se le ocurría que podía decir, pero no quería que la otra se marchara así.

-¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó aquella fríamente sin volverse mientras se ajustaba la correa de sujeción alrededor de su torso.

-Applejack…-apenas pudo musitar suavemente el nombre de la otra. Su voz sonaba realmente distinta de lo habitual, susurrante en vez de altiva. La unicornio estaba cabizbaja, recorriendo el contorno de sus cascos delanteros mientras pensaba bien lo que decir. Realmente lamentaba, por primera vez en su vida seguramente, el haber sido una bocazas y buscaba, con esfuerzo, como lograr arrepentirse sin que ello dañara su enorme pero frágil ego. Una búsqueda endiabladamente difícil-Esto…-realmente era imposible. Bufó, desesperada.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Trixie. No me entretengas-le espetó sin más, empezando a alejarse con el traqueteo del carro tras ella. La unicornio, muda, no tuvo más opción que verla desaparecer de su vista, seguramente rumbo al granero, sin que volviera ni una vez la cabeza. Fue consciente de que, definitivamente había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Oh… Vaya… Muy bien hecho, "Gran" Trixie...-se dijo a sí misma, disgustada y con el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado lo sucedido-Lo más grande que tienes es tu descuidada bocaza…-le da una patada a una piedra del suelo, que sale rodando sobre la hierba. Volvió a mirar los árboles, dudando sobre que debía hacer en ese momento-No… La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie no va a usar esto como excusa para faltar a su palabra…-el orgullo respaldaba la decisión que le infundía su malestar-¡La Gran y Laboriosa Trixie va a cosechar todos estos manzanos pese a las dificultades!-exclamó con decisión, disponiéndose a volver a la tarea.

Sin embargo, poco sospechaba Trixie de que sus propósitos iban a encontrarse un obstáculo inesperado. Un obstáculo que, de hecho, en esos momentos, volaba hacia ella, sorteando en su rápido trayecto los árboles mientras dos ojos color cereza la buscaban entre la espesura. Estaba a punto de empezar a usar la magia para cosechar los manzanos, dispuesta a dejar impresionada a Applejack cuando volviera, cuando un ruido imprevisto captó su atención.

No podía estar segura de lo que era, pero si estaba claro que, fuera lo que fuera, se acercaba cada vez más. No percibía nada que pareciera el choque de unos cascos contra el suelo u otro tipo de pisadas, sino más bien un fuerte aleteo. "Un pegaso" fue la primera conclusión que se perfiló en su mente sin necesidad de esperar mucho, pero… ¿Un pegaso? ¿Qué haría allí?

No tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas en la cabeza a ninguna de esas dudas. No tardó en surgir ante su vista una pegaso azul y de colorida crin multicolor que se aproximó, sorteando árboles, hasta detenerse bruscamente ante ella. A Trixie le sonaba de algo, intuía que la había visto en el pasado, pero en ese momento no fue capaz de reconocerla. En cualquier caso, aquella la miraba como si se conociesen de toda la vida, con una extraña mezcla de interés y disgusto.

Aquella mañana en que se presentó ante Trixie, Rainbow volvía a llevar lo que le gustaba considerar su equipo especial de aventura, que no era otra cosa que un disfraz algo estropeado y remendado de Daring Do con un casco de viejo repintado y un par de alforjas celestes que se veían sobrecargadas y abultadas en sus costados. Llevaba toda la mañana, tras madrugar contra su costumbre, preparándose mental y físicamente para los retos que esperaba afrontar, empezando por aquel encuentro con la unicornio.

Suspiró, recuperando el aliento, antes de decir nada. Pesé a toda la animadversión que le despertaba, la pegaso arco iris había decidido que, a falta de Twilight, buena era Trixie y que debía ser la unicornio que le acompañara en aquella peligrosa misión que tenía en perspectiva. De hecho, una vez segura de ese punto, habría ido a intentar arrastrarla consigo a la caverna si no se hubiese encontrado bastante cansada tras su carrera con Lightning Dust.

-Ejem…-carraspeó, intentando romper el incómodo y tenso silencio que se había establecido entre ambas, donde sólo se escuchaba el tenue ruido de las alas de Rainbow y, de lejos y apagado, el de las obras de los Apple en su granero-Vaya… Trixie… Así que es verdad que estás aquí…-empezó diciendo, aunque lo sabía muy bien y, de hecho, había acudido allí en su búsqueda.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está ocupada y no tiene tiempo de firmar autógrafos-fue la seca contestación que recibió de la unicornio que, con la cabeza aún en otra parte, le soltó sin más lo que solía responder a los que la interpelaban en el pasado. No se le ocurrió pararse a pensar qué razones tendría aquella pony para dirigirse a ella y tampoco se encontraba con ganas de hablar.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Acaso crees que lo querría?!-le replicó, molesta, la pegaso.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no puede atender ahora tu petición de una audiencia-le dio la espalda con posé orgullosa y decidida, antes de empezar a alejarse. Tras aquel sinsabor con Applejack lo menos que quería en ese momento era soportar las insolencias de una desconocida. Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la pegaso estaba de nuevo ante ella.

-¡Espera ahí parada!-le espetó sin más-No he venido para perder el tiempo ni para soportar tonterías. Hay un asunto grave que amenaza a toda Ponyville y, ya que estás aquí, he pensado que deberías hacer algo al respecto. Ayudar, ya sabes. Hacer algo útil por una vez, si es que eres capaz de ello con toda tu "grandeza" y "poder".

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene el deber de hacer nada que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no quiera-le dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo, pero, a pesar de ello, no dejó de sentir una pequeña pero punzante curiosidad ante las sorprendentes palabras de la pegaso. ¿Un "asunto grave que amenaza a toda Ponyville"? La imagen, más bien el recuerdo de una inmensa ursa minor, apareció en un destello ante sus ojos. Realmente su mente se debatía entre el repentino halago que sentía por el hecho de que fuera a pedirle ayuda, el miedo a una posible amenaza y, aún mayor, el temor de que aquello fuera en realidad el inicio de una broma que pretendían gastarle. Algo le decía que era esto último.

-Escúchame bien…-la voz de Rainbow temblaba, tensa y grave, mientras aquella echaba casco de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle-Te ofrezco la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno y ayudarme a salvar a muchos ponies de un inminente desastre-le explicó, siendo "diplomática" a su entender.

-¿Y cuál es ese "inminente desastre" que necesitas que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, con su increíble magia, evite?-dio la vuelta a la pregunta de la pegaso, mirándola desafiante, decidida a seguirle un poco el juego pero sin caer en ninguna burla.

-¡Uf!-tuvo que hacer la pony celeste un esfuerzo increíble para no replicarle de una forma poco agradable sobre lo que le parecía "su increible magia". Tomo aire y habló lo más sosegadamente que pudo-Mira, "Gran y Poderosa" Trixie… Cerca de aquí he descubierto que existe una especie de…-meditó sobre qué palabra usar para que resultase más inquietante-…una especie de mazmorra subterránea protegida por una terrible magia oscura. No he podido explorarla muy a fondo, pero estoy segura de que es una amenaza y muy seria. No sólo por la hechicería que alberga, si no por toda la clase de peligros que puede albergar… Imagínatelo… Todo tipo de monstruos de pesadilla, maldiciones… ¡Ponies zombies salidos de pútridas y horribles tumbas!

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie cree que te has dejado llevar demasiado por tu imaginación, pegaos. No va a seguirte a algún lugar donde sin duda le gastaría a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie una broma de mal gusto. No. Tu trampa ha sido demasiado evidente para la astucia de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Vete a hacerle bromas a otro unicornio que no sea tan sagaz como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

-¿Intentas batir un record de cuántas veces puedes decir tu nombre?-le preguntó la pegaso entre mosqueada y divertida ante aquello.

-Deja a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie tranquila y vete con tus cuentos a otra parte-le espetó ya directamente.

-Oye, no, espera, Trixie…-intentó reconducir la conversación Rainbow-Lo que te he dicho no es una broma ni me lo estoy inventando… Es verdad que he encontrado una peligrosa fortaleza llena de peligros de todo tipo…-repitió, disgustada al ver que su intento de darle más dramatismo al tema de la ruina misteriosa subterránea con el fin de que los demás ponies entendiesen la que, según ella, era la gravedad de los hechos, había acabado en un desastre. Lejos de resaltar el peligro que la pegaso quería denunciar, parecía haberlo hecho más absurdamente insignificante si eso era posible.

-¿Qué sabes realmente de esa…supuesta mazmorra, fortaleza o lo que sea, eh?-le preguntó la unicornio, convencida de que todo era mentira.

-Bueno… La verdad es que no mucho… Pero estoy segura de que es muy peligrosa y de que hay que hacer algo…-explicó como pudo, intentando sonar firme y segura-He preparado lo que me parece que podemos necesitar para la misión en estas alforjas que llevo, así que dile a Applejack que te vienes a acompañarme y pongámonos ya en marcha de una vez.

-No, no, no…-negó con la cabeza-No veo que haya ninguna razón para suponer que haya ningún fortaleza siniestra en ninguna parte ni mucho menos voy a asustarme por unas infantiles historias de monstruos o de zombies devoradores de cerebros…. Escúchame bien: la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene tiempo para las fantasías de una pegaso ignorante.

-¡¿Una pegaso ignorante?!-se irritó Rainbow y explotó al oírla-¡Eso viene a decirlo una farsante como tú!

-¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no es una farsante y sabe de lo que habla, a diferencia de otros! ¡Ja! De magia oscura viene a hablar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie…

-No sé en que momento he sido tan idiota para pensar que podrías ser de ayuda… Una unicornio que sólo hace magia de feria… Si te pusiera ante esa torre, con sus extraños símbolos y sus fulminantes ataques… Seguro que serías la primera en salir corriendo. Seguro-repitió con contundencia.

-Sí. A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie le parece que suena muy "escalofriante" lo de esos símbolos y…-pero las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de la unicornio cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella descripción que había hecho la pegaso le sonaba familiar.

-¡Te burlas mucho, pero seguramente ni siquiera te atreverías a internarte en las estrechas grutas por las que hay que descender hasta ella! Aún recuerdo como saliste corriendo a ocultarte cuando la ursa minor apareció en Ponyville y destruyó tu carromato.

Pero la unicornio no le escuchaba. Su mente, pensando precipitadamente, sólo podía darle vueltas, con un disgusto que llegaba al terror, a la idea de que esa puerta y su misterioso poder, que tan secretos y ocultos pensaba, habían sido encontrados al final. El interés que tenía por aquellos había decrecido en los los días que llevaba en Sweet Apple Acres, pero para nada había desaparecido… En ningún momento dejo de ser, como mínimo, un recurso que se guardaba como una especie de "as bajo la capa"… Y ahora… Podían quitarle la miel del hocico si no hacía nada para impedirlo.

-¡Eh, Trixie!-la aguda y alzada voz de la pegaso le llegó finalmente, aunque por un momento tuvo la sensación de que le gritaba desde muy lejos-¿Me estás escuchando o no, sorda? ¿O te has quedado sorda?

-¡Ah! ¡Basta de gritos! La Gran y Poderosa Trixie escucha perfectamente-reaccionó con expresión de gran desagrado.

-Última vez que te lo pregunto…-le dijo, cruzando las patas y con firme voz de dar un ultimátum-¿Vienes conmigo o no? Pero si vas a venir, tiene que ser ahora.

Trixie dudó… No quería ni podía soportar la idea de que nadie, menos aquella pegaso tan molesta, explorase la ruina sin estar ella presente… Imaginar que descubrían los misterios ocultos tras aquella puerta y que le levantaban el premio ante su hocico… Era algo que verdaderamente no podía soportar… Pero, por otro lado, no estaba bastante recuperada para pensar en intentarse o, mejor dicho, en intentar internarse allí. ¿Qué podría hacer si no se atrevía a usar la magia ni para coger unas manzanas de unos árboles? Sería inútil intentar hacer frente a las sin duda poderosas defensas de aquella…fortaleza o lo que fuese… Eso le tranquilizó un poco… Sin duda era muy poco probable, casi imposible, que esa pegaso pudiera encontrar algo con éxito en ellas sin la ayuda de una unicornio que pudiera asistirla con su magia…

De todas formas, se estaba debatiendo entre el sentido común que le recomendaba que no fuera y sus íntimos deseos de hacerlo y garantizarse que otra no llegaba antes que ella a lo que fuese que se ocultarse en aquella ruina cuando la propia Rainbow le libró de la necesidad de responder.

-¡No aguanto más! ¿Sabes qué? No te soportaría, así que mejor te quedas aquí-irritada e impaciente, finalmente la pegaso arco iris se elevó y se perdió de vista en el cielo con la velocidad del rayo, dejando a una sorprendida Trixie con la palabra en la boca.

-Buf…-suspiró-¡Todos los ponies de este pueblo están locos!

• • •


End file.
